DESTINOS DISTINTOS
by DanyMaldOv
Summary: La historia se guía a través de Kagome e Inuyasha quienes pasan por una serie de acontecimientos los cuales hacen ver a ambos que la vida no solo los lleva por un solo camino, nuestros protagonistas junto con sus amigos, Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Koga tendrán que pasar por todo tipo de sentimientos, e incluso descubrir nuevos, para darse cuenta de que cualquiera puede tener Destinos
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

La decisión de separarnos había sido de él, seguramente no quería que me pasara nada, al menos yo sentía que esa era la razón, ¡¿pero que a caso nunca tomará mi opinión?!. Yo quería estar con él luchar a su lado, saber que él se encontraba bien, a demás ¡¿quién lo entendía?! Ha estado tan extraño desde que Sesshomaru apareció en la ultima pelea…  
Sesshomaru… él… me había salvado la vida, a pesar de que yo creía que me odiaba, a pesar de eso recibió el impacto por mi… lo que me hace pensar si él se encontrará bien…  
-Kagome…- la voz de Sango me sorprendió de entre la oscuridad, supongo que me encontraba demasiado concentrada en el pozo mientras pensaba.- ¿piensas irte?  
-No lo se Sango, tu lo escuchaste, solo le estorbo- le respondí cruzando mis brazos .  
-¡Ay! Por favor Kagome, sabes que lo dijo porque no sabe como actuar. El… se llevo un susto de muerte cuando pensó que el ataque te mataría… creo que solo tienen que hablar y arreglar esta absurda situación.  
¿Absurda situación?  
Ella tenia razón. Tenía que hablar con Inuyasha.  
-Sango, -tenia que preguntarlo- ¿crees que Sesshomaru se encuentra bien?  
Sango me vio a los ojos detenida mente, a pesar de que intentó ocultar su sorpresa no lo logró, y su mirada brillo con sorpresa y curiosidad.  
\- Supongo que si, el… es demasiado fuerte, aunque ciertamente el impacto fue muy potente incluso para el.  
\- Entonces, ¿crees que esté herido?  
-Es probable. Acaso te preocupa Kagome-su acusación provocó que me ruborizara, a caso si así fuera, ¿sería malo?  
-Si, lo estoy, después de todo él salvó mi vida, se interpuso al ataque que Náraku había dirigido a mi.  
-Kagome creo que ese es el problema que tiene Inuyasha…  
-Aun así fue muy grosero… y quiere que me vaya…-volví a sentir una enorme desolación a recordar sus palabras.  
-Y… ¿lo harás?  
¿Lo haré? Inuyasha puede ser de lo mas grosero que pueda conmigo pero no podría volver a mi era si estamos molestos de esta manera, generalmente el se tranquiliza y va a buscarme para traerme de vuelta, pero, esta vez, sentía que era diferente, realmente temía que no fuera a buscarme, así que lo mejor sería que fuera a buscarlo para hablar con él.  
-Si. Me iré. Pero primero hablaré con el –dije sonriendo más de lo que me habría gustado.  
-¡Eso! Bueno, escuché de buena fuente que iría a las aguas termales…- me respondió con voz cantarina y guiñándome un ojo.  
-Bien, gracias- la abrace y corrí con la esperanza de encontrarlo.  
Trataré de hablar con el de hacerlo entrar en razón y de paso le preguntare por que ha estado tan extraño, le diré… no se… que decirle, solo que jamás lo dejare luchar solo, que siempre estaré para luchar a su lado junto con nuestros amigos.  
A demás de que se preocupaba, si siempre estaba él ahí para salvarme. Mientras caminaba me di cuenta de que comenzaba a oscurecer, aun así no faltaba mucho para llegar a las aguas termales.  
Algo me hizo prestar mas atención al camino, sentí un escalofrío como si alguien me siguiera, trate de ver entre la oscuridad y los arboles pro nada, tal vez solo era mi imaginación, tal vez… deba regresar…  
Entonces lo vi… un resplandor plateado que se movía de entre los árboles, camine de tras de él inconscientemente, se dirigía a las aguas termales… ¡Inuy…!  
Mi mundo se derrumbó, todo dio vueltas, mis pies y manos hormiguearon y mi corazón se detuvo con tanta agresividad que dolió. Si, era él, ahí estaba, pero no estaba solo, estaba con ella, con Kikyo, ambos estaban desnudos dentro del agua envueltos en un abrazo el vapor cubriéndoles los cuerpos. Sentí como mi corazón se encogía y mi cuerpo dejaba de responder las ordenes de mi cerebro, quería correr, huir, antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de mi presencia pero mis piernas no respondían.  
-Inuyasha…- hasta entonces pude recuperar el control de mi misma, hasta que escuche a Kikyo suspirar su nombre con pasión, solo entonces pude dar la vuelta para correr sin rumbo adentrándome den el bosque, sentía el viento helado golpeando mi rostro como sui fueran agujas, pero tenia que seguir corriendo hasta que empecé a sofocarme, si antes me faltaba el aire ahora sentía que éste no llegaba a mis pulmones.  
Una raíz de un árbol estaba fuera de la tierra y solo me percaté de ella cuando mi pié quedó atorado haciéndome caer. Mis manos comenzaron a tener una sensación de frescor algo doloroso, mis palas mis rodillas y pantorrillas… mi corazón todo… dolía.  
Ya no aguante mas. Me derrumbé en ese instante, el shock que se había apoderado de mi se desvanecía y con el caía un dolor inexplicable en todo mi ser. Quería llorar y gritar, dormir por mucho tiempo, tanto que olvidara todo esto.  
Sentí la tierra húmeda en mis mejillas, me deje caer abrazando mis rodilla, en el oscuro y silencioso bosque, y seguí llorando.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Me movía, volando, tal vez… era tan cálido, bum bum bum bum… se escuchaban tambores a lo lejos, ¿qué era eso?...

-Kagome… - ¿Sango?

-Señorita Kagome… -¿Miroku?

-¡Maldito! ¡que le hiciste a Kagome!- ¡INUYASHA!

-¿Esta muertaaaa? – Shippou…- ¡NO!

-¡!Entrégamela malnacido!- sentí que alguien comenzaba a tomarme en sus brazos, era Inuyasha. "que no me toque" . No se quien me sostenía pero me aferre a el y creo haber dicho, NO.

-Kagome… soy yo Inuyasha, tranquila, todo estará bien…

-No.. me.. toques…. -A penas pude pronunciarlo pero seguramente escuchó

-¡¿Qué rayos?!

-¡Quítate perro! Sabía que tenias algo que ver con esto- ¡¿Koga?!- Tranquila Kagome soy yo.

Relaje mi agarre permitiendo que Koga me tomara en brazos, abrí un poco mis ojos, ya que no tenia fuerza para más, supongo que mis ojos se habían cansado de llorar, trate de ver quien me había llevado hasta ahí pero lo único que alcance a ver fue una silueta borrosa y plateada.

-Oye…-Inuyasha hizo una pausa antes de continuar, tratando de contener su enojo- ¿das la vuelta y te vas? ¡¿qué diablos pasó?!

\- Pregúntatelo tu… -¡no lo creo! Otra vez él… SESSHOMARU.  
Todo volvió a ponerse negro, que cansada me sentía….  
-

Sentí algo húmedo golpeando delicadamente mi frente, y percibí un olor extraño peo relajante ¿qué paso?, ¿fue una pesadilla?, era lago sobre Inuyasha, y Kikyo… ellos… Los recuerdos me invadieron, NO. No había sido una pesadilla, había sido real.

-¿Cómo esta? –se escuchó un susurro.

-Esta mejorando, su respiración ya es mas constante y su cuerpo esta recuperando calor- alguien acariciaba mi mano dulcemente.

-Sango, ¿qué paso? ¿por qué se perdió tanto tiempo?

-No lo se Koga, lo último que supe de ella era que había ido a buscar a Inuyasha

-¿Qué fue a buscarme? No juegues Sango.

-¡No estoy jugando!- estaba muy alterada, nunca había escuchado que le gritara a alguien de esa manera, a menos que fuera Miroku- Ella estaba muy triste después de que la echaste, haciéndola sentir que no servía para nada. No se en que momento la convencí de no volver a su era y te buscara.- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse – fue mi culpa que todo esto pasara…

Sango, no… quise hablarle y decirle que no era así, pero preferí esperar, aun no me sentía lista para enfrentar a nadie, específicamente a Inuyasha.

-¡Eres un animal!- se escucho claramente como Koga apretaba su mandíbula y rechinaba los dientes de rabia- ¡como se te ocurre hacerle eso a Kagome! ¡Que acaso no tienes sentimientos! ¡Eres un bruto!- Se escuchó un golpe sordo.

-¡¿Quién te crees para pegarme Koga?! ¡Ahora veras!

Las voces de su discusión se fueron apagando, seguidas de estruendos.

-¡Maldito lobo esto es algo que no te incumbe! ¡Ahh!

-¡Claro que me incumbe imbécil sabe que todo lo que tenga que ver con Kagome me importa!

-¡Yo solo quería protegerla! ¡Por poco y la matan…

\- ¡QUEEEEE! Lo sabía, eres peor que inútil! ¡Si ella estuviera con migo yo si sabría protegerla!

-¡CALLATE!

Otro estruendo y otro y otro cada vez más alejado. Abrí mis ojos…

-Son unos niños…

-Hola Sango- ella me daba la espalda viendo por donde habían salido Koga e Inuyasha. Al escucharme ella volteo y me abrazó al instante.

-¡Oh! Kagome por fin.

Estábamos en la casa de campamento que había traído de mi era yo estaba bajo unas mantas que me mantenían caliente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Dime...

-Estoy bien- Intente sonreír y sentí que cada parte de mi rostro dolía, levante mis manos para tocarme pero también me ardían y al verlas vi que estaban llenas de pequeños cortes, me senté y quite las cobijas al sentir dolor en distintos puntos de mi cuerpo. Una de mis rodillas estaba dañada con costras horribles y la otra no se quedaba atrás pero definitivamente estaba mejor que la otra.

-Estuviste perdida todo un día, creímos que Naraku te había… hecho algo- te buscábamos como locos cuando nos cruzamos con la manada de Koga y de inmediato nos ayudaron a buscarte- soltó una risa por lo bajo.-Obviamente primero se peleo con Inuyasha hasta que los mandamos por caminos diferentes.-La voz de Sango cambio y se volvió seria- Creí que Inuyasha se volvería loco, Shippou no dejaba de llorar y yo… yo…- me volvió a abrazar- oh Kagome justo comenzaba a perder la esperanza… -Se recostó en mi regazo y acaricié su cabello para consolarla.

-Tranquila Sango, tu no tuviste la culpa, fui torpe de no fijarme en el camino para volver, a demás no me paso nada estoy bien… bueno algo cortada pero es lo de menos.

\- Cuando Sesshomaru te trajo, te juro que lo primero que pensé fue en que te había hecho daño….

-¿Por qué me trajo? ¿qué paso? ¿qué dijo el?

-Nada solo te entregó a Koga y se fue. A demás de que hizo sentir a Inuyasha culpable- Otra vez tengo que darle las gracias a el…

-Kagome…- Sango vaciló en hablar- que… ¿que paso?… ¿en donde estabas?

No quería comenzar a hablar de eso pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, y a demás se lo debía a mi amiga, la había tenido muy preocupada… a todos.  
Mientras le conté a Sango todo lo sucedido una vez mas no pude evitar derramar pequeñas lagrimas, Sango escuchaba atentamente.

-Creía que Inuyasha quería mantenerme a salvo, que se preocupaba por mi pero, en ese momento me di cuenta que solo no me quería aquí.

-Por eso no permitiste que él te tocara cuando Sesshomaru te trajo, eso fue extraño, te aferraste a él para evitar a Inuyasha, eso le molesto mucho y mas aun cuando preferiste que Koga te tomara en brazos.

Sentí como la sangre me subía a la cabeza.

-Que me aferre a Sesshomaru...- ahora entendía no era un tambor lo que había escuchado era el corazón de Sesshomaru… pero porque me extrañaba… tal vez de cierta manera siempre creí que literalmente él no tenia uno, que tonta.

-Kagome ya no llores… ¿qué harás ahora?

¿Qué haré?, no había pensado en eso… tal vez debería irme, y olvidarme de todo esto, mi motivo de estar aquí era el y ahora… No, no me iría, finalmente mi destino era completar la Perla con o sin él, y él ya no será parte de mi….

-¡KAGOMEEEE! – Shippou se arrojo a mi sorprendiéndome y abrazándome fuerte- ¡Ya estas bieeeen!

-Hola Shippou- lo sostuve en mis brazos y le limpie la cara. -Claro que estoy bien

-Despertaste- Koga entró como rayo levantando aire y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba tomando mi mano- Querida Kagome ¿cómo te sientes?... Estas helada aun, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-Hola Koga yo… no…

-¡Lobo rabiosooo! Huiste otra vez…. – se abrió la tienda de campaña e Inuyasha entró con colmillo de acero en sus manos, todos lo observamos y el fijó sus ojos en mi, envaino a Colmillo de acero y caminó hacia mi, como si me viera por primera vez, quería alejar mi mirada de la suya, pero no podía. Shippou salto de mis brazos a los de Koga para que me soltara mi mano y así quedar libre para el. Inuyasha quedo a centímetros de mi tocando mi rostro con delicadeza, sus cálidos dedos rozaban mis mejillas y sentía su respiración alterada cerca de mi… _"por favor no te acerques más…"_ no articule esas palabras pero supongo que mis ojos decían lo contrario, me abrazó, de una manera tan cálida, como si me quisiera… no tuve el valor de abrazarlo, mis brazos se rehusaron a rodearlo pero en cambio sentí como una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla en contra de mi voluntad. Eso me molesto, lo que menos quería era que él me viera llorar…

Que tan extraños somos los humanos que en un solo cuerpo luchan el amor y la razón.

Se alejo de mi y me vio extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿oye porque lloras Kagome?- todos nos vieron, incluso Miroku que apenas estaba uniéndose a nosotros junto con Ginta y Hakkaku.

Me limite a negar con la cabeza, pudiendo al fin romper el contracto con su mirada.

-Estoy bien, en verdad gracias a todos por preocuparse por mi- Inuyasha siguió viéndome extrañado con ansiedad en su mirada, quería hacer preguntas por eso mejor lo ignoré.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos – dijo Sango entendiendo la incomodidad de mi situación.- Kagome necesita descansar. -Todos obedecieron a Sango, y yo solo esperaba que el también lo hiciera, pero lo primero que hizo fue sentarse a un costado de mis pies, cruzándose de pies y brazos como siempre lo hacia.

-No me importa lo que pienses. Por más que me insistas en que ya estas bien me quedaré por si algo…

-No es necesario.

Volvió su vista hacia mi sorprendido de la frialdad de mi voz, sus ojos dorados buscaban una vacilación mía, pero no la encontró.

-En verdad no tienes que hacerlo, y honestamente preferiría que me dejaras sola.

Se levanto y se acerco.

-¿Pasa algo? – trato de tomar mi mano que descansaba sobre mis piernas pero la retire antes para evitar la suya.- Kagome, ¿que paso? Sango dice que estabas buscándome, porque no estabas….

-Me perdí eso es todo. – no quería recordar nada y menos frente a él, sentí el maldito nudo en la garganta, trague saliva e intente recostarme haciendo un gesto de dolor, al instante el me sostuvo para ayudarme… en cuanto pude le di la espalda para evitar mas contacto con el…

Debí perder mi memoria de los últimos días pero eso no me importaba. El y yo estábamos juntos, mi Inuyasha estaba a frente a mi haciendo que me perdiera en sus hermosos ojos de oro líquido, nuestra cercanía era tan perfecta… el se acercaba cada vez más a mis labios, y yo solo esperaba sentirlos tocando los míos, el se detuvo a nada de besarnos, y me dio la espalda, caminando y alejándose de mi. ¿por qué? ¡INUYASHA! Intente gritar para llamar su atención pero no me hizo caso, INUYASHA , en un instante todo se oscureció y ella apareció frente a él con sus serpientes caza almas rodeándolos, ella estaba completamente desnuda y el la abrazó con pasión, mientas ella le susurraba algo al oído, ¡Inuyasha despierta!, ¡Inuyasha reacciona!,…

El me miro desde atrás del hombro de Kikyo, con una sonrisa tenebrosa rugía y caminaba en mi dirección, se paró frente a mi alzando sus garras… Inuyasha soy yo Kagome.

Quería hablar, decírselo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, Inuyasha Inuyasha…

-¡Arg!

Lanzó su ataque contra mi… ¡¿qué?!. Sentí como mi piel se rasgaba y de mi brazo salía sangre, el ardor que sentí fue tan real… entonces… no era una pesadilla… volví a verlo frente a mi listo para atacarme de nuevo… no, no, no, NO…

¿PORQUE?

Hello!

Inicio de correcciones ;)

Plis no olviden sus comentarios :*

Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

-¡NO! ¡no ayuda! ¡no por favor, aléjate!

-Kagome, despierta ¿qué pasa?- Koga me zangoloteaba para hacerme volver en mi pero no podía despertar a pesar de estar consiente…

-¿Qué pasa, Kagome? ¡Despierta!- !Inuyasha!. Abrí los ojos al sentir su tacto pero lo empuje al instante aterrada. -¿qué diablos te pasa?

Necesitaba nivelar mi respiración, me sentía muy agitada, y tenia mi cabello pegado a la piel por el sudor que había provocado esa pesadilla. En un impulso desesperado de Inuyasha me tomo de los brazos- ¡Reacciona!

-¡Aaaah! Suéltame, me lastimas…

-¿Qué?- Me soltó de inmediato. Mi brazo me ardía demasiado, cuando me soltó el se vio a las manos sorprendido al ver que una mancha roja quedaba en una de ellas, sangre… mi sangre- ¿p..porqué sangras?- tomo el hombro de mi uniforme y lo bajo dejando expuesto el impacto de las garras de acero de mi sueño, o mi pesadilla mejor dicho.

-Maldito la lastimaste- dijo Koga

-¿Qué? No… yo… no…

-Son las Garras de Acero de Inuyasha sin duda alguna- Miroku observaba detenidamente.

-Inuyasha estaba con nosotros…

-¡¿De que hablan?! ¡Yo sería in capaz de atacarla!

Koga se sentó a mi lado y al verme confundida solo me observó en silencio.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?. Dijo poniendo dulcemente un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Es que, no puede ser, yo… solo fue una pesadilla, se suponía que no era real…

Les conté mi pesadilla omitiendo los detalles entre Inuyasha y yo, todos escucharon cada palabra, conforme hablaba, Inuyasha se tensaba.

-Pero como… si eso solo fue un sueño, no se supondría que te lastimaría en verdad- Shippou siempre ha sido astuto incluso para su edad, esta vez todos nos preguntábamos lo mismo, ¿cómo era posible esto?. Sango comenzó a limpiar y vendar mi herida …

-Yo jamás la atacaría y Kikyo sería in capaz de ordenarme algo así…

-¡INUYASHA, CALLATE! –El aura de Sango se había vuelto completamente oscura, si sus ojos fueran espadas seguramente Inuyasha ya estaría atravesado de pies a cabeza- ella solo nos esta contando lo que sucedió en su sueño, a demás no entiendo como podrías defender a esa mujer, cuando van varias veces que intenta…

-Sango – la detuve, lo que menos quería era hacerlo sentir mal.- estoy bien, ¿podrían dejarme sola?

-Claro, estaremos afuera- respondió después de que todos mantuvieron un silencio incomodo.

Él aun la defendía, y ¿que podía esperar yo?, él había tomado su elección.

Todos salieron exceptuando a Koga… quien ni siquiera se movió de mi respaldo.

-Di lo que quieras Kagome, si quieres haz como que no estoy aquí, permaneceré en silencio si quieres también pero no me moveré de aquí.

-Koga…- Me enterneció y sonreí para mis adentros, recosté mi cabeza en sus piernas. Pude ver como abría sus ojos de par en par y acaricio mu cabello con ternura.

-Voy a velar tu sueño, así que no temas.

No tenía sueño realmente, solo quería estar sola, pero con lo que Koga hacía con mi cabello me estaba relajando en verdad…

Comenzaba a conciliar el sueño cuando se escucho mucho alboroto afuera, Inuyasha y Sango discutían muy fuerte, se escuchaba la abertura de la entrada moverse como si alguien evitara el paso a base de empujones.

-Ese aprovechado de Koga, me va a escuchar, ¡no confío en el Sango! Seria más seguro dejar a Miroku ahí dentro…

\- Están durmiendo, ya te lo dije.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¿qué están durmiendo como puedes decir eso así de tranquila Sango…

Se escucho que se abría un extremo y que alguien entraba.

-Silencio, y sal de aquí- dijo Sango entre susurros, tomó a Inuyasha de la túnica y lo empujo de vuelta a fuera.

-Ese maldito esta aprovechando ¿que no ves?

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- soltó Sango harta de las terquedades de Inuyasha.

-¡Que detesto la manera en que la está abrazando!

-Ese no es tu problema- Sango se escuchaba molesta y tajante, parecía que en parte estaba disfrutando tratarlo de esa manera.

-¿Que no lo es?... que pasa contigo Sango ¿de que lado estas?.

-¡Tu ya elegiste! Así que déjala tranquila. ¡Vámonos Kirara! ¡Ni se te ocurra despertarlos, iré por mas hierbas!

Me harté de mantener los ojos cerrados sin ganas a si que los abrí y vi a Koga frente a mi aun sosteniendo mi cabeza en sus piernas… me levante y me quede observando hacia fuera, la noche había caído y se veía el destello de las llamas de Kirara atravesando la tienda.

-Fue culpa de él que no regresaras verdad Kagome -era mas una acusación a una pregunta.

El aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente también había escuchado la discusión. Sango había estado a la defensiva todo el tiempo incluso anteriormente, a simple vista parecía que tenía algo en contra de Inuyasha. El fijó más su mirada en mi.

-Contéstame, ¿él te hizo algo?

-No…

Shippou entro interrumpiendo mi respuesta, aun así ni siquiera yo se que le iba a responder, el pequeño se acurrucó en mi regazo sin decir ni una palabra.

-Mientes. Tu mirada me mata Kagome, estas sufriendo y es por ese animal….

Agache mi mirada y apreté la orilla de mi falda con una mano.

-No quiero hablar de eso Koga…

-Aun así se que así es. Deberías venir con nosotros, yo te cuidaría mejor que ese perro, incluso yo cuidaría más tu corazón.

¿Yo? Irme con Koga… dejar a mis amigos…. A…

Tomó mis manos y me quito algo del rabillo de mi ojo.

-No sabes como detesto verte llorar. –¿estaba llorando?. Sea como sea es tu decisión y sabes que siempre estaré esperándote… y por la Perla de Shikon no te preocupes, juntos podríamos hacerlo.

Acaso ¿me estaba leyendo el pensamiento?... irme con Koga, terminar mi misión para alejarme cuanto antes de aquí…

Alejarme de EL…

-Oye…- Koga llamó mi atención haciéndome notar la cercanía en la que estábamos, abrace más a Shippou de quien desconocía su estado de conciencia.

No me podía mover a pesar de que quería hacerlo, su mirada me paralizó, ya que la mantuvo firme siguió acercándose lenta mente hasta sentir su respiración…

Más cerca. Al grado de sentir el roce de su labio inferior… no… seguía congelada por la sorpresa, su labio jugueteó a rozar los míos, era sube, y él despedía un olor a lluvia y tierra húmeda… era tan…

-¡QUE DIABLOS!-nos volvimos y vimos a Inuyasha dirigirse a nosotros furioso. -¡Sabía que no se podía confiar en ti!- tomó a Koga del cuello con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Inuyasha suéltalo!. El no me escucho y Koga salió volando fuera de la tienda, seguido de un fuerte sonido que parecieron rocas haciéndose añicos.

-¡Kagome, lo va a matar!- no se si Shippou estuvo despierto todo el tiempo, ambos salimos para asegurarnos de que Koga se encontraba bien.

El se estaba levantando de entre los escombros.

-¡Jaja! Eres un infeliz… rompiste mi momento con Kagome, esto no te lo perdono…

-¡Basta!- a penas pude hablar, tenía que detener esto- basta, basta, BASTAAAAAA.

Ambos voltearon a verme.

-Kagome déjame le doy su merecido…

-No tu no harás nada. Él no me ha hecho absolutamente nada – lo cual era cierto. Inuyasha me vio sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¡¿QUEE?!- se quedó perplejo. -No… no… no me importa, no volverás a quedarte sola con ese demonio…

-Eres un… eres un… aaah. ¡Solo ya déjame en paz!

Corrí a la tienda a resguardarme de él.

-¡Adonde crees que vas! ¡Kagome aun no hemos terminado de hablar!

Me tire entre las cobijas y ya no lo evité más, llore lo más que pude, dejando que mis sentimientos corrieran por mi cuerpo, sintiendo cada uno como un dolor agobiante, y a cada dolor que sentí me jure a mi misma no volver a llorar por Inuyasha, abracé mis piernas con cuidado para evitar lastimarme, y deje envolverme por esos recuerdos, me deje llevar por esa imagen… de Kikyo e Inuyasha haciendo el amor…

Ahora me daba cuenta necesitaba este dolor, para recordar que el no me amaba a pesar de que sus actitudes querían confundirme, lo necesitaba para resignarme y para dejar de sentir todo esto que ahora me hacia llorar como una niña.

Lo necesitaba, para dejar de pensar en él.

Inuyasha… eres un maldito egoísta, se molesta por las atenciones que Koga me da, si el no me quiere que diablos le importa…

Sentí como las horas pasaban y comenzaron a agotarse mis lagrimas, mamá tenía razón a veces llorar ayuda a sentirse mejor… me quedé en silencio, con la mente en blanco, dejando que la oscuridad me invadiera, hasta que sentí, una presencia extraña, me levante de golpe ignorando el dolor de mi cuerpo, y viendo hacia donde sentía esa extraña presencia…

No podía ver claramente, pero podía diferenciar una silueta entre la negrura, hasta que…

-Gracias…- dije al darme cuenta de quien era, ¿qué hacía el aquí? El brillo de sus ojos dorados se reflejo delatándolo, un brillo gélido- Me… me has salvado dos veces… ¿por qué? – Sesshomaru se giró y desapareció sin decir una palabra.

Mi estómago revoloteo y mi corazón latía a toda velocidad… parecía como si me fuera a dar un infarto, lo extraño era, que no era de miedo.

Me levante y me sacudí la ropa, mi mente estaba más despejada, y ya bastaba de echarse a llorar, suspire y no se porque rayos, sonreí. Tomé mi toalla y mis cosas de ducha para ir a bañarme a las aguas termales, salí y me percate de que Sango aun no volvía, aun era de noche pero seguramente no estaba muy lejos el amanecer. Estaba a punto de adentrarme en el bosque cuando escucha a Koga llamarme.

-Kagome, ¿a donde vas?

-Koga- lo recibí con una sonrisa lo cual le sorprendió y eso me hizo sonreír aun más- iré a darme un baño –dije soltando una risilla.

-Voy contigo- que diablo…- a cuidarte por supuesto, me mantendré alejado de las aguas.

¡Fiuf! Por un momento me había asustado.

-No por supuesto que no lo harás lobo rabioso. -otra vez, Inuyasha.

-Gracias Koga, te lo agradezco- le sonreí y caminamos lado a lado, sin voltear a ver a Inuyasha, aun así como si le importara.

-Kagome, ya que estas mejor, mañana volveremos a la montaña.- Ya veo, estaban preocupados y solo esperaban a que me recuperara- tenía la esperanza de que vinieras conmigo pero creo que…

-Si quiero.

* * *

Hello!

Inicio de correcciones ;)

Plis no olviden sus comentarios :*

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

—Si quiero.— Hable sin pensar pero me sorprendí de lo convencida que soné.

—¿Q…que dices?—dijo sin poder creerlo.

—Que acepto irme contigo.

Su rostro se iluminó y me abrazó dándome vueltas en el bosque.

—¡Genial, no puedo creerlo!—dijo sin poder contener su emoción—Partiremos en la noche.—con su amplia sonrisa me volvió al suelo algo mareada— en seguida vuelvo, tengo que buscar a Ginta y a Hakkaku para darles instrucciones. ¡GINTA!—desapareció detrás de un remolino, y a mi dejándome perpleja, parpadee un par de veces y seguí mi camino.

 _"Seguro el iba cuidarme mientras me bañaba"_ , pensé con sarcasmo, ja… me sonreí a mi misma de lo bien que me sentía ahora.

Llegué a las aguas termales y me desnudé, me quite la venda al entrar mi cuerpo agradeció el agua caliente, después de todo me había caído y mis músculos aun seguían tensos, lastima que sango no estuviera para acompañarme, aun así por fin podía estar sola. El agua era tan relajante…

Debí dormitar porque al abrir mis ojos, Shippou estaba en una roca sentado con expresión triste.

—¿Te vas Kagome?—dijo al borde de las lagrimas, era tan tierno mi pequeño…

—Shippou…— es verdad, había olvidado lo difícil que seria separarme de mis amigos, en especial del pequeño Shippou— yo… no puedo seguir…

—Es por culpa de ese bruto de Inuyasha ¿verdad?. Koga tiene razón, él te hizo algo y por eso has estado triste…

¿Qué podía responder a eso? Shippou siempre ha sido astuto y observador, incluso más que Inuyasha a pesar de su diferencia de edades.

—Yo te entiendo Kagome, —dijo quitándose sus pequeñas lagrimitas de su carita— y quiero apoyarte en esto por más difícil que sea—dijo con vigor y mirando hacia arriba, me hizo sonreír— tu mereces a alguien mejor, que no tenga miedo de decirte lo que siente— oh-oh, tenia que pararlo,— creo que Koga te haría muy feliz —¿qué dice? Comencé a vestirme para platicar con él con más calma, que bueno que había llevado un cambio extra de mi casa, me puse una blusa de tirantes y una falda que me había regalado Sota en navidad, cuando terminé me acerque a Shippou para tomarlo en mis brazos, y él me abrazo el cuello.

—Shippou… Koga solo me ayudará a completar la Perla de Shikon, para poder volver lo más pronto posible a mi era.

—Entonces ¿te quieres ir y no volver más?—dijo en un puchero.

—Shippou, no pienses en eso aun falta mucho, la recolección de los fragmentos nos llevara tiempo. Así que no tenemos que pensar en eso aun.

—Pero… pero…— el pequeño hizo pucheros y sus ojos esmeraldas se humedecieron… ¿qué hago? No quería que volviera llorar.—¿Puedo ir contigo?, Anda Kagome quiero estar contigo, porfis, porfis.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Dije extrañada. Sería como llevarme una parte de mis amigos conmigo, a demás Shippou aun necesitaba de mi, sonreí ante la idea— Si Shippou, claro que puedes venir con nosotros.

Lo abracé y el pequeño estaba feliz al igual que yo, ahora todo lo comenzaba a ver diferente, ya no me sentía tan mal, tal ves lloré tanto que ya no me quedaban mas lagrimas, o tal ves dejé que el dolor me invadiera tanto que ya no sentía la diferencia.

Observé el agua resplandeciente por el reflejo del amanecer y recordé que ahí había sucedido todo…de pronto quise huir de ahí otra vez, y me sentí sucia…

—Shippou— le dije agarrando mis cosas del suelo y tomando el camino de vuelta— no puedes decir nada a cerca de que nos iremos, hasta que tengamos que decir adiós.

Caminamos al campamento en silencio, no ver a Sango y a Miroku será triste… llegamos al campamento y Sango ya se encontraba ahí calentando algún tipo de caldo, eso me recordó que tenia uno o dos días sin comer y mi estomago gruño, Inuyasha estaba sentado lo más alejado de Sango enfurruñado, parecía que seguían discutiendo.

Inuyasha me vio con mucha atención, parpadeo sorprendido y se acercó a mi.

—Kagome… la herida…. Desapareció— me había olvidado de la herida de mi brazo, el cual estaba totalmente limpio. Que extraño, mi piel se erizó al recordar esa horrible pesadilla donde Inuyasha me atacaba.

—Es verdad, que bien.— mi voz fue una mezcla de sorpresa e indiferencia y seguí mi camino para sentarme junto a Sango… que hambre tenía.

—¡Oye! ¡¿qué te pasa?!

—¿A que te refieres?— era increíble como mi voz sonaba gélida por si misma.

—A ti, ¿a que más?, me hablas de una manera muy indiferente, a penas y me has dirigido la palabra y lo peor de todo— bajo la cabeza decaído con la cara roja, no se si de coraje o vergüenza y bajo el volumen de su voz—haz preferido la protección de todos menos la mía—me acusó— me alejas si me acerco… su voz comenzaba a oírse desesperada, y vi que todos nos miraban— ¡incluso preferiste a Sesshomaru sobre de mi!

¿Quién le entendía? En este tiempo lo que menos he sido es una carga para él, como él quería.

Me gire y seguí mi camino como lo había pensado.

—¡Oye Kagome! – me jaló del brazo girándome hacia él, haciéndome soltar a Shippou quien corrió al lado de Miroku y haciéndome chocar contra su pecho de acero, dejándome a unos centímetros de su rostro. A pesar de que no quería lo vi a los ojos, esos ojos dorados que siempre me llamaban y me hechizaban, mi estómago se encogió. ¿Cómo diablos me iba a olvidar de él, si me veía de esa manera? Y entonces noté que su mirada estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Flechazos de recuerdos de él con Kikyo me ayudaron a volver del hechizo de su mirada…

—Solo hago lo que tu me pediste.

—¿Qué..?— se quedo perplejo

—¡Simplemente no te estorbo!— Repetí exactamente las mismas palabras que él me había dicho ese día. Algo que seguramente recordó por la cara que puso.

—Kagome, yo no…

Me solté del brazo al que se aferraba y cambié mi dirección a la tienda, la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo, jamás en toda nuestra historia le había hablado de esa manera, cuando entre mis piernas temblaban y mi pecho vibraba como si se fuera a derretir. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que no sabía si sonaba como tambor o como silbido… sin embargo aun escuchaba…

—Déjala Inuyasha

—No Sango, no quiero que siga así conmigo… ni siquiera me deja estar a su lado.

—Tu le dijiste lo mucho que te estorbaba y que se fuera de aquí.

—¡Pues si y lo sigo diciendo!— elevó su voz aun más para que yo escuchara— Debería irse de aquí, ella no pertenece a esta era! ¡ella no pertenece aquí!

Salí de la tienda y el estaba de espaldas frente a mi sin percatarse de mi presencia, Sango y Miroku al verme parada de tras de él se irguieron, esperando a que me le echara encima.

—¡Eres un idiota!— Shippou se le lanzo a la cabeza golpeándolo con sus pequeños puños— ¡tonto, tonto!, ¡Todo es tu culpa!

—¡SHIPPOU! ¡Quítate enano!

—No te preocupes, —mi voz sonó fría e indiferente— eso ya está arreglado.— sentí que mi mirada no tenia sentimiento alguno y supongo que el lo notó.

—Oye Kagome, contéstame, ¿a que te refieres con eso?

—A nada que te incumba— voltee mi cara de manera grosera para dar por terminada la conversación.

Me senté al lado de Sango para platicar y me di cuenta que tanto ella como Miroku veían atentos, no me sentía para nada mal, incluso le sonreí a sango para quitarle importancia a lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡Pues como quieras!— Inuyasha se fue haciendo una rabieta desapareciendo tras el amanecer, mientras nosotras lo ignoramos por completo.

—Creo que iré a hablar con él— dijo Miroku levantándose e internándose en el bosque.

—¿Te marchas Kagome?— más que duda ella lo estaba afirmando. Sango era mi mejor amiga y me conocía perfectamente… me limite a callar y clave mi mirada e Shippou acusándolo.

—¡No! No, no, yo no he dicho nada Kagomesita de verdad.

—No, nadie me lo dijo, escuche a Koga dándole instrucciones a Ginta y Hakkaku, para la preparación de tu bienvenida a la montaña.

—Sango…

—No te preocupes Kagome, yo entiendo lo difícil que debe de ser, estar cerca de él — me sonrió y eso me alegró, ella siempre sabía que decirme para sentirme mejor— y se ve que Koga te adora….

—Oh no, no mal interpretes Sang, yo no he aceptado a Koga de esa manera, él y yo, solo seguiremos buscando los fragmentos de Shikon, para así volver a mi era lo antes posible.

—Entonces, cuando la perla este completa… ¿ya no te veré?—dijo mi amiga con expresión triste.

No respondí y me limite a abrazarla.

—Vaya, hasta que escucho algo sensato— Inuyasha había vuelto y no nos habíamos dado cuenta. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? Sentí un crack en mi corazón. Él estaba feliz de no volverme a ver.

Había tratado de evitar esto con todas mis fuerzas a pesar de que la Kagome malvada de mi interior lo añoraba… y no lo guardaría más.

—Inuyasha… ¡ABAJO!—Inuyasha causo de golpe contra el suelo levantando la tierra por el impacto, sentí un alivio dentro de mi.

—Maldita…. —dijo intentando pararse del suelo…

De pronto el hiraikotzu pasó rozando a Inuyasha dejándolo petrificado por la sorpresa, Miroku llegó corriendo y tomó a Sango por los hombros.

—¡Que diablos..! esta loca…

—¡Inuyasha, vete de aquí, deja que se calme!

El clavó sus ojos en mi, viendo mi espanto por lo que acababa de suceder, dio media vuelta y volvió a desaparecer.

Tenía mis cosas guardadas, ya se acercaba la noche… y él no había vuelto, Sango ya estaba tranquila, y creo haberla convencido de pedirle una disculpa a Inuyasha. Koga había llegado ya entrada la tarde con una sonrisa infantil que jamás le había conocido. Le di mi agradecimiento por permitir que Shippou fuera con nosotros.

—Toma.—dijo Koga entregándome un paquete envuelto en una suave manta negra— necesito que lo uses esta noche.

—¿Qué es?

—No preguntes, te encantara lo sé.—dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Entré a la tienda y abrí el paquete, tomé en mis manos una hermosa tela de gasa suave y blanca como la nieve, tomé el vestido en mis manos, era hermoso, de talle largo, con escote en los hombros y una abertura a lo largo de la espalda.

No podía negarlo, me había fascinado el vestido, me lo puse al instante como lo había pedido Koga, que suave se sentía.

—El lobo sabe perfectamente lo que hace.

¡Esa voz! Él otra vez, en cuanto lo escuche me paralice ya que con cada palabra sentí su aliento en mi nuca, me mantuve quieta…

* * *

Hello!

Inicio de correcciones ;)

Plis no olviden sus comentarios :*

Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

¡Sesshomaru...!

—No podía haber encontrado mejor prenda…— dijo con voz sensual y varonil, haciendo mi cabello a un lado con el resto de éste despejando por completo mi espalda y cuello en señal de que me girara y lo enfrentara.

Tomé aire y lo hice. Me giré hacia él percatándome de la mínima distancia que nos separaba, y por primera vez, pude admirar su rostro de cerca, su mirada era del mismo color que la de su hermano, pero ésta era gélida, de oro sólido. Sin embargo al verme de frente vislumbre por un instante como estos se derretían dándoles un brillo intenso ¿qué era lo que acababa de ver en ellos…? tal vez era… no para nada eso era imposible.

Levantó su mano y con el reverso acarició mi hombro desnudo causando un corriente eléctrica que erizaba mi piel al pasar y haciendo revolotear mi estomago… ¿que rayos es esto? El seguía su mano con su mirada viendo mi piel detenidamente, y eso me provoco aun más nervios, ¿en verdad eran nervios?

—¡Kagome!— Shippou gritó desde afuera distrayéndome, cuando regresé mi mirada a él ya no estaba.

Me puse unas valerinas que venían en el envoltorio y combinaban a la perfección con el vestido, caminé hacia la entrada y sentí como la delicada tela rozaba mi piel, recordando el roce de la mano de Sesshomaru.

Salí se la tienda y Shippou, Miroku, Sango y Koga estaban esperándome, vi como Koga se quedaba atónito al verme, y Sango y Miroku me veían asombrados.

—¡Ay! ¡Kagome… pareces… pareces una princesa!

—¿Eso piensas Shippou?—Dije vendo sus enormes ojos llenos de inocencia.

—Ay pero claro… te ves hermosisimisima.

Koga se acerco a mi, tomando mis manos.

—Querida Kagome… no existen palabras para describir lo hermosa que te ves, es más, tienes que verlo— dijo mientras me jalaba en dirección al río que cruzaba cerca de ahí.

—Realmente se ve muy bella… ojalá Inuyasha estuviera aquí para que la viera, ¡ah!— susurró Miroku a Sango quien le tiro un codazo discretamente.

—Inuyasha es un tonto.

— Ciertamente tienes razón Sango, justo ahora que se va, el joven Koga aprovecha de muy buena manera su ausencia llevándole la delantera.

Me solté de la mano de Koga, _"Inuyasha"_ , pensé.

—Creo que seria mejor que nos marcháramos ya Koga.

—Si es verdad, a demás la manada nos espera.

Vi a Sango y la abrace con todo mi cariño, mientras Miroku nos veía extrañado.

—Lo siento… señorita Kagome, yo… no entiendo que esta pasando…— fue callando mientras pasaba sus ojos de mi equipaje a Koga— creo que Koga ya ha jugado sus cartas… tenga mucho cuidado señorita, Koga, por favor cuida mucho de la señorita Kagome.

—Por supuesto, no hace falta que me lo digas.— era imposible no contagiarse de la buena vibra que despedía Koga, su alegría le llegaba hasta su mirada— Hakkaku, Ginta adelántense con las cosas de Kagome.

—Si Koga— dijeron al unisón cargando mi equipaje para desaparecer en el bosque.

—Te cargaré para llegar más rápido, los chicos ansían verte— dijo acuclillándose para que subiera a su espalda, yo asentí y Shippou se agarró de mi hombro.

—Kagome… ¿no esperas a Inuyasha?

Quedé pensando en si era lo que quería, pero ya tenía la respuesta.

—No Monge Miroku, a él, lo que menos le importa es si estoy o no aquí.— sonreí lo más que pude fingir, subí a la espada de Koga— de hecho creo que estará feliz con la noticia. ¿Nos vamos Koga?

—Nos vemos Sanguito, Miroku adiós— Se despidió Shippou antes de perdernos en el remolino de arena.

El aire golpeaba mi cara y sentía como si se llevara una parte de mi en dirección contraria, de reojo vislumbre luces plateadas que se movían de entre los arboles, y no tuve que especular mucho para saber que era, seguramente por eso él no se había aparecido en este tiempo, estaba con ella.

 _"Ay Kagome que esperabas, si esa era la razón por la que te apartaste de ellos... para quitarte de su camino."_

—¿Estas bien?— Koga bajó la velocidad para prestarme atención, siempre me sorprendía como se daba cuenta de mis cambios de ánimo, a pesar de que casi no lo veía.

—Si, estoy bien— mentí, eche un vistazo para ver a Shippou, que observaba el camino en silencio ¿habría visto a las serpientes caza almas?

Pasó un rato hasta que comencé a ver lobos en los alrededores irguiéndose a la orilla del camino conforme pasábamos frente a ellos y poco a poco empezaron a aparecer demonios lobo, hasta ver nuestro destino. Siempre me encanto el hogar de los lobos, su cueva se encontraba tras una de las más hermosas cascadas que he visto en mi vida la cual se levantaba sobre un valle donde, en noches como esta, la luna llena se encargaba de iluminarlo con su luz.

—Esto te encantará— dijo saltando al acantilado más próximo y de ahí al siguiente hasta pasar la cueva, entonces vi a lo que se refería.

Llegamos al acantilado mas próximo sobre la cueva y me bajó de su espalda dejándome atónita… tenía frente a mi una hermosa casita hecha de hierbas ramas y flores, a orilla de la cascada, parecía salida

de un cuento de hadas, por dentro parecía haber luz y en la entrada había dos antorchas que iluminaban las afueras de ésta.

—¿Seguro que este es el estilo de los demonios lobo?— dije vacilando.

—¡Por supuesto que no!,—se mofó— ¿pero no creías que de te dejaría vivir en una cueva húmeda cierto?, dije que te cuidaría y esto es más como tu.

—¿Como yo?

— Mágico.— dijo mostrando una tierna sonrisa torcida, me sonroje sin poder evitarlo.

—Gracias Koga.

Me dejo contemplar su creación, se veía muy orgulloso de si mismo.

—¡Mira que bonito!—dijo Shippou emocionado con voz cantarina— vamos Kagome vamos a verla más de cerca.— entró seguido de Koga quien hizo a un lado la persiana de lianas que cubrían la entrada como puerta para dejarme entrar.

¿Era yo? O el estaba comportándose como un humano. Su caballerosidad salió a flote, aunque conmigo siempre ha sido atento, aun así su actitud era más refinada.

Entre y me sorprendí aun más, había una cama hecha de hojas, troncos y ramas, la cual se veía muy cómoda a un costado había una pequeña hamaca que colgaba del techo acolchonada con hojas y lo que parecían cobijas, ¿de donde había sacado cobijas y sabanas? Sobre el techo colgaban unos cuantos faroles hechos de lo que parecían ramas blandas de enredaderas de diferente tamaño que alumbraban con velas.

—Las lobas lo hicieron para ti, las cobijas las conseguimos en la aldea más cercana. Tranquila, tranquila no las robamos ni matamos a nadie— se apresuro a aclarar cuando vió mi cara de susto.

Cargo a Shippou y lo subió a la pequeña hamaca hecha especialmente para él

—¡Uju! Que rica esta Koga muchas gracias…— dijo bostezando y acostándose para probarla.

—La manada completa se ha encargado de hacer un festín en tu honor y nos esperan…

—¿Qué?— no tenía ánimos para esto

—Claro aprovecharemos ese hermoso vestido que te queda magnifico— como negarme a hacerlo después de que lo han hecho para mi…

—Te dejo para que descanses y mandare por ti mas tarde.— Salió antes de que yo pudiera decir nada. Shippou y yo nos quedamos viéndonos extrañados.

—Si que esta emocionado— dijo Shippou.

—Si eso parece.

—Oye Kagome, que crees que haga Inuyasha cuando sepa…?

—Mm— dije encogiéndome de hombros— seguramente se alegrará de saber que se le quitó un peso de encima.

— Señora— una chica de mi edad con vestiduras de lobo demonio entro a la casa… ¡¿esa chica era un demonio?! Y… ¡¿me dijo señora?!

—Amm… por favor, dime Kagome.

—Mm… el General Koga nos envió a prepararla para el banquete— era una chica hermosa de cabello negro, como la noche, que caía sobre sus hombros y una delgada y pequeña trenza de piel que rodeaba su coronilla, su piel era apiñonada como la de Koga y sus ojos de un extraño verde aceituna, su vestimenta era de un conjunto de pelaje café como el del resto de la manada…

—El joven Koga se esta tomando demasiadas molestias…

—¡Oh! no señora, para el es un placer— la vi admirada, ¿señora?, ¿banquete?, ¿festín?, ¿qué seguía? Reverencias y besos en las manos ¿desde cuando los lobos eran tan formales?, volví a prestarle atención y la miré a los ojos, entonces me enterneció ver la ingenuidad que emanaba de ella. En definitiva tenía que hacer que me dejara de llamar "señora".

—¿Cómo te llamas? – la chica abrió sus ojos de sorpresa

—S… soy Lovin, señora—dijo haciendo una ¿reverencia? Diablos…

—Lovin, yo soy Kagome— dije sonriendo amistosamente y extendiendo la mano— ¿podrías llamarme así?

—Se quien es señ… se quien eres— se corrigió al instante tomando mi mano y ruborizándose, no se si por la equivocación o por la informalidad— tu nombre ha corrido por toda la región, y es un honor para mi conocerte— ¿yo? Era… ¿famosa? Que tontería

—Gracias— dije sonrojándome. Dejé el tema por la paz poco a poco me ganaría su confianza. Voltee a buscar a Shippou y mi pequeño había caído rendido en su pequeña camita, sonreí me acerque a darle un beso— buenas noches.

* * *

Plis no olviden sus comentarios :*

Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**  
 **EL**

No quería que ella se fuera, esa era la única verdad, pero no quería volver a verla en peligro, si no fuera por que Sesshomaru estuvo ahí... sacudí mi cabeza para eliminar esa horrorosa imagen de mi mente.

Tenía que hacer que ella se fuera. Pero tenía que esperar a que a Sango se le pasara el coraje, esa mujer era espeluznante. Imagine como si estuviera detrás de mi leyendo mis pensamientos, y se me pusieron los pelos de punta, me pare sobre el árbol buscándola con miedo… ¡fiuf! Solo fue mi imaginación.

Había pasado dos días desde que me había sorprendido con su hiraikotzu, Sango había estado muy molesta últimamente, tal vez era porque no entendía que yo solo pretendía proteger a Kagome.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tal ves había sido muy duro con ella, Kagome a penas y me dirige la palabra desde aquella noche que por ir a buscarme, ella se había perdido pasando por quien sabe cuantas malas experiencias.

Esa noche había quedado marcada como una de las más terribles de mi vida, esa noche no podía controlar mi desesperación al no encontrarla, ya había peinado el bosque completo pero su aroma se dispersaba por todos lados, solo había un lugar en donde se concentraba más que en ninguno, mi impotencia creció al darme cuenta que su aroma se mezclaba con su sangre. Eso empeoro todo. La idea de que Naraku la tuviera en su poder me hacia sentir mucho peor, pero el hedor de ese mal nacido no se percibía por ningún lado.

Cuando Sesshomaru apareció con ella en brazos, sentí un paro en mi corazón, estaba pálida y olía a sangre, incluso sus extrañas ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, si no hubiera sido por su forzada respiración, habría jurado que estaba muerta.

Volví a sacudir mi cabeza para quitarme esa idea.

A un así no podía comprender que era lo que había pasado, por más cosas que había hecho por ella para protegerla, Kagome nunca me había rechazado, y esa vez… ¡Ahh! cada que lo recordaba sentía que la sangre hirviendo, el recuerdo de Sesshomaru entregándole a Koga el cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome a pesar de que yo estaba ahí... ella me había rechazado.

" _No… me… toques…"_ la había escuchado claramente.

Vino a mi mente la manera en que se aferró a ese maldito de Sesshomaru.

 _¿Por qué?... como sea, Ojalá se fuera,_ pensé molesto.

La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor, hermosa entre el firmamento… vi de reojo una luz platinada…

Kikyo...

Una serpiente caza almas estaba cerca, ¿acaso Kikyo me estaba llamando? Como sea el día anterior acababa verme con ella, y esta noche no tenia ánimos ni cabeza para ir en su búsqueda. Esta vez solo quería volver, después de dos días, seguramente Sango ya se había tranquilizado, incluso tal ves Kagome también lo había hecho. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella teniéndola tan cerca, normalmente solo nos distanciabamos cuando ella volvía a su época.

Tenía muchas ganas de verla, saber como seguía, camine de vuelta al campamento sin pensarlo dos veces y mientras más cerca estaba sentía como mi estomago se comprimía y a la vez se volvía más pesado, algo no estaba bien, algo pasaba. Percibí el olor de Sango y Miroku, pero el de ella no estaba por ningún lado, ni el de Shippou.

Sango y Miroku dormían cerca de la fogata. Me dio un vuelco en el corazón al ver la tienda donde dormía Kagome desarmada en un costado del campamento y sentí un gran abismo al percibir que su aroma estaba por desaparecer. Seguramente se ha ido.

Seguramente al ver que no volvía decidió irse, eso no me agradó para nada, el que ella pensara que la detestaba o que no la quería cerca, cuando era todo lo contrario.

Tal vez esta noche podré dormir tranquilamente, sabiendo que ella esta a salvo en su época, aunque… algo no me dejaba estar tranquilo, ¿que era este presentimiento?

Subí a un árbol y cerré los ojos.

* * *

—¿Qué cree que haga excelencia?

—Conociendo a Inuyasha, con lo impulsivo que es no dudo que vaya por ella, y si ella se rehusa terminara peleando con Koga e intentaran matarse uno a otro…

—Vaya excelencia, ¿no podía ser mas especifico?—Dijo sango en un sarcasmo.

¿Qué tenía que ver el lobo en eso? Bueno siempre le he traído ganas…

—Ella no volverá— sentí como si miles de astillas perforaran mi estomago, entonces… ella me había obedecido… eso era nuevo, ella nunca me obedecía.

—Sango, ¿a caso tu sabes que pasó?— el silencio se prolongo dejándome con la incertidumbre, supongo que hubo una respuesta que no vi. —Seguramente fue algo en verdad malo, nunca había visto a la señorita Kagome comportarse así – suspiró— jamás pensé que ella sería capaz de rechazar a Inuyasha al grado de preferir a su hermano— Apreté a mi Colmillo de Acero al apretar mi puño de rabia.

—Ciertamente él no tuvo la culpa, ella solo estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado.

—La señorita Kikyo tiene que ver en esto ¿cierto?.

Nuevamente no escuche respuesta alguna, ¡¿por qué rayos no lo decían todo en voz alta para poder enterarme?! Aun así estaba seguro que la respuesta era una negativa, era absurdo. ¿qué tenía que ver Kikyo en esto?

De pronto las astillas en el estomago se convirtieron en un hueco enorme, ya no la vería… ella se había ido. Pero iría a verla a su época para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Aun allá existían peligros, que pasaría, si un día a esa bestia llamada metro se le ocurría atacar o a ese monstruo llamado autobús… a pesar de que ella decía que eso no pasaría yo no me arriesgaría a eso. Y para ello empezaría hoy. Tenía tantas ganas de verla, de escucharla, ella siempre sabía que decirme, sobre todo si me sentía perdido como ahora… ¿qué me diría ahora?, seguramente me diría que por mas perdido que me sintiera, ella siempre estaría ahí para encontrar el camino.

Maldición…

Apenas anoche había deseado que se fuera, ahora caía en la cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, desearía estar a su lado, tenerla para mi.

—Se veía hermosa con el vestido que él le regalo.—Sango continuó una platica que yo no entendía.

—Ciertamente él, dejo en claro sus intenciones con ese regalo.

—Excelencia, usted cree que él aproveche la situación.

—Por supuesto Sango, y el regalo que le dio es la prueba.

—Eso lo piensa usted porque es un pervertido... pero... ahora que lo dice, había escuchado rumores acerca de que algunos demonios que viven en manadas. Según contaban, cuando un demonio de éstos se enamoraba de una humano, tenían que vestir al humano de blanco para imponer respeto y marcar territorio, esto mientras se hacía un lazo irrompible. Ya que por lo general los demonios no aceptan a los humanos y mucho menos una unión entre ellos.

—Esa es nuestra respuesta entonces…

Se callaron en cuanto vieron que me acercaba, seguramente estaban molestos conmigo por que Kagome se había marchado, me observaron cuidadosamente como si esperaran que yo hiciera algo.

—¿Qué les pasa?— ambos se relajaron… ¡que extraños estaban!.— Iré a buscar algo de comer.

Sango se paró y se dirigió a mi

—Inuyasha…

—Olvídalo Sango es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Ella estará mejor allá.

—Yo solo quería decir… —cuando la vi, sentí algo raro… no se qué pero la ansiedad me comía por dentro, quería que se callara para poder irme ya… para verla. La cara de Sango era perpleja— yo… quería disculparme por lo del hiraikotzu… yo no debí hacerlo.

—No te disculpes Sango tal vez estaba siendo muy duro, creo que lo merecía.— emprendí mi camino hacia el pozo…

—Inuyasha— _¡Maldición Miroku, quiero irme!_ –por lo que escuche, estas de acuerdo con la decisión de la señorita…

—Claro que estoy de acuerdo, Miroku ¡yo fui quien le dijo que lo hiciera! ¿porque no estaría de acuerdo? ¡ya déjenme ir que estoy hambriento!— me di la vuelta y corrí antes de que volvieran a detener.

Me dirigí al pozo sintiendo una inmensa emoción, la extrañaba y el perder contacto con ella me ponía enfermo.

Además ella ahora pensaba cosas horribles de mi y las pocas veces que nos hemos dirigido la palabra ha sido a base de peleas y rechazos.

Pero esta vez la vería, tal vez le aclare todo y la convenza de permanecer… no ella era demasiado testaruda, no hablaría con ella. Solo la observaría, para extrañarla un poco menos. Y ver al menos un vez más esos dulces ojos color caoba… Volví a sentir esa cosa rara en el pecho, que no me dejaba en paz…

Entre al pozo sin perder más tiempo, cruce el templo, y llegue a la ventana que estaba en lo alto de su choza, esa que tenía impregnado su olor en cada rincón, olfatee y me di cuenta que su olor solo estaba en ese lugar, en el resto del templo no había tal aroma, _¡¿qué rayos?!_

Recorrí el resto en busca de ella, fui al extraño templo al que llamaba escuela, pero tampoco encontré su aroma, ese aroma que sin darme cuenta, yo tanto añoraba ese aroma el cual estaba loco por volver a sentir.

 _"!Al diablo, le preguntaré a su madre!"_ estaba a punto de correr.

—¡Ey! Hola amigo con orejas de perro— ¡el hermano de Kagome!, dije al encontrarme en el camino a ese niño que se parecía a ella, ¡al fin la veré!

—Hola niño— intente disimular mi ansiedad, y fingí indiferencia como siempre

—¿Cómo estas?— dijo muy contento— ¿que haces por acá?, tenia mucho tiempo sin verte.

—Si, si claro esta vez fue un largo tiempo.

—Ven vamos a casa, mi mamá se pondrá muy contenta— Algo no anda bien, volví a repetirme.

Entramos a la choza y nos sentamos en la mesa mientras la madre de Kagome cocinaba.

—Me alegra tanto que vinieran— el aroma de Kagome aun no se presentaba y eso me tenía muy intranquilo— todo ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí…

—¿En verdad?— entonces ella estaba feliz… no era que yo la quisiera ver sufriendo, pero esperaba saber que me extrañaba…

—Inuyasha… — la madre de Kagome llamó mi atención ¿qué me pregunto?

—¿En donde esta Kagome?

¿Me preguntaba a mí?, sus ojos me venían atentos, llenos de una mezcla de emoción y ansiedad por ver a su hija… de la misma manera en la que me sentía yo… entonces entendí. Me pare de la mesa y salí corriendo de ahí.

Kagome no se encontraba en su época, entre al pozo y me moví lo más rápido que pude. ¿Dónde diablos estaba entonces?, Miroku…, Sango… ¿qué está pasando?

* * *

Plis no olviden sus comentarios :*

Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

—¡¿En donde está?!— el rostro de Sango reflejaba culpabilidad, ¿qué hicieron?

—Si, efectivamente, él no entendió nada.— Miroku estaba despreocupado bebiendo de un vaso.

—¡MIROKU!— sentí como se calentaban mis mejillas y mis sienes comenzaban a latir y a saltarse—¡no está en su época! ¡Así que díganlo ya!, ¡Shippou!, ¡ven aquí ahora Enano!.

—¡Inuyasha!— Sango da miedo cuando se impone, pero esta vez no estaba de humor…—Shippou se fue con Kagome.

—¿Qué? ¿y… donde están?, ¡anda dímelo Sango ¿por qué te quedas callada?!

—¡Deja de gritarme!—dijo entre dientes. Miroku se puso frente a Sango de manera protectora, interponiéndose entre la discusión.— ¡no te diré nada! ¿qué acaso no se te cumplió lo que tanto anhelabas? ¡ella ya no está! ¿no estas feliz? ¡ahora haz lo tuyo!

¿Como se atrevía? Ella podría estar en peligro ahora, ¡y ella con sus estúpidos juegos!

—No seas estúpida, lo dije para protegerla, pero ahora ella esta por ahí sola expuesta a no se que cosas, así que ¡dilo de una vez!—ordené.

—Como si eso te importara, ¡tu único deber es proteger a Kikyo como ya lo has decidido…— una vez más ¡¿que diablos tiene que ver Kikyo?!— Por Kagome no te preocupes, que seguro ella estará mejor que aquí.

—… ¿Qué yo decidí? ¡no se de que estas hablando! ¡Háblame claro Sango!— Miroku se acercó más a Sango, viéndolo bien no se a quien protegía, si a ella o a mi. Ambos echábamos chispas por los ojos. Pero ella estaba haciendo esto demasiado grande. ¿Qué le costaba solo decírmelo?, ¿a caso no ve que estoy desesperado?, ¿no ve como me siento?

Entonces capté… ella sabía el porque de su rechazo, el porqué de su actitud, el porqué de que ella se perdió y todo indicaba que yo tenia algo que ver.

La mire con ojos entrecerrados de sospecha, inculpándola.

—¿Qué sabes Sango?— Traté de calmarme para manipular la situación… algo inusual en mi, pero tenia que sacarle la sopa a como fuera lugar. Mi corazón aceleraba con fuerza y la boca del estómago se sentía como si un millar de piedras empujara hacia abajo. Presiento que esto va a ser muy malo.

—Sango— al fin hablo Miroku, la rodeo con un brazo para ayudarme a relajarla y sentarla, _"eso es, ¡Miroku en acción!"_ , ahora al menos sabía que él estaba de mi lado.— creo que deberías decirle…

Comenzaba a anochecer… _"esto no es bueno…"_ me repetía un y otra vez.

—No excelencia, no puedo. Ella no me lo perdonaría, además ella está consiente de que él no tiene culpa alguna en lo que pasó.

—¡Entonces que diablos está pasando! ¡dime que sabes!

Sango agachó la cabeza por un instante creí que no me diría nada.

—Por favor Sango— por un instante me sentí agotado, agache mi cabeza inconscientemente— dime que es lo que pasa.

—Tu la echaste…— dijo bajando la cabeza, hablando serena y cuidando lo que iba a decir.—Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarte. Lo último que me dijo fue que estaba decidida a luchar a tu lado. Tontamente la convencí de que hablara contigo… Ella pensaba que al hablar contigo, tranquilizaría tu preocupación y te darías cuenta de que no había otra mejor forma de hacerlo… pero ella no volvió…y tu no la viste…

—¡Eso ya lo sabemos, no me encontró…!

—¡JA!— Sango soltó una carcajada irónica— te equivocas— sonrió de manera malévola y sarcástica ¿qué significaba eso?— piensa Inuyasha ¿que hacías antes de volver aquí?, después de echarla e insultarla…

No recordaba… ¿qué pudo ser tan grave?… no tenía idea…

—Te daré una pista Inuyasha. –Levanto la cabeza de manera cínica— Kagome fue a buscarte a las aguas termales.

Aguas termales…

Kikyo… esa noche…

¡Por todos los Dioses!

—No puede ser… ¿qué…?

—Todo.— se adelanto a que terminara de preguntar— Vio absolutamente todo. Ella trato de regresar pero no pudo… al caer en la cuenta de la verdadera razón por la cual no la querías aquí la dejo muy mal.

Mis puños se apretaron de furia… ¿como pudo pasar esto?

—Sango ¿dónde está? Tienes que decírmelo tengo que hablar con ella…—le suplicaría si fuera necesario.

—Inuyasha ella esta consiente de que tu no tienes la culpa de nada, ella busca una explicación. Tu manera de tratarla fue lo que la siguió alejando hasta… — _¡¿Hasta que?!_ — incluso acepto la idea de que Kikyo es la mujer para ti.

¿Cómo?, no, no podía aceptar eso, a Kagome… ya no le importo…

—Ella solo repetía una y otra vez que solo deseaba que fueras feliz, y entendió que eso sería al lado de Kikyo.

—Maldición— caí al suelo golpeándolo con un puño— ¿en donde está Sango? No…—mis dientes se rehusaban a separarse— ¡No me obligues a buscarla en cada rincón de esta Región

—Inuyasha— ambos me miraron, ¿qué pasa? ¿de que no me he dado cuenta? ¿qué no he visto?

—Ella esta bien, solo tomo un camino distinto a nosotros.

—¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Saben el peligro al que se enfrenta! ¡Yo la protejo! Sin mencionar que los monstruos y demonios de la región quien sabe que traten de hacerle en cuanto se enteren que esta sola. Acaso no lo entienden…—¡¿Por qué no estaban preocupados?!

—Ella no esta sola, esta bien protegida— ¿qué mezcla de sentimientos reflejaba Sango? ¿culpa? ¿satisfacción?

—¡Por favor!—dije en una burla— no pueden hablar en serio— Saben que Shippou no es para nada fuerte, ¿por qué están tan confiados en él…?— no… espera Inuyasha, no es él… ¿qué no estas viendo? Los observe tratando de juntar las piezas que tenía… los vi a los ojos… ¿una pizca de temor? ¿Acaso esperaban que mi reacción fuera violenta…? ¿porq..? Abrí mis ojos conforme mi mente se iba aclarando. ambos dudaban en responder… peleare así sea el mismo diab…

Recordé su conversación matutina…¿qué dijeron? Que yo terminaría peleando con… la sangre se me subió a la cabeza de golpe.

—¡KOGA!

Miroku se precipitó a intentar detenerme, tenía que ir ahí lo más pronto posible… mis ojos no podían ver otra cosa más que una neblina de imágenes de ellos juntos.

—Inuyasha piensa las cosas— se abalanzo sobre mi túnica para intentar agarrarme echando todo su peso sobre mi brazo… como si eso pudiera detenerme…— escucha Inuyasha la señorita Kagome tomo esa decisión por si misma.

Claro que no, eso no podía ser posible… me petrifique. ¡¿Cómo podía decirme eso?!

—Tienes que ser razonable, fuiste tu quien le exigió que se fuera— _MALDITA SEA YA DEJEN DE REPETIRME ESO..._

—Kagome y yo creímos que ya lo sabías, porque la madrugada pasada que descubrí sus planes, tu llegaste y dijiste que era de lo más sensato, creímos que te referías a Koga.

Pero que imbécil… claro que lo dije, pero jamás pensé que se refería a él… ¡y menos a irse con él!. Sentí como un yo interior quería salir de mi, quería arrancar todo a mi alrededor, quería golpear, destruir todo absolutamente todo, pero tenía que detenerme y eso solo me hacia sentir mas impotencia. Vino a mi mente la imagen de Kagome hablando detrás de mi mientras yo trataba de quitarme a Shippou de encima. Recordé su rostro inexpresivo y su mirada tan fría como nunca la había visto.

 _"No te preocupes, eso ya está arreglado"_

 _"Oye…Kagome contéstame… ¿a qué te refieres?",_ ¡a esto se refería!

 _"A nada que te incumba"_ me había girado la cara sin problema alguno. Me había ofendido su actitud, pensaba que era una mal agradecida ya que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por protegerla.  
Rayos ahora entendía que le había hecho mucho daño. Ojalá pueda perdonarme. Pero para eso tenía que verla, hablar con ella… Shippou… traidor ahora que te vea…  
 _"¡ERES UN IDIOTA!"_ vino a mi el intento de ataque de Shippou, el lo sabía y seguro por eso… Por más que pensaba más mierda me sentía, soy un ciego, yo la aleje, y lo peor de todo… la arrojé directo a los brazos de Koga.

Maldito debe esta aprovechando su oportunidad. Oportunidad que yo le regalé.

—¿Cuándo se fue?— mantuve apretados los dientes, ya no podía esperar más, tenía que mantener la compostura si no, me desquitaría con quien tuviera frente a mi, y quienes estaban frente a mi eran mis amigos.

—Hoy serán cuatro noches .

¡CUATRO NOCHES! ¡Infeliz!

—A donde—dije seriamente mi semblante se endureció, mas les valía limitarse a responder.

—A la cascada de la montaña. Inuy….

No iba a perder más tiempo escuchando lo mucho que ella me detestaba, ni nada más. Destruiré a ese cachorro de lobo por esto, y si aprovechó la situación podría darse por muerto.

* * *

Plis no olviden sus comentarios :*

Besos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.**

Mientras corría dejé a tres serpientes caza almas… Kikyo estaba muy insistente en verme, pero ahora menos que nunca podía detenerme, y darme el lujo de verla.

Kikyo… como negar lo que vieron sus ojos… esa noche estaba lleno de frustración, Kagome había estado a punto de salir muy mal herida si no es que muerta, la pelea de Naraku como siempre fue a base de trampas, me había cegado con un as de luz incandescente mientras el ataque real iba dirigido a ella… la sangre abandono mi cuerpo por el terror. Cuando se despejo el impacto Sesshomaru se encontraba frente a ella abrazándola, su espalda había recibido el impacto, dejándolo herido y con la espalda a la intemperie…

Si no hubiera sido por Sesshomaru…sacudí mi cabeza.

 _"¡No te quiero aquí!, ¡solo estorbas no entiendes! No puedo concentrarme el la batalla porque siempre te metes en problemas."_ Ahora como quisiera haber ahogado esas palabras, claro que no me molestaba salvarla, yo vivía para protegerla.

 _"En verdad, es lo que quieres"_ su voz estaba llena de desolación, quise retractarme en ese instante pero tenía que ser fuerte

 _"!Tonta! por algo te lo estoy diciendo!"_. Debí detenerla en el momento en que la vi llorar, pero creí que llegaría al pozo y se iría a su época, pero en vez de ir de tras de ella…

Me dirigí sin rumbo en el bosque diciéndome una y otra vez que hacía lo correcto, cuando levante la vista tenía almas y serpientes caza almas a mi alrededor, las seguí teniendo, la esperanza de encontrarla. Las criaturas me llevaron a las aguas termales que estaban al cerca de donde acampábamos pero no había nadie.

Decidí entrar y retrasar mi llegada al campamento, le daría un respiro a Kagome para que pensara que era lo correcto. Me quite mis ropas dejando mi piel sudada y sucia expuesta, entre al agua sintiéndola a gloria, no me había dado cuenta de lo duros que estaban mis músculos, me recargué en una roca y cerré mis ojos, concentrándome pensando en si tal vez había sido muy duro con ella.

Se sentía tan confortable el agua caliente en mi cuerpo. Sentí el tibio vapor en mi rostro y el olor al agua mezclada con tierra y césped fresco llegaban a mi cabeza provocando que comenzara a anestesiarse.

 _"Me quedaría aquí toda la noche…!",_ había pensado al soltar el aire de golpe.

 _"Te ves agotado Inuyasha"_ Su voz cantarina puso en alerta mi cuerpo…

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, pensando que había sido imaginación mía esa voz, pero no había sido así, porque si no, entonces estaría aun en un sueño glorioso, en donde me encontraba en un cielo con el mas bello ángel carente de alas.

Ella estaba totalmente desnuda, frente a mi resplandeciendo con sus almas que se reflejaban en su tez blanca bañándola de una luz blanquecina, haciéndola parecer de suave marfil pulido, sus ojos chocolate oscuro reflejaban el brillo que nos rodaba dándoles vida y sentimientos, era un espectáculo hermoso que me había dejado sin palabras, su hermosos cabellos azabache caía al frente cubriendo sus pechos los cuales inconscientemente desee tocar.

Kikyo entro al agua poco a poco sin romper su mirada con la mía, no podía moverme, no quería moverme, a menos que fuera para su encuentro, cada paso que daba era vida para mi cuerpo, mi sangre comenzó a reaccionar, aumentando a su antojo hasta tenerla frente a mi, suspire para oxigenar mi cerebro el cual se había quedado pasmado igual que yo, su aroma entró en mi con ayuda de mi olfato, un aroma a tierra y cadáveres el cual había intentado ser disimulado con flores silvestres y menta, entonces mis palpitaciones aumentaron exigiendo su tacto. Avancé los pasos restantes que nos mantenían alejados, con esta mínima cercanía su belleza era inmaculada, alcance su mejilla con mi mano, rozándola suavemente como hace más de 50 años no lo hacía. Era tan suave como recordaba.

El silencio se prolongó como si no necesitáramos palabras para comunicarnos, solo escuchábamos el viento golpeando nuestros cuerpos y nuestras respiraciones inquietas.

Kikyo posó la palma de su mano con delicadeza sobre mi pecho de acero pasándola por mi hombro para recorrer mi espalda erizando cada poro de mi piel, su frío y suave tacto era alucinante, se levanto con las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar mis labios y yo me agache para recibirlos, nos envolvimos en un beso furioso son sed de ambos.

Fue como si todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera y solo estuviéramos ella y yo. Su lengua exigía el roce de la mía y le respondí desesperado con un deseo compulsivo de su sabor. Mis manos pasearon por su suave y expuesta espalda aprontándola mas a mi, terminamos el beso y la tome de su nuca para dejar libre su cuello y poder saborear su piel con mis labios causando que ella se estremeciera en mis brazos.

Sentí como me endurecía en respuesta, quería sentirme dentro de ella sin perder tiempo, mi mano derecha resbalo sin despegarse de su piel hasta llegar a su delicado trasero de marfil, y luego a su gélida pierna. Ella respondió de inmediato dando a entender que ella también sentía esa urgencia de mi, dejó que levantara su pierna a la altura de mi cintura y subiendo la otra para rodearme con ambas mientras yo la rodee con mis brazos para así poder introducirme en ella lentamente, causando que ella apretara mis hombros con sus manos y sus muslos en mis costados de la cintura

 _"INUYASHA"…_ pronunció mi nombre en un suspiro apasionado.

Su zona íntima era tan caliente y húmeda que seguí perdiéndome en todas las sensaciones que que nos daban nuestros cuerpos, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, sus besos, su aroma, su piel, sentí como mi deseo aumentaba me senté nuevamente en la roca bajando mis labios a sus pechos excitados.

 _"Mmm.."_ su gemido entro por mis oídos provocando una corriente eléctrica que corrió de mi nuca hasta mi espalda, haciendo que me irguiera de golpe, causando una envestida que me hizo llegar hasta lo mas profundo de su intimidad

 _"¡Oh por todos los Dioses!"_ pensé... ambos comenzábamos a llegar a la cima en una revolución de sensaciones y gemidos involuntarios.

Nos hundimos en besos y caricias el resto de la noche como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos, deseando que la noche no terminara nunca para no tener que separarnos un vez más.

Recuerdo que no quería volver, quería quedarme a su lado pero algo me gritaba que debía volver de inmediato. Cuando llegue al campamento nos dimos cuenta de la ausencia de Kagome…

Ahora no se que era lo que sentía ¿arrepentimiento?. Esa felicidad que sentía en esa noche hoy se dispersaba. Ella lo había visto todo. TODO. ¡Maldición!

¿Cómo actuará cuando me vea…?

No me importa, la tomaré en mis brazos y no la soltaré… ¡Kagome!…. mis ansias de verla eran muchas ¡y este maldito camino no terminaba!

Mi corazón giraba sobre si… ¡Rápido Inuyasha!

* * *

Plis no olviden sus comentarios :*

Besos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

 **ELLA**

¡Me sentía tan bien! A pesar de estar con un hombro herido por el último enfrentamiento. No había parado de reír en horas, Shippou era el más divertido de todos, las lobas lo adoraban y lo mimaban, se sentía todo un cazanova. Las lobas habían venido a casa ya que Koga había ordenado hacer perímetros de vigilancia, debido a que últimamente teníamos constantes visitas de monstruos.

Las lobas eran bellísimas, todas estaban sentadas en el suelo platicando, mientras Lovin me provocaba uno que otro gesto al atender mi herida, me sentía como en la pijamada normal que nunca tuve en casa, bueno normal entre comillas. Sin embargo las lobas hablaban de los lobos como adolescentes normales, se carcajeaban de nervios, se sonrojaban y suspiraban, la mayoría de ellas ya me llamaba Kagome a secas, la única que dudaba aun era Lovin, a pesar de ser la primera en hablarme.

Antes de conocerlas a todas temía que no me aceptaran, pero al parecer eso no era un problema; todas habían escuchado como habíamos luchado contra las aves de paraíso hace un tiempo, y el rumor corrió por la región, por cada una de las manadas. Así que el que fuera una humana no les molestaba, al menos no a todas

Un pequeño grupo de lobos se había molestado el día de la mi bienvenida, cuatro para ser exactos. A pesar de todo ellos inclinaron la cabeza cuando pasábamos juntos Koga y yo.

Rayos, eso había sido incomodo, parecía como si estuviéramos en una fiesta lobuna de compromiso, tenía que hablar con Koga de esto.

—Señora…

—Lovin en verdad, puedes decirme solo Kagome…. —La loba mordió su labio dudando,— quiero que seamos amigas— ella me sonrió, yo no perdería la esperanza de borrar ese horrible " _señora"_ de su boca… me hacia sentir muy vieja para mi edad.

Por un lado lo entendía.

Una de las lobas me había contado que era la forma en que vestía, de lo cual se encargaba Koga quien me había estado regalando vestidos y ropa blanca, al parecer ese detalle era lo que de momento me imponía como un alfa en la manada, por eso tanto ellas como el resto de la manada me respetaban, algo así como un código entre demonios, por eso los lobos revoltosos no tuvieron otro remedio que respetarme en vez de aventarse sobre mi yugular.

El padre de Lovin siempre había sido muy estricto con ella y sus hermanos, inculcándole honor al servicio de Koga, por lo tanto se le dificultaba "faltar a ese honor". También escuche algo a cerca de una boda pero supongo que no entraba en este caso, estaba segura de que si Koga había hecho todo esto había sido para protegerme.

—Señ… Kagome, los monstruos están alterados por tu presencia ¿no crees?

—Supongo que es por que ya se sabe que me separe del otro grupo.

—Es verdad— dijo emocionada una loba rubia ojiazul,— todo quien se ha acercado a ustedes ha perecido en manos de ambos… eso es taaaan romántico, ojalá Hakkaku y yo pudiéramos luchar así, ¡juntos!— dijo derritiéndose en el suelo con una mano en la frente fingiendo desmayarse y haciendo caras bobas de enamorada. Todas soltaron risitas avergonzadas.

—¡Auch!

—Lo siento, Kagome…— dijo mortificada

—No te preocupes— le sonreí. Por fin me había llamado Kagome, vamos progresando.

—Estas bien Kagome?

—Si Lovin— mentí— estoy bien, lo lamento, puedes continuar— me dolía demasiado, pero no podía estarme quejando todo el tiempo.

—No, esta bien, ya he terminado… sabes la herida es muy profunda, incluso para un demonio como nosotros. ¿estas segura de que te encuentras bien?

—Si, en serio estoy bien.

Una herida muy profunda he… si, lo imaginaba.

Como dijeron las lobas los monstruos han estado muy inquietos desde que me aleje de los chicos, pero Koga siempre estaba ahí protegiéndome. En el ultimo enfrentamiento que tuvimos cuatro demonios me habían acorralado, dos de ellos eran Osos Demonio y uno del doble de dimensiones que el otro, ya había visto varias veces en casa de Kaede ese tipo de demonios, y lo que causaban sus ataques, cuando lo vi supe porque había crecido tanto, tenia incrustados dos fragmentos de Shikon, Koga había insistido en que volviera a casa, ya que eran demasiados, pero me negué. Traté de purificar los fragmentos, descuidando a los otros tres ya que Koga peleaba con los cuatro alejándolos de mi, entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos uno de los osos logro herirme. En seguida Koga pudo matarlo seguido de los otros dos, apunte al pecho del oso enorme dando en el blanco a la primera, y atravesando su pecho. La criatura quedo tendida en el suelo inconsciente y Koga le quitó los fragmentos para evitar que se regenerara.

 _"¿Estas bien?"_

 _"Si, estoy bien" mentí._

 _"A ver, déjame ver esa herida"_ me aleje para evitar que lo viera.

 _"Koga en verdad estoy bien"_ , entonces el vio al suelo y me se dirigió a mi furioso " _¿y eso que significa entonces?_ ", vi a donde apuntaba y había gotas de sangre fresca, rayos.

Me dio la vuelta y trato de separar la tela de mi blusa de mi carne, lo que hizo que me quejara

 _"¡Maldición Kagome!"_

 _"¡Ey! tranquilo no fue culpa tuya, Lovin me ayudara a limpiarlo, seguro no es tan malo solo que el blanco de mi ropa no ayuda mucho. es un color muy escandaloso"_ dije sonriendo.

 _"Iremos con esa anciana con la que siempre estas…"_ ¿con Kaede? me extrañé. No eso no podía hacerlo, ella se daría cuenta al instante…

 _"Ey tranquilo,"_ lo tome del brazo antes de que se diera la vuelta. _"esto se purificará solo, mi cuerpo se encargara de eso así que no tienes d que preocuparte, mañana estaré como nueva, lo prometo."_

Una promesa que no podría cumplir…

—Señora— Lovin me regresó se mis recuerdos… ¿me llamó señora otra vez?— iré a tirar estas ropas— salió de la casa con la ropa desgarrada y ensangrentaba que acababa de quitarme, y puso una prenda nueva en mi manos— se lo manda el General.

Koga no dejaba d sorprenderme, cada prenda que me daba era bellísima, yo no tenía como pagarle, sin embargo noté que a pesar de ser un demonio tenia excelentes gusto humanos, extendí frente a mi el hermoso vestido, era de un blanco de una seda de brillo tenue, tan fina que resbalaba de mis manos, el corte era de gargantilla con mangas largas pero con un hermoso y pronunciado escote en la espalda, lo vi fascinada.

—Bien chicas ¡comencemos!— para mi sorpresa todas las lobas comenzaron a rodearme en cuanto Lovin dio la orden, Lyia tenía a Shippou dormido en sus brazos y se acerco a dejarlo en su hamaca, para unirse a nosotras con una canastilla llena de pequeñas flores blancas, unas me tomaron de las manos para sentarme, otras los pies para ponerme las valerianas, Lovin tomo mi vestido y comenzó a desnudarme para ponérmelo…

—¿Q…que esta pasando?

—Son ordenes del señor— dijo Lyia emocionada por la travesura que estaban haciendo.

—Hoy tiene que ser un día muy especial, en cuanto estés lista el te estará esperando— dijo una loba que tomaba un mechón de mi cabello.

—Lista… ¿lista para que?

— Ya verá señora—Lovin me guiño un ojo, _"Rayos"_

Una loba me ponía un tipo de crema en el rostro ¿a caso eso era maquillaje?, ¿las lobas se maquillaban? ¿Existían estas cosas?

—Si, son recetas de nuestras madres y abuelas, pero solo lo usamos en situaciones especiales. Debo suponer que entonces Koga me necesita para algo importante.

El cansancio comenzaba a caer sobre mi… el veneno comenzaba a hacer efecto… pero no podía negarme a ir, me di ánimos para mis adentros.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarme me taparon los ojos y me guiaron fuera de la casita pasaron una tela por mis ojos para anudarla por la parte de atrás para que las siguiera sin ver.

¿Qué tramaba Koga?

No podía negar que me sentía emocionada, de pronto todas las chicas callaron y me soltaron dejándome a ciegas en no se donde. Traté de escuchar los pasos de alguna de ellas pero si algo caracterizaba a los lobos era lo sigilosos que eran, me sentí asechada… y me mantuve inmóvil para escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido que mis oídos humanos me permitieran.

—Suerte— la voz de Lovin fue como un sonido al viento que entro en mis oídos solo para mi, dejando mis ojos al descubierto.

Estaba completamente sola.  
Abrí mis ojos como platos al ver un camino de antorchas que se dirigía hacia el acantilado mas alto de la montaña, el cual no estaba muy lejos de mi ubicación. Seguí cada luz que estaba frente a mi. Al llegar al acantilado la pequeña brisa rozó mi piel, y quede anonadada al ver que el lugar estaba lleno de flores de loto y pétalos de una flor naranja extraña que jamás había visto, la orilla del acantilado estaba rodeada de antorchas como las del camino que me había dirigido hasta ahí.

Cerca de la cascada a orillas del acantilado estaba Koga de espaldas, al sentir mi presencia se giro hacia mi con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Koga… que es esto… —sonreí sorprendida viendo maravillada a mi alrededor.

—Mi querida Kagome… — sus ojos resplandecían como zafiros recién pulidos con el reflejo de las antorchas y su piel morena se reflejaba rojiza y tersa— tomó mi mano y la puso en su mejilla apretándola con la suya— Estas hermosa— sus ojos destellaron ante esas palabras, generalmente me decía ese tipo de cosas pero esta vez era diferente, cada palabra que decía parecía mas un arranque.

Desvié mi vista hacia abajo percatándome del maravilloso paisaje que se rendía ante nosotros, el cielo era negro por completo, resaltando la bella luna y el firmamento de estrellas se elevaba adornando a su compañera, el viento era suave y el ambiente olía a flores frescas… seguro eran los pétalos.  
El tomo mis manos llamando mi atención otra vez.

—Se que esto tal ves te moleste… pero se que debo hacerlo, y lo haré una y mil veces si es necesario, — ¡¿a caso estaba nervioso?! Oh no… no iba a….— me dio la espalda por un momento frotándose la nuca y tomando aire, con un movimiento rápido regresó frente a mi me tomó en sus brazos, posó su palma en mi mejilla atrayéndola hacia su rostro… yo… yo… yo…

 _¡Tonta Kagome, reacciona! ¿qué estas haciendo?_ , una vez más me había tomado por sorpresa, una vez más me atrapaba en sus ojos de zafiros de manera en que no me movía, sentí como se acercaba a mi, lentamente.

Sus suaves labios jugaron a solo rozar los míos, tentándolos a responder. No… no quería, el soltó mi cintura y puso su mano en la parte de atrás mi hombro en un intento de eliminar el milímetro que separaba nuestros labios.

* * *

Plis no olviden sus comentarios :*

Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

—¡AAH!—mi hombro herido… su mano había tocado la herida haciéndome perder las fuerzas que había estado reservando, mis piernas flaquearon.

De no ser por Koga había caído de rodillas, el me tomo de la espalda evitando que llegara al suelo, ¿qué diablos paso?.

—¿Qué paso Kagome? Responde…

—E… estoy bien—dije algo aturdida.

—Eso dijiste hace un rato, pero no puedo creerte.

—Koga...— traté de que mi voz sonara calmada y creíble. Ya no quería que se preocuparan por mi, ya no.

—No te creo, déjame verte,—me dejó de bruces en el suelo y se dirigió a mi espalda.

Temía que se diera cuenta. Desabrochó el botón de la gargantilla de mi vestido para retirar la tela de mi hombro, pasó sus dedos con extremo cuidado, entre mi piel herida haciéndome sentir un ardor soportable.

—Kagome, eso no se ve para nada bien…—sonaba asustado.

Eso ya lo sabía, había visto antes ataques de ese tipo de oso en demonios. En el tiempo que Kaede me enseñaba a usar las hierbas medicinales. Las consecuencias eran devastadoras… ya que sus garras contenían un potente veneno, para nuestra buena suerte la mayoría sobrevivían.

La cuestión era que yo no era un demonio.

Había tenido la esperanza de que mi poder de sacerdotisa purificara por si sola, pero solo me sentía peor a cada instante, se que si no fuera por el maquillaje, mi piel luciría como un papel.

—Estoy bien Koga, en verdad, mi poder lo sanara en cualquier momento

Me miro con sospecha, no me creía.

—La única diferencia que hay desde la ultima vez que dijiste eso es que esto está mas grande.—dijo abrochando mi vestido.

—Créeme.— dije clavando mi mirada en la suya para parecer más convincente. Una vez más intentó acercarse a mi para continuar en donde nos habíamos quedado… no… esta vez baje la mirada para negarme.

—Kagome— tomo mi barbilla y levanto mi cara— …Se mi esposa.

¡QQQQUUUUUEEEEEEE!

—Se que estas herida por lo que sea que te haya hecho Inuyasha… pero yo… bueno, sabes que me enamore desde que te secuestre— dijo sonriendo con descaro… ¿había dicho Inuyasha? ¿no era perro ni nada por el estilo?.— Se que yo puedo cuidar tu corazón…

Enmudecí

—No me digas nada, no por ahora, solo lo he dicho porque debías saberlo. Así que respóndeme el día que estés lista.

¿Lista? Ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de alcanzar a juntar la Perla, el tiempo se me terminaba y él ahora me hablaba de un futuro juntos… definitivamente no podía aceptarlo.

—¿Qué dices Kagome?—dijo esperanzado

—Creo que tienes razón, hablaremos de esto después.— Sonrío sinceramente, él solo quería que yo supiera sus intenciones.

—Bien ahora te llevare a casa— extendió sus manos para ayudar a levantarme, pero lo detuve.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí un poco más… a solas….— vi hacia el valle para evitar su mirada. Pero se acuclillo y clavó su mirada en mi estudiándome…

—Ok, llámame si necesitas algo— se acercó a mis labios y deteniéndose antes de llegar a ellos, entonces cambió de decisión , dejó un dulce beso en mi frente y desapareció en el bosque.

La noche aun seguía con todo su esplendor, era mágica… y Koga se había encargado de que fuera así. Me levante lentamente sintiendo una punzada en mi espalda, me tambalee hasta la orilla del acantilado y me senté dándole la espalda a la cascada, si Koga me hubiera visto ardería Troya.

Si Inuyasha supiera que me estoy resignando a la muerte se pondría histérico…pensé con ironía. Ni siquiera yo me lo creía, pero esta vez estaba decidida no ser una carga sentí la brisa de la cascada contra la piel de mi espalda. Fije mi atención en la nada, tal vez mi destino era este después de todo, tenía que verlo, tenía que entregarle los fragmentos a Inuyasha.

Confiaba plenamente en Koga pero sentía que lo correcto era que Inuyasha los tuviera, después de todo así comenzó todo. Como me gustaría verlo, después de todo lo quería, lo amaba… al menos despedirme y limar el enojo que tenía hacia él.

Aunque estuviera con ella, después de todo al parecer teníamos destinos distintos, en todo caso si no me alcanzaba el tiempo, le enviaría el fragmento con Shippou en cuanto sintiera que se acercaba en momento.  
Y

a no vería a Sota, ni a mamá, ni al abuelo, Sango… sentí como mis ojos se humedecían brotando sin mi permiso, Kagome… tienes que ser fuerte, no debes llorar recuérdalo.

 _"Que bueno que estoy sola"_

* * *

Plis no olviden sus comentarios :*

Besos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **EL**

¡Al fin! Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de llegar al territorio del lobo, ya había detectado el aroma de Kagome pero para mi mala suerte se mezclaba con el hedor de ese lobo sarnoso.

Maldito.

Los rastros llegaban hasta la cascada que extrañamente estaba libre de lobos.

Me detuve en la copa de un árbol cerca de donde comenzaba la caída de la cascada, y entonces los vi ambos. Estaban tendidos en el acantilado y él estaba a sus pies, sonriéndole. La sangre se me subió a la cabeza, como desearía matarlo. Hice crujir mis nudillos de rabia. Koga se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente.

¡Como se atrevía a besar a mi Kagome! ¡Mía!

Y no lo había visto antes, ella siempre había estado por mi y para mi, como la extrañaba… y ese cretino creía que podía besarla cuando quisiera… ¡estaba muy equivocado!

Me dispuse a ir y partirle la cara pero noté que se retiraba dejándola sola en el suelo. No supe que hacer… era el momento pero… me detuve a pensar ¿qué le diría?. Después de enterarse que ella los vio… todo el valor que había tenido por impulso se había ido al verla ahí sola.

Vi que ella se levantaba tambaleándose, ¡¿qué diablos…?! ¿A caso estaba herida? Se sentó en la orilla del acantilado dejándome verla a la cara, a pesar de estar a una gran distancia podía verla a la perfección ya que mi vista no era como la un humano, podía ver lo hermosa que lucía… Kagome… ¿qué te puedo decir…?

 _"¿Qué haces Inuyasha?, eso era lo de menos, tienes que ir y hablar con ella, no puedes dejar las cosas como están, ¡y en definitiva, no puedes dejarla al lado de Koga!"_

Salté sin pensarlo dos veces bajando hasta el acantilado donde ella se encontraba, por no hacerle frente me puse tras ella viendo su tersa y tentadora piel, haciendo que las yemas de mis dedos hormiguearan por tocar espalda bañada en plata ,el viento empujo su delicioso aroma hasta donde yo estaba dejándome disfrutarlo… pero algo no estaba bien ¿sería por el hedor a territorio lobo?, un sollozo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, ¿estaba llorando?

—K…Kagome…— ella se sobresaltó al escuchar mu voz, giró un poco su cabeza para verme de reojo solamente, sentí como mi sangre huía de mi cabeza al ver su gélida mirada,

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine… vine a buscarte.—¿Qué me pasa? Este no soy yo. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis ideas, ella giro su cabeza para dejar de verme.

—No deberías estar aquí

—No seas tonta, tú eres al que no debería estar aquí. ¿en que pensabas? ¿porqué viniste con él?

—Ahum— soltó una sonrisa sarcástica, se levanto firme y se giró hacia mi… ¿qué…?

Cuando llegué había pensado que de veía hermosa pero era más que eso, estaba ahí, parada frente a mí, como una reina de un extraño mundo, nunca la había visto con vestido, mucho menos uno como ese, el vestido brillaba con la luz de la luna media y su piel era mas tersa que nunca, su esbelta y bien formada figura era cubierta a la perfección por las sedas blancas, estas incluso caían abrazando el contorno de sus piernas torneadas…

¡Dioses…!

¡¿Como fue que nunca lo había notado antes?! Mis instintos me gritaban que corriera a tomarla en mis brazos y la besara, que la tomara y la llevara lejos de aquí.

Un momento… ¿qué había dicho Sango?

 _"Ciertamente el dejó en claro sus intenciones con el regalo"_ había dicho Miroku mientras yo fingía dormir.

 _"Excelencia, usted cree que él aproveche la situación"_

 _"¡Por supuesto Sango, el regalo que le dio es la prueba."_

 _"Ahora que lo dice, había escuchado rumores acerca de que algunos demonios que viven en manadas. Según contaban, cuando un demonio de éstos se enamoraba de una humano, tenían que vestir al humano de blanco para imponer respeto y marcar territorio, esto mientras se hacía un lazo irrompible. Ya que por lo general los demonios no aceptan a los humanos y mucho menos una unión entre ellos."_

 _"Esa es nuestra respuesta entonces…"_

Una vez más fui más ciego que nunca… ¡un vestido blanco! ¿y que sigue? ¡¿una boda?!

¡KOGAAA!... un momento… entonces eso significa que…no.

Llevaban juntos tres noches, entonces.. acaso…

Ella me vio y se dirigió a mi causando un vuelco en mi corazón, y haciéndolo latir a mil por hora, que diablos estaba pasando. Ella pasó a mi lado rozando mi brazo causando que mis vellos se erizaran, pero parecía como si yo no estuviera ahí para ella.

—Kagome… —siguió ignorándome.

¿Cómo fue que terminamos así? La seguí en silencio, como si siguiera a un fantasma, mis ojos solo seguían esa piel que ahora ante la oscuridad del bosque era increíblemente blanca. No recordaba que fuera así, pero como fuera eso lo hacia más hermosa.

… Kagome ¿me podrás perdonar?

Llegamos a una casita acogedora que no tenía nada que ver con el paisaje, estaba alumbrada y ella entró sin esperar por mi.

Todo alrededor olía a ella y a Shippou, sin mencionar que apestaba a lobo y el más pronunciado, el de Koga.

¡Mil veces maldito!

Entré, el lugar era cómodo, tenía que admitir que ese lobo se estaba esforzando, había un pequeño nido colgando a un costado de una cama extraña y Shippou se encontraba en ella, desparramado y roncando cómodamente con un beso marcado en la frente.

 _"Ese mocoso traidor, me las va a pagar"_

—Oye Kagome podrías hacerme caso.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Se me fue el valor para hablar, haciendo que las palabras tropezaran entre ellas.

—Em… am.. viene a buscarte.

—¿A mi? –dijo extrañada. _¡Pues claro!_ — ¿por qué?

—No estabas… fui a buscarte a tu época… —rayos quería hablar bien— ¿porqué viniste aquí? ¡Se suponía que volverías a tu época para estar a salvo!

—Hice lo que querías— ella estaba calmada, demasiado calmada, sinceramente esperaba otra cosa— me alejé de ti, ya no tienes que protegerme por lo tanto he dejado de ser una carga para ti ¿acaso no era eso lo que querías?— sus ojos me vieron entre abiertos acusándome de mis propias palabras.

—Pero no…

—Señora Kagome, el General Koga me mando decirle que hoy llegaría tarde, fue con un grupo a matar a un demonio que se acercaba al perímetro…

¡¿S…señora?¡ entonces ella y Koga… no… ella seguro se molestará por escuchar eso estoy seguro.

—Gracias Lyia –¿solo dijo eso?

La loba iba a salir de la casa pero al verme se regresó entrando por completo. Su rostro amigable cambió al de una feroz guerrera.

 _"Como si eso fuera a intimidarme mocosa."_

—¿Está todo bien señora? –ahora entendía, era una guardaespaldas su mirada asesina se clavó en mi amenazadora, ese idiota no era tan tonto, él presentía que yo vendría. Sentí una satisfacción en mi interior.

—No Lyia— dijo Kagome abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa – todo está bien solo estamos hablando.

—¡Oh!—la rubia sonrío siendo amistosa otra vez y se retiró haciendo una ¿reverencia? Koga había exagerado demasiado–con permiso señora— ¡si! ¡Anda y dile a tu jefe que estoy aquí!.

—¿Señora?— calló ante mi pregunta. Lo único que hacía era verme fijamente de manera fría, de una manera que dolía mucho.

—¿Qué con eso?— dijo indiferente

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ahora eres su mujer? ¿ahora le diste el si? ¡Ese lobo solo está aprovechando que están juntos, Solo aprovecha la situación!—no podía callar, la desesperación me había causado un vomito verbal que no podía controlar. Y su indiferencia me llevaba al borde de la locura. –Quiere tomarte ¿no lo ves? Eres su presa viviendo a su merced.

Ni siquiera había razonado lo que había dicho, pero ahora estaba furica… el problema era que seguía callada.

—¿Terminaste?—su voz estaba llena e sarcasmo— ¿quién te crees para venir a decir todo esto?— dijo burlona cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo…

—¡Tu me echaste! ¡Tu estuviste de acuerdo! ¿qué rayos quieres? ¿qué te importa lo que yo haga o no con mi vida? ¡Si me caso o no con Koga es mi problema! ¡si tu eres feliz po….

—¡NO!— no supe a que hora me había puesto frente a ella tomándola de los brazos— ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO!— la locura estaba causando que me perdiera a mi mismo… ella… sus palabra… ¡¿Decía que se casaría con el?! Como podía decirme eso… —TU ERES MI FELICIDAD, TU,—dije mirándola a sus ojos sorprendidos— TE EXTRAÑO KAGOME…

Mis palabras la petrificaron, ella me vio atentamente con los ojos bien abiertos. Esperaba una reacción de su parte pero solo siguió ahí, de pie y en silencio, viéndome, sin creer una sola palabra de lo que le decía.

—No. Tu lo único que tienes es una costumbre a mi, a demás de egoísmo.

—¡No! Lo que no soporto es que estés con él día y noche! ¡Que el que te proteja sea el y no yo! ¡Que el te pueda tener cada noche a su lado y yo… yo simplemente te añore— la zangoloteaba sin poder evitarlo, como si así pudieran entrarle mis palabras a su mente. ¡¿Qué hago para que me crea?!— ¡solo llevas unos días aquí, y ya hablas de casarte con él, no puedo creer que seas tan tonta como para si quiera considerarlo!

—Tu no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada— no gritó, si no todo lo contrario, hablaba tan serena… como si no tuviera ninguna reacción a toda la situación, como si no le importara yo, en su voz no encontré ninguna vacilación ante cada palabra.

Pero, en eso ella tenía razón, aun cuando ella ha creído en mi, aun cuando nunca me ha abandonado, incluso a costa de su propia vida, yo siempre la elegí a ella… a Kikyo.

—Kagome… tengo que explicarte…

—No, no tienes nada que explicarme, y sinceramente no quiero escucharlo— seguía tranquila como si no quisiera seguir discutiendo, vi su rostro más pálido, y a ella más cansada. — ya no me interesa.

Sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mi, me estaba rechazando una vez más y no solo eso me estaba dejando en claro que me estaba olvidando. Seguramente todo por Koga… maldito lobo… esta logrando arrebatármela… no… yo me había encargado de perderla…

—Kagome por favor…

—Inuyasha… no te preocupes por mi— me sonrió, pero sin lograr que esa sonrisa llegara a sus ojos, se sentó en la cama, ¿por qué se veía tan agotada?— olvida todo, ambos, estamos felices ahora, y tu… siempre serás parte de mi vida, y eso nunca cambiara ni dejaré que cambie.

—Entonces… ¿me perdonas?— me acerque acuclillándome para quedar más a su altura, y ella levanto su mano para acariciar mi mejilla con su mano fría tan dulcemente que me dieron escalofríos, otra vez ese mal presentimiento…

—No tengo nada que perdonarte— me volvió a sonreír nuevamente esta vez con un destello en sus ojos.

Su manera de actuar me calmó como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba a su lado.

—Eso quiere decir, que vendrás conmigo ¿volverás?

—No, lo siento, me quedaré aquí con Koga— dijo aun tranquila,

—Pero… —¡a caso no había entendido que la necesitaba a mi lado! Una vez más maldito lobo….

Y para colmo… y hablado del Rey de la Región… ¡Algo apesta!

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí animal?!

* * *

Plis no olviden sus comentarios :*

Besos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Aun no entendía como me resistía a matarlo. Él estaba aquí.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí animal?!

—¡Nada que te importe lobo estúpido!, estoy hablando con Kagome así que lárgate.

—¡Tu no tienes nada que hablar con mi mujer!

¡SU MUJEEER! Entonces… ¡¿era cierto?!… comencé de pronto a ver todo rojo...

Espere a que Kagome hablara pero ella no lo hizo, hasta después de unos segundos de vernos a ambos.

—Koga… basta…

—No Kagome, él no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Se dirigió a mi furioso— ¡no se que le hiciste pero no dejas de hacerle daño con cada torpeza que haces!

—Koga…

—¡No! Todavía el día que te traje aquí tenías esperanza de que ese bruto llegara y jamás llego. Y a mi no me engañaste, también vi esas serpientes cuando partimos. No hay que ser muy listos para saber en donde estaba.

¿Serpientes? Se refería a las de Kikyo, entonces ella sabía que esto estaba pasando… ella no me dijo nada y, efectivamente, estaba con ella esa noche… ¿acaso yo no podía dejar de meter las patas en esto?

—Basta Koga…—Kagome estaba muy calmada, como si no tuviera ánimos de abrir la boca ni siquiera.

—¡No! Tiene que pagar cada lágrima que te hizo derramar.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?— Un segundo. Solo necesitaba un segundo para matarlo.

—¡El demonio indicado para Kagome!

—¡¿Según quien?!

—¡BASTA! ¡BASTA DIJE!— sus ojos estaban muy rojos, como si quisiera romper a llorar… una vez más yo la hacía llorar— ¡lárguense ambos y déjenme en paz! —habían sido los gritos más desganados que había escuchado, ¿qué le pasaba?... mi instinto aun me decía que algo no iba bien.

—Lo siento Kagome, no quise molestarte— ¡maldito Koga! Sabia como mantenerla de su lado era un manipulador. Dio la vuelta para salir de la casa y en la entrada se detuvo— Pasaré por ti en la mañana, te llevare con la anciana Kaede.

—¿Con Kaede?— dijo extrañada

—Si. No confío en esa herida.

—¿Herida?— ¿Acaso el lobo estaba herido? Tal vez por eso ella no quería dejarlo, quedaba claro que no pasaba nada entre ellos, ya que el se iba, entonces no dormían juntos, eso me tranquilizó… aun así seguro el maldito ha intentado algo.

—Koga ya te dije que se purificara por si solo…

—Y yo te dije que no me arriesgaré, se perfectamente lo que eres capas de hacer por no preocuparnos.—ella lo miro con culpabilidad.

Ella mentía, lo sé, lo noté.

—Kagome... ¿Que herida?

—Ninguna— otra vez mentía

Entonces decidí seguir mis instintos…

—Ese olor— tomé a Kagome de las muñecas en un arrebato, estaba fría. Fijé mis ojos en los de ella tratando de no perderme en ellos y aspiré buscando ese olor tan peculiar que había detectado pensando que tenia que ver con los lobos, entonces me di cuenta que eso venía de su sangre, era un olor mezclado con flores, agua de manantial, carne seca y sangre, todo disimulando el olor a VENENO. Volvió a hervirme la sangre…—¡¿qué diablos pasó?1— Entonces capté el olor a sangre seca de Kagome.

Mis músculos se tensaron, maldito Koga, infeliz, no fuiste capaz de cuidarla bien. Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras pasaba furioso a su lado siguiendo el rastro de sangre, el cual provenía de afuera de la casa cerca de un árbol, lo tome para observarlo detenidamente, la tela estaba rasgada y ensangrentada, definitivamente era el olor de Kagome, estaba lleno de lodo y sangre, lo extendí frente a mi y pude ver las marcas de pesuñas de algún animal enorme en la parte de la espalda… lo olfateé, yo reconocía ese olor… pero no recordaba de donde… intente una vez más… ¡me lleva…! ¡Un Oso demonio!

Regrese a la casa en seguida de que supe de que se trataba. Entre ardiendo en rabia a la casa sintiendo convulsiones en todo mi cuerpo de las ganas que tenía de abalanzarme sobre Koga y arrancarle el cuello cada capa de piel, le arrojé lo que parecían ser las ropas de Kagome quien nos veía a ambos como si fuera una niña a punto de ser regañada por sus padres.

Sin decir una palabra me dirigí a su espalda y desgarre ese maldito vestido que empezaba a odiar cada vez mas.

—Inuy...— se limitó a tomar su vestido de frente para cubrirse.

Cuatro garras profundas atravesaban el hombro de Kagome, tenía la carne viva en cada una de ellas marcando hematomas en todo el contorno de la herida, despedía un pestilente olor a un potente veneno acompañado con el olor a hiervas medicinales. Habían tratado de curarla…

No pude ignorar más las convulsiones, tenia que descargar mi coraje sin previo aviso me dirigía hacia Koga lo mas rápido que pude, y le crucé la cara con mi puño poniendo todas mis fuerzas en él. Él cayó atónito por la sorpresa del golpe, con las ropas ensangrentadas en mano.

—¡¿Que te p...?!

—¡Esta es tu idea de cuidarla! –mis dientes estaban muy apretados y aun temblando de ira.

No se que había visto el en mi, ni que haya pasado por su mente hueca, pero me veía con terror como si su instinto de lobo le gritara que huyera.

—¡Cállate perro!— escupió cuando al fin encontró el valor, se levantó, limpio un hilo de sangre de su boca y vio la herida de Kagome sorprendido

—Pero Kagome tu…

* * *

 **ELLA**

¿Había dicho que yo era su felicidad?

Pero... yo lo vi con ella… como fuera ya todo estaba perdido, lástima que me descubrieran, yo solo quería hacer esto más fácil… aun así no hubiera podido ocultarlo por mucho, comenzaba a sentirme cansada.

Inuyasha tenía intimidado a Koga, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, y al parecer Koga menos,después de que Inuyasha lo golpeó por un instante creí que se echaría a correr pero no fue así.

Ahora ambos estaban molestos conmigo…

—Estoy bien— mentí intentando relajarlos

—¡No insultes mi inteligencia!

—Pero Inuy…

—¡No! ¡Sabes que nada esta bien!— dijo frotandose la cara desesperadamente con sus manos, suspiro y se volvió a mi aun furioso— Tu misma has curado esas heridas en demonios y a penas la han librado, ¿Sabes lo que esto hará en ti? Dijo apuntándome.

—Pero Inuyasha…

—¡Todo es tu culpa lobo estúpido! ¡¿En que diablos estabas pensando al traértela?!

—¡CALLATE ANIMAL! ¡En hacerla mi mujer no es obvio!— Koga diría lo que fuera con tal de cabrear a Inuyasha.

—¡CALLENSE LOS DOS! Despertarán a Shippou

—Iremos con Kaede ahora— Inuyasha me tomo de la mano jalándome en dirección a la puerta para salir lo mas pronto posible, pero yo no tenia fuerzas, ya no podía cubrirlo y ya no tenía caso hacerlo, ya me habían descubierto. El dolor era tan intenso que ya no podía alejarlo de mis pensamientos sentía mi frente mojada como si cayeran pequeñas gotas de lluvia de ella, me solté de su mano y fingiéndome enfadada me dirigía a un balde con agua que Koga hacía que cambiaran a diario.

—¡Yo la llevare con la anciana!

—Ni me muevas sarnoso que aun quiero matarte…—decidí ignorar su discusión.

Tomé agua en mis manos haciendo una concha para lavar mi cara y retirar el maquillaje que disimulaba mi mal.

Como lo supuse mi piel era de un blanco cenizo y mis labios estaban resecos y pálidos, el agua del balde lo reflejaba perfectamente, no imaginaba como me veía de frente, mis ojos de veían hundidos en ojeras y cansados… ya no había marcha atrás.

Sentí los fragmentos en mi pecho y los tomé en mis manos, seguramente esto es lo que me mantenía a una temperatura regular, incluso, tal vez… sea lo que me había estado manteniendo con vida en este día.

Tomé los fragmentos en mis manos.

Era hora de entregarlos.

Me dirigí a ambos hombres con la cabeza en alto, tomé las manos de Inuyasha interrumpiendo su discusión y dejándolos sin habla.

—Creo que lo correcto es que tu los tengas ahora— dije poniendo el frasco con los fragmentos en sus manos

—K… Kagome… estas helada...

—Kagome… tu piel… estas muy pálida…  
—Lamento todo esto Koga, nunca quise causarte ninguna preocupación, creía que podía cuidar de mi misma, pero veo que no es así, ahora veo que en verdad solo soy un estorbo.

Realmente me sentía como tal, fallé en mi misión, y lo peor… ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para volver a mi época y volver a ver a mi familia por última vez.  
Al escuchar mis palabras Inuyasha pudo notar que era una despedida…

—No, no te perdonaré Kagome, no lo haré. No vas a rendirte—me advirtió.

—Que te pasa imbécil… no le hables así— otra vez comenzaban a discutir, agotada y harta de ambos decidí sentarme en la cama, fatigada. Y me di cuenta que Shippou había despertado cuando recostó su cabeza en mi regazo, yo le acaricie el cabello… tan suave…

—¡Tu cállate Koga, debiste cuidarla bien!— cerré mis ojos… ya no quería escucharlos, comenzaba a retumbarme la cabeza, estaba muy cansada, mis ojos comenzaban a volverse pesados… y el dolor de mi hombro comenzaba a ser insoportable, pero incluso no tenia ni fuerzas para gritar… sentí que Shippou se movía d mi regazo y algo pequeño me tocaba la frente.

—Kagome… estas muy caliente…— la voz de Shippou… ojalá ya dejaran de pelear…

No podía despertar, ¿será que había llegado la hora?

—¡INUYASHA!— _Shippou no te preocupes…_ quise decir pero mi boca no me respondió

—Kagome no. No te rindas, Kagome— la voz de Inuyasha sonaba muy desesperada.  
 _"Estoy bien"_ quería tranquilizarlo diciendo esas palabras pero una vez más no pude, una bruma comenzaba a aplastarme…

—Ka… ¡haz algo animal!...

Ya casi no escuchaba, todo sonido se iba convirtiendo en un murmullo y frente a mi lo único que veía eran siluetas… todo comenzó a ponerse negro...

Ayúdenme… sentía un ardor horrendo en la espalda... y la negrura comenzaba a caer más sobre mi… y entonces… sin querer lo vi… era el… y comprendí que más que a mi familia… añoraba ver su rostro más que a nada en el mundo, por última vez quería ver sus cabellos plateados, sus ojos de oro sólido, quería sentir una última caricia de él, sentir sus cálidas manos, escuchar su voz…

* * *

Plis no olviden sus comentarios :*

Besos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **EL**

Yo tenía su rostro frente a mi, acariciándolo con desesperación, como si con eso pudiera encapsular su vida… no debo dejarla ir.

—¡Te dio los fragmentos, regrésaselos!— me dirigí furioso a él, ¡¿como podía pensar en eso?!

—Eso es lo único que te importa, ¿cierto?— le reproché al maldito.

—¡Por supuesto que no idiota! ¡No lo vez! Ella tenía los fragmentos, y en cuanto te los dio comenzó a empeorar su condición…

Es verdad, entonces los fragmentos le habían estado protegiendo del veneno… los tomé de inmediato en mis palma reventando el frasco para incrustarlos directamente en su pecho, al instante los fragmentos despidieron un resplandor y Kagome dio un ligero suspiro…

Koga, Shippou y yo respiramos aliviados al mismo tiempo, el pequeñín estaba muy asustado, y parecía que quería llorar pero trataba de ser valiente.

La respiración de Kagome comenzó a ser mas regular, pero su piel era mucho mas pálida que hace unos momentos, sus ojos parecían cansados a pesar de estar inconsciente acaricie su rostro ligeramente. Habíamos ganado un poco más de tiempo…

Pero tenía que llevarla con Kaede sin perder más tiempo, ella sabrá que hacer. Posé mi brazo derecho bajo su piernas y la otra bajo su espalda para llevarla en mis brazos, estaba helada… no comprendía. Si los fragmentos la habían mantenido viva, ¿por qué ahora no volvía a la normalidad?

—¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿qué pretendes?!

Ignore a Koga. No tenía porque darle explicaciones.

—¡Shippou! Sube a mi espalda, iremos con Kaede ahora mismo.— ahora mi voz daba ordenes, no me importaba lo que pensaran esto se hará a mi manera.

Haré lo que sea para mantenerla con vida, ella no me podía dejar, así la haya perdido, ella tenía que vivir.

* * *

Corrí a toda velocidad con Shippou en mi espalda y Koga pisándome los talones, Ginta y Hakkaku se habían unido en cuanto Koga aulló pidiendo refuerzos.

Cuidaba cada respiración de Kagome, y estaba al tanto de que su temperatura comenzaba a elevarse aunque fuera casi imperceptible.

¡Seguramente Sango como exterminadora sabe algo que podría ayudarnos! Porque no se me ocurrió antes…

—¡Shippou! Por favor ve al campamento, busca a Sango y cuéntale lo que está pasando, llévala con Kaede tal vez ella tenga algún remedio.

—Si Inuyasha cuenta conmigo— dijo saltando de mi espalda y alejándose de nosotros.

—¡Hakkaku! ¡Síguelo y haz que llegue bien!

—Si Koga—corrieron tras el pequeño.

Bien. Hasta que por fin hace lago ese lobo.

Entramos a la aldea y sin perder el tiempo nos dirigimos a casa de la anciana, ella se sorprendió al ver la condición de Kagome y en seguida comenzó a hacer algo extraño con sus manos.  
Shippou llego poco después de nosotros diciendo que Sango y Miroku habían ido a conseguir ingredientes que necesitarían para ayudar.

—Anciana, dime que puedes hacer algo…

—Inuyasha, no lo se, el veneno de esos osos es muy poderoso, y su cuerpo ha absorbido demasiado…—dijo Kaede con su cansada y temborina voz.

—¡Que le pasa! ¡Que esta queriendo decir!—dijo Koga alterado.

—Seguramente cuando te dio los fragmentos de Shikon el veneno avanzó y por eso decayó.

—¡Kaede, por favor, tienes que hacer algo!

—Inu…ya…sha…— fue a penas un susurro pero escucharla me lleno de esperanza.

—No te rindas Kagome, por favor— estaba mas delicada, tome su mano y sentí que podría romperla con tan solo un ligero movimiento.

—Perdón… —susurro— nunca quise que pasara esto…

—No… nonono, esto no es tu culpa… es culpa de ese cachorro de lobo inútil…

—¡QUE…!

—No…—su voz comenzaba a ser más audible, — fue culpa mía, el… me ordeno que volviera con la manada…pero creí que… podría hacerlo, volverme más fuerte… valerme de mi— sus palabras me causaron tanta rabia…

No… él no tenía la culpa… si Kagome muere, la culpa será mía.

En un arranque de desesperación la levante por los hombros acercándola a mi para abrazarla, para tenerla frente a mi, entre mis brazos, tan frágil… débil… tan fría con su vida apagándose a cada instante…

 _"Kagome no me dejes"_ pensé

Me distraje cuando escuche un estruendo de maderas cayendo una sobre otra, proveniente de afuera, me asomé a la ventana y había un pequeña niña colgando de ella.

—¡Ayuda!— la pequeña voz se me hizo conocida.

Salí para ayudarle, si, era la pequeña niña que siempre seguía a Sesshomaru.

—¿Oye tu, que haces aquí?— dije tomándola del vestido y dejándola en el suelo, no estaba de humor…

—Yo… yo…  
—Contéstame, ¿que quieres?— ¡grrr! Algo la acompañaba, rugía y ella lo estaba ocultando. "que rayos"

La pequeña agacho la cabeza y me puse a su altura para tratar de saber que escondía.

 _Grrr…_

La pequeña niña se sonrojó y tocó su estómago, no escondía nada solo tenía hambre, supongo que mi paranoia había llegado a un punto critico.

Me molestaba tener a alguien de Sesshomaru pero no podía negarle a la pequeña alimento y lo mas importante no tenia tiempo como para perderlo apartado de ella.

—Anda, entra a comer algo, que esperas.

Ella me vio y abrió sus ojos como platos, unos ojos tan llenos de vida que me recordaron a los de Kagome, a cada vez que me veía antes de que todo esto pasara, ella sonrió.

—¡¿De verdad?!— que incomoda era esta pequeña, su vibra, su sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de determinación, era como ver una miniatura de Kagome.

Entramos y la pequeña fue directamente a Kagome… la niña le acarició la frente y le tomo la mano.

—Oye Kagome… estas muy fría,—le dijo como si esperara que le respondiera. La niña busco con la mirada por toda la choza hasta que encontró lo que buscaba— fue a una esquina y tomó se una silla una cobija y se la colocó encima, frotando sus piernas tiernamente.

—Toma Rin — Shippou se aceró dándole un pescado asado a la pequeña que había asado el mismo.

—Gracias… —Shippou y la pequeña niña se sentaron cerca de Kagome y yo a un costado de ella.

Dormía tranquilamente… ojalá supiera que estaba soñando…

 _"Llegaron"_ , vi hacia la puerta esperando a que Sango y Miroku entraran. Sango quiso ver la herida, así que la recosté de costado para no lastimarla y dejando su mutilación a la intemperie.

El hematoma ahora se había extendido para el frente de su hombro hasta terminar en su espalda baja, las marcas de las garras ahora eran negras y apestaban a sangre seca y carne muerta… se estaba pudriendo su piel….

—Por Dios, Señorita Kagome ¿pero que fue lo que le pasó?— dijo Miroku dirigiéndose a Sango— ¿Estará bien?— Entonces Shippou comenzó a llorar, y corrió a refugiarse a brazos de Sango, la niña caminó sorprendida hacia Kagome muy asustada.

—Señorita Kagome— caminó hacia ella con intenciones de tocar la herida, mientras todos la observábamos extrañados, ella se arrepintió y corrió al fuego, tomó otro pescado y salió despavorida de la choza, diciendo algo sobre que debía volver con Sesshomaru.

—Sanguito, Kagome se va a recuperar ¿verdad?— dijo el pequeño zorro sorbiendo la nariz. Ella tardó en responder, como si buscara las palabras para ello.

—La herida incrusto demasiado veneno en su cuerpo…

—¿Puedes hacer algo?— Kaede había intentado purificar el veneno y la herida, pero su frágil cuerpo y su condición no resistiría como la de un demonio.

—No lo sé Inuyasha, el veneno avanzó muy rápido y sigue avanzando.

Mi cuerpo aun temblaba, esto no podía estar pasando.

—Aun así le pondré el remedio, no lo purificará, pero reducirá el dolor.

—¿Qué tan malo es Sango?— no quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Es malo Inuyasha, aunque… — se quedo pensativa viendo a Kagome— ahora el veneno está avanzando muy lento y eso es extraño…

—Tiene incrustados fragmentos de la Perla—respondió Koga rápidamente

—Y a veo...—dijo ella pensativa, frotándose la barbilla, y poniendo muy mala cara.

—¿Que pasa Sango?

—Mmm… que esto no es nada bueno muchachos— ¿qué quiere decir?— significa que… tal vez Kagome ya habría muerto de no ser por los fragmentos.

¿Qué? ¡No! Entonces… ella está queriendo decir que… Kagome no tiene salvación… perdí mi conciencia…me sentía fuera de mi mismo… me dirigí en estado zombie hasta tenerla frente a mi, ahí inconsciente, acostada con su espalda desnuda y mutilada. Toqué su hombro deslizando mi mano por su fría piel, era suave y más frágil que nunca…

Entonces… ¿ella ya no despertará?

Observé su rostro sereno y sin dolor, tal vez el remedio de Sango si funcionó… eso me quito un peso de encima, no quería por nada del mundo que ella sufriera.

—Estas queriendo decir que ¿Kagome morirá?— ¡Koga!, juro que te matare… en cuanto hablo me gire hacia el y lo vi, no se en que forma, pero dio un paso atrás temeroso.

—No te preocupes Inuyasha. Si ella muere… te juro que yo mismo te pediré que me mates.

* * *

Plis no olviden sus comentarios :*

Besos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

—¿Q…que dices Koga?

—Cállate Hakkaku— Por primera vez le presté atención al lobo que tenía frente a mi, y me di cuenta de que no era el que yo conocía, sus ojos habían dejado de ser pretenciosos y estaban apagados y el gesto que portaba era el de un condenado a muerte.

Me levanté en un impulso e impacté mi puño en su cara, seguido de otro cruzado tirándolo al suelo un vez más. Ni siquiera era capaz de defenderse el muy...

—¡No se te ocurra volver a decir que ella va a morir!— debería matarlo ahora que podía pero eso no cambiaría nada, mi tiempo era valioso ahora que debía de buscar una solución a esto.

—A final de cuentas… ambos demostraron ser unos inútiles mequetrefes— Esa arrogancia…

¡Sesshomaru!

Se encontraba en la entrada de la cabaña de Kaede ¡¿Qué diablos hace aquí?!

– No se preocupen— continuó muy serio viéndonos con ojos fríos y con más odio acumulado del que nunca había visto,—Yo mismo me encargaré de matarlos a ambos si ella muere.

 _"¿Ella? Ya no era "esa humana""_

Todos nos quedamos impactados, tanto de su presencia como de sus palabras, no sabía que decir.

¿Qué hacía aquí?, ¿quién era para amenazarnos?

—O…oye Sesshomaru que haces aquí—dije extrañado, algo me punzó el estomago, no se porque pero algo me decía que debía mantener alejada a Kagome de Sesshomaru, por mi bien.

Sesshomaru se aproximó al cuerpo inmóvil y mutilado de mi Kagome, pero mi coraje no podía permitir que se acercara a ella, mi mano de movió sin mi permiso para apretar fuertemente el brazo de él pero en un segundo me encontraba con la cara pegada a la rasposa pared de madera con un brazo torcido.

—¡¿Qué diablos te p…?!

—¡Una cosa…!— dijo interrumpiéndome, su voz era más un rugido áspero y amenazante—¡Solo una cosa tenías que hacer y era proteger a la humana que supuestamente amas— sentí temblar sus manos, ardía de rabia. ¡Sesshomaru…!—Eres patético, pero penándolo bien: ¿qué se podía esperar de un medio demonio?

—¡CALLATE!—traté de darle con mis garras de acero al lograr zafarme, pero el las esquivó hábilmente— maldito…—me ignoró, ¿a caso me acababa de dar la espalda? Se dirigió nuevamente a Kagome.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla!— Sango, Miroku, Shippou… todos en la casa estábamos aterrados a excepción de Koga— Sesshomaru…—mis puños cada vez más apretados.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso— me vio de reojo y levantó su mano pasándola lentamente por la herida con sus dedos— si quisiera matarla ya lo habría hecho—posó la mano en la vaina de su espada. Por un momento me alegró su presencia. Ella podría salvarse, ¡era colmillo sagrado…!—La sacó por un momento pero con un gruñido desesperado guardo la espada nuevamente,!¿Que significa esto..?!

¿A caso ni siquiera Colmillo Sagrado.. podría salvarla?

Sesshomaru volvió a pasar su mano por la herida y después por su cuello y su hombro sano… ¡mpf!

—¿Qué hace?—Sango estaba igual de intrigada que yo, impresionada por el cuadro que estábamos presenciando— Inuyasha ve,— me susurro dándome un ligero empujón.—Está reaccionando.

Desde donde estaba yo vi claramente como ella giraba la cabeza débilmente para ver a Sesshomaru, él se limitó a callar lo que ella intentaba decir poniéndole un dedo en los labios con delicadeza… Maldición… otra vez esta sensación, estas ganas de matar y sentir su sangre en mis garras por tocar a MI Kagome pero callé otra vez.

 _"¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz?, tu ya elegiste"_ me invadieron los recuerdos… ella me detestaba, y daba por hecho que yo había elegido a Kikyo…

—¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

Miroku tenía su palma extendida en dirección a ambos decidido a usar su Kazaana, ¿esta loco? Los absorbería a ambos..

Entonces vi lo que pasaba. Sesshomaru, mordió su muñeca haciendo que goteara su sangre en en mejilla y cuello de Kagome. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron asustados cuando Sesshomaru le acercaba su muñeca… _"¿qué pretendía… a caso?"_... sentí repugnancia

—¡Dije que la sueltes!—Miroku arranco la guía de cuentas que sellaba el vórtice, aun con la palma cerrada y yo me lance con el con Koga a mi flanco.

—¡Alto! –todos nos paramos en seco al oír la orden de Sango y ver que se interponía en nuestro camino. " _¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?"_

—¡Quítate Sango!.—Sango me ignoro permaneciendo entre el demonio Albino y nosotros, con las manos extendidas.

—No.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que me quede con los brazos cruzados?

—¡Desgraciado no te atrevas a darle tu sangre asquerosa!— gruñó Koga

Entonces me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde; Kagome estaba prensada de la muñeca.

—¿Qué pasa contigo Sango?— me sentí traicionado.

—Tienen que escucharme—su determinada mirada me hizo callar… ¿qué sabía ella?—En mi aldea había rumores a cerca de la sangre de algunos Yokai, es muy difícil matar a un demonio debido a que su piel que es muy resistente, y la agilidad que poseen, entre otras cosas que usan en su defensa o para destrucción… pero en caso de ser heridos ellos se recuperan con gran rapidez y eso proviene de su sangre… Se decía que hace siglos un demonio dio a un humano mal herido de su sangre, ese humano sobrevivió. Y no solo eso, si no que sus heridas, que eran de muerte sanaron con gran rapidez…

—Jamás escuche tal cosa— dijo la anciana Kaede .

—Eso es porque por que no es usual que suceda, y tanto para humanos como demonios una unión de cualquier tipo, es un tabú.

Mi atención no podía quitarla de Kagome y Sesshomaru, ella seguía succionando y el mantenía una máscara de frivolidad, pero yo pude notar algo más, algo que hacía que me sintiera identificado con él… esperanza.

Las tripas volvieron a retorcerse en mi interior. Ella presionó mas la muñeca en sus labios, y el, la ayudo sentarse, aun se veía en extremo débil, tanto que termino con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de Sesshomaru… el retiro su muñeca y el corte desapareció en un segundo, eso no me extrañaba ya que mi manera de curar también era más rápida que la de los humanos.

Al fin y al cabo mi sangre era mitad demonio.

La espalda desnuda de Kagome, sorprendentemente comenzó a cerrar las heridas. Poco a poco lo que había en carne viva comenzó a cerrar dejando la carne muerta como simple ceniza, lo único que no cambió, fue el enorme hematoma que crecía cada vez más.

—Entonces, ¿ahora Kagome podrá reponerse rápido de todo, de ahora en adelante?

—No, en absoluto, el efecto es momentáneo…

—Puede ser que la herida haya cerrado, pero aun puedo oler el veneno hasta acá…

—Era de esperarse— dijo la anciana. El veneno no puede sacarse de la sangre de Kagome tan simplemente. Aunque la herida sane el veneno permanecerá en su cuerpo, y este seguirá extendiéndose.

Sesshomaru la cargo en sus brazos…

—¿Qué crees que haces?— ¿que pensaba Sesshomaru? ¿por qué tanto interés?

Kagome entre abrió los ojos vio el rostro de Sesshomaru.

 _"No me sueltes"_ , vi clara mente como Kagome articulaba cada palabra… ¿quería ir con el? ¿con mi enemigo? ¿con mi hermano?

—¡Qué esperas animal! ¡no dejes que se la lleve!— es verdad. Koga tenia razón tenía que detenerlos pero el mal nacido no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, salió flotando en el aire con Kagome en brazos.

—¿Qué esperas inútil tenemos que seguirlos— Koga tomo la delantera ya que era el más rápido de todos.

—¡HIRAIKOTZU!— Sango casi le daba a Sesshomaru pero éste logro esquivar el ataque… el muy maldito parecía una rata escabulléndose—¡Kirara, andando!  
Kirara se transformó y Miroku y Shippou subieron a ella seguidos de Sango.

—¡No podemos perderlos! –grito Miroku

—Inuyasha ¡¿porque el sádico de tu hermano se llevo a Kagome?!

—Eso quisiera saber yo también Shippou— dije siguiéndolos a la par—pero esto no me gusta.

* * *

Plis no olviden sus comentarios :*

Besos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **ELLA**

Mi cuerpo no me respondía, era como si algo me estuviera aplastando…

Sentí como la neblina caía sobre mi en cuanto le entregue los fragmentos a Inuyasha.

Mi tiempo se acababa, podía sentirlo… pero ya no me importaba. Él estaba aquí, si no fuera por la situación, estaría segura de que todo saldría bien, pero mi cuerpo me decía que ya no podía más.

Mi deseo de verlo se había cumplido, tenerlo a mi lado al abrir mis ojos y ver su gloriosa presencia, sus cabellos plateados, sus ojos dorados eso era todo lo que había pedido.

Sentir su mano en mi espalda erizó mi piel de pies a cabeza, hasta que hizo algo que me asustó.

Hincó sus filosos dientes en su muñeca hasta que unas gotas resbalaron para caer en mi cuello y mi rostro, ¿que pretendía?, ¿qué debía hacer?, lo vi a los ojos y note una mirada de disculpa en él, y entendí lo que quería que hiciera… dudé pero decidí que confiar en él, era lo mejor… al final de cuentas ya no tenía nada que perder.

Mordí su muñeca extrayendo ese liquido vital, tratando de no pensar en que era realmente, ¿cuál era el propósito de esto?. A pesar de mi debilidad, al sentir ese liquido caliente por mi boca sentí que la vida volvía a mi, pero todo indicaba que solo era mental, ya que en un impulso intente tocarlo y mi cuerpo no me respondió, seguía pesado.

Escuche un alboroto pero al parecer Sango se había encargado de calmarlo.

Enfrenté su mirada un vez más prensándome de su muñeca, el sabor era dulzón y el liquido tan caliente que sentía un ligera quemazón en mi lengua, el liquido resbalaba por mi garganta causando un ardor mas fuerte que llegaba hasta mi espalda y el resto de mi cuerpo, abrí mis ojos por el dolor sin soltar la muñeca y él no hizo por quitarla, cruzamos nuestras miradas, retándonos el uno al otro y todo el concepto cambió.

Me di cuenta de que lo que corría ahora dentro de mi era su liquido vital, ardiendo dentro de mi organismo, como si el se encontrara dentro de mi cuerpo, y su mirada reflejaba mi sentir

 _"¿Por qué haces esto?"_

Mi mente viajo por distintas imágenes deseosas que yo sin querer anhelaba… pero tal vez solo era mi imaginación o lo que yo quería pensar.

En un impulso por acercarme a el tuve la fuerza de levantarme, aun así mis brazos no respondieron, el paso su mano por mi nuca para ayudar a sostenerme hasta que mi cabeza quedo recargada en su pecho.

Cielos… olía tan bien, que podía quedarme todo el tiempo así… de un momento a otro sentí como mi piel comenzaba a estirarse tras un dolor soportable pero seguido de un agradable alivio.

Escuche voces pero no podía entender lo que decían, solté su muñeca al fin, agitada de tantas sensaciones, manchando el manto que cubría mis piernas y parte de mi intimidad superior.

—El veneno permanecerá… cuerpo— esas palabras, ¿quien era?.

Sentí como Sesshomaru se tensaba ante lo que escuchaba y aspiraba tras un sonido extraño proveniente de su garganta, de pronto me sentí entre sus brazos, volví a reunir energía para abrir mis ojos. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, la anciana Kaede, Hakkaku, Ginta, Koga e Inuyasha estaban frente a nosotros, listos para atacarnos. No se que paso pero tuve miedo, miedo de que me alejaran de sus brazos…

—No me sueltes— fue a penas un susurro pero fue suficiente como para que el me abrazara mas a su cuerpo.

Su aroma termino por embriagarme, un aroma único fresco como la noche y dulce a la vez. De pronto sentí el viento golpear mi piel desnuda… ¿dónde estábamos?

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió enfrentar a ese demonio?—su enojo era evidente, como si fuera algo insólito lo que yo había hecho. Me limite a verlo bajo mis pestañas, y baje mi mirada— esos inútiles…

—A… ¿donde me llevas?

—Con ese medio demonio que tiene cultivos de hiervas medicinales— con Jinenji… su voz era serena, y me dio un malestar en el estomago de pensar que estaba molesto conmigo. Con esfuerzos levante mi mano, deseaba tocar su rostro para pedirle perdón, pero mi mano calló a medio camino haciendo que solo me agarrara de las ropas a la altura de su pecho. Pude sentir lo fuerte que latía su corazón...

—No te esfuerces, mejor trata de descansar para que guardes tus energías. No tardaremos en llegar.

Asentí y dejé caer mi cabeza en el para olvidarme de todo, ya que gracias a Sesshomaru ya no sentía dolor…

La pesadez se dispersaba o al menos eso sentía yo, abrí mis ojos y Jinenji estaba frente a mi…

—¡Oh! Despertaste Kagome

—¡¿Qué?! — Escuche a todos mis amigos al unisón, pero el rostro que quería no estaba ahí

—¿Como te sientes Kagome?— dijo el gigante con sus enormes ojos esmeralda

—Bien—mentí

—Mmm… no lo pareces, te he dado un remedio pero parece que no ha funcionado…—contesto apenado.

Me habría gustado responderle o preguntarle cosas que rondaban mi cabeza pero preferí callar, aun me sentía cansada.

—¿Puedes ayudarla verdad, Jinenji? –escuche a Shippou preguntar tiernamente.

—No tengo otro remedio que pueda usar con ella lo siento…

—¿Estas seguro?

—Am… pues si pero, hay una manera… en la que podríamos… am…

—¿Qué? Habla Jinenji a que te refieres…—Inuyasha presionaba molesto.

Jinenji se quedó pensando, hasta que se levantó y cargó mi huesudo cuerpo como si fuera una simple pluma.

—Síganme, por favor…— Tomó una cantimplora y se la colgó en el cuello. Caminaron hasta llegar a una laguna y entre más nos acercábamos sentí que algo me llamaba dentro del agua, una paz me inundo y sentí que era el momento de aceptar todo… había perdido esta batalla pero, eso no importaba, estría bien, no sabía como pero lo presentía.

—Jinenji…—susurre

—¿Qué pasa Kagome?

—¿Qué… que es… este lugar…?

—¿Qué sientes Kagome?— dijo evadiendo a mi pregunta.

—Siento una calidez muy grande… como si todo fuera a estar bien…Siento… como si mis problemas es esfumaran…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –dijo Sango , quien supongo también nos seguía— yo me siento igual, es como si no quisiera irme de este lugar…

—Esta es la Laguna del Ying-Yang, esta laguna tiene propiedades purificadoras, absorbe el mal de cualquier cuerpo u objeto que pueda existir

—¡Entonces absorberá al veneno de su cuerpo!—dijo Shippou emocionado.

—Así es… —Yo solo estaba escuchando sin darle sentido a lo que decían, comenzaba a dejarme llevar por este lugar tan pacifico…

—Jinenji no te veo convencido…

—Dilo medio demonio que riesgos se corren –Es el. La paz que se apoderaba de mi y me jalaba a un lugar desconocido de deslindó de mi al escuchar su voz.

—La laguna a demás de tener capacidades purificadoras también tiene capacidades demoniacas, induce una paz tan tentadora que es probable que ella decida no volver en si o dejarse absorber por ella.

—Es decir… que si ella decide no volver la laguna podría absorberla y no la volveríamos a ver… —la voz de Sango era preocupada

Sentí como Jinenji me ponía en el frío césped cubriéndome cuidadosamente mi desnudez.

—Así es, ella deberá tener ganas de vivir y luchar hasta que tenga que tomar una decisión que la haga mantenerla aquí.

—¡No! Debe de haber otra forma…

—Inuyasha… —dijo Sango—¿si no la hay?

—¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? ¿Temes que ella no vuelva?—La voz de Sesshomaru le reprochaba a Inuyasha cosas que nadie escuchaba… —Hazlo medio demonio—ordenó Sesshomaru—, si ni vuelve, mas les vale a ustedes dos inútiles que se preparen porque yo mismo gozare de matarlos.—su voz la escuchaba cada vez mas cerca de mi hasta que logré verlo de nuevo de frente, el se hincó a mi lado acercándose lo más que pudo a mi.

Rozó mi rostro con su cálida mano y yo solo lo observe como si fuera lo único que existiera para mi en ese instante… me sentí triste, como si esto fuera una despedida…

—No te vayas…—a penas salió un hilo de voz pero aun así sabía que él podía escuchar eso y más. El solo me vió en silencio "Por favor respóndeme algo"

Él se inclino a mi…

—Estaré esperando a que vuelvas… Si no lo haces he prometido matar al lobo y al inepto de Inuyasha— ¡QUE! ¡No!

Jinenji se acerco y me dio de beber de su cantimplora algo agrio y espeso.. cuando se alejo de mi quise hablar pero no salieron palabras de mi boca, sentí como mi garganta se comenzaba a cerrar limitando su respiración ¿Qué era esto? ¿que pasaba? ¡ayuda! Todo comenzó a distorsionarse y mi falta de oxigeno comenzaba a causar en mi desesperación pero ya no sentía nada.

Traté de pedirle ayuda a Sesshomaru ya que era el más próximo a mi pero solo pude ver sus ojos asustados, por primera vez, supe como se veía su rostro con desesperación, se acercó a mi como si quisiera tranquilizarme pero solo pego su frente a la mía tomando mi cabeza con una de sus manos.

¿Qué es esto? La bruma me absorbía cada vez mas, me encontraba en la nada, mi conciencia, estaba intacta, pero no escuchaba, ni veía, no sentía nada… ¿qué es esto?

Una pequeña luz se encontraba en una enorme distancia de mi.

Seguramente si lo alcanzaba podría ver el exterior, solo quería alejarme de esta oscuridad, pero no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no me respondió, el destello comenzó a crecer a tal grado de cegarme y sentir la calidez que había presenciado al llegar a ese extraño lugar… una calidez inexplicable..

Me sentí feliz… tanto como hace mucho no me sentía, era como si de alguna manera supiera que no volvería a sufrir de ninguna manera.

Era como si ese dolor que me atravesó al ver a Inuyasha haciendo el amor con Kikyo no lo volviera a sentir nunca, como si nunca mas volviera a sentir ese ardor que quemaba mi cuerpo al ser atacada por un demonio.

Ya no sentía que el mundo no me necesitaba, ahora sentía como si yo ya no necesitara del mundo…

A un que los recuerdos aun permanecían ya nada me hería…

Cada recuerdo vino a mi mente, Inuyasha besando a Kikyo, Sango sufriendo por Kohaku, Naraku atacando a mis amigos, cada uno de mis temores se estaba esfumando… que maravilloso lugar… nada me dolía.. todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de los que me gustaría huir…

Shippou…

Koga: "Kagome perdóname" era como si lo estuviera escuchando, pero no lo veía…

" _Koga no fue tu culpa"_ quise tranquilizarlo.

No volvería, la paz que tanto quería estaba aquí, se sentía tan bien…

 _"Esperaré a que vuelvas"_ su voz era muy amenazadora pero sus ojos reflejaban suplica…

 _"Sesshomaru suplicando..."_

 _"Kagome por favor, no me dejes"_ ¡Inuyasha! _"No te rindas"_

Todo se volvió un caos, se lleno de voces después, un enorme resplandor otra vez… y luego paz...

* * *

Plis no olviden sus comentarios :*

No se si subir DESTINOS DISTINTOS por completo o ir a la par con NUESTROS DESTINOS...  
¿que piensan... díganme plis...

Besos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **EL**

—¡No puedo creer que Kagome...—Sango cayó en lagrimas en el regazo de Miroku.

—Entonces...¿Kagome se rindió? No, no, ¡Waaa!—Shippou también rompió a llorar desconsolado.

—¡Ay ya CALLENSE!—Koga y yo también gritamos al unisón—últimamente teníamos mas cosas en común que nunca. El chico parecía un monigote de tinta blanca y yo, bueno yo, ni siquiera sabía como me veía.

—A un no es seguro nada, no sean tontos, ¡Kagome nunca se rendiría!—no sé de donde saque fuerza para hablar tranquilo, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Ellos ya se encargaban de hacer demasiado dramática la situación como para que yo hiciera segunda.

—Ella... ella tenía demasiadas cosas negativas en la cabeza... In...u...ya...sha... —Sango no podía ni hablar bien al llorar de una manera desgarradora, Miroku solo se limitaba a limpiar sus lagrimas y acariciarle la cabeza, increíble, un monje pervertido actuando como un monje real...—Si ella... no nos había... dicho nada del...ataque... era porque... porque... ella ...ya se había resignado...

—Te he dicho que te calles—la zarandee por los hombros—ella no se va a rendir entiéndelo—ella no podía hacerlo, no podía ser que ella diera por perdido todo antes de comenzar a luchar.

—En... entonces... ¿porque no despierta?—los marrones ojos de sango estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y como todos, bajo sus ojos tenia unas horrendas bolsas púrpuras por la falta de sueño.

—No lo se—dije más tranquilo—pero ella debe de estar bien—la solté y tomé el camino a la laguna dejándolos a todos en la choza de Jinenji.

 _"Tiene que estar bien"_

La laguna permanecía inmóvil, como si fuera un enorme espejo de cristal, un cristal que conservaba su cuerpo. Me aterraba pensarlo pero era como si ella estuviera bajo una tumba de cristal que la hacía monumento...

Llegué la orilla de la laguna y ahí estaba, pálida como un la porcelana con sus ojos cerrados y una máscara de paz.

 _"Vuelve Kagome... por favor... perdóname"_

La vergüenza me invadió... ella nos había visto, nos vio a Kikyo y a mi desbordándonos de pasión... recordé su rostro cuando Sesshomaru la llevo en brazos, cuando me rechazo, ella sufría por culpa mía y yo no sabía, y encima de todo la trate horrible.

 _"Kagome, perdóname... perdóname por favor..."_

—¡PERDONAME!—las piernas me fallaron y caí sobre mis rodillas y puños.

—Que patético eres—me sentía tan cansado que con solo escuchar la arrogante voz del demonio alvino quise dar media vuelta e ignorarlo—lloras por lo que tu mismo causaste.

—No estoy llorando.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo frente a mi ¿qué buscaba aquí? ¿provocarme? Si era así nada de lo que dijera podía hacerme sentir peor.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas Sesshomaru? ¿por qué nos ayudas? ¿qué es lo que buscas?

—¿Ayudarlos?, no seas ridículo

—¿Qué? Entonces, ¿que es lo que haces aquí? ¿Eh? ¡Habla!

—No tengo que darte explicaciones—dio media vuelta disponiéndose a irse—yo hago lo que me place.

—Si que lo tienes, Tienes que dar muchas explicaciones—él sabía a que me refería, al creer que ella moriría no dudó en darle su sangre. Los demonios no hacen eso y mucho menos con personas. Sobre todo el que le tenia repulsión a los humanos—Tu no salvas humanos.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?—en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba rente a mi con la mandíbula apretada tomándome del cuello y alzándome.

—Tu no salvas humanos—le sostuve la mirada al repetir mis mismas palabras.

Sus ojos eran impenetrables...no podía saber sus motivos, pero lo había hecho, la había ayudado.

—Gracias—dije agachando la cabeza y bajando mi orgullo ante aquel demonio que odiaba.

Me soltó y me golpeo sorpresivamente el rostro tirándome al suelo.

—No lo hice por ti—me dio la espalda y caminó a la orilla de la laguna la cual se reflejaba en sus ojos.

No pude creerlo cuando lo vi. Por fin en toda mi vida vi un ápice de sentimientos en su rostro, y no me gusto lo que vi.

Kagome le preocupaba, por ella estaba aquí, la había salvado por ella misma, y no pensaba dejarla morir...¿pero esa persistencia a que se debía?

Si yo fuera un Youkai completo la habría dado hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre sin pensarlo, pero yo tenía una razón muy poderosa. Yo amaba a esa mujer. A pesar de mi confusión, de no saber mi elección entre ambas, sabía que ella era mi realidad de una u otra manera, a ella la necesitaba conmigo... la necesitaba viva.

Aunque soy un idiota, que no merece nada de ella.

Me decepcioné a mi mismo ya que necesité tenerla al borde de la muerte, para estar seguro de amarla.

Observé a mi "hermano" parado frente al lago, con su vista fija hacia abajo, preguntándome, porque una y otra vez...¡hasta que lo vi!

La sangre hirvió dentro de mi al grado de sentir convulsiones en mi cuerpo sintiendo un poder impresionante que corría por mis venas.

 _"NO"._

Desenvaine a Colmillo de Acero en dirección a el amenazándolo y lo ataque sin previo aviso agitando mi espada pero el la esquivo sin problema

—¡Agr!—los rugidos salían de mi pecho sin poder contenerlos la agité una vez más y otra. Quería matarlo aquí y ahora.

Imagine como sería ver y sentir su sangre brotando de su cuerpo, quería sentir mis garras hundiéndose en su dura piel de hierro seguido de ese liquido caliente y rojo que se había atrevido a introducir él, en el cuerpo de Kagome. Por unos instantes sentí la excitación que causaban esas imágenes en mi mente

—¡NO... TE... ACERQUES... A... ELLA!—volví a envestirlo pero con un golpe de su Tokijin me desarmó. No podía controlarme, encajé mis uñas en mis hombros—¡Garras de Fuego!—Las esquivo de nuevo y me atacó con su espada, en cuanto reaccioné sostuve el filo de Tokijin con mis garras teniéndolo frente a mí.

—No me hagas matarte antes de que ella vuelva—dijo empujándome y retrocediendo ante otro ataque de mis garras.

—¡No me hagas reír!, lo primero que verá al despertar será a mi.

Con una velocidad impresionante volvió hacia mi tomándome de un brazo, al siguiente segundo lo único de sentí fueron sus garras encajándose en mi hombro izquierdo, atravezándolo, no le quise dar el placer de escucharme gritare así que mordí mi lengua.

—M...mal..dito...

—¡Hum! ¡TU! – dijo sacando su mano ensangrentada de mi cuerpo—¡hasta donde yo sé, eres lo último que desea ver!

 _"Maldito, infeliz"_ no encontraba palabras suficientemente groseras para escupirle en la cara.

—¡Mpf! ¡Eso lo dirá ella! ¡Garras de Fuego!—ahora menos cedería, lo que más me hacia cabrear era que sabía que el tenia razón, ella no quería verme.

Estruendo tras estruendo esquivábamos uno el ataque del otro, maldito Sesshomaru.

—Mejor deja tus esfuerzos para después, porque sobreviva o no yo mismo te mataré.

—¡No me haga reír, como si tuvieras las agallas para hacerlo, infeliz!

Los estruendos de el enfrentamiento causaron que todos llegaran precipitados a la laguna.

—¡Oigan! ¡Que pasa con ustedes!—Koga estaba desconcertado pero la posición de su cuerpo indicaba que de ser necesario entraría a la pelea.

—¡Este maldito no tiene que estar aquí!, ¡Infeliz! ¡confiesa! ¡¿qué es lo que quieres con Kagome?!

Su silencio me molestaba aun mas que sus intentos de ataque. Me molestaba que no respondiera, que no dijera nada, ¡Si es lo que pienso, lo matare!

—¡Basta! Alto, este lugar también cuenta como un lugar sagrado, ¡contaminaran el agua mientras Kagome se encuentra en el interior!

—Jinenji...—dije. Sesshomaru envaino la espada al instante y me dio la espalda, algo muy impropio de Sesshomaru, y en silencio se esfumó.

Mis puños ensangrentados se relajaron pero no podía evitar temblar de adrenalina de pies a cabeza.

Eso era lo que mi instinto me decía a gritos cada que tenía una proximidad con Kagome. Él estaba ahí por ella, porque ella le importaba como mujer, por eso siempre la salvaba, por eso siempre la protegía y por eso yo no toleraba su cercanía con ella.

—¿Qué diantres pasa con ustedes?—Sango estaba furiosa—¿no pueden llevarse sus diferencias a otro lugar?

—Lo lamento sango—en verdad lo lamentaba...pudimos haber empeorado la situación de Kagome.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?—Sango aun se encontraba al borde de la histeria, últimamente había estado de muy mal humor y tensa, cosa que nos aterraba a todos. Pero como quejarme si todos la estábamos pasando terrible. Incluso ahora que me doy cuenta, hasta Sesshomaru la esta pasando mal.

—Nada—la pase de largo, indiferente.

—¡Oye!—voltee a ver a Miroku pidiéndole con la mirada que la detuviera. Si ella no estaba de humor, en este momento yo menos.

Miroku capto mi estado de animo y se acercó reposando sus manos en los hombros de Sango para tranquilizarla, pero ella no iba a dejarlo pasar.

—¡Dije que, qué fue lo que pasó!

Le sostuve la mirada retadora y llena de una mezcla de rabia y preocupación.

Como dije todos la pasábamos mal, sus labios eran un puchero que se esforzaba por no soltar otra vez en llanto en este momento.

Jinenji se acerco a nosotros con las manos arriba en señal de paz.

—Chicos se que están tensos pero deben guardar la calma...

—¡CALLATE!—Explotó.Parecía una fiera furiosa y decidida a atacar a cualquiera que se la pusiera en frente, y frente a ella tenía al gigante semi demonio Jinenji... ella salto hacia él golpeando las manos y puños contra su duro y áspero cuerpo—¡¿Por qué?! ¿porque no ha despertado? Dijiste...dijiste que...

—Sango Basta—el pobre Jinenji se cubría con sus brazos los golpes histéricos de la exterminadora, cuando me acerque a tomar a sango de las muñecas antes de que se dañara mas a ella misma. La jale hacia mi para intentar llamar su atención, halándole de frente-¡Reacciona! ¡tranquilízate!

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!—sollozo aun mas—Inuyasha... ¿no lo entiendes? Ella no volverá...—yo tenía sus manos en alto y ella levanto su cara para verme a los ojos, su sus ojos marrones me decían que sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, pero yo no me resignaría.

La jale hacia mi para abrazar a mi amiga, y caímos juntos, ella llorando y yo conteniendo mi desesperación.

 _"¿Es cierto? ¿Te has rendido Kagome?"_

No. Ella nunca lo haría. Me levanté y la ayude a ella apararse para dirigirnos a casa de Jinenji y su madre.

—Lo... lo lamento Jinenji—dijo con su cara roja

—No te preocupes sango, yo se que pasa. Ahora déjame que te cure tus manos—Sango vio hacia sus manos y estas estaban hinchadas y enrojecidas por la dura piel de Jinenji.

—Gracias Jinenji y una vez más discúlpame.

—Inuyasha, creo que tu también necesitas que te curen esa herida.

Mi herida... es verdad, aun con la adrenalina que tenía no sentí dolor.

—Gracias Jinenji...

Esta vez nuestra frustración hizo cruzar la línea. Teníamos que guardar la calma. Esto debía cambiar, por el bien de todos.

* * *

Plis no olviden sus comentarios :*

No se si subir DESTINOS DISTINTOS por completo o ir a la par con NUESTROS DESTINOS...  
¿que piensan... díganme plis...

Besos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **EL**

Ha pasado un mes, y ella aun no despierta, entre más corre el tiempo menos quiero alejarme de su lado, y al parecer no era el único que pensaba así.

Koga había ido y regresado a la montaña solo en dos ocasiones, pero no tardaba más de un día, había dejado a Ginta y a Hakkaku como mensajeros e intermediarios entre la manada y él. Cada que volvían llevaban noticias y regalos que las lobas le mandaban a Kagome.

Las ultimas noticias que habían llevado fueron a cerca de Kagura, se había presentado varias veces ante la manada, sin ninguna palabra, y al parecer algunos lobos habían visto insectos venenosos rondando la zona. ¿qué pretendía Naraku en la zona de lobos? Todos nos preguntábamos lo mismo, y sentíamos ansiedad por ir, a pesar de eso ninguno queríamos movernos del lugar.

Yo permanecía en el árbol más cercano y mas alto de la laguna, en donde podía verla todo el día a la perfección... temía que en un pestañeo o descuido ella dejara de respirar.

Sesshomaru permanecía al pie de las rocas que se alzaban cerca de la laguna. Seguramente el podía verla desde ahí perfecta y definidamente. Parado ahí día y cada noche parecía ser parte del paisaje, una estatua de semblante frívolo y fúrico.

" _Tal vez estoy equivocado, si él la amara, no guardaría la calma de esa manera"_

Aun así, después del percance que tuvimos ambos un mes a tras, tratábamos de mantenernos lo más distanciados que podíamos, seguramente ambos pensábamos lo mismo.

Cuando llegamos había parecido que el lugar emanaba una paz en extremo absorbente, pero ahora ni siquiera podía sentir una pizca de ella, el ambiente se había vuelto pesado, y espeso.

La explicación de Jinenji había sido que la paz que emanaba la laguna ahora se estaba concentrando en de absorber a Kagome, así que todo ello se encontraba en el interior del agua. Si era cierto, entonces ella... quizás se deje absorber por esa misma paz en la que ahora descansa. Mi pecho se comprimió.

Sin querer vi que Sesshomaru cambiaba de posición y prestaba atención en dirección a casa de Jinenji... y de un momento a otro comencé a escuchar pasos que se acercaban... ¿qué pasaba?  
Algo no estaba bien.

Esperé a que llegaran para reunirme con ellos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Miroku fue el que respondió.

—No lo sabemos, Shippou y Jinenji estaban recolectando hiervas en los cultivos, cuando Shippou llego corriendo diciendo que Jinenji, había mencionado a Kagome y se dirigía para acá.

—Si... a demás trate de llamarlo y no me escuchaba.

Jinenji llegó hasta la orilla de la laguna, parecía ido, con la mirada perdida alzó los brazos y en un instante la laguna emitió latidos creando ligeras hondas desde donde Kagome se encontraba.

Bum...bum...bum...

Las hondas que corrían por el lago comenzaron a resplandecer intensamente. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y el agua comenzó a inquietarse intensificando el resplandor dándole a la laguna luz propia, alzando en si misma un pilar de luz cada vez más intenso, tanto que comenzó a dañarnos la vista.

En un instante, la laguna absorbió el resplandor y lo expulso de inmediato en una honda intensa que llego a nosotros, una honda cálida que nos envolvió a todos en una paz, librándonos de los tormentos que teníamos hasta hoy.

Bum...bum...bum...

—Es ella... —Koga mantuvo su vista en el centro de la laguna, y logre ver su silueta, si, era ella poco a poco una fuerza la levantaba en el aire, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza con su desnudez hipnotizante.

 _"Koga"_ , fue lo primero que pensé.

Me dirigí a él y lo golpee en la cabeza con toda la intención de dejarlo inconsciente.

 _"Un adelanto infeliz"_

—Inuyasha que te pasa

—Lo siento Sango pero no voy a permitir que ese lobo la vea así—respondí quintándome la túnica de rata de fuego para cubrirla en cuanto ella llegara a mi.

—Si, entiendo, verdad...Excelencia...—contestó dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Miroku, quien en cuanto la notó se puso de espaldas.

—Que injustos...- dijo. ¿qué mejor aliada que Sango para esto?

No cabía en mi de emoción... Ya está aquí... volvió...

Me acerque lo mas que pude para recibirla, viéndola expuesta en el aire, como una Diosa, flotando a una larga distancia de la laguna...

Bum...

Ahora los únicos latidos que escuchaba eran los míos, los cuales incluso los sentía en mi cabeza.

Bum... bum... quedó suspendida unos segundos y calló desde la descomunal distancia. Mi interior hizo un vacío por la sorpresa y mi primera reacción fue saltar al árbol más cercano para impulsarme hacia ella antes de que se impactára...pero ya era tarde.

Sesshomaru había volado hacia ella en el instante en que estuvo suspendida y antes de que comenzara a caer la tomó en sus brazos...

Por un instante temí que huyera con ella, por un instante pensé que se la llevaría, pero permaneció ahí suspendido observándola con mucha atención...

 _"Maldito degenerado... SUELTALA"_ mi piel se erizó y mis garras se pronunciaron... quería...quería...

—No esta respirando—soltó con voz áspera y glaciar.

¡¿QUEE?!

Bajé para acercarme a ellos, mientras Sesshomaru llegaba a la orilla con Kagome desnuda en sus brazos, me acerque y extendí la túnica de rata de fuego sobre su cuerpo cubriendo su piel y tendiendo mis brazos para recibirla... pero el no cedió, nos enfrentemos con miradas esperando que uno retrocediera.

La quería en mis brazos, no soportaba que estuviera tocándola con sus asquerosas manos. Me moleste aun más.

—¿Qué esperas Sesshomaru? Entrégasela a Inuyasha—dijo Sango tomando su hiraikotzu amenazadoramente.

La puso en mis brazos a regañadientes, y de inmediato sentí su pétrea piel, era como si tuviera una escultura de hielo en mis manos, no sentía correr su sangre y en definitiva como había dicho él...ella no respiraba.

¡PUM! Un estruendo desvió mi atención.

Sesshomaru había envestido a Jinenji quien a penas despertaba de su transe.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!—a pesar de que su rostro era impenetrable como siempre, el se veía alterado—¡¿Por qué no está respirando?! ¡Habla asqueroso medio demonio!

—Yo... yo...—los ojos de Jinenji brillaban asustados.

Sesshomaru lo tenía del cuello con una fuerza impresionante y a pesar de que Jinenji le doblaba en altura y volumen, no podía librarse de él.

—Ella... ella apenas esta... volviendo-su voz temblaba por terror a Sesshomaru—Si ella decidió no quedarse... respirará por su cuenta, si estuvo ahí dentro por tanto tiempo fue porque si cuerpo estaba muy deteriorado, pero ahora su cuerpo esta casi recuperado... así que ahora solo es cuestión de la decisión que ella haya tomado.

Vi que Jinenji decía la verdad, el hombro de Kagome ya no tenía esas horrendas marcas negras que llegaban hasta el frente de su hombro, su piel era lisa y limpia, ahora solo quedaban unas pequeñas cicatrices blancas que parecía que de desvanecerían con el tiempo.

—Jinenji...estas diciendo que si ella eligió no volver... simplemente ¿todo termina aquí?—chilló Shippou.

—S...si...¡Arg!-Sesshomaru lo apretó mas del cuello por la furia.

—Sesshomaru suéltalo—Miroku lo tomo del brazo para evitar que asfixiara al inocente de Jinenji.

—No me toques asqueroso humano.-se zafó del brazo de Miroku y soltó al asustado medio demonio.

Miroku tomó a Koga quien intentaba volver en si y murmuraba montones de palabrotas dirigidas a mi.

—La llevaré dentro...

La coloque frente al fuego para que su cuerpo tomara calor, eso y la túnica de fuego deberían bastar para que ella no pase frío.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor de ella e incluso Sesshomaru se recargo en la pares de la choza esperando una reacción .

Estaba alerta para poder notar cualquier cambio en su cuerpo, pero no pasó nada, hasta que Sesshomaru intento hablar...

—Esta des...

—¡Ohaa!...—Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe dando una aspiración agresiva levantándose... todos sonreímos, felices de lo que estaba pasando frente a nosotros y... yo... yo no se que me pasaba pero estaba en shock—¡coff... coff... coff...! ¡coff! ¡coff! ¿que...—estaba ronca por tantos días inconsciente... nos observó uno a uno hasta llegar a mi, cruzó si mirada con la mía y por fin sentí que yo estaba volviendo a la vida, sus ojos color chocolate con leche resplandecían con tanta vitalidad que por fin sentí despertar de una simple pesadilla, su piel comenzaba tener color nuevamente y pude notar como su sangre fluía bajo su piel.

No quise detenerme más, y la tome entre mis brazos y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, acaricie su cabello provocando que su dulce aroma se impregnara en mi, sentí el impulso de besarla en ese momento y mi mente fantaseo a su antojo con todas las maneras de besarla y de demostrarle todo mi sentir en este momento.

—¡Quítate perro, también quiero abrazarla!

—¡Pues fórmate torpe!

—Inu...yasha...

—¿Qué pasa Kagome? ¿cómo te sientes?—dije sin soltarla de mi abrazo, viendo los ojos que hace tantos días rogaba volver a ver.

—Avergonzada...—de no ser por su debilidad supongo que sus mejillas estarían sonrojadas...

—Tonta, ¿por qué? No tienes porque sentirte así...

—Inuyasha... me... abrazas desnuda...—bajó la mirada apenada y recordé a que se refería, la solté sonrojado levantando la túnica para evitar que alguien más viera su cuerpo. Yo le di la espalda sin poder contener que la sangre llegara a mi cabeza.

—Yo... b... bueno, iré por más leña... y por algo de comer... seguro.. debes tener hambre.

Tenía que salir de aquí me sentía en un horno ante la situación, me dirigí a la salida y noté que algo faltaba.. Él se había marchado, Sesshomaru se había largado... aun así teníamos una pelea pendiente.

Quien lo mataría sería yo. Apreté mis puños con rabia.. solo algo definía mi sentir y ya no podía negarlo mas... moría de celos.

* * *

Plis no olviden sus comentarios :*

No se si subir DESTINOS DISTINTOS por completo o ir a la par con NUESTROS DESTINOS...  
¿que piensan... díganme plis...

Besos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

 **ELLA**

Todo era tan cálido y brillante, la paz de este lugar era tan acogedora que podría quedarme eternamente, aun así algo me decía que me esperaban en otro lado.

 _"Estaré esperando a que vuelvas... Si no lo haces he prometido matar al lobo y al inepto de Inuyasha"_

¿Por qué recordaba esas palabras? ¿quien lo había dicho? Definitivamente no permitiría que eso pasara, pero no entendía porque me llamaba tanto la atención esa voz.

Conociéndome estaría muy preocupada por Koga e Inuyasha pero este lugar me envolvía deslindándome de todas mis preocupaciones...

Quedarme aquí para siempre no sonaba tan mal...

 _"Esperaré a que vuelvas",_ con esas palabras vinieron a mi unos ojos fríos que me derritieron por dentro, un rostro pálido y serio que me hizo sentir añoranza... ese hombre... ¿quién...? Ahora recuerdo... no puedo quedarme, tengo que volver a ver ese rostro, tengo que tocarlo una vez mas, al menos una vez mas tengo que sentir esa piel y tengo que perderme en esos ojos, tengo que resolver estos sentimientos que no sé en que momento habían nacido, pero sobre todo que no sé que significan.

La luz se apago y la paz que había se esfumó en un instante, sentí como si algo se succionara y escuché murmullos ¿qué era eso?... Recordé lo que había sentido antes de caer en esa paz absoluta, me había sentido desesperada.

Ahora sentía una quemazón en mis pulmones, como si estuvieran secos, traté de respirar pero no pude... me ahogaba.. ¡No!... Quería esa paz de vuelta... algo retumbo levemente en mi pecho y me tome de esa fuerza para intentar respirar de nuevo...

El oxigeno entró tan de golpe a mi cerebro, sangre y pulmones que dolió, mi conciencia regresó poco a poco cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba sentada frente a varios desconocidos... todo daba vueltas y la luz lastimaba mis ojos.

—¡Coff... coff... coff...! ¿Qué...—mi voz se apelmazo en mi garganta, tenía mucha sed...

Volví a ver a mi alrededor y reconocí a todos mis amigos frente a mi, uno a uno con sonrisas en sus rostros. Vi a Jinenji sentado al lado de su madre y al final me encontré con el rostro de Inuyasha, sus ojos se iluminaron y sin previo aviso me abrazó, había olvidado lo bien que olía, lo sentía acariciar mi cabello suspirando profundamente.

Levanté mi mirada y desde el hombro de Inuyasha me cruce con una gélida mirada, su rostro estaba lleno de seriedad.

El parecía una gloriosa estatua de mármol tallado, ahí parado en la entrada.

 _"Dios..."_ se veía tan...el tacto de la mano de Inuyasha en mi espalda hizo que de mala gana desviara mi atención. La había sentido tan tibia... como si... mi ropa no se interpusiera entre ambas pieles... _"oh, maldición"_

—¡Quítate perro, también quiero abrazarla!

—¡Pues fórmate torpe!

—Inu...yasha...—mi saliva se sentía espesa y mi garganta pegajosa, dificultando que hablara. Me dolía como si tuviera un resfrío.

—¿Qué pasa Kagome? ¿cómo te sientes?

—Avergonzada...

—Tonta, ¿por qué? No tienes porque sentirte así...

—Inuyasha... me... abrazas desnuda...—sentí como se tensaba y me soltaba, tomando rápidamente la tela queque tenía en mis pierna cubriéndome mi cuerpo expuesto... que vergüenza, espero que nadie lo haya notado.

Voltee esperando a encontrarme nuevamente son sus ojos pero el ya no estaba ahí.

—Yo... b... bueno, iré por más leña... y por algo de comer... seguro.. debes tener hambre.—Inuyasha se quedó pensativo un instante antes de salir, viendo a donde antes se encontraba su hermano.

Se había ido... me sorprendí de mi propia decepción, supongo que ya no la haría nada a Koga o Inuyasha, por eso se había ido, para cumplir su promesa del día anterior.

—¡Kagomesita!— Shippou me abrazó llenándome de pequeños besos por toda mi cara.

—Kagome...—Koga se acercó efusivamente con intenciones de abrazarme, ¡y yo desnuda! ¡como se le ocurría!

—¡ABAJO!—se escucho un estruendo fuera de la choza y Koga se quedó inmóvil frente a mi igual que el resto de nosotros...

Me había bloqueado por completo, cuando vi que Koga me iba a abrazar prácticamente desnuda, y con intenciones de detenerlo lo primero que me vino a la mente eran las palabras de Inuyasha. ¿qué rayos acababa de hacer?

Shippou se asomó rápidamente por la puerta y regresó corriendo a esconderse detrás de mi.

—¡Waaaa! ¡Ahí viene!

—¡Kagooome! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—dijo molesto entrando dando pisotones en el suelo, con su cabello lleno de tierra y una que otra ramilla enredada, sus ropas estaban enlodadas y manchada de césped

—¡Ay... es que... yo... ¡mpf!... ja...jajaja! ¡jaja!—no pude evitar soltarme entre risas por lo que acababa de pasar y los demás se unieron a mi, excepto claro Inuyasha quien no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado

—Oigan, basta, de que se riiiien, yo no le encuentro la gracia—dijo pataleando

—Por... por favor... ¡jajaja! Por favor discúlpame ¡ja! Fue... fue un accidente...—le respondí quitándome una lágrima de risa.

Todos había dejado de reír y me observaban sorprendidos y contentos a la vez, Inuyasha me vio relajando su cuerpo y frotándose la frente con su dedo índice sonrojado.

—Ahh, Discúlpame—dije sonriendo, cansada de tanto reír.

—¡Nah!—chasqueo la lengua—está bien, no me importa si me permitió verte reír de esa manera...—Me sonrojé.

—¡Bueno! Basta, salgan todos—dijo Sango con algo en sus manos—le ayudaré a vestirse, para que esté más cómoda—dijo sonriendo.

Todos obedecieron y sango extendió mi uniforme frente a mi.

—Tataaaan—dijo cantando como si presentara un show

—¡Vaya! ¡mi ropa!—me emocioné al ver mi uniforme limpio. Desde que me había ido a vivir con los lobos no lo había vuelto a ver.

Sango me ayudó a ponerme mi ropa, ya que por alguna razón todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y me dolía al moverme.

—Me alegra tanto que despertaras.

—¿Despertar? Oye dime a que te refieres Sango.

—¿Hasta donde recuerdas Kagome?

Me ruborice al contarle a Sango mi resignación a la muerte, a Inuyasha discutiendo con Koga y esa mirada hermosa y penetrante...

—Estabas muy herida, no puedo creer que pensaras en morir, todos la hemos pasado muy mal, Inuyasha no se ha separado de ti hasta hoy y definitivamente culpó a Koga por todo...

—Inuyasha, ¿no se separo de mi?

—No... fue a buscarte en cuanto se enteró de que estabas con Koga. Él te llevó con Kaede, se veía realmente mal, al borde de la histeria, me sorprende que no se volviera loco... Me alegra verlo sonreír ahora... entre la presencia de Koga y Sesshomaru no se la han puesto fácil. Han puesto su paciencia al limite.

—¿Sesshomaru?—otra vez sus ojos vinieron a mis recuerdos, su frente pegada a la mía...

—Si, no sabemos que es lo que busca, todo este tiempo que has estado inconsciente no se movió de la laguna, incluso fue él quien te trajo aquí con Jinenji, últimamente ha actuado muy extraño.

¿Todo este tiempo? ¿Cuánto?

—¿Todo este tiempo?

—Kagome... haz estado inconsciente mas de un mes...

UN MES, eso explicaba mi rigidez, entonces... ¿han estado aquí todo un mes?

—No puede ser... ¿y mi familia?

—Ellos, están al tanto de todo, fue muy difícil para Inuyasha alejarse para ir a decirles lo que pasaba, pero es el único que puede atravesar el pozo a parte de ti, así que no le quedaba de otra.

—Deben de estar muy preocupados

—Si, pero ahora podrás decirles por ti misma que estas bien—dijo abrazándome con cariño.

—¡Tienes razón!—dije levantándome con dificultad y tambaleándome—tengo que preparar todo para irme lo más pronto posible. Sango me observó perpleja y parpadeó sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Me acerqué a la puerta con dificultad, para salir, cuando Koga entro.

—¿Kagome a donde crees que vas?—dijo cruzándose de brazos y tapando mi única salida.

Koga que bueno que te veo, tenemos que volver a la montaña... tengo que...

—Ni lo pienses Kagome—Inuyasha entró detrás de Koga al escucharme. No te moverás de aquí hasta que estés totalmente recuperada y ni de broma volverás con ese intento de demonio, así que vuelve a donde estabas.—Inuyasha señaló a donde había estado acostada, su mirada imponía, estaba llena de coraje y decisión, por primera vez no me atreví a contradecirlo... por ahora...

Lo que me había sorprendido era que Koga se había quedado callado ¿a caso no le llevaría la contra esta vez el tampoco?

Inuyasha coloco algo de comida y agua cerca de donde yo dormía.

Me acosté esperando a que todos salieran de nuevo y poder reanudar mi platica con Sango, sin embargo nadie salió. Inuyasha y Koga tomaron un flanco de mi como si me hicieran guardia, no podía creer que ahora estuvieran de acuerdo en algo al grado de cooperar el uno con el otro, eso no se veía a diario...

Ambos se sentaron sin hablar, uno a mis pies y el otro a mi cabeza. Los observé y note en ambos algo en común por primera vez, bajo sus ojos se encontraban unas enormes bolsas hundidas y sus rostros estaban cansados, ambos la habían pasado muy mal por mi culpa.

El resto se acostó también por toda la choza, cayendo en sueños uno por uno, mientras yo fingía dormir, no porque no quisiera, mas bien supongo que ya había descansado demasiado, más de un mes... eso era mucho tiempo, no podía dormir más.

Espere hasta estar segura que todos se durmieran, con lo cansados que se veían seguro se perderían en un sueño pesado.

Cuando creí haber dejado pasar tiempo suficiente me levanté tratando de no hacer ruido y me escabullí entre la noche, sentí como si fuera la primera vez que respiraba y mis pulmones agradecieron el aire puro que ahora recibían.

Caminé un poco más para desentumecerme, disfrutando del clima, y el aroma nocturno, tenía que volver antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que había salido.

Inuyasha y Koga se pondrían locos. Seguí un rato más hasta ver una hermosa laguna que parecía un enorme espejo de cristal, y tuve la sensación de haber estado ahí antes, me sentí tan relajada, me paré a la orilla viendo mi reflejo, era tan tentadora el agua, era como si me invitara a entrar en ella...

—No pensarás en volver ahí...

Creí que se había ido, pero al escuchar su voz no pude evitar sentir palpitaciones intensas de pies a cabeza, estaba ahí al lado mío, de pie con su fría y calculadora mirada, su cabello plateado danzando al ritmo del viento y su vista al frente reflejando la luz en sus ojos.

—¿Volver?—dije extrañada.

—Acabas de salir de ese charco hace unos momentos, si no tienes cuidado podría terminar por absorberte.

Su voz no era como la recodaba, ésta era fría, como si hablara a regañadientes, en cambio la que guardaba en mi memoria era una deliciosa voz llena de ansiedad, aun así era una voz tan varonil que sin querer imagine que cada palabra me la decía a mi oído.

 _"Kagome en que estas pensando"_ me reprendí.

—Gracias—le dije tratando de cruzarme con sus ojos.

—¿Me agradeces humana?—¿Humana? Mi corazón se hundió un centímetro en mi pecho.

—No solo por avisarme, me has salvado en diferentes ocasiones...

—¿Yo? ¿el gran Sesshomaru salvarte a TI?—dijo como si le hubiera ofendido—Llamas salvarte a una serie de coincidencias que han pasado por la ineptitud de esos...—parecía que escupía un montón de palabrotas a juzgar por su expresión,serena, su voz se endurecía a cada palabra.

Entonces nunca ha sido su intención salvarme... Sonreí burlona ante mi estupidez de haber pensado ese tipo de locura...

—Aun así—respondí hablando firmemente, enderezando mi espalda—debo agradecerte. Si no fuera por ti... seguro ahora estaría muert...—clavó su mirada fiera en mi callándome. Mi instinto me pedía a gritos que me fuera de ahí, pero no lo hice.

Nos vimos en silencio uno al otro. No sé que había en su mirada a caso ¿era odio?, eso no sería una sorpresa, siempre había tenido la impresión de que el me odiaba, lo que no entendía era porque esta vez me dolía tanto.

Rompí nuestro contacto y di la vuelta para volver a casa de Jinenji, me sentí decepcionada sin saber el motivo...

De pronto sentí una mano cálida tomarme de la muñeca, jalándome en dirección contraria donde encontré su magnifico rostro pálido y frío lleno de incógnitas, una vez más me pareció ver que sus ojos de derretían frente a mi, erizándome la piel de mis brazos.

—¿Que diablos significa esto? ¿porqué no te puedo...? Eres una simple humana...—tocaba mi mejilla con la punta de sus garras pero no de manera amenazante.

Hablaba como si se respondiera a si mismo preguntas hechas en su mente, pero ¿quién se creía al llamarme simple humana?

Que coraje...

Fruncí el entrecejo, que molesto era esto, volví a girarme tirando de mi mano para soltarme, pero él no permitió que me fuera.

* * *

Bueno, a petición de las lectoras subiré el Fic completo,  
espero que aun así se apiaden de mi y sigan comentando los capítulos.

Besos


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

—Tantas ganas tienes de volver con esos perdedores... a este ritmo no me sorprendería que ellos mismos terminaran por matarte.

—Eso jamás pasaría—mi voz sonaba molesta—¡Si ellos están aquí, es porque se preocupan por mi! Lo que realmente me pregunto es: ¡¿Tu que haces aquí?!

Traté de que no sonara como un reproche pero es lo que más pareció.

Él como siempre mantuvo su posición seria y serena pero estoy segura de que alcance a ver una chispa de sorpresa. Sin mencionar que su mano apretó con más fuerza sin darse cuenta de que comenzaba a hacerme daño.

Aun así, mantuve la mirada molesta en él.

—¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?!—dijo con rabia jalándome de la muñeca hacia él, comenzaba a asustarme... Él se había inclinado hacia mi y me veía ahora con desesperación, y mi sangre comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad por mi cuerpo ¿qué es esto?

Su olor llegó a mi, tan delicioso como ninguno que conociera antes, mordí mi labio inferior al notar sus filosos colmillos y me sorprendí a mi misma imaginándome tocarlos con mi lengua.

 _"Kagome que te pasa"_ me reprendí, mi respiración estaba agitada. ¿No me daba cuenta de que?

—Me enfermas—me dijo sin ningún miramiento soltándome agresivamente la muñeca y girándose sobre sus talones para partir... Sentí un disparo en el corazón... ¿Había dicho que le enfermaba?

—¡Bien!—dije suspirando y tomando fuerzas para hablar lo mas agresiva que pude—entonces que esperas para irte, a tu hermano le molesta tu presencia.

Me di media vuelta por temor a que me atacara y salí despavorida de ahí, no era un secreto que Sesshomaru odiaba el parentesco que tenía con Inuyasha y hoy se lo había recordado yo... ¡Uy! ¡Tenían que ser hermanos!

Ambos eran igual de confusos, ¡¿qué lo enfermo?! ¡Por favor! Quien se acercó a mi fue él. Grandísimo idiota.

Ahora todo se aclaraba... tal vez no sabía el significado de lo que sentía pero hoy me di cuenta, estaba confundida. Ahora estaba claro: yo odiaba a Sesshomaru.

Al llegar a la cabaña no había nadie despierto y realmente yo tenía energía de sobra debido al mes que dure como bella durmiente, me senté en lo que sería el pórtico de la choza para ver el cielo.

Los grillos cantaban y las luciérnagas volaban por lo bajo al grado de que pasaba cerca de mi.

¿Qué pasaba con nosotros? No entendía muchas cosas... ¿Qué hacia Sesshomaru aquí? ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué nada de lo que el había hecho hasta ahora encajaba en esto? Traté de recordar que había pasado, me gustaría explicarme porque sus ojos estaban en mi mente antes de despertar...

Vino a mi mente un liquido rojo...sangre... me recordé succionando de su muñeca...¿qué había sido eso? También recordé lo bien que me sentí después de eso... recordé su frente pegada a la mía y sus palabra de suplica... no ... no encajaba...

Tal vez todo fue imaginación mía... o un sueño...

Sin más sentí una ráfaga de viento que salía despavorido de la choza... ¿ese había sido Koga?

—¡Ey!—grité sin creer que me escucharía pero el remolino de arena volvió hasta que él me tomo en sus brazos sin previo aviso.

Como siempre él me sorprendía y me encantaba la manera tan eufórica con la que me abrazaba... sentí sus fuertes brazos tan cómodos... permanecimos en silencio hasta que él decidió hablar...aprontándome más hacía sí.

—Por favor... Perdóname

¿Qué decía? ¿Me pedía perdón? ¿Porqué?

—Creí que morirías... estaba por perder la esperanza—sentí su aliento en mi oído conforme decía sus palabras... es verdad, no habíamos podido hablar desde que desperté... lo abrace con mas fuerza sintiendo la necesidad de consolarlo...

Recordé su voz mientras me encontraba dentro de la laguna y recordé que en ese momento también había deseado hacerlo.

Se retiró un poco y tomó mi rostro, solo para acariciarlo pasó las yemas de sus dedos por mi frente haciendo a un lado mis cabellos, después por mi mejilla y luego tomó mi cabeza para depositar en ella un tierno beso acompañado de un suspiro de alivio.

—Creí que no podría volver a sentir tu delicioso olor.

—Joven Koga...

—Sé lo que dirás... que no fue culpa mía, que no me culpe por lo que sucedió, ¡pero detesto saber que ese perro tiene razón! Eras mi responsabilidad, yo debía cuidarte... estaba en mis manos evitar que todo esto pasara...

—No, a ver, espera, no tiene nada de razón, se que todos nos sentimos culpables y pasamos por muchos temores, pero nadie tuvo la culpa. Al final de cuentas fue un descuido mío, pero ya es pasado. Y gracias a todos ustedes estoy viva.

—Tenía demasiada impotencia, estaba congelado, y no me llegaban las ideas a la cabeza... a los que realmente debemos agradecer es a Inuyasha y Sessh... Sesshomaru. Yo... —se veía decepcionado de si mismo.

—Tu, estas aquí, no te fuiste, incluso dejaste la manada—él me vio extrañado por la información que tenía—Sango me lo contó—dije sonrojada—eso, es suficiente y mas de lo que podía esperar—dije sonriendo.

—Las lobas están muy preocupadas por ti no han dejado en paz a Hakkaku ni a Ginta. Te han mandado regalos y muy buenos deseos.

—Son tan lindas... ahora que volvamos, las agradeceré todo...—él me vio asombrado y confundido—¿qué pasa? ¿qué dije?

—¿Piensas volver? ¿quieres decir, que quieres volver a la montaña conmigo?—Abrí los ojos asombrada, parpadeando de manera incrédula

—Pues claro ¿por qué no lo haría?

—Dudo que el perro guardián te dé permiso—¿qué dijo?

—Estas pensando a acaso...—dije juguetona—en consultarlo con Inuyasha

—¡Eeeeh!—dijo nervioso haciendo gestos graciosos—no... ¿yo? Pedirle permiso a ese bobo puff, ¿segura que ya te encuentras bien? Dices cosas locas... amm...—suspiro y con cabeza gacha continuó—Solo digo que... creí que te quedarías con él de nuevo.

—No, no puedo, y sinceramente creo que no quiero hacerlo, los extraño demasiado, pero...

—¿Tan grave fue lo que él te hizo?

Lo vi, no estaba a la defensiva esta vez, estaba tranquilo con rostro comprensivo.

—Solo digamos que tengo motivos que no me permiten mantener mi mente tranquila cuando estoy con él. Pero que pasa Koga ¿dónde quedo eso de que tu eres mejor que el y cosas así...—Koga había cambiado, supongo que es el efecto del susto.

—Pero que dices por supuesto que soy mejor que él, ese perro en definitiva no se compara conmigo.— dijo orgulloso de sí haciéndome sentir mejor al ver que ese comportamiento era temporal.

No es que me agradara que se la pasaran como perros y gatos, solo que su personalidad para mi era muy valiosa.

—Entonces en cuanto te sientas mejor volveremos...

—De hecho, tengo que volver a mi era cuanto antes, mi familia debe de estar muy preocupada y yo.. bueno después de todo esto tengo muchos deseos de verlos.

—Si entiendo.

—¿A donde ibas tan de prisa?—pregunte después de un ligero silencio.

—¿Qué a donde? A buscarte, y devolverte a la cama, ¿que crees que haces?, el perro ahora si intentaría destriparme si te ve aquí.

—Ya no puedo dormir más, a demás me siento como nueva...

—Eso me alegra—dijo firmemente-oye Kagome... recuerdas lo ultimo que estuvimos platicando...

Maldición, claro, ahora recordaba que la ultima vez que habíamos estado platicando... él me había pedido que nos casáramos. Acaso quería retomar la platica... yo... no estaba lista.

—¿A cerca de que?—intente evadir.

—A cerca de... de nosotros, te pedí que te casaras conmigo—dijo tomando mis manos.

—Koga yo... —tenía que rendirme, no podía evadir algo tan directo. Por supuesto que me acuerdo, pero yo aun no estoy lista para responder, todo esto es tan precipitado a demás yo soy aun muy joven...

—No te preocupes, aun no busco una respuesta, solo quiero que lo tengas presente—dijo levantando una mano para evitar lo que fuera a decir.

Me volví a sentar en el suelo, y él se sentó a mi lado, pasándome un brazo por los hombros. Después de todo lo que ha pasado no me resistí a eso.

Permanecimos sentados platicando de muchas cosas que habían pasado, al parecer Naraku ha estado husmeando en el territorio lobo, buscando quien sabe que, traté de convencerlo de que el volviera de inmediato pero no lo logre, a pesar de que lo noté ansioso por ello.

—Lo que no veo es el interés que pueda tener con nosotros, nunca antes se había aparecido por ahí, me gustaría saber que está tramando.

—Lo que sea que trame no es nada bueno. Tenemos que proteger a la manada. ¿Que piensa Lovin?—Él se me quedo viendo con rostro incrédulo pero con una mirada tan brillante y conmovida que me hizo sonreír...—¿qué pasa... que dije?

—Me gusto escuchar ese "tenemos" de tu boca—se volteo con mas seriedad al frente—ella piensa que se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia y están buscando algo que necesitan para lo que sea que estén planeando. Ha tenido a las lobas alerta, y Ginta y Hakkaku hacen rondas aun así no logro entenderlo.

—Kagome... creo haberte dicho que no te movieras...—Inuyasha salió de la casa y se quedo petrificado al vernos, aun así respiro profundo- que rayos haces aquí a fuera, y tu lobo, quítele tu mano de encima.

—Oh... no se de que hablas...—dijo apretándome mas el cuello con su brazo para provocar mas a Inuyasha. Este si era el Koga que conocía.

—Ah ahora si tienes valor de responder, lobo-contesto Inuyasha con la misma voz burlona

—Si bueno, ¿esperabas otra cosa?—dijo quintando su brazo de mi... no se que unión tenían ahora, pero la manera en que Koga lo molestaba era de manera que no fuera demasiado.

—Ya, ya, basta, tranquilos... volveré a la cama si eso los mantiene callados.

Me levante y le sonreí a Inuyasha, el se sonrojo y me dio el paso a la casa. Sentí una atracción tan fuerte aun mientras cruzaba frente a el... como podía ser posible... tanta química...

Dentro todos estaban perdidamente dormidos... ¿porque ellos no dormían así? Me acosté con ambos sentándose a mi lado

—En verdad, ¿seguirán tratándome como una prisionera?

—Tómalo como precaución niña tonta, haces muchas locuras.

Está bien creo que lo merezco por todo lo que los hice pasar. Me mantuve viendo al techo hasta conciliar el sueño.

* * *

—¡Inuyasha ya basta! Tengo que volver a mi época tarde o temprano, así que no me hagas más esto.

—Te he dicho que aun no lo harás y se acabó.

Era tan sobre protector ahora que no podía aguantarlo, era tan difícil para él entender que debía volver con mi familia ellos tenían que saber que estaba bien. A demás nunca había estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

Él me había encontrando con Sango hablando de que esta misma tarde me iría. Ha pasado un día desde que volví, ok, tal vez no es suficiente pero tenía que volver.

—Koga—Koga estaba frente a nosotros, eligiendo el bando que debía tomar—Hakkaku viene hacia acá ¿cierto?

—S...si

—Bien espero traiga mis cosas. Escúchame Inuyasha, con o sin mis cosas me iré hoy. A demás ya tenemos mucho tiempo en casa de Jinenji, y eso no esta bien.

—¿Es por eso? Perfecto sube a mi espalda e iremos a casa de Kaede de inmediato—dijo soberbio inclinándose para que yo subiera en él

—Inuyasha creo que la señorita Kagome tiene toda la razón al querer volver, después de todo estará mas cómoda allá y podrá descansar.—él se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de Miroku.

—Bien.—dijo de mala gana—nos vamos hoy mismo—Sonreí ante su respuesta ¡que alivio!—pero me iré contigo.

—... ... ¿que?—se me escapo el aliento

—Claro que no lo harás perro idiota, crees que dejare que te vayas con ella solo, ¡ni que tuvieras tanta suerte!

—Aww el pobre lobito quiere llorar porque el no puede cruzar el pozo bubu, pobre lobito...

—BASTA. No, nadie ira conmigo, iré yo sola, Koga me llevará por mis cosas, tu no interferirás y volveré en unos días como siempre- Sango, Miroku, y Shippou nos veían discutir pasando la mirada de uno a otro.

—Por supuesto que no lo harás.

—A ¿no?

—No.

—¡Sango!

—Dime...— respondió algo aturdida.

—¿Me prestas a Kirara?—Sango volteó hacia Inuyasha como si le pidiera una disculpa

—Claro...—dijo dubitativa

—¡¿Qué te pasa sango?! ¡No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir!

—Inuyasha te vuelves a comportar como un perro tonto—dijo Shippou

—Vámonos Koga—Salí de la choza a pesar de los gritos que tenía Inuyasha, quien comenzó a pelear con Shippou.

Koga y yo subimos a Kirara para emprender el viaje a la montaña. Yo solo espero que él no nos siga para insistir.

* * *

Bueno, a petición de las lectoras subiré el Fic completo,  
espero que aun así se apiaden de mi y sigan comentando los capítulos.

Besos


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Al llegar a la montaña Lovin y el resto de la manada me recibieron dulcemente.

Koga trataba hacerme cambiar de decisión sutilmente pero a sabiendas de que no lo lograría. Antes de irme quise pasar un tiempo con las lobas, y Koga no se alejo de mi.

La platica se torno delicada cuando Lyia nos contó que uno de los lobos decidió enfrentar a Kagura, después de recibir uno de sus ataques quedó gravemente herido, y se encontraba recuperándose.

—¿Estabas con él Lyia?

—Si,— dijo la rubia—traté e detenerlo ya que el General nos había prohibido que actuáramos hasta saber que era lo que buscaban, aun así él lo hizo, desde ese día, no ha vuelto esa mujer y los insectos son poco frecuentes.

Algo no me cuadraba pero realmente lo deje pasar, Lyia trataba de mantener una distancia entre su mente y la platica, y eso era evidente. Veía a Koga como si hablaran mentalmente, ocultaba algo, algo que no querían que yo supiera.

Al retirarme de ellos para recoger mis cosas mi confirmación de lo que pensaba fue el ver que Koga se acercaba a ella de inmediato, manteniendo un rostro frío y calculador, algo que nunca había conocido en él, él para mi era cálido.

Me mantuve pensando en que podría ser lo que lo inquietó de esa manera, así que todas las cosas que guardaba de la casita lo hacia en automático. Hacia mucho calor... desabroché los dos botones de mi blusa...

—Un lugar demasiado acogedor para mi gusto.

¡Otra vez! ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¡¿Acaso buscaba volverme loca?!

Me gire para ver a Sesshomaru en una postura de seriedad típica de él. Y algo que no alcanzaba a percibir bien. ¿Furia? ¿Enojo? ¿qué era? Nunca podía saber que era lo que el pensaba.

—Sesshomaru... otra vez tu...—¡INCREIBLE! ¿La que hablaba era yo? Hablé demasiado indiferente a pesar de que por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

—No te vez muy contenta de verme—dijo secamente y con cinismo.

—Si bueno, no se que haces aquí. Di que es lo que quieres y déjame en paz, tengo prisa.—Herida, esa era la definición para que mi voz sonara de esa manera.

De un momento a otro sentí un ligero golpe en la cabeza al chocar contra la pared de ramas y encontrarme frente a él, acorralada como una presa frente a su depredador. Tenia miedo ahora más que antes sobre todo al ver sus fríos ojos que me veían de manera despiadada. Aun así lo vi de manera retadora juntando todo el coraje que me ponía loca su manera de confundirme, al salvarme y luego negarlo.

—¡Como te atreves a hablarle así al gran Sesshomaru!—dijo apretándome las mejillas con una mano aun manteniéndome contra la pared...

—Shuéltame—le ordené con voz firme, y él me sostuvo la mirada soltándome poco a poco la mandíbula. Una vez mas vi como sus ojos de oro solido se convertían en líquidos... como si me invitaran a sumergirme en ellos.

—Deberías temerme.—avisó.

—Lo hago, pero no por eso saldré corriendo.—dije sobando mis mejillas molesta. ¿Qué se creía al atacarme?

—Eso, es una estupidez.

—Estupidez es que tu estés aquí.—debatí.

—Eres una insolente—dijo acercándose mis a mi al grado de que pude saborear el aliento de sus palabras...

 _"Kagome reacciona no te pierdas en su aroma"_

—¿Qué haces aquí?—dije con mis dientes apretados, y mi mirada calvada con furia en la de él.

—Vine a reclamar lo que es mío.

—¿Tuyo? ¿Y que podría haber tuyo aquí?

—¿Ya lo olvidaste?—con la garra de su dedo índice siguió la guía de una de mis venas que corría de mi cuello hasta la altura de mi último botón que había desabrochado, provocando que cada poro de mi piel reaccionara—Mi sangre ahora está dentro de ti, imagínalo...—¿quería mi sangre a caso?

—Bien...—con frialdad caminé hacia mi maleta, haciéndolo retroceder asombrado de mi reacción, tome el pedazo de espejo que tenía sobre ésta, y la recargue sobre mi vena de la muñeca—si es lo que quieres... —Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y tomaron mi mano apretándola con dureza.

—¿A caso eres idiota? ¿qué crees que haces?—nos vimos con el mismo coraje uno al otro.

—¡Darte lo que viniste a reclamar!

Él se quedó sin palabras, buscando una manera de debatir lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Dilo de una vez Sesshomaru, ¿que-haces-aquí?

—Te atreviste a escupirme en la cara mi parentesco con ese semi demonio, me volviste la cara...

—¿Viniste por una disculpa?, lo siento pero no tengo alguna para ti— _"Kagome, Kagome, cálmate no es cualquier demonioooo"_ Me dije cantándome a mi misma.

—Tu insolencia se esta pasando de la raya...

—¿Y que harás? Sesshomaru.— _"oh no Kagome, acabas de retarlo"_. Sus ojos se abrieron fieros ante mi reto, y juraría que vi una orilla de su boca torcerse con malicia. Mis instintos me suplicaban que gritara, que pidiera ayuda, el iba a matarme de eso estaba segura... le di la espalda nuevamente y continué empacando mis cosas—Creí que yo te enfermaba, a si que vuelvo a insistir. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Enfermarme...?—La palabra salió de el como si la saboreara.

Trate de escuchar cada paso que diera o cada movimiento, cualquier cosa, pero lo único que pude hacer fue sentir el golpe de mi cuerpo contra la cama que las lobas habían hecho para mi, al caer sobre ésta , todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¿Qué haría conmigo? ¿Como me mataría?

Lo tenía sobre mi, levantando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, y su cuerpo sobre mis piernas, inmovilizándome por completo.

 _"¡GRITA KAGOME, LLAMA A KOGA!"_

—SI. Me enfermas—dijo con ojos desquiciados con su rostro de marfil inmutable, a centímetros de mi cara. Sus ojos transmitían la locura que guardaba—me enferma que estés aquí, me enferma no saber porque no te puedo dejar morir. Me enferma, el no saber que me ata a TI—casi escupe esa última palabra— una insignificante humana, de manera que no puedo alejarme—Su dulce aliento comenzaba a marearme y mi corazón parecía correr más que latir, no podía prestar atención a sus palabras, por más que quería.

Su calor causaba un remolino con el mío y sus ojos despedían una locura tan deliciosa que no tenía miedo, solo mantuve la mirada escuchando cada palabra la cual salía áspera de su garganta como un gruñido que no se porque rayos me ponían la piel eriza.

—Me enferma—continuó— que ese inútil tuviera razón y lo primero que veras fuera su maldito rostro, pero más me enferma que corra la idea en ti de unirte con es demonio de lobo...—¿Como sabía eso...?

¿Qué decía..? estaba completamente aturdida. Él estaba furioso, nunca podría haber imaginado conocerlo de esa manera, ¿qué le importaban ese tipo de cosas?

—Me enferma que me retes, me enferma que no me temas,—me zangoloteo bajo su cuerpo—pero me enferma también, que esa última vez me hayas huido.

Traté de levantarme pero se aferro mas a mis brazos poniéndolos en mi pecho y presionándome con rudeza.

—Sessh...

—NO, dime humana, ¿que es esto? Explícame que es este deseo de matar a sangre fría a todo el que te rodea, a todo el que te tocó. Soy un asesino por de nacimiento, mato a mi gusto y sin razón... pero... esta vez hay una razón y creo que es poderosa.

—Yo... no...

Mi mente seguía sin activarse, y yo cada vez me hundía más en un shock que él estaba provocando, a caso... ¿era lo que me quería decir en nuestro último encuentro?

—Suéltame...—dije con un hilo de voz, mi cuerpo vibraba no se si de pavor o sorpresa por lo que estaba escuchando.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos hasta que provocaron que me hundiera en ellos, en un mar de oro liquido que brillaban ante mi, y para mi... comenzó a soltarme de su agarre... pero aun permaneció sobre de mi.

Sus ojos pasearon por mi cuerpo, como si estuviera volviendo de algún lugar en el que su mente se había extraviado, se acerco lentamente a mi rostro, con una mirada tan salvaje y abrazadora que deje de respirar, cada segundo el estaba más cerca y mi corazón retumbaba sacando de mi pecho el poco aliento que me quedaba.

 _"Si respiro me perderé en su olor hasta perder el control de mi misma"_

A pesar de que mis manos ya eran libres me mantuve inmóvil aguardando lo que fuera que pasaba, cosa que no entendía, en que momento esto había pasado...

Sentí su nariz respirando acompasada cerca de mi oído, aspirando cada tramo por el que pasaba... continuó oliendo mi cuello deteniéndose en algunas ocasiones, sentí como mi sangre aumentaba haciendo que mi piel pareciera más delgada y causando que cada sensación que provocaba su respiración fuera inmediatamente a recorrer cada tramo de mi como una corriente eléctrica. Continuó bajando hasta donde estaba descubierta por los botones que yo había desprendido...

—Ahhh...—fue apenas audible mi suspiro pero pude notar como la piel de sus manos se erizaban...

Levantó su rostro y sin duda alguna puedo decir que había una sed de deseo en sus ojos, de esa sed que se desea saciar en ese mismo instante, de esa sed que ni el agua ni nada liquido sobre la tierra puede saciar... esa sed que yo misma estaba sintiendo ahora...

 _"Bésame"_ pensé, pero pareció que se lo hubiera rogado en voz alta ya que comenzó a acercarse a mi, solo que ahora parecía como si luchara contra si mismo...

—Kagome, ¿estas lista?—fue un segundo, un segundo en el que lo perdí desapareciendo nuevamente, un segundo, en el que voltee a la puerta asustada por esperar a ver a Koga ahí, un segundo le que mi respiración necesitó para volverse agitada, o es que acaso ya estaba así y no me había dado cuenta... toqué mi pecho con mi palma... y parecía que mi corazón quería escapar e irse con él.

Koga no se encontraba en la puerta, después de unos segundos reaccione y tome mis cosas para salir, pero a penas me acerque Koga estaba frente a mi.

—¿Qué te pasa Kagome...? ¿Te sientes mal? Te ves agitada y roja... tienes fiebre...—sentí como comenzaba a sudar de nervios

—No...am... es... la emoción...—dije saliendo de ahí y evitando su mirada

—Maldición tengo que darme un baño, apesto a perro...—dijo quejándose conmigo—seguramente es por todo ese tiempo que estuve con ese par de cachorros...—seguramente era por la presencia de él...

De no ser porque ya estaba lo suficientemente ruborizada se que un jitomate se vería rosa a comparación mía.

¿Qué fue eso? Sesshomaru... que es esto... sentía aun a mi corazón latiendo hasta mi cabeza, pero lo que mas sería era decepción de no haber tocado sus labios.

Koga insistió en acompañarme a casa de Kaede, pero lo convencí de que se quedara, no sería justo que volviera a dejar a la manada ahora que tanto lo necesitaban, ambos quedamos en que dentro de seis días el iría por mi para volver a la montaña.

Al llegar a casa de Kaede, Inuyasha y Shippou me esperaban en la entrada, el aun estaba molesto, aun así no insistió en que me quedara, al parecer iba resignado.

La anciana Kaede me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, ya que los demás se habían encargado de contarle todo lo que habíamos pasado, agradecí su preocupación, mis amigos solo habían vuelto para despedirse de mi, especialmente Inuyasha...

Un Inuyasha diferente al que había tenido todo este tiempo, alguien que sentía mío pero ya no de una manera similar a la que había sentido, ahora solo lo referente a el era una maraña en mi mente en la cual ni siquiera me sentía con derecho de pensar.

Me aventé al pozo deseosa de volver a ver a mi familia... este tiempo me hará despejar la mente, me hará despejarme de todo y en especial de lo que acababa se suceder con el hermano de Inuyasha.

* * *

Bueno, a petición de las lectoras subiré el Fic completo,  
espero que aun así se apiaden de mi y sigan comentando los capítulos.

Besos


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **EL**

Tenía a penas un día de haberse marchado, y lo único que yo quería era ir por ella y traerla aunque fuera a rastras, pero Sango no me lo permitía.

Todos estaban confabulando en mi contra, creyendo que no me daba cuenta, cuando en verdad solo les seguía la corriente. Habíamos estado visitando aldeas en donde se rumoraban apariciones de espíritus malignos

" _Como siempre haciendo labor social para personas"._

En fin que más daba, esto en parte funcionaba y me mantenía la mente distraída.

—¡Vórtice!—Miroku absorbió los restos de un enjambre de termitas come carne que habían hecho destrozos en una de las aldeas, yo solo me limite a agitar mis garras una ultima vez para exterminar el ultimo nido.

—Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan relajado... oh, vaya, vaya...

Una joven se acercaba a nosotros corriendo, no podría decir si era muy hermosa pero era bonita y joven

—Hermosa señorita, es un placer para mis ojos ver algo tan majestuoso como su presencia...

 _"Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ Miroku tomó las manos de la joven besándolas

—Yo...—dijo sonrojada—vengo de parte de los aldeanos, queremos agradecerles por librarnos de esa plaga tan horrenda que invadió nuestra aldea, y nuestro señor los ha pedido como invitados de honor a su palacio.

—Dígale a su señor, que nosotros estaremos encantados de acompañarlo—la voz de Miroku era de lo más audaz que el podía fingir—sin embargo, me pregunto si usted me aceptaría como invitado de honor a sus aposentos mi bella dama.

Una piedra salió volando de algún lugar cayendo en la frente de Miroku con fuerza y dejándole una enorme inflamación en la frente.

—¡Ay! Lo lamento quería darle a una serpiente que pasaba tras de usted monje que mala puntería la mía.—dijo sango fingiendo preocupación.

Miroku, Miroku... Tanto tiempo y no aprendes... ¿a caso Sango y no tenía otros pretextos? ¿mala puntería? Una exterminadora como ella, ja si claro.

La joven nos guió hasta el enorme palacio de un terrateniente, hasta una amplia habitación en la cual había comida a llenar, geishas, y aldeanos...

No tenía hambre, y lo único que estaba haciendo para distraerme era picar el arroz de mi plato.

—La extrañas mucho cierto Inuyasha...—Sango se había acercado a mi y yo solo me limité a sonrojarme.

¿Extrañarla? Claro que la extrañaba, no era como si no la hubiera tenido alejada de mi demasiado tiempo con un horrendo temor a no verla nunca más... ¿o si? Pero Sango era muy observadora y a demás, era una persona en quien confiaba... las personas le llaman algo así como la mejor amiga.

—Lo que no entiendo es, por qué no me permitió ir con ella.

—A mi no me sorprende. Después de todo ella aun sigue distanciada de ti ¿o no?

—Ahora que lo dices ella aun sigue algo alejada, creí que se le habría pasado el enojo o algo así.

—Ella ya no está molesta, ni sentida, solo esta pasando por la etapa de superarte Inuyasha.

¿Superarme? No me gustaba ni un poquito como sonaba eso.

—Te refieres a dejar de quererme...

—Mmm... no, dudo que eso pueda llegar a ocurrir, pero sabe que no estarán juntos. Ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti. —me vio con ojos calculadores—¿Qué es lo que busca Sesshomaru de todo esto?

Mis tripas se encogieron.

—No estoy seguro—no pude evitar ponerme serio, las tripas se me encogieron al oír su nombre.

—Inuyasha, claro que sabes algo, ella también es mi amiga, quiero protegerla...

—Creo...—me molestaba aceptarlo, incluso pronunciarlo—creo que Sesshomaru está interesado en ella, como mujer.—era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, y ahora me gustaba menos.

—Eso era lo que temía...

También ella se había dado cuenta, entonces eso era lo mas probable.

—Entonces ¿tu también lo crees?

—Creo, que lo celos te están matando Inuyasha. Sesshomaru odia a los humanos, no se que es lo que él esta esperando o buscando. Pero dudo mucho que este interesado en ella. Maldito monje...

Me levante para poder salir de ahí, en el momento en que ella corrió a golpear con fuerza al monje quien ya comenzaba a pasarse de copas y empezaba a manosear a las geishas.

Entonces, ella descartaba la posibilidad.. de cierta manera ella tenía razón, seguramente mis celos no me dejaban ver con claridad.

El atardecer comenzaba a caer, mientras yo reposaba tirado sobre el césped, que tranquilidad, cerré mis ojos para relajarme ante el tacto del viento.

En cuanto Kagome vuelva debo hablar con ella, aclarar lo que pasó, decirle que aun no había tomado mi decisión, decirle que la amaba.

—¡Señor! ¡Ayúdeme por favor!—una pequeña niña aterrada y sucia jalaba las mangas de mi túnica—Por favor ayude a mi hermano

—¿Qué te pasa niña?—la seguí hasta donde se encontraba un viejo roble buscando al pequeño al que tenía que ayudar, pero no había nadie... y cuando me volví, buscando a la pequeña ella ya no estaba.

Entonces reconocí su olor. Kikyo salió detrás del árbol, como un bello espectro.

—Es inusual que tenga que atraerte a base de engaños Inuyasha.

—K... Kikyo...

—Escuché que Kagome se mejoró, y volvió a su tierra, que bien por ella,—como siempre su voy era acompasada y fría-He estado buscándote, no me dijiste que volverían a casa con mi hermana Kaede.

—Yo... lo siento pero todo fue muy precipitado.

—Que desconsiderado de tu parte, siendo que estuve todo este tiempo en ese lugar por ti...—me reprochó cínicamente

Kikyo había encontrado la casa de Jinenji después de buscarme por los alrededores de la aldea de Kaede y no encontrarme. Sus brazos fueron los que me consolaron cuando yo estaba al borde de la locura. Ella sin saber el por que de mi actitud permaneció a mi lado.

En sus fríos labios encontré consuelo y fuerza de seguir.

—Tienes razón discúlpame por favor.

—Tratándose de ella te olvidas de todo Inuyasha-permanecí cayado, mientras ella se acercaba a mi –si no fuera por mis serpientes no te habría encontrado.

Una vez más en mi soledad venia a salvarme, Kikyo... mi delirio, mi amor.

Un amor frustrado tal vez, pero un amor como el que jamás había sentido, es como si mi vida comenzara desde el día que la conocí, y que por lo tanto me resisto a olvidar. No se que pasaba conmigo pero cada que estaba al lado de Kikyo, me sentía completo, ella era mi noche; fría y hermosa, pero mía.

—Ven Inuyasha, siéntate a mi lado—Kikyo se sentó bajo el roble y yo le hice segunda.

No le había dicho ni una sola palabra a cerca de la noche en la que Kagome nos vió, tampoco le había reclamado por no decirme que Kagome se había ido con Koga, además creo que sería demasiado cruel más de lo que ya he sido.

Últimamente me he sentido como el peor de los egoístas, mientras Kagome se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, Kikyo permanecía a mi lado tratando de mantener mi cordura... a pesar de todo ella seguía a mi lado y yo por lo tanto con ella. Incluso mi cuerpo se movía siempre en su dirección en contra de mi voluntad.

Esta vez había sido diferente, ella me había estado llamando desde el día anterior pero yo no me sentía con ánimos de correr a su lado, Kagome había vuelto a su época y yo me había tenido que quedar aquí a ayudar a personas... ¡mpf!

Kikyo recargó su cabeza en mi y yo pase mi brazo por detrás para abrazarla y mantenerla pegada a mi.

—Sabes Inuyasha, cada vez que estamos juntos imagino como habría sido nuestra vida si no hubiéramos caído en esa trampa. Seguramente ya habría muerto o estaría en una vejez muy avanzada, seguramente tendríamos hijos, viviríamos juntos... pero nos amaríamos sin reparos, sin interferencias. Viviríamos el uno para el otro, como debió ser desde un inicio.

Con cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, mi cabeza creaba imágenes de lo que habría sido nuestra vida, tal vez en la vida que nos arrebataron, yo estaría sosteniendo a una cansada y arrugada Kikyo de piel delicada pero seguramente yo la amaría incluso de esa manera.

—A pesar de que las cosas fueron diferentes... aun nos amamos Kikyo— ella volteo a verme con ilusión en los ojos, con una mirada tierna que seguramente solo yo conocía y con un temor que también, seguramente, solo yo sabía el motivo. Ese motivo era, el volver a perdernos el uno al otro.

—El amor que nos tenemos es algo innegable a pesar de la tragedia que vivimos en el pasado... lo que sentimos es algo tan intenso que es como si tuviera vida propia...—la vi con atención grabándome sus palabras en la mente.

Kikyo... cuando su rostro se tornaba con esa mezcla de ingenuidad y preocupación no podía evitar el deseo de abrazarla a mi y protegerla, como si deseara dejarla fuera del alcance del mundo para cuidar de ella... Ciertamente, yo siempre me he sentido culpable por no haber me dado cuenta de la trampa que Naraku nos había tendido... por no salvarnos de esa tempestad...

Me acerque lentamente con deseo de besar sus dulces y pétreos labios para borrar esa frustración de su rostro, para hacerle ver que yo estaba con ella en este momento. Mis labios la tocaron suavemente sintiendo la punta de su lengua recorriendo los míos, nos separamos por unos instantes para respirar...

—Te amo Inuyasha—dijo como si entregara todo en esas palabras, las cuales llegaron a lo más profundo de mi ser, encendiendo mi corazón.

Volvimos a unirnos en un beso que ella encendió en deseo... ella siempre me hacia desear más, siempre me hacía perderme en su cuerpo y en ella.

—Ejem... nos separamos en cuanto escuchamos el carraspeo de alguien, y me quede sorprendido de verlo ahí, y más en ese momento. Parpadee asombrado—lamento interrumpir-dijo nuestro intruso con un brillo de victoria en sus ojos zafiro. Kikyo bajo la cabeza apenada ante la situación bochornosa en la que nos habían encontrado—Tengo que hablar contigo Inuyasha—Lo ultimo que dijo fue con una gran seriedad, lo cual me saco de la sorpresa, permitiéndome reaccionar para levantarme y hacerle frente.

—Que es lo que quieres lobo—maldición, el lobo rabioso había visto esto, Kagome vino a mi mente al instante... "El se lo dirá"

—Ya te lo dije, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Pues habla—él observo a Kikyo dándome a entender que ella estaba fuera de lugar.

—Preferiría que esto fuera solo entre tú y yo

Al parecer Kikyo se acababa de recuperar de la vergüenza y se levantaba para retirarse, adelantándose a hablar antes de que yo negara la petición del lobo.

—No se preocupen—dijo con una sonrisa cínica—yo me retiro—seguido de eso ella se alejó desapareciendo tras la distancia.

—¿Que es lo que quieres?—no sirvió de nada mi agresividad, el se limitó a responder con seriedad como si lo que vino a decirme era en extremo importante.

—Tranquilo perro, esto también te interesa—no me quedo más que relajarme para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Acerca de que...

—Creo que Kagome puede correr grave peligro si vuelve—dijo haciéndome comprender el motivo de su seriedad.

El lobo se cruzo de brazos frente a mi, para continuar hablando, ahora yo estaba mas interesado en seguir esta platica.

—Cuando volví a la montaña me encontré con que uno de mis amigos fue mal herido, el a pesar de mis ordenes se enfrento a esa mujer que hiede como Naraku.

—Y que tiene que ver que tus mascotas no te obedezcan, con Kagome—él sonrió con orgullo y autosuficiencia, alzando una ceja.

—El chico la enfrentó preguntándole porque rondaba por los alrededores y trató de echarla. Pero la mujer solo le respondió que se iba debido a que no se encontraba aquella mujer de la que se debía encargar.—Por supuesto que era Kagome, Naraku trataba de destruirme, y ya lo había hecho con Kikyo una vez, ahora buscaba hacerlo con Kagome—Kagome, está en la montaña como parte de la manda... y como mi prometida—ahora comenzaba a sacar las uñas—por eso en cuanto el supo de quien hablaba la atacó.

—¿Porque, un lobo a parte de ti haría eso?

—Porque somos una manada, a demás ella se ha ganado a cada uno de ellos a su manera, y otra de las razones es que no permitirán que le pase nada a la mujer de su jefe.

Me lance contra él con el puño arriba para darle en la mandíbula, pero el sostuvo mi puño ágilmente gracias al fragmento que poseía.

* * *

Bueno, a petición de las lectoras subiré el Fic completo,  
espero que aun así se apiaden de mi y sigan comentando los capítulos.

Besos


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

—¡Porque reaccionas así bestia, se supone que estamos del mismo lado animal!

—Pues deja de decir tonterías...

—Cállate y escúchame, no quiero que Kagome se entere de esto, sé que si se entera hará alguna locura, debemos estar alertas en caso de que veamos a algún secuaz de Naraku. Y sobre todo debemos de alejar a Kagome de aquí.

¿Quería alejarla, en serio...?

—¿Y que harás para eso?—solo quería escuchar su propuesta...

—No lo sé, pero no estoy dispuesto a perderla, ni loco permitiré que ese malvado le ponga las manos encima—el tipo realmente estaba inspirado por el coraje.

—No lo haré Koga.—dije despectivo con mi voz socarrona. El no era nadie para mandarme.

—¿Qué?—soltó con incredulidad.

—Lo hice un vez, intente alejarla y mira todo lo que pasó, aprendí mi lección lobo. Si quieres intentarlo hazlo pero esta vez seré yo quien la mantenga aquí.

Sonrió maliciosamente...

—¿A si?, ¿y que harás?—su voz burlona me cabreo, me estaba provocando por que nos sorprendió a Kikyo y a mi

—¡No quieras chantajearme lobo sarnoso!

—¿Chantajearte?—contestó con burla— Por supuesto que no, hasta yo se que eso sería despreciable. No me importa lo que vi, ni siquiera le diré a Kagome, ya suficiente ha tenido de ti—Maldito lobo estaba tan seguro de si mismo ahora, que me rabiaba la manera en que hablaba—así que no tienes de que preocuparte, no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida.

—¿Parece que la tregua entre nosotros termino no es así?—dije satisfecho de decirlo.

—Si, así parece—dijo dando la vuelta para retirarse—solo no olvides que tu parte aun es mantener los ojos abiertos por si ves algo extraño—me dijo desde atrás de su hombro.

—Bueno solo recuerda que fuera de eso mi meta es matarte.

—Si bueno, hay algo más que tengo que decirte y lo olvidaba—regreso a pararse frente a mi—creo que debes saberlo...—dijo con descaro—Le pedí a Kagome que fuera mi esposa.—sentí como el Inuyasha asesino me poseía y echaba humo por las orejas—lo que me tranquiliza es que... según parece eso a ti ya no te importa...

Todo el coraje que había acumulado se disolvía ante ese golpe bajo, el maldito me dio la espalda y se giro para retirarse, dejándome enmudecido...

—¡Aaaaa! —golpee con mi puño el árbol el roble que estaba frente a mi, lo golpee una y otra, y otra vez hasta sentir que descargaba mi rabia, la corteza del roble ya estaba verde y soltando sabia por los golpes cuando deje de maltratarlo.

 _"¡Si me caso o no con Koga es mi problema! ¿si tu eres feliz po..."_

Ese día la había interrumpido porque no quería seguir escuchando las boberías que me parecía que estaba diciendo. Pero estoy seguro que quiso decir "¡Si tu eres feliz porque no me dejas serlo!" claro que ella sería feliz, pero conmigo.

Ví el Roble que estaba derramando esa baba transparente por mis golpes y recordé que hace un momento estaba ahí con Kikyo.

Maldita sea ¿que es lo que estoy haciendo?

Comencé a sentirme avergonzado de lo que acababa de sentir. Quería matar a Koga por tan solo desear unirse por toda la vida con Kagome, y acabo de decirle a Kikyo lo mucho que la amo y al mismo tiempo me prometí estar para ambas.

Pero no podía evitarlo, las amaba a ambas, quería proteger a ambas, quería estar con ambas.

Al llegar con los chicos les conté lo que había pasado, solo con Koga por supuesto. Sango en un inicio se inquietó por lo que pudiera pasar, pero al enterarse de la absurda propuesta de Koga más que extrañada estaba emocionada.

—Que mala es Kagome al no contarme ese pequeño detalle... seguramente el fue muy bueno mientras vivieron juntos...

—Ay cállate Sango claro que no, además Kagome no es tonta como para aceptar propuestas de ese seudodemonio.

—Inuyasha tienes que aceptarlo. Si yo fuera Kagome claro que aceptaría su propuesta—dijo Shippou metiéndose en la platica como siempre—¿o acaso crees que te elegiría a ti cuando ni siquiera eres libre de decir tus sentimientos abiertamente?—¡PUM!—¡Ay! Porque me pegas abusivo—dijo aguantando lagrimas que le salieron por el golpe en la cabeza que le di dejándole un chichón.

—Por bocón y sigue fastidiando y te castigaré peor Shippou.

—Lamento decírtelo Inuyasha pero el pequeño Shippou tiene razón, a demás la señorita Kagome no merece ser una opción y por lo que veo Koga lo tiene muy bien entendido—Miroku hablaba como siempre, intentando mantener la audacia—yo definitivamente te apoyaría a mantenerlas a las dos contigo, pero dudo que la señorita Kagome acceda—Miroku se irguió ante la mirada de muerte que Sango le echaba—tranquila Sango todo lo que he dicho ha sido con el fin de que Inuyasha entienda que debe elegir antes de perderlas a ambas.

 _Perderlas a ambas._

Nunca había pensado en eso como una posibilidad. Me reí de mi mismo al notar lo engreído que había sido hasta ahora. He estado tan seguro de el amor de ambas que jamás lo imagine, sobre todo desde que Sango me dijo que dudaba que Kagome pudiera dejar de amarme.

 _"Tal vez es hora de tomar una decisión."_

Decidir... ¿a caso es posible decidir entre el día y la noche?, ¿quién podría decidir cual es la indicada?  
Mi Kikyo era como la noche, fría, hermosa, sigilosa, y fiera a la vez. Era como el complemento que no podía faltarme, con sus besos y sus caricias podía lograr que mi ser se colapsara y se levantara por si solo. Podía hacerme sentir que puedo mover el tiempo a mi antojo.

Pero Kagome... ella era como mi día, era mi amanecer y mi atardecer, ella era luz y calidez en todos los sentidos. Ella con solo mirarme encendía la calidez de mi corazón al grado de calmar a la bestia que soy, y no me refiero a la bestia a la que Kikyo es capaz de domar, si no a la bestia que corre en mi sangre.

Kagome ha sido incondicional, y yo he sido lo suficientemente egoísta para no verlo, Kagome es capas de verme en el suelo y levantarme con solo una palabra, ella no me dejaría caer, ella me mantendría a flote con solo tocarme, ella es capaz de guiarme en la luz y en la oscuridad, ella es mucho más... ambas son mucho más... ¡¿porque yo siendo una bestia debo debatirme entre un amor y otro?!

Sea como sea, mi destino deberá resguardarme, lo que es seguro es que dos de nosotros tienen destinos distintos, dos de nosotros tal vez debamos elegir entre la nada y el todo.

—Inuyasha, ¿a donde te fuiste?

—Am, lo siento creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos...

—Si ya lo veo—volvió a decir el zorro—bueno es de suponerse ya que extrañas a Kagome, sabes yo también la extraño mucho.

—¡Claro que no la extraño no seas tonto!

—Ay aja Inuyasha siempre que Kagome no esta aquí tienes un humor de perros.

—¡Shippou! ¡Cállate ya! —le dije persiguiéndolo alrededor del fuego.

—Excelencia que cree que busque Naraku con Kagome.

—No lo se Sango, pero por ahora me tranquiliza saber que ella se encuentra fuera de ese peligro, tal vez deberíamos tratar de averiguarlo y solucionarlo antes de que ella regrese de su época.

Esa idea me gustó.

—¿Pero por donde empezaremos?—no podemos ir de aldea en aldea... llevaría mucho tiempo...

—Con el olfato de Inuyasha podríamos tomar una ventaja. Pero aun así no avanzaríamos lo suficiente.

—Podríamos llamar a Koga y pedirle ayuda, él y su manada...

—Ni lo piensen ese lobo no se acercará a Kagome. No después de lo que me dijo.

—Inuyasha, se razonable lo que mas necesitamos es ayuda en estos momentos. No sabemos cuando volverá la señorita Kagome pero seguramente no tenemos tiempo suficiente.

En eso tenía razón. Peor la verdad era que solo de pensar en pedirle ayuda al lobo me enfermaba.

—Esta bien, lo haremos.

—Vaya, vaya no esperaba que cedieras así de fácil.

—¡Que esperas!, ¡no me queda de otra!—dije para callarlo—una cosa es que el ande detrás de todos nosotros, a si hay muchas posibilidades... pero esta vez... si él va específicamente tras Kagome, -me dieron escalofríos—es como si todo el tiempo apuntara a un solo blanco.

—Entonces esta dicho. Peinaremos todas las regiones de ser necesario...

El lobo acepto sin problemas la propuesta, tomó la región del norte ya que la conocía mejor que nosotros, con la manada abarcaría mas territorio, y nosotros nos dirigiríamos al sur.

Sin embargo los días pasaron y no había señal de Kagura, ni Naraku.

Al quinto día volvimos al árbol del tiempo como habíamos quedado con los lobos para informarnos de la situación, pero ellos tampoco habían tenido suerte.

—¿No crees que debimos seguir buscando Inuyasha?

—Tal vez... pero estoy intranquilo Miroku, no se cuando vuelve Kagome, ella no suele pasar tantos días en su época pero dada la situación que pasó le di el doble de lo usual...

Hablando de eso, al llegar vimos que los lobos ya habían llegado...

—Entonces ustedes tampoco tuvieron suerte—dijo Koga—si entiendo... —se giro para dirigir unas palabras a sus hombres—Bien por ahora dejaremos esto. A algunos de ustedes ya les di instrucciones de seguir la búsqueda, al resto los necesito en la montaña, y mantendrán a Kagome bajo vigilancia a discreción.

Me aguante mi burla para mis adentros, como si ella fuera a volver con el lobo...

—¡Que esperan inútiles! Ella no tarda en volver y no puede verlos aquí!, ¡Lovin, Lyia, Kiara! Ustedes se quedarán junto con nosotros—dijo observando a Hakkaku y Ginta— son unidas a ella así que no sospechara...

No me aguante mas el vómito verbal.

—A ver, a ver sarnoso, que esta pasando aquí, hablas como si la fueras a llevar de vuelta a la montaña.

El me vio indiferente

—Amm si ¿Kagome no te lo dijo?

¿Decirme? No, claro que no me lo dijo, seguramente eran inventos para molestarme, ella no lo haría, no tenía razones para volver con el lobo rabioso.

De un instante a otro una oscuridad que nos envolvió, callo las maldiciones que iban a salir de mi boca, y el maldito hedor que estuvimos buscando durante todos estos días apareció acompañado de un penetrante olor a veneno. Cuando menos lo esperamos... ahí estaba.

Desenvaine a Colmillo de Acero, Sango preparó su hiraikotzu, la manada se puso en guardia, Shippou se oculto tras de Miroku mientras éste levantaba su cetro.

Su maldito rostro demostraba lo astuto que era, la malicia y la burla se presentaban en toda su expresión. Estaba feliz, sus ojos arrogantes nos veían como si pasaran por una victoria.

 _"Maldito desgraciado, hasta que te apareces."_

—Supe que me estaban buscando... debo admitir, que me siento ...halagado al saberme tan solicitado en estos días, así que no quise ser grosero y decidí, venir a saludar—Cínico. Apreté mis puños a colmillo.

—¡NARAKU!—gritó Sango

—Tranquilos—dijo con su desesperante tranquilidad de siempre.

El muy infeliz se la pasaba en grande, ahora que dejaba en claro que tenía la ventaja. A pesar de que éramos muchos no pudimos dar con él... en cambio él nos había encontrado justo al momento de reunirnos.

—No vine a pelear—dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Maldito Narakuu! ¡Confiesa! ¡¿qué es lo que quieres con Kagome?!

—Inuyasha, Inuyasha, ¿aun no lo sabes?

—¡Ay idiota! ¡Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando!

Me lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha una vez mas.

—Mi verdadero objetivo eres tú, Inuyasha.

—¡Si eso es verdad entonces no te metas con ella y ven a pelear como hombre!

—¿Pelear? ¿quién hablo de pelear?. Lo único que haré será destruir tu miserable vida una vez más y que mejor manera que quitándote por segunda vez el amor de la mujer que amas. ¿qué te parece mi idea Inuyasha? Primero Kikyo hace 50 años y ahora a esa mujer llamada Kagome.—continuó hablando con una sonrisa malévola—Aunque debo decir que es dura de matar, tiene un espíritu muy persistente, primero trate de que fuera asesinada por ti en una de sus pesadillas un hechizo complicado y lo creía efectivo, hasta que el lobo la despertó.

Habla de la noche en que Kagome despertó gritando, con mis garras de acero en su cuerpo...

 _"No puede ser"_

—Así es, ese fui yo, imagina... esa mujer muerta por tus propias garras de acero... ¿te recuerda algo? Ooo... si es verdad... paso lo mismo hace 50 años solo que en la vida real. Ese sueño debió descuartizarla, pero no contaba con que estuviera acompañada.

—¡Maldito! ¡fuiste tu! ¡Desde entonces estabas acosándola infeliz!—grito Koga quien temblaba de rabia.

—Después de eso lo mejor que pudo hacer fue alejarse de ti dándome una gran a ese oso demonio para matarla parecía una mejor idea, mientras ella agonizaba disfruté tanto ver tu asqueroso rostro perturbado pero, tal parece que sigue con vida, puesto de lo contrario no estarían buscándome. Ahh..—soltó un suspiro—bien dicen que si vas a hacer algo tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo...

—Infeliz...—Lo ataque sin previo aviso con Koga pisándome los talones pero el cabrón pudo desvanecerse.

—¿En donde esta? Lo dejaste escapar animal

—Cállate Koga

—Ja ja ja—su riza llena de maldad resonaba en toda el área, hasta que apareció a nuestras espaldas

—Inuyasha cuidado—Sango lanzó el hiraikotzu para protegerme del ataque de Naraku lo cual lo hizo retroceder

—¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? Porque la agresión...

—No te atrevas a tocar a Kagome... no te lo perdonare... ella ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa.

—No te puedo prometer que en mis manos no vaya a sufrir, pero procuraré que estés presente para que lo veas. No sabes la satisfacción que voy a sentir al verte destrozado de dolor por toda tu vida con esos recuerdos...

—¡Maldito... no lo harás si te mato primero!

Antes de que pudiera moverme una flecha sagrada cruzó el cuerpo de Naraku, haciendo un enorme agujero en el pecho, dejando caer un muñeco de madera entre las ropas, y con el se desvaneció la oscuridad y el veneno.

 _"¡Kagome!"_ , pensé al instante.

—Tan cobarde como siempre, envía una marioneta en ves de dar la cara—era Kikyo.

—Señorita Kikyo-dijo el monje

—Gracias Kikyo—le dije honestamente

—Sentí su asquerosa presencia, por eso lo hice, no olvides que yo también estoy tras él.

—Si... lo sé—ella estaba fingiendo indiferencia conmigo...

—Umm... ¡Que tenemos aquí! Ese delicioso aroma yo lo reconozco—dijo Koga haciendo le señas a la manada para que se dispersaran y caminando hacia el pozo como si nada hubiera pasado. También percibí el aroma de Kagome mientras él la sacaba del pozo una enorme mochila y le ayudaba a subir.

* * *

Bueno, a petición de las lectoras subiré el Fic completo,  
espero que aun así se apiaden de mi y sigan comentando los capítulos.

Besos


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

—Hola Koga, gracias—dijo Kagome tomando su mano.

—¡Señoraa!—las tres lobas se acercaron a saludarla emocionadas y detrás de ellas Ginta y Hakkaku.

—¡Hola! Increíble, me da muchísimo gusto verlos a todos—Koga la abrazo haciéndome sentir lo que ya comenzaba a ser normal en mi, un enorme revoltijo en el estomago.

Me acerque para recibirla también y ella sonrió al verme haciendo que el vacío que había tenido estos días desapareciera en un santiamén.

—Hola Inuy...—lo había olvidado, Kagome fijó su mirada en Kikyo, no pude descifrar su primera reacción, pero no me la espere, ella por lo general se entristecía, o se alejaba de mi al saberme con ella, pero esta vez, no sabía que había en su mente, no hubo decepción, ni tristeza. Kikyo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar—Kikyo... por favor... no te vayas.— _"Kagome, ¿qué haces?",_ pensé con sorpresa—quédate, amm.. traje mucha comida que hizo mi mamá... porque no vienes con nosotros, nos gustaría que vinieras—eso último lo dijo viéndome a mí, como si hablara en mi lugar.

Sentí como si un chorro de agua helada cayera sobre mi, la estaba invitando a que estuviera con nosotros... conmigo, ella creía que eso me gustaría...

—¿Quieres que vaya con ustedes?—respondió ella incrédula.

Todos observamos a Kagome asombrados ante la petición, ¿por qué Kagome hacia esto? Incluso la actitud que tenía no cuadraba con la Kagome que yo conocía, actuaba como si no le importara la presencia de Kikyo, como si no le importaba que estuviéramos juntos.

—No me hagas reír, que haría yo estando con ustedes, no seas ridícula.

Kagome fingió no escuchar la ofensa y se dirigió a mi.

—Inuyasha trata de convencerla, dile que quieres que venga, los esperamos dentro—dijo guiñándome un ojo ¿de que se trata esto?—Koga, ¿me ayudas con eso?

—Claro—Koga al igual que nosotros la veía extrañado. Sin embargo cuando siguió a Kagome volteo a verme con una sonrisa torcida y provocadora.

No era extraño en Kagome ser noble con todos, pero su reacción, su expresión... fue como si no le extrañara que yo estuviera con Kikyo... como si ya no le importara.

Comencé a sentir otra vez como un pequeño vació se formaba en mi interior, esta vez sin poder explicármelo.

Todos se dirigieron a casa de Kaede mientras Kikyo y yo quedábamos a solas, pero esta vez me sentí extraño, no quise insistirle a Kikyo que viniera con nosotros, empezando porque sé que es una petición inútil y terminando con que sería demasiado incomodo.

—Hum,—Kikyo se burlo—en verdad cree que aceptare entrar.

—No lo se, me sorprendió tanto como a ti.

—Adiós Inuyasha será mejor que nos veamos después. Creo... que estás algo consternado

—E...espera Kikyo...

—No tienes que decir nada—dijo sin detener su paso.

Cobarde.

Esa fue la palabra que elegí para describirme en este instante. Por primera vez no elegí a ninguna, ambas se marcharon en direcciones opuestas y me quedé en medio, anonadado, sin saber a donde moverme... sin comprender lo que había en la cabeza de Kagome.

Entré a casa de Kaede y todos me pusieron atención, era de esperarse, tenían tanta curiosidad por ver que pasaba.

Al ver a Kagome me di cuenta que mantenía su atención solo en la comida, y evitaba mi mirada, eso me molestó más que nada hasta ahora.

¿Qué le pasaba? Me ponía en un aprieto y ahora me evitaba, que pretende ahora Kagome al comportarse de esa manera... más bien que hacia yo ahora... viéndola de esta manera... frente a todos.

Volví a percatarme de que era el centro de atención de los "invitados"

—¡¿Qué rayos me ven?!

Todos volvieron a las labores que tenían antes de que yo entrara. Shippou aun mantuvo su atención en mi así que me acerqué.

—Shippou... ¿se te perdió algo?

—Solo me sorprende que hayas sido tan cuerdo como para no traerla... o espera... te rechazó cierto si no ahora ella también hubiera entrado... si seguramente eso fue.

—Grr.. ¡toma enano!

—Ay, ay, ay ,ay, no seas abusivo—dijo mientras yo le pegaba en la cabeza.

—Inuyasha ¡ABAJO!—como de costumbre sentí mi cara golpeándose con el piso haciendo que me ardiera mi mejilla por el golpe.

—Oye Kagome ¿que te pasa porque haces eso?

—Sabes que no debes tratar así a Shippou—mis ojos se abrieron otra vez, ella no me miraba, estaba entregándole un plato con comida a la loba azabache quien estaba alucinada por la rareza de alimentos.

No me pude contener, me acerque a ella y la levante molesto de los brazos, causando que Koga se levantara junto con sus dos sirvientes. En cuanto eso sucedió Miroku se levanto para detener a Koga con su cuerpo y Sango los otros dos con su hiraikotzu ya que se encontraban en la puerta. Creo que todos sabíamos que ella y yo necesitábamos hablar a solas.

Yo tomé a Kagome de un brazo y la lleve afuera...tal vez un poco más agresivo de lo que debía pero su actitud me estaba desconcertando.

—Suéltame maldito monje, ¡no te atrevas a tocarla inútil!—ignoré a Koga a quien escuchaba aun estando fuera.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! —le dije soltándola una tanto brusco, ella me observo con sorpresa

—D... de que estas hablado...

—No te hagas la tonta, Kagome, sabes de que hablo. Pensabas irte a las montañas sin decirme, le pediste al lobo que viniera por ti, ni siquiera me miras, apenas y me diriges la palabra, invitas a Kikyo...

—¡No se que tiene de extraño! ¡Solo fui cortes con ella!

—¡Eso no fue cortesía y lo sabes así que dime que pasa por tu cabeza hueca!

—¡No me hables así! —estaba furiosa, y honestamente yo empezaba a sentir un poco de miedo por lo que fuera a hacer, y como la conocía estaba a punto de explotar conmigo, tenía que decirme de una manera o de otra que pasaba por su cabeza.

—¡Pues entonces dime que esta pasando contigo, la Kagome que conozco jamás habría intentado juntarme con Kikyo en una misma habitación!

—Eso paso...—su voz se acompasó y dejo el enojo de lado abriendo paso a una voz dolida y decidida ¿qué paso?.

Mi respiración dejo de salir regularmente de mi pecho como si algo se hubiera inflamado por dentro al grado de no dejar salir nada de el... como si predijera lo que mis orejas iban a escuchar... como si yo ya supiera lo que ella iba a decir.

—¿Qué?—aun así dije incrédulo

—Pasó que... ya no soy esa Kagome Inuyasha...—ojalá hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada.

Me maldije por haber insistido en esto... ella tenia sus brazos cruzados medio sobándose por lo fuerte que la había tomado, me sentí un un poco culpable por eso, pero seguía evitando mi mirada, de hecho, de alguna manera... ahora temía que me viera a la cara...

 _"Calla ya Inuyasha... o esto va a empeorar..."_

—¿Qué... que quieres decir con eso?—su carita ahora reflejaba desolación, como si quisiera romper a llorar, pero vi claramente como se pasaba el nudo de su garganta.

—Ya te respondí..—su voz temblaba—yo... no soy esa misma Kagome que lloraba tras tus confesiones con Kikyo, esa Kagome que... sin querer terminaba atrapada tras un árbol escuchando... —me vió por primera vez desde que llegó y sonrió—lo único que ahora tenemos en común esa Kagome y yo, es... que deseo que seas feliz Inuyasha

 _"TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS IDIOTA"_ , me reprendí.

Quedamos en silencio. Yo seguía sin entender o tal vez no quería entender, ella dio la vuelta para volver a casa. Y yo... yo permanecí cabizbajo razonando las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

¿Esto quería decir que... me dejaba el camino libre con Kikyo...? No, seguro solo es idea mía.

 _"Lo único que ahora tenemos en común esa Kagome y yo, es... que deseo que seas feliz Inuyasha"_

Cobarde.

Por segunda vez en esta noche me volví a identificar con es palabra, no había tenido el valor de retenerla hasta aclarar todo. Hasta saber porqué actuaba de esa manera, pero me dio miedo. Sentí por un instante que si continuaba esta platica la perdería para siempre, y no quería eso. Ni siquiera había podido hablar con ella acerca de lo que vió hace un mes en las aguas termales, cobarde, me reí de mi mismo en mis adentros.

" _Ni siquiera has tenido las agallas de decirle que la amas, no te has dignado a decirle que no has elegido"_

Pensativo volví a la casa sin darme cuenta de que el lobo me esperaba con un golpe en la cabeza preparado para mi.

—KOOOOGAAAA...

—Eso es por agredir a Kagome...—Justo cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarme sobre él, Kagome se levantó atrayendo mi atención.

—Creo... que es hora de irnos.

—¿Qué dices Kagome?—Shippou al parecer no sabia nada, en cambio parecía que Sango estaba enterada de los planes de Kagome... y no me había dicho nada. Debía pensar mejor a quien le llamaba "mejor amiga"

—Así es Shippou, volveré a la montaña con Koga—estaba sonriendo, pero parecía que más de felicidad, era de alivio. "Se alivia de tenerte lejos" eso cuando yo ya no soporto alejarme de ella.

—Se iba una vez más y ahora yo no podía hacer nada... ahora... no tenía armas con que retenerla, ahora solo me quedaba maldecir al cabrón que se la llevaba con una sonrisa de victoria.

—Kagome... de hecho... podemos hablar...

—Claro Koga, dime que pasa... ¿o no preferirías que lo hiciéramos en la montaña?—dijo ruborizándose.

La sangre latió en mi cabeza tan fuerte que me maree.

"Le pedí a Kagome que fuera mi esposa... lo que me tranquiliza es que... según parece eso a ti ya no te importa..." Recordé lo que había dicho ese maldito...

"Ella le dirá que si"

Creo que comenzaba a delirar...

—De hecho Kagome, estaba pensando que no es buena idea alejarnos de aquí por el momento.

Mi asombro eliminó los pensamientos que acababa de tener. El no se la llevaría.

—¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?—a ella no le había gustado esa noticia, todo indicaba que Koga acababa de tomar la decisión ya que incluso las lobas y sus lambiscones también se estaban preguntando lo mismo. Incluso yo había escuchado ordenes que les había dado...

—Escúchame Kagome,—él le tomó las manos, y yo permanecí con los brazos cruzados interesado en lo que diría ahora—aun no sabemos que es lo que busca Kagura...—ahora entiendo lobo, seguirás ocultando lo de Naraku.—escucha—insistió al ver que Kagome abría la boca para hablar—después de lo que sucedió nadie de nosotros queremos arriesgarte, en especial, yo, no quiero que te pase nada, creo que alejarte de tus amigos no es buena idea, por ahora.

—Pero...

—SÉ... sé que puede ser algo difícil permanecer aquí...—dijo viéndome a mi, como si yo fuera la razón por la que ella no deseaba permanecer ahí... ¿acaso eso era?—solo será en lo que los lobos encuentran que es lo que busca.

—Y...

—Kagome escucha a Koga, creo que es algo muy razonable lo que esta diciendo—dijo Sango cargando a Shippou y acercándose a ella.

—La mejor manera de protegernos es entre nosotros mismos señorita—Miroku también se unió a convencerla.

"Cállate Inuyasha" esta vez hice caso a mis instintos... si era yo el motivo por el que ella se quería ir seguramente yo solo empeoraría las cosas.

—Esta bien no hay problema, pero creo que estas exagerando...

 _"Si supieras Kagome"_

Ella se sentó algo desconcertada, y decepcionada, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez si estaba triste por quedarse.

* * *

Bueno, a petición de las lectoras subiré el Fic completo,  
espero que aun así se apiaden de mi y sigan comentando los capítulos.

Besos


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

 **ELLA**

Volvía muy relajada de mi época, fue un regreso difícil, mi mamá me abrazó y lloro, tanto que no pude evitar derrumbarme con ella, sobre todo cuando preguntó por Inuyasha.

Obviamente no le iba a contar lo que para mi fue la peor parte de esto, así que me mantuve fingiendo que lo peor que me paso fue que por poco moría.

Mientras había estado allá trate de pensar en todo, en tomar una decisión, pero sobre todo tenia en mi mente esa magnifica sensación que Sesshomaru había dejado en mi piel. Cada que dejaba un espacio libre en mi mente él era quien se apoderaba de cada espacio. Mi piel se ponía chinita solo de recordarlo sobre de mi mientras estábamos a solas en la casita de la montaña.

Me gustaría que Inuyasha no estuviera en mi mente pero era imposible sacarlo de ella a pesar de que su hermano se apoderaba de la mayor parte... y además estaba Koga, el dulce Koga, a quien me encantaría corresponderle de todas las maneras habidas y por haber, a quien me gustaría decirle que, si, ya que el me ofrecía lo que más quería un mujer, una seguridad. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo, lo quería demasiado para fallarle de una manera tan cruel como la de decirle un "te amo" sin sentirlo.

No me sentía culpable ya que, de alguna manera, yo sabía que él estaba consiente de ello. Y mi ventaja era que esa chica Ayame, seguramente Koga superará mi rechazo como amante, porque quería mantenerlo en mi vida. El me protege y ve por mi, me procura.

 _"Ay Kagome, lo tienes todo con el pero te gusta complicarte la existencia con hombres prohibidos, empezando con Inuyasha, quien no es libre ni siquiera de admitir que te quiere. Y Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha y un hombre despiadado, que odia lo que soy..."_

Fui a la escuela solo por tres días ya que se atravesó sábado y domingo, y cada uno de ellos lo disfrute como nunca, las atenciones de todos en especial de Hoyo me enternecieron, al parecer el abuelo inventó una nueva enfermedad, en este caso terminal, en caso de que no volviera, mis amigas me dijeron que ellas marcaban a diario por teléfono y el abuelo siempre estaba llorando.

Pobre abuelo... pobre mamá los preocupé demasiado, el único que no se enteró por completo de la situación fue Sota, mamá decidió ocultárselo y solo le dijo que había enfermado.

Estos días me sirvieron para tomar una decisión, la primer de todas es olvidarme de Inuyasha y hacer lo posible por que él sea feliz. Como arrancármelo del corazón no sabia pero todo se acomodaría conforme el tiempo pasara.

Ahora él estaba con Kikyo y por más que me doliera, debía de poner una sonrisa ante él.

Di un salto al pozo esta vez con comida como para un batallón ya que mi mamá quería agradecerles a todos por sus atenciones conmigo. Me habría gustado permanecer más tiempo pero seguramente Koga ya estaría esperando mi regreso como quedamos, a demás me inquietaba la presencia de Kagura, esa mujer es muy malvada y no me gustaría ni imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacerle a Lovin y las demás.

En un santiamén estaba del otro lado del pozo y tome sonriendo la mano de Koga.

—Hola, gracias Koga—dije mientras dejaba abrazarme por él, ciertamente que cómodos eran sus brazos, fue como volver en el pozo y abrazar a Sota o a Hoyo.

Los lobos estaban ahí incluyendo a tres de mis lobas favoritas y me recibieron con mucha alegría.

Entonces vi a Inuyasha y estuve a punto de correr a abrazarlo, por puro impulso, aunque algo me dijo que no debía hacerlo ya que había tomado una decisión y honestamente mis arranques de sentimientos podrían hacer todo más difícil, él me sonrió, de esa forma suya tan sincera y limpia como la de un niño al que llevan a un parque de diversiones.

—Hola Inuy...—y si, él solo había visto su parque de diversiones ya que su hogar estaba detrás de él. En cuanto la vi recordé mi decisión, que él sería feliz, eso me impulso a sonreír y guardar mis sentimientos hasta el fondo de mi corazón.

Ella se dio la vuelta decidida a marcharse, esto no era lo que él querría, en verdad la invité a comer con nosotros esperando a que fuera del agrado de Inuyasha la idea, él abrió mucho los ojos al escucharlo y se le cayó la mandíbula cuando le pedí que la convenciera.

Por Inuyasha esperaba que ella aceptara, incluso por Kaede ya que era su hermana y seguramente eso la haría muy feliz. Sentí un como si algo me hubiera caído mal al estomago de solo imaginar sentarme al lado de ellos, me reí de mi misma...

 _"Eso sería lo menos intimo que presenciarías de ellos hasta ahora"_

Recordarlo me dio valor, pero él regresó solo, y yo solo me trate de concentrar en otra cosa. Pero entonces me di cuenta que a pesar de que si me importaba, ya no me dolía

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos andando en automático con todo el mundo hasta que escuche a Shippou llorar y mi primera reacción fue...

—Inuyasha, ¡ABAJO!

—Oye Kagome ¿que te pasa porque haces eso?

—Sabes que no debes tratar así a Shippou—ni siquiera volví mi mirada, esta vez no se porque era lo que menos quería ver, sus ojos. Creo que eran mi limite.

No vi en que momento lo tenia frente a mi causando dolor en mis brazos con sus manos, me levantó del suelo, todo sucedió en un instante y cuando me di cuenta Sango y Miroku retenían a los lobos, Inuyasha me tomó de la parte superior de mi brazo y me jalo al exterior de la casa hasta soltarme agresivamente de golpe.

—Suéltame maldito monje, ¡no te atrevas a tocarla inútil!—escuche como Koga intentaba resistirse a Miroku.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!—soltó Inuyasha con una voz brusca culpándome de algo, yo solo quería desentenderme, no quería tocar aun ese tema. Aunque me sentía diferente tenía pavor de decir adiós.

—D... de que estas hablado...—dije desconcertada

—No te hagas la tonta, Kagome, sabes de que hablo. Pensabas irte a las montañas sin decirme, le pediste al lobo que viniera por ti, ni siquiera me miras, apenas y me diriges la palabra, invitas a Kikyo...—me estaba reprochando con cada palabra, como si yo hubiera cruzado la raya, su expresión era desesperada como si ni siquiera él pudiera explicarse mi actitud. Aun así, fui cortés con la mujer que amaba ¿cual era el problema?

—¡No se que tiene de extraño! ¡Solo fui cortes con ella!

—¡Eso no fue cortesía y lo sabes así que dime que pasa por tu cabeza hueca!

—¡No me hables así!—¡Uy! Que coraje y eso que lo hice con la mejor de las intenciones, Inuyasha es un desconsiderado.

—¡Pues entonces dime que esta pasando contigo, la Kagome que conozco jamás habría intentado juntarme con Kikyo en una misma habitación!

En el blanco Inuyasha, acabas de dar directo en el blanco, eso es justo lo que pasó.

—Eso pasó...—se quedó perplejo, mi voz estaba con una mezcla de dulzura y dolor aun así dejaba en claro lo que sentía.

Parecía que había parado su respiración para escucharme bien lo que decía, luche por no verlo a los ojos sin embargo alcancé ver su expresión de dolor en ellos... quise abrazarlo y acariciar su cabellera plateada como siempre que él se sentía mal, pero me contuve.

—¿Qué?—dijo parpadeando confundido.

—Pasó que... ya no soy esa Kagome, Inuyasha... —siguió viéndome perplejo como si en verdad no entendiera mis palabras. Él apretó sus dientes como si se arrepintiera de algo, sentí unas punzadas leves en mis brazos ya que si me había tomado con fuerza.

—¿Qué... Qué quieres decir con eso?—no se que vio en mi pero ahora su rostro era el de un hombre preocupado ya no parecía ese niño inocente que me recibió en el pozo.

Sentí como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta pero tenía que pasármelo a toda costa.

 _"Prometiste no volver a derramar ni una lagrima más por Inuyasha"_

—Ya te respondí—traté de sonar lo más decidida posible sin embargo el sentimiento me ganaba y sentí como mi voz tembló—yo... no soy esa misma Kagome que lloraba tras tus confesiones con Kikyo, esa Kagome que... sin querer terminaba atrapada tras un árbol escuchando...—no pude evitar más verlo a los ojos, de alguna manera me sentía bien diciendo todo esto, y me di cuenta de que era real todo lo que estaba diciéndole, una sonrisa incrédula salió de mi, y ahora venía la una verdad muy grande:—lo único que tenemos en común esa Kagome y yo es... que deseo que seas feliz, Inuyasha.

Pasó un momento de silencio, y él me veía como si quisiera decir tantas cosas que no sabia por donde comenzar, siendo así preferí entrar para evitar prolongar esta platica.

Tenía muchísimas cosas que decirle, muchísimos pensamientos en mi mente... pero no era el momento además, si lo adelantaba seria como decir un adiós para el que no estoy preparada.

Unos momentos después de entrar a casa de Kaede escuche como Inuyasha le reclamaba a Koga por un golpe que le dio al entrar en venganza por como me había llevado por la fuerza. Creí que ya era tiempo de marcharnos así que me levanté, sin embargo Koga me dijo que sería mejor mantenernos unidos... algo no me daba buena espina, era como si todos superan algo que yo no.

Ciertamente no me incomodaba estar en casa de Kaede con todos ahí, pero según mis planes, mi mejor salida esa alejarme de Inuyasha cuanto antes. Recordé que hoy Kikyo estaba con él cuando volví.

Vi de reojo como Inuyasha relajaba sus músculos al saber que no me marcharía, por un instante creí que Koga querría hablar de la boda frente a todos... me dieron escalofríos. Pero Koga no tocó el tema.

Al día siguiente comencé a notar aun más cosas extrañas, ya que nadie quería que saliera de la casa, ni siquiera Inuyasha quien era el más interesado en juntar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, pero yo no podía quedarme así tenía que moverme, si no, no veía el caso de quedarme en esta época, podría aprovechar el tiempo en casa como por ejemplo yendo a la escuela, y estudiar.

—No Kagome, entiende no andaremos en unos días por ahí buscando la bendita perla, se que te lo prometí pero por ahora es arriesgado.

—¡Koga dime ahora mismo que está pasando! Se que me están ocultando algo, en todo caso si lo que quieren es mantenerme encerrada mejor me voy a mi casa.

—Nooo Kagome,—cantó irónicamente—no puedes irte a tu casa porque te quiero tener cerca de mi—dijo abrazándome por un costado... ¿por qué no me incomodaba que me tocara así?—además tenemos un asunto de boda del cual hablar.

Momento.

Acaba de decir asunto de boda... a caso da por hecho... abrí y cerré la boca para poder decir algo pero no supe por donde empezar...

—Bueno espera tengo que suplir a Hakkaku en la ronda hablaremos de esto en cuanto vuelva.

Esto en verdad comenzaba a ser una molestia para mi, nunca me había molestado con Koga pero esta vez estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Últimamente mis sueños han estado inquietos, no podía dormir bien y lo peor es que al despertar sobresaltada no recordaba nada, creía que gritaba o me movía pero nadie ha mencionado nada por lo tanto supongo que solo es la fuerza de las pesadillas.

Sango y Kaede trataron de mantenerme distraída, haciendo que entre las tres recolectáramos plantas medicinales, cuando encontré la reserva de hiervas ya secas note que era mera distracción, aun así terminé rendida, lo único que quería era bañarme y acostarme.

Antes de que cayera el sol Sango, Shippou y yo nos fuimos a bañar al río como de costumbre, Sango fingió no haberse dado cuenta de que había cargado su hiraikotzu, lo hizo pasar como una costumbre.

Ahí estuvimos hablando de mis decisiones y de mi platica con Inuyasha, aun así, a pesar de que Sango era mi mejor amiga no toque el tema de Sesshomaru.

Mientras nos bañábamos me sentí incomoda, como si tuviera a alguien observándome desde atrás, detestaba esa sensación, me gire lentamente poniendo atención en los arboles que estaban en la orilla del río tratando de ver algo extraño pero no era así.

 _"Que suerte que Sango trajo su hiraikotzu"_ pensé.

Pero aun así no podía quitarme esa sensación, por lo cual no estaba cómoda, y por lo tanto inquieté a Sango.

Nos vestimos para volver a casa de Kaede y Sango les pidió a los demás que echaran un vistazo.

 _"Insisto que esto se está pasando de la raya... sobre pasan lo exagerado"_

—Kagome no tienes porque preocuparte, ni molestarte solo estamos asegurándonos de que no sea nada en verdad.

—Inuyasha—lo vi a los ojos fijamente y su mirada cedió ante la mía la cual lo culpaba de lo evidente. Hay algo que me ocultan todos.—¿por qué están mintiéndome todos?

—Ay por favor Kagome no seas paranoica, adiós, nos vamos, Miroku, será mejor que te quedes con ellas en caso de que algo suceda.

 _"Más guardaespaldas, que fastidio..."_

—Por supuesto Inuyasha.

No pude evitar molestarme así que di la vuelta y me acosté bajo la ventana dándole a todos la espalda. ¿En que momento dejaron de confiar en mi.?

Después de todo lo que la anciana Kaede me había puesto a hacer caí rendida, me dormí casi al instante de tocar el suelo.

No sé que era lo que estaba soñando otra vez, solo sé que desperté muy agitada con una risa de fondo que me ponía los vellos a punta.

La hermosa luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana que estaba sobre mi con unas cuantas nubes cargadas de agua alrededor que hermoso cielo...

Una silueta cruzo lentamente por la ventana cortando mi vista... ¿acaso era de lo que todo este tiempo me habían estado cuidando todos? No podía evitar pensar que algo malo estaba pasando y yo era el motivo de ello, de otra manera no entendía por que otra razón estaría yo en arresto domiciliario en la época medieval... aunque realmente algo me decía que el arresto domiciliario me gustaría mucho menos en esta época ya que todos los castigos de ley eran muy duros y crueles.

Volví a centrarme en la silueta que había pasado... si no lo trato de averiguar jamás me enterare de lo que realmente estaba pasando y de que me estaban cuidando tanto... al grado que Koga preferiría mantenerme cerca de Inuyasha.

Decidí salir descalza para hacer el menor ruido posible, caminé alrededor de la casita y no vi absolutamente nadie... podría haber sido un sueño, seguramente aun permanecía dormida cuando esa sombra pasó y desperté pensando...

Sentí una mano en la boca, la cual no me dejaba articular ninguna palabra y eso que intenté gritar, seguramente nadie me escuchaba a pesar de que estaba a una distancia muy corta de la casa.

 _"Maldición ¿porque salí?"_

Otra mano me cegó dejándome solo con las sensaciones que le restaban a mis sentidos... pero tenía tanto miedo que no podía concentrarme en nada...

 _"¡INUYASHA, KOGA, AYUDA!"_

* * *

Bueno, a petición de las lectoras subiré el Fic completo,

espero que aun así se apiaden de mi y sigan comentando los capítulos.

Besos


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Sentí claramente como mis pies se despegaban del suelo y luego, como el viento golpeaba mi piel a la intemperie... mi corazón latía a millas por segundo, tanto que sentía las sienes latiendo en mi cabeza.

El miedo se estaba apoderando de mi, sobre todo al estar en la oscuridad... otro cuerpo estaba pegado al mío... era quien en me había tomado en sus manos, en mi cabeza se sentía como algo me presionaba ligeramente... ¿qué me estaban haciendo?

Mis pies descalzos tocaron la tierra y el césped lentamente mientras el viento bajaba su ritmo... sentí una respiración en mi oído pero no me moví ya que el miedo me había paralizado.

—¿Me temes?—era un susurro pegado en mi oído, pero fue un susurro tan delicioso que en cuanto reconocí su voz todo mi temor se esfumó... me gire para verlo, y sentí como si hubieran pasado días suficientes para extrañarlo... cosa extraña ya que era la persona con la que menos pasaba tiempo.

—Debería.. —dije como afirmación dándome la vuelta para hacerle frente, y pensar que eso, era algo que me había estado diciendo durante mi tiempo en casa.

Yo debía temerle a Sesshomaru, era un bárbaro, despiadado, era un demonio que odiaba a los humanos, pero por alguna razón no podía temerle al grado de huir de él, incluso sentía que ya no podría alejarme de él en un largo tiempo.

Levanté mi mano, para quitarme la tentación que he tenido desde que lo conocí, quería tocar su hermoso rostro de ángel caído, el tensó su mandíbula y yo me limite a hundirme en su mirada, mi mano llego hasta su mejilla y el cerro los ojos como si temiera a mi contacto.

Rocé su mejilla con mi palma casi poniéndome de puntitas debido a su altura, y él ladeo su cabeza para recargarse en mi mano.

—Dime.. ¿qué es esto?—seguía hablando en un susurro que contenía un gruñido, como si temiera que alguien nos escuchara. Yo no podía ni siquiera hablar, así que hable con el mismo volumen de voz sin querer.

—¿De que hablas?

—¿Esto es a lo que llaman amor?, Estas sensaciones que queman todo lo que soy...

Me quedé perpleja al escuchar su susurro lleno de desesperación... Levantó su mano y toco mi cara abriendo los ojos, alzó mi rostro para que nos fijáramos el uno al otro y todo mi interior vibró como si una energía desconocida se apoderara de mi... por Dios que era todo esto...

—¿Qué?—solté incrédula

—Cada que te veo... tengo sensaciones que nunca, en todos mis años he sentido—dijo molesto y apretando la mandíbula, pero aun así parecía tranquilo, como si se estuviera desahogando...—Cada que te veo con ese semi demonio quiero matarlo...

—P...

—NO.—me calló.

Comenzaba a perder el control y volvía a tener una mirada llena de locura pero volteo hacia otro lado fijándose en la nada—¡es frustrante!, no puedo manejarlo, porque sé que si lo daño te daño a ti y eso solo me hace desear matarlo con más ganas.

Nunca había visto a un demonio perder el control, a pesar de eso se veía serio, resistiéndose a todo lo que tenia en su mente.

—Porque no puedo matarte, porque siento tantas cosas con el simple hecho de pensar que salgas herida. Soy un demonio, yo no tengo sentimientos. ¿qué eres para mi? si para mi raza solo son un pedazo de carne...

—Yo... no sé que decir...

—Dime que mate a ese lobo... pídemelo—me rogaba, con su voz en un gruñido entre sus dientes. ¿Koga?—es la única manera en la que podría asesinarlo; sabiendo que esos son tus deseos—apretó sus puños y de un segundo a otro me tomo de mis muñecas, yo lo único que pude hacer fue levantar mis brazos para protegerme.—¡¿Realmente estas pensando en unirte a ese lobo?!—sus ojos se veían fuera de órbita y eran mas fríos que antes—Debes de ser estúpida para siquiera pensarlo.

—Suéltame—dije quejándome mientras estábamos forcejeando , y mis muñecas comenzaban a dolerme.

—Si eso llegara a pasar, lo mato sin importarme lo demás... aun que me culparas de ello... ese maldito no debería ni siquiera tocarte.

—Sesshomaru... que estas... como te enteraste de eso...—dije soltándome con fuerza de su agarre, pero cayendo al césped húmedo por la fuerza. Sobé mis muñecas en automático, si creía que podría manejarme se equivocaba. Me levante molesta, y fingiéndome ofendida-En todo caso, eso no es asunto tuyo. -trate de sonar firme pero fue imposible mi voz temía a salir, y en cuanto él me escucho se calmó fingiendo tranquilidad, pero yo podía ver la realidad, le había molestado demasiado mi respuesta.

¿Como sabía que Koga quería casarse conmigo...? recordé que todo el día, me había sentido observada... incluso en el río...

—Me has espiado... —lo acusé, algo en mi se alegró de ello, pero el no vería eso, no se en donde nos encontrábamos, pero reconocí un pequeño claro, me di la vuelta para alejarme de ahí, mis instintos me gritaban que me fuera, que huyera.

En cuanto me di la vuelta sentí que me abrazaba por atrás sin ninguna agresión o suplica, solo por gusto... por retenerme...

—No... lo puedo evitar...—dijo a mi oído y me giro entre sus brazos con una gran agilidad, y me tomo del cuello haciendo que mi completa atención se dirigiera solo a él, sus ojos recorrían mi cara con cada palabra—Y sé que te tengo que alejar...

¿Qué? No, eso era lo que menos quería, no quería que él se alejara de mi...

—No quiero—solté sin querer.

Él me vio como si yo estuviera diciendo la más grande de las blasfemias, como si no escuchara nada coherente de mi boca, como si solo dijera absurdos.

Descanse mis brazos sobre los suyos agarrando con fuerza sus ropas... temí que se fuera, temí ya no verlo...

—No quieres... tu temor debería de ser tan grande como para querer alejarte de mi...

—¡No te tengo miedo! Pero si, te detesto cuando buscas herirme.

—¿Herirte?—dijo con su sonrisa torcida y maléfica

Abriendo sus ojos enrojecidos y cambiando su cara a la de una fiera, sus colmillos se pronunciaron y él me vio de manera despiadada... el aire se agito y el comenzó a incrementar su tamaño... se estaba transformando en el perro legendario... de un instante a otro tenía a un demonio legendario alvino, frente a mi. Temblaron mis piernas... no es que sea la primera vez que lo viera, pero si era la primera vez que lo tenia tan de cerca, era en verdad enorme, incluso mas que un elefante... ¿pretende asustarme?

Tire el miedo que quedaba en mi y di un paso hacia él.

Sus ojos rojos me vieron sorprendidos... él hizo una de sus patas delanteras para atrás como si fuera él quien estaba dispuesto a retroceder, no lo permitiría.

Me acerque más hasta abrazarme de una de sus patas, era tan deliciosa la sensación de su pelaje albino, era tan suave y olía tan bien... sentí envidia ya que los demonios siempre olían bien a pasar de lo que fuera, escuchaba su sangre latir rápido incluso a través de su dura piel, el viento alboroto mi cabello al intensificarse, y poco a poco lo que tenía entre mis brazos volvía a se Sesshomaru, quien en cuanto volvió a la normalidad me rodeo con sus brazos sorprendiéndome.

—Puedo herirte de miles de maneras, eso es lo que soy un, asesino.

—No te tengo miedo—repetí abrazándolo fuerte, su olor se impregnaba más a mis fosas nasales.

—¿Porque siento esto?...—dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello y llevándoselo a la nariz—debería dejar que me ganara el deseo de matar a todo al que te ha tocado antes que yo—levante mi cara para verlo... y él se acercó pegando su frente a la mía cerrando sus ojos como esa vez en la laguna. Su nariz puntiaguda rozaba la mía, y en un suspiro que soltó sentí como su aliento entraba por mi nariz y mi boca y pasaba por la piel de mi cuello erizándola...

Poco a poco fue acercándose a mis labios y yo no quise resistirme, esa tentación me había torturado todo este tiempo, desde nuestro último encuentro la cabeza me daba vueltas al sentir su aliento hasta que por fin sentí una corriente eléctrica de mis labios hasta mi columna, eran tan suaves, tan exquisitos, sentía que mi corazón iba a salir corriendo, o, a explotar por exceso de sangre en él, pero no me detuve quería más.

Sentí su lengua rozar la mía delicadamente, dejando a su paso su delicioso sabor el cual yo ansiaba probar desde hace mucho, comenzaba a doler mi cabeza por la falta de oxigeno por lo que trate de separarme un poco para tomar aire pero en cuanto me separé un milímetro de sus labios, él paso la punta de su lengua por mi labio inferior causando sensaciones salvajes en mi interior, algo que jamás había sentido, abrí mis ojos observándolo me decidí a no dejarlo ir ahora, levanté mi mano hasta su nuca para poder alcanzarlo y prensarme de sus labios nuevamente, él no se resistió.

Paso sus manos por mi cintura y arrugó mi ropa al tomarla con fuerza... tal vez quería separarme, pensé... pero su siguiente acto me contradijo. Con una mano en mi espalda y la otra en mi cintura me apretó mas a él levantándome del suelo sin romper nuestro beso.

Me estaba volviendo loca, era como si literalmente quisiera comerlo, comencé a jadear, me faltaba el aire, y mi piel estaba tan delgada que sentía incluso el calor de su cuerpo atreves de nuestras ropas.

Nos separamos un momento y pude notar que él también tenia agitada su respiración... me cargo para sentarse y ponerme sobre su regazo con mis piernas alrededor de él, a pesar de que él nunca sonreía, pude ver un ápice de felicidad en él, ambos nos sentíamos igual...

Me tomo por el cuello para besarme nuevamente... ¡uff! Se sentía tan bien... que dudo que algún día me canse de esto... Sesshomaru comenzó a llevar una guía con sus labios: de mi boca hasta mi oreja, erizando hasta mi ultimo poro, bajó por mi garganta pasando en veces su legua experta por mi piel... con desesperación hizo aun lado el hombro de mi uniforme para seguir besándome con pasión.

Yo no podía evitar sentirme embriagada por todas esas sensaciones que ahora tenía, mis manos deseaban arrancar las pesadas ropas que llevaba él ahora pero solo me limite a arrugarlas con coraje por el estorbo que causaban. Estábamos bajo el baño de la luna llena la cual lo hacía ver más inalcanzable.

Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y me acerque a su cuello así como él me hacia en ese momento, exhale cerca de la comisura de su cuello y posé mis labios en su piel hirviente, al instante sentí como él me apretaba más de mi cintura y el vello de su piel reaccionaba.

Bajó la fuerza de su abrazo, y sentí como su mano resbalaba por mi pierna despacio hasta quedar en la parte de mi muslo que estaba bajo mi falda... no quería detenerlo, quería que esto siguiera, pero esta vez si tenía miedo... miedo de llegar hasta el final... me tense sin querer... y me abrace a su cuello. Él dio un ultimo apretón a mi muslo, una sensación que sentí tan placentera... me alejo de sus cuello poniéndome frente a él, con ojos preocupados, los cuales me derritieron ya que él nunca era así... en ellos vi mil preguntas, ambos aun batallábamos en respirar y yo me sonroje buscando la manera de decirlo.

—Lo... lo siento...—dije con mi pecho subiendo y bajando aun alterado—yo no...—desvié mi mirada para evitar la vergüenza que ahora sentía, pero él tomó mi barbilla para depositar un beso simple en mis labios...

Él se recargó en el árbol que estaba a su espalda y yo me recosté en su pecho escuchando los latidos que una vez me despertaron de un pesadilla...

Nos mantuvimos en silenció, tenía mucho sueño, pero no quería perder el tiempo que ahora tenía con él...

El volteo hacia otro lado, típico de él cuando quiere fingir indiferencia.

—Se que tienes que volver.—me dijo adivinando mis pensamientos, me vio con ojos indiferentes

—Debemos buscar la perla—dije triste... en verdad no quería separarme de él.

—Que no esta esa otra sacerdotisa, ella puede hacerlo.

—Ella le entrego a Naraku los fragmentos que teníamos, no se si pueda confiar en ella... además, es el único motivo por el que permanezco aquí.

Me vio de reojo.

—Creí que también estabas aquí por ese ser híbrido—dijo escupiendo las palabras.—además parece que ese lobo esta preparando una gran boda... —me senté, aun en su regazo, y lo vi sin evitar sonreír...

—Sesshomaru... a caso... sientes celos...

Él abrió demasiado los ojos, aun de reojo y permaneció en silencio, por supuesto que no. Él lo había dicho, era un demonio y no tenía sentimientos...

Alcé mis ojos a la luna... quien fue el único testigo de esta noche... una noche que para mi lo ha sido todo.

Ahora me daba cuenta que jamás odie a Sesshomaru, no encontraba las palabras que describieran a la perfección lo que sentía por él, aun debía descifrarlo, pero era algo grande algo que... aunque él me rechace en algún momento, ese momento lo aceptaría por el simple hecho de traerme a estos instantes...

—Debo irme,—dije levantándome y dejándolo recargado en el enorme tronco, me di cuenta que a pesar de que conocía el claro en donde estábamos, no sabía en donde estaba... ni sabía como regresar.

El también se levantó.

—Ya veo, —dijo caminando distanciándose de mi al llegar a una distancia considerable, me hizo frente—una vez más te lo digo Kagome—hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de lo mismo que yo... era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre... y no de una manera cualquiera. Escuchar mi nombre con su voz tan varonil y sensual me provocaba deseos de lanzarme hacia él y hacer cosas innombrables...—no miento al decir que si desposas al lobo, lo mataré y de manera cruel.—dijo alzando un lado de su labio—No me importa que termines odiándome. Lo mismo va para ese asqueroso mitad perro.

—Sessh...—era tarde para hablarlo, el viento giro en nuestro entorno y entre un resplandor verdoso, el perro alvino legendario apareció en su lugar, era tan salvaje e impactante verlo tan de cerca pero era en verdad hermoso, él se acerco a mi agachando su cabeza pidiendo permiso para acercarse y yo volví a caminar hacia él, acaricié su cabeza y él se agacho invitándome a montarle...

—Nunca ha sido mi intención desposar a Koga,—le explique—menos ahora que mis deseos cambian de dirección... —pegué mi frente a la cabeza del enorme perro.

Subí a el acurrucándome en su suave pelaje viendo la noche de una manera que nunca vi.

Entonces comencé a caer en la cuenta de lo que había pasado, ahora me debía a Sesshomaru, él me reclamaba y yo le correspondía, ahora todo había cambiado.

Me sentía feliz pero en parte me sentía muy mal, cuando Inuyasha se entere de esto... no se que pueda pasar.

¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿En que momento permití que esto pasara? ¿en que momento me enamore de Sesshomaru?, un demonio despiadado, asesino, malvado... ¿en que momento me enamoré de uno de los enemigos de Inuyasha?, ¡¿en que momento... me enamore... del hermano de Inuyasha?!

Sentí un peso en mi corazón que no me dejaba en paz y mi cabeza no dejaba de hacerme ver como una traidora...

"Kagome, el está con Kikyo... no le debes nada" Es cierto, estaba dispuesta a amar a Inuyasha siempre y, a costa de mi... aun así... porque no estaba completamente feliz...

Sesshomaru bajó lentamente a unos metros de la cabaña, y me despedí de él acariciando el pelaje de su pecho el cual a penas y alcanzaba.

Entré a la casa de manera furtiva hasta volver a acostarme, entonces me dí cuenta de que no había servido de nada, frente a mi se encontraba una Sango molesta, ¿me habrá visto?, de no haber sido por que Inuyasha y Koga no se encontraban, seguramente ya me estarían buscando para mi suerte Miroku seguía dormido.

—¿En donde rayos estabas?, estaba muy preocupada por ti—susurro para no despertar a nadie.

—Lo siento, escuche ruidos y fui a ver...

—¿Qué? ¿estas loca?—dijo aun susurrando—No debes salir sola nunca más.

Escuchamos que pisaban la hierva afuera, seguro eran Inuyasha y Koga, sin querer sango y yo pensamos lo mismo y nos fingimos dormidas.

—¿Hueles eso?—Escuchamos decir a Inuyasha

—¿Cómo no voy a olerlo, es la pestilencia de tu hermano... y está por toda la casa.

Maldición... porque los seres sobrenaturales deben de tener el olfato tan agudo. Sango me observo entre la oscuridad con una cara con la cual me decía que sospechaba lo que estaba pasando. Me hice la dormida pero ella me aventó una piedrita para llamar mi atención.

Cuando la obtuvo se señalo con un dedo amenazador... conociéndola si pudiera hablar me diría "Pobre de ti Kagome donde no me digas que está pasando"

¿Se lo contaría? En verdad ¿sería capaz de contarle lo que acababa de pasar en el claro?, ¿podría contarle a Sango mis sentimientos? Creo que la respuesta era si, después de todo no podía confiar en nadie mejor que en ella.

Fijé mi mirada en la luna, la cual comenzaba a bajar de su posición... y recordé a mi ángel caído bañado por la luz de esa misma luna hace unos momentos. Inconscientemente volví a tener esas reacciones de deseo, las cuales solo él podía encender.

* * *

Lo lamento, he vuelto.

Mil disculpas por la tardeanza, mi lap tuvo un colapso nervioso y

espero que aun así se apiaden de mi y sigan comentando los capítulos.

Besos


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

—¡¿Kagome, te has vuelto loca?!—me reprendió Sango—que hacías a esas horas con Sesshomaru, podría haberte matado... ¿te hizo algo?

—Eh... yo... — _"si supieras lo que hizo"_ estábamos sentadas en un tronco que estaba tirado sobre la tierra que parecía haber caído durante una tormenta.

—¡Solo imagina el alboroto que haría Inuyasha si se enterara!

¿Entonces, tal vez Sango piense que debo de rendirle cuentas a Inuyasha?

—¿Crees que deba decirle?

—Pero por supuesto que no, y menos con la mente tan maniática que tiene últimamente.

—¿A... a que te refieres Sango?

—Bueno... el piensa que Sesshomaru podría estar interesado en ti como mujer...

¿Inuyasha piensa eso? Se había dado cuenta entonces... y como no lo iba a pensar, después de todo lo que Sesshomaru hizo para salvarme.

Recordé con emoción el dulce sabor de su sangre, y sentí un placentero escalofrío al darme cuenta que de alguna manera permanecíamos unidos... Sesshomaru... y yo... quien lo diría, aun así ni quería ilusionarme, ya que sus palabras habían sido muy claras, el carecía de sentimientos... sentimientos de los cuales yo ya no tenía control...

Me había perdido por completo en mis pensamientos y cuando recordé que Sango estaba a mi lado sentí una pesada mirada sobre de mi.

—Ay, no me digas que es verdad... Kagome...

—Yooo...—me puse muy nerviosa y no sabía por donde comenzar...

—No puede ser Kagome, Sesshomaru es uno de los demonios mas peligrosos que existen, ¿que fue lo que pasó?

—Sango... ¿me creerías si te digo... que ni siquiera yo se como pasó?

—¡Entonces es verdad!

—A penas anoche lo hablamos... Sango, tengo miedo.

—¿Qué dices? A caso el te está amenazando...

—No, no claro que no... lo que siento pasó sin ningún aviso... pasó sin que nada lo evitara...

—No te ves muy contenta Kagome...

—Lo estoy,—sonreí y sentí incluso que mi mirada sonreía también—pero tengo miedo de lo que vaya a suceder a partir de ahora, temo que pase con Inuyasha y conmigo...—iba bajando mi voy conforme terminaba mi frase

—Basta Kagome, no soporto verte así, sé que sientes algo muy grande por Inuyasha pero creo que le diste lo suficiente, creo que mereces ser feliz, y si ahora encontraste el amor nuevamente, creo que lo que menos debes hacer es perderlo.

—Pero Sango... es el hermano de Inuyasha...

—Y tú eres la reencarnación de Kikyo—dijo resaltando el hecho.—Por favor Kagome, Inuyasha esta estancado en los sentimientos de su pasado, al grado de que se aferra a un cadáver, te pido que tu no hagas lo mismo-me sentí mal ante las palabras de Sango aunque eran verdad... se había escuchado muy frívola—se que se escucha cruel, pero varias de las desgracias que te han sucedido, han sido por el amor de Inuyasha, y en la mayoría Kikyo esta mezclada.

—Haz arriesgado tu vida a medida que Inuyasha se transformaba en bestia, haz recibido flechas por el e incluso no te has tendido ante la desconfianza cuando todo apunta a él.

—Eso no es nada Sango, Inuyasha... siempre ha sacrificado su vida por mi también... siempre me salva de situaciones peligrosas...

—Pero nunca ha tenido el valor de amarte libremente, y es una oportunidad que se te está donado...

—¿Crees que debo decírselo?

—Creo. Que no es tiempo, creo que... no le debes nada pero esa es decisión tuya.

Deberle... algo... es verdad, no le debía nada a Inuyasha respecto a este tema, mis sentimientos por él estaban en vías de cambio, y ciertamente, él nunca ha sido claro conmigo, además él y yo, jamás hemos tenido una relación... a pesar de que lo parecía en ocasiones, nunca fuimos nada más que amigos... y en otras ocasiones, él siempre eligió a Kikyo.

—Tienes razón Sango

—Ay, que lastima...—dijo suspirando—siempre creí que el que se ganaría tu corazón sería Koga—me quede con los ojos como platos parpadeando del asombro.

—Eh... yo.. no se que le diré a él.-me ruboricé

—Tranquila, de alguna manera siento que el sabe que no le correspondes de esa manera, además te quiere y el entenderá.

 _"Ay Kagome en que líos te metes... deberías de concentrarte solo en la perla, ya que... después de destruirle, volverás a tu tiempo..."_

Eso me puso muy triste... al final de cuentas ni siquiera estaría con Sesshomaru.

—¡Hola mi bella Kagome!—Koga se acercó como si hubiera sido invocado al pronunciar su nombre, mordí mi labio por lo que haría a continuación... —creo que es tiempo de que hablemos de eso que hemos atrasado...

—Bueno creo que los debo de dejar solos...—Sango se fue guiñándome un ojo en señal de apoyo, pero en definitiva eso no me ayudaría ahora. ¿Por donde empiezo?

A penas iba a abrir mi boca cuando el se adelantó

—Creo que has decidido rechazar mi propuesta ¿cierto?—realmente me conocía tanto como para adelantarse a tal respuesta. Me acobardé y me quede callada viendo sus ojos zafiros, el sonrió, no se a ciencia cierta si fue solo para no hacerme sentir mal o si realmente ya se esperaba esa respuesta.—Se que tu corazón no me pertenecerá nunca de la manera que espero...—dijo despreocupado, se que me quieres, pero no como a ese inútil, ¡Que desperdicio, su yo fuera él no dudaría ni un instante en tomarte y no soltarte!

—Koga, ya no es así—me vió perplejo.

—¿A caso has dejado de querer al cachorro?

Me puse muy nerviosa.

—N...no, no, yo no he dicho eso solo, creo que todo ha cambiado...

—Te volviste a enamorar ¿verdad Kagome?—esta vez si sentí culpa y su voz sonó decepcionada. ¿Qué más podía decir...? No podía negarlo, por más dolor que pudiera causarle... mi abuelo siempre dice que es mejor herir con la verdad, que herir con la mentira...

—Eso creo...

—Puedo... ¿saber de quien?—me ruborice... ¿enserio quería saberlo? No, un momento, él también lo sospechaba, seguramente todos lo sabrían al instante, ya que han sido testigos de la cercanía que Sesshomaru ha tomado conmigo.

—Creo que no quiero hablar de eso... por ahora...

—Es Sesshomaru ¿cierto?

¡Que ch...! No pude evitar pensar en una palabrota... como es que Koga prefería no callar nada de lo que sabía. En parte era algo que me gustaba de el que no tenía limites en su honestidad...

—¿Anoche estuviste con él cierto?

—¿Como...?

—Te lo he dicho Kagome... te conozco perfectamente, y esas mejillas sonrojadas—dijo rozando mi pómulo con el reverso de su dedo resaltan cada vez que el aparece o con el simple hecho de mencionarlo... me sorprende que él medio cachorro no se haya dado cuenta... ahora si siento lástima por él.

Eso me hizo sentir terrible, tanto que me dieron ganas de llorar...

—E...e... esperaba Kagome no es verdad solo bromeaba...

—Es que tienes razón...—dije a punta de lagrimas-soy una persona horrible... como fui a hacer esto...

—Ey, linda Kagome, no llores ¡eso no es verdad!—él me abrazó a su pecho y me acarició el cabello como el solo sabía hacerlo para tranquilizarme,—escucha, ese perro es el que debió de darse cuenta de todo antes de perderte,—sentía como si fuera mi padre el que me hablaba...

Levanto mi mandíbula, con su dedo índice, y por un segundo sentí que se acercaba a mi pero ambos nos quitamos de inmediato, yo ya no tenia razones para no negarme a él y él ya no tenía razones para intentar algo conmigo.

—Ese tonto de Inuyasha, si tan solo yo hubiera tenido un poco de lo que sientes por el , ni loco dejaría que eso se borrara... Bueno, ni hablar haré que paren los preparativos...

—¡¿Qué.. que preparativos?!

—Ja ja tranquila Kagome,—dijo al ver mi cara horrorizada y escandalizada—solo bromeo, la mayoría de mis comentarios eran para hacer enfurecer a Inuyasha jaja y han funcionado a la perfección, aunque no del todo. Creí que tal vez reaccionaría pero a ese tarado no le entra ni el aire al cerebro.—Koga como siempre era tan cálido, como no iba a quererlo en mi vida, a pesar de que lo he rechazado se mantiene feliz... debo de aprender de el...

—Y... ahora que pasará...

—Si crees que por esto me iré de aquí huyendo, te equivocas—dijo parpadeando sorprendido y de lo más natural—yo aun te quiero y no podría permitir que algo te pasara. Hasta que esto termine estaré aquí, quien sabe a lo mejor podría robarle la partida al perro mayor.

Koga no perdía su sentido del humor, y en gran parte, eso me fascinaba además de que me subía mi estado de ánimo, como no valoraría a una persona así... ¡Un momento!

—¿Como que esto termine, a que te refieres Koga?—Él se me quedo viendo asombrado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Entonces yo tenía razón, algo me ocultaban.—Qué es lo que esta pasando que nadie quiere decirme...—dije molesta.

—Nada Kagome no es nada, creo que exageras mis palabras.

—Por supuesto que no lo exagero. Desde antes de que yo partiera, me di cuenta de que tu y Lyia me ocultaban algo y ahora que vuelvo incluso Shippou evita decir cosas frente de mi, ¡¿en que momento dejé de ser confiable?!

—No... no pienses que es eso, estas equivocada... mira confía en mi, lo sabrás tarde o temprano solo... te pido tiempo

—Solo prométeme que nadie de ustedes corre peligro.

—¿Peligro? ¡Puff!, por favor Kagome sabes que nosotros podemos arreglárnoslas con cualquier cosa, el que me preocuparía sería el debilucho de ese semi perro pero es duro de matar así que...

—De cualquier forma me enterare tarde o temprano

—Eso me preocupa,-escuche que murmuró

—¿Qué?

—Nada Kagome olvídalo.

Nos quedamos un tiempo platicando, hasta que Hakkaku, Ginta, y los demás lobos se acercaron a nosotros, las lobas lloraron cuando se enteraron de "nuestro rompimiento" eran tan tiernas, aun así prometieron darle consejos a Koga para que me reconquistara.

—Creo que Koga no tardará en matar a Inuyasha—le dijo Hakkaku a su compañero—después de todo si lo mata ya no podrá negarse la señora.

—Si creo que debemos de planear como ayudar al jefe.

—¡Ay! No sean idiotas, de momento no lo matare. Tiene más cosas de que preocuparse y prefiero que esté lúcido cuando le gane.

—Bueno pero no te enojes Koga...

—¡Ahora que lo pienso que hacen aquí, deberían estar haciendo sus rondas bola de ineptos!

Los lobos corrieron a sus posiciones de inmediato y Koga los siguió...

* * *

Yo comenzaba a aburrirme, no sabía que hacer para matar el tiempo jugaba con Shippou y Miroku a la baraja, pero ya era tan seguido el juego que ellos comenzaban a ser buenos y yo ya no aguantaba más. Era la única que no podía abandonar la choza el resto andaban de aquí para allá. Como parte de mi ocio intenté averiguar el secreto que todos me ocultaban pero eran demasiado cautelosos ante el tema.

Pasaron los días y comenzó a cambiar el clima, había olvidado cargar con ropa para frío y lluvia, al menos debía volver por ese tipo de ropa, pero Inuyasha ni para eso me quería dejar ir, no lo entendía, y lo peor de todo era que esta vez todos estaba de su parte.

No lo soportaba más, me sentía como leona enjaulada y honestamente no lo toleraría más, estaba decidido volvería a mi época esta noche mientras todos duermen, le dejaría una nota a Kaede para que les informara a todos.

Decidido eso, en mi ultimo día me mantuve obediente para evitar sospechas, no me queje ni siquiera por que Inuyasha y Koga peleaban, cosa que era el pan de cada día entre ellos.

No podía fingir que no estaba fastidiada, mi mal humor era visible supongo que eso animó Shippou a hablar conmigo.

—Creí que no me hablarías hasta que todo se resolviera—le dije malhumorada, el pequeño se sonrojó.

—Ay Kagome perdóname, si no lo vuelvo a hacer...

—No importa Shippou, solo deseo que esto y termine.

Esto... lo cual ni siquiera sabía que era, solo sabía que todos me lo ocultaban.

Cayó la noche y uno por uno comenzaron a caer rendidos, a excepción nuevamente de Koga e Inuyasha quienes a diario rondaban el perímetro durante las noches.

Mejor para mi, así podía irme sin riesgo a despertar a los más sensibles de olfato, me reí de mi, como si eso fuera a detener a Inuyasha después de todo el puede traspasar el pozo, no me sorprendería que lo hiciera y tratara de traerme a rastras.

¡Uy! Que coraje.

Pues no me importa ,si tengo que taladrarlo de "abajos" no volvería tan rápido, iría unos días a la escuela y ¿porque no? saldría con mis amigos, este encierro ha ido demasiado lejos.

En cuanto tuve la oportunidad tomé mis cosas para dirigirme a mi destino, tenia un extraño presentimiento en cuanto salí de la casa, como ya comenzaba a ser costumbre sentía una mirada pesada sobre de mi, a pesar de que habían pasado unos días desde mi encuentro con Sesshomaru algo me decía que no era él.

Con lo que jamás conté fue que ambos hombres rondaran por el pozo esta noche.

Vaya sorpresa que me dio el verlos juntos platicando cada uno recostado en un árbol.

—En verdad crees que venga al pozo hoy, la vi muy dormida cuando nos veníamos...

—Por supuesto lobo, hoy estuvo más calmada de lo normal, eso no es bueno, trataba de despistarnos seguramente no tarda en pasar por aquí con todas sus cosas... ¡ayyy! pero si es terca.

Inuyasha se había adelantado a mi plan... nunca imaginé que me conociera tan bien...

—Entonces... —dijo Inuyasha pensando lo que diría

—¿Que animal? di lo que quieras decir—estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia el pozo rogando que esos seres mas veloces que yo no me alcanzaran, al menos, tenía que intentarlo

—¿No le... mencionaste nada a Kagome?—dijo avergonzado de tener que preguntar... Decidí permanecer ahí para escuchar.

—¿A cerca de tus arrumacos con Kikyo mientras ella no estaba? Si te refieres a eso por supuesto que no se lo dije, te dije que eso era deplorable en mi opinión.

—Ya veo... —hubo un silencio—gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas, ya te dije que no lo hago por ti, ella ya sufrió mucho por tu encuentros, como para que yo también le diga todas las veces que se ven.

—De que hablas lobo.

—¡No quieras verme la cara, perro!—ahora Koga parecía molesto—si alguien se ha dado cuenta de todo soy yo, me di cuenta de que mientras Kagome agonizaba ustedes de veían cerca de la laguna. A demás a mi nadie me saca de la cabeza que esa es una de las razones por la que ella no quiere estar aquí.

Así había sido... no me sorprendió, de hecho ni siquiera me dolió, Koga había tratando de cuidarme y por eso lo ocultó, a decir verdad, yo no tenía porque saber cada movimiento de Inuyasha. Y gracias a Dios eso ya no me importaba.

—¡Ay cállate! Entrometido, tu que sabes...

—Ni quisiera quiero enterarme—la voz de Koga volvió a hacerse indiferente

—Ella... solo fue porque sabía que algo estaba mal conmigo.

—Ella fue a cerciorarse de que Kagome no sobreviviría.

—Que dices infeliz... ella jamás haría algo así...

No quería escuchar más las defensas de Inuyasha hacia Kikyo, así que salí de mi escondite para volver a mi casa. Pero no corriendo como lo había planeado, si no que camine lo más natural posible.

—A donde crees que vas Kagome, no fingí sorpresa lo que supongo que me delató, así que Inuyasha se sonrojó y volteo a ver a Koga quien parecía apenado.

—Regreso a mi casa.

—No lo harás.—exigió molesto Inuyasha

—¿Quieres apostar?

—¡Kagome entiende que no puedes hacerlo!

—Koga por favor, en mi ausencia creo que sería bueno que pidieran a Kikyo que los guíe en busca de los fragmentos restantes...—le dije ignorando a Inuyasha no se cuando vuelva...

—Pero...

—Koga por favor, no tiene caso que permanezca aquí... no me dicen que sucede y encima estoy en calidad de reo, será lo mejor.

Se que este no era el plan que Sesshomaru tenía en mente mientras mencionaba a la otra sacerdotisa, pero en este caso no me sonaba mala idea. Inuyasha levantó sus orejas ante la sorpresa. Y luego trato de despistar su culpa.

—Prometemos decirte lo que esta pasando pronto pero espera un poco más

—Koga ya estoy harta de esta sobreprotección...

—Lo se... y lo siento, creo que lo más sensato es que nos escuches. Solo te pedimos un día...

—Un día—lo apunte con un dedo advirtiéndole que no soportaría ni un momento más.

Volví a pasear mi atención a los alrededores... que era esto que sentía... esta mirada tan pesada...

—Volveré a la cama entonces...—Inuyasha puso una mano en mi hombro para detenerme.

—E..espera Kagome... quiero hablar contigo—raras ocasiones son en las que veo a Inuyasha con una mirada tan decidida, una mirada de hombre más que de un niño, y esta era una de esas ocasiones... no podía negarme a el sabiéndole preocupado, era el instinto que tenía con él, el de protegerlo de todo lo que estuviera en mis manos, el sufrimiento mas que cualquier cosa, pero, algo me decía que esta única vez, el sufrimiento era de lo único que no podría protegerlo.

* * *

Amo a ese demonio 3

Besos


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

 **EL**

Seguramente había escuchado todo lo que estábamos platicando el sarnoso y yo, todo a cerca de Kikyo, si no mencionamos el nombre eso era más que obvio... esta platica ya la habíamos prolongado lo suficiente y tanto ella ha huido de ésta como yo, pero ya no podíamos hacerlo más más.

Era tiempo de que eligiera mi lugar, es elegir mi destino, un destino que debía de reclamar.

El lobo entendió a la primera el lugar a donde pertenecía así que se largo en cuanto pedí hablarle. Ella no se rehusó así que supongo que también quería hacerlo.

Mi problema era como empezar esta platica, no era lo mío la conversación humana, yo estaba acostumbrado a peleas, y sangre de demonios, a blandir mi espada o mis garras, pero jamás a platicar frente a frente con alguien, al menos no porque fuera planeado o delicado. La ultima persona con quien hice algo así, fue Kikyo.

—¿Escuchaste lo que estábamos platicando?

—Por error, lo lamento.—¿se disculpaba? Y no solo eso, no parecía molesta.

 _"Pasó que ya no soy la misma Kagome."_

—¡Ay! Si sigues con esa actitud no te diré nada

—Entonces podría ir a dormir—dijo sonriendo, lo cual me sostuvo en la nada...no le importaba lo que pudiera decir...

—Espera—le dije deteniéndola al dar media vuelta—¿de eso se tratará ahora Kagome? ¿Fingirás que no te importa?

Ella se quedó callada, viendo como si no creyera lo que estaba frente a ella.

—Inuyasha no se a que te estas refiriendo...

—A esto, yo... ya no puedo seguir pensando que puedo herirte.—"Inuyasha tienes que escupir cada palabra que has pensado decirle"

—Inuy...

—Espera—respire hondo para decir cada pensamiento que ha pasado por mi mente todo este tiempo empezando por esa noche.—Se que nos viste, a mi y a Kikyo, se... se que por eso te perdiste esa noche que Sesshomaru te llevo a casa, y se que por eso me rechazaste, también se que por ese motivo no quieres volver a nuestro lado y prefieres volver a la montaña. Pero... esa no es la solución.

Hice una pausa esperando a que ella quisiera hablar o interrumpir pero ella no abrió la boca, y no me veía como últimamente solía hacer, se limitaba a ver a un lado evadiéndome.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a ir, quiero que te quedes a mi lado, como comenzó todo esto.

Se prolongó el silencio.

—No se si eso pueda ser posible Inuyasha... yo...—mordió sensualmente su labio... estas sensaciones no las había sentido por Kagome nunca... ¿a que se debía ahora? Recordé como lucía con ese vestido que le había dado el lobo... algo en mi despertó un rugido...

—¿Tu, que Kagome?

—He decidido dejarte ser feliz... y es cruel que... yo este aquí ¿no lo crees?

—¡Ay no seas tonta! ¡¿cómo dices eso?!—desvié mi cabeza haciéndome indignado, para tomar una voz que resaltara lo obvio—Yo no elegí a Kikyo, yo no he elegido a nadie—hice una pausa esperando a que mis palabras causaran efecto, pero solo siguió el silencio.

No se que esperaba que causaran mi palabras, pero definitivamente no esperaba que causaran lo que tenía frente a mi.

Por primera vez tenía a una Kagome fría, de mirada penetrante, ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

—¿No dirás nada?

—No se que decirte Inuyasha, o no se que esperarías que yo dijera

"Esperaba que me dijeras una ves más que me amas y que no me dejarás"

—Tan solo dime que piensas.—ella caminó para sentarse en el pozo de huesos y yo la seguí para imitarla.

—Pienso que...—¿a caso no recordaba como decirme "te amo"?—pienso que haces mal Inuyasha, Kikyo no estará esperándote todo el tiempo.

¿Qué diantres acababa de decir? ¿ababa de... insinuar que la elija a ella? Esto no puede ser normal en Kagome.

"Debe elegir antes de perderlas a ambas." Las palabras de Miroku vinieron a mi ¿a caso ya había perdido a Kagome? No por supuesto que eso no podía ser verdad.

Sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo me abandonaba y yo quedaba en shock ante mis pensamientos ella cruzo una pierna sobre otra, dejando que la tersa piel de su pierna se asomara de su ropa. La sangre que me había abandonado regresó a mi cuerpo en segundos haciéndome sentir abochornado y nervioso...

—Te quedaste callado...-dijo

—Yo... -que decía no se como continuar esta platica, mis palabras no vienen a la mente... porque es tan difícil decir te amo

—Inuyasha no tienes que hacer esto, escucha, no tienes porque sentirte culpable por lo que fuera que haya pasado, admito que es algo difícil para mi estar a tu lado por ahora pero... es algo pasajero, si estas con ella no tiene porque afectarme en lo absoluto-me sonrió tan limpiamente que me dejó sin palabras—Solo promete que serás muy feliz.

Un minuto, ¿por qué esto lo sentía como una despedida? El miedo comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo y mi mente a jugarme bromas con mi imaginación enseñándome mi vida sin Kagome...

—NO.—solté al creer que esas imágenes en mi cabeza eran reales—levanté y me puse frente a ella convulsionándome de miedo, poniendo mis manos sobre el pozo quitándole toda salida.

—¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha?

—Que no me gusta la manera en la que estas hablando, es como si me estuvieras diciendo adiós. Pero se que eso no podría suceder.

Ella me vio incrédula y sonrió a medias como si se mofara de lo que acababa de decir.

—¿No crees que es muy engreído de tu parte decir algo así?

—¿Que estoy siendo engreído?—me petrifique al escuchar de ella esa palabra con la que yo mismo me referí una vez.

—¿A caso esperabas que me alegrara de ser una de tus opciones?

—Yo...—Si. Eso era lo que había pensado, hasta que lo puso de esta manera, ¿en que pensabas Inuyasha?

—Tu... siempre fuiste mi única opción...—¿fui?—fuiste el inicio y el fin de mi mundo, todo lo que había en mi quería dártelo solo a ti.—suspiró—pero no era suficiente.

—Lo siento Kagome, siempre.. he tenido un compromiso con Kikyo... lo que sucedió no... fue en parte mi culpa.

—Y lo entiendo, a demás de que la amas... ya no deberían permanecer separados...

—Es que, yo te amo a ti—nos veíamos a los ojos de pronto y mis palabras salieron más fuerte de lo normal, a causa del pavor que sentía. Cada palabra que escuchaba de sus labios la alejaba más de mi, sentía que una por una creaban un muro el cuál temí no poder romper...

No podía imaginar lo que ella pensaba ahora, en sus ojos veía tristeza y confusión pero, ¿en verdad era eso lo que pasaba por su mente?

—Déjame demostrarte que te amo Kagome-me acerque a ella para tomar de sus labios lo que sentía que era mío, sus besos. Pero ella se hizo para atrás para evitarlo... sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos... la había perdido...

—Como puedes decir algo así... no puedes jugar a esto Inuyasha... no puedes esperar a que te crea eso...

—No no no, escúchame- me sentía como si repitiera la noche en que Kagome perdía la conciencia después de darme los fragmentos—como si quisiera encapsular lo que fuera que pasara por su cabeza.

—No sabes lo que quieres... temes tanto perderme que eres capaz de ofrecerme tu amor ahora...

—¿Es por ese lobo verdad? ¡¿Aceptaras casarte con el?! ¡Pues no voy a permitirlo Kagome, no dejaré que hagas tu vida con una cobarde sarnoso

—De que estas hablando- ella no perdía la cordura, solo me hablaba como si le hablara a un loco. Y no la culpaba ya que era como me sentía.

Me moví de un lado a otro desesperado hasta que no pude evitarlo más, me lacé a ella para tomar sus labios con los míos para sumergirnos en un beso... un beso que sentí como si fuera el primero de mi vida... un beso dulce, sincero, tierno, un beso tan suave que desee permanecer así por siempre... sentí como la energía corría por mi cuerpo, como el deseo se despertaba en mi... su sabor era el más delicioso que podía haber en todos los tiempos, y mi lengua ahora podía saborearlo.

No me importa lo que pasara ahora tenía que intentar hacer eso, esto debería abrirle los ojos... sentí como sus puños me empujaban el pecho para alejarme de ella, me aleje un poco, deseaba tanto ver sus ojos chocolate... deseaba continuar esto... deseaba ya no soltarla nunca más, en un instante sentí su palma cruzar mi mejilla con un golpe... pero que fuerza tenía... momento... me golpeo.

—¡Como te atreves! ¿crees que por el hecho de no elegir a una, aun debe pertenecerte lo que siento por ti?—estaba furiosa ahora, y gritaba...—di todo lo que podía darte Inuyasha, y siempre fue ella, y seguirá siendo ella.

"Kagome, no, como te lo explico."

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! Te elegiría a ti, una y mil veces...—ella se quedó callada al instante con ojos como platos...

—¿Cómo?... ¿cómo puedes decirme eso...?

—Kagome, no soportaría estar lejos de ti, no quiero perderte.

—Por eso estás hablando cosas si sentido—Como podía decir que lo que siento es algo sin sentido...—Te vi haciendo el amor con ella Inuyasha, mientras yo moría tu la besabas, y la tocabas, ¿cómo puedes decir todo lo que estas diciendo ahora?

" _Es que pensaba que eras tu Kagome, mientras morías y estaba, con ella imaginaba que eras tu fuera de peligro"_ Obviamente no podía decirle eso.

Entre mas adentrábamos esta platica ella comenzaba a sonar mas fría y cruel, pero estoy seguro que lo merecía.

La abracé.

—Escúchame por favor, no te estoy mintiendo, te amo, no te alejes de mi...

—Lo siento Inuyasha no puedo creerte, ¿qué pasara la siguiente vez que escuches de ella...? perderás la cordura, e iras tras ella como siempre... Me sentía derrotado...

Ella tenía razón, ¿cómo podía estar diciendo esto? Al caer en el pánico había estado diciendo casas... que siento, pero que no podían decirse a la ligera como yo pretendía hacerlo. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, que ella rompió.

—Decidí olvidarte Inuyasha, si no a ti, a lo que sentía por ti,—mi corazón se puso de cabeza y por un momento dejé de sentirlo. Sigue hablando en pasado...

No...

—Así que ya no tienes que preocuparte por mi, no debes sentirte culpable de amar a Kikyo libremente, yo no soy más un problema para eso —¿sonreía?

—¿Quieres decir... que ya es muy tarde... ya has comenzado a olvidar lo que sentías...

—No lo se, solo se que ya no me duele verte con ella.—Kagome... ya no...

"Dudo que eso llegue a pasar" había dicho Sango cuando le pregunte si Kagome dejaría de quererme. Fue mentira.

Aun estaba petrificado, no sabía como reaccionar y menos sabía que podría decir... es más, no sabía si ahora estaba apto para hablar.

Ella me observó espantada.. ¿qué veía en mi que la espantaba tanto?, se acercó a mi despacio, como si viera a un cachorro asustado, y me abrazó rodeándome con sus brazos.

Por un instante desee que se retractara de lo que había dicho, que me dijera que todo había sido una broma y que me amaría como siempre, o más que siempre, y yo imaginé que le correspondería y la amaría sin limite alguno, teniéndola como la única mujer en mi vida, pero eso solo era mi imaginación. Aun así en ese mundo de fantasía era inmensamente feliz.

Olí su cabello pensando que tal vez sería la ultima vez que lo tendría así de cerca, recordando hace unos instantes ese beso que era el primero que yo le daba, el primero y el último al parecer... la apreté a mi lo mas que pude sintiendo su cuerpo junto al mío, sintiendo como mis duros músculos se derretían por tocar su piel...

Trate de retener su olor ya que no sabía cuando la volvería a tocar de esta manera, o si alguna vez volvería a tenerla de esta manera. Ella se soltó de mi, creí por un instante ver una lágrima pero creo que solo era lo que yo deseaba ver, se puso de puntitas para alcanzar mi rosto con el suyo y deposito un dulce y prolongado beso en mi mejilla dejando un leve ardor en ella, el cual recorrió mi piel.

Se giro en silencio con la cabeza baja y yo... me quede plantado en ese lugar hasta que reaccione que estaba solo. Me senté en el césped recargado en el pozo.

Miles de recuerdos me invadieron, atormentándome; Kagome interponiéndose entre una flecha que Kaguya había dirigido a mi, Kagome besándome para calmar a la bestia que prevalece en mi sangre, Kagome llorando mientras me salvaba cuando había perdido mi poder, Kagome abrazándome al verme sano cuando me creía muerto, su bella silueta que bañaba la luz cerca de la cascada, es imagen fue la primera vez que la desee... y fue cuando comencé a perderla...

¿Por qué? ¿por qué estos sentimientos salen a flote cuando ya es el final cuando ella ha decidido que los que tengamos destinos distintos seamos nosotros...

Ella tenía razón era un egocéntrico. Tardé en elegir, y aun hasta ahora no podría hacerlo, la existencia de Kikyo era muy importante para mi...

Así que ya no había vuelta atrás... eso no significaba que Kagome me dejaría de importar, aunque sus sentimientos cambien, yo la seguiré amando.

Una sombra apareció frente a mi, aun en la oscuridad podía notarlo gracias a la luna, ella se agachó y se mantuvo de rodillas frente a mi, levante mi brazo y la jale de las ropas para abrazarme a su cuerpo... sus brazos me rodearon y acariciaron mi cabeza... por única vez, eso me molestó estos no eran los brazos que yo deseaba, no eran los brazos que me darían tranquilidad, estos brazos no eran los que mi cuerpo reclamaba.

Mi coraje fue subiendo al grado que tome la muñeca de Kikyo y la jale con fuerza tirándola al suelo y subiéndome en ella y besándola con fiereza descargando la rabia que corría por mi cuerpo ahora, pero... algo no estaba bien, fui calmando mi coraje al darme cuenta que no solo no eran los brazos que necesitaba, esos labios tampoco eran los que buscaba, ese beso no era nada el beso que añoraba... el beso de antes... esa tierna y suave sensación que había tratado de grabar en mi piel, comenzaba a desvanecerse, me fui separando lentamente de los labios de Kikyo, rindiéndome de mi búsqueda, agitado, al igual que ella.

—Kagome...—susurré en un hilo de voz.

—No soy ella...—me dijo con tristeza en sus ojos. Yo solo me retire y volví a recargarme en el pozo, ella a pesar de todo se sentó a mi lado, me sentí tan cansado... me recosté en su piernas, deseando dormir y perder la conciencia...

O mejor... despertar de esta pesadilla.

* * *

Kikyo estaba dormida frente a mi y yo aun permanecía en su regazo, había permanecido a mi lado toda la noche.

Yo no había podido conciliar el sueño, sentía un enorme hoyo en mi pecho más grande que yo... esperaba poder dormir para poder sacarme esa maldita noche de la cabeza, pero nada funciono; ni dormí, ni la olvide.

No se que puedo hacer, mi instinto me decía que la recuperara, pero la mujer que ahora estaba frente a mi nuevamente me frenaba aunque no me dijera ni una palabra, irme al infierno con ella ahora no me sonaba tan mala idea.

 _"Por supuesto que no lo harás, porque Kagome está en peligro y no la dejaras, ahora menos que nunca."_

—Estas despierto,—dijo Kikyo, le puse atención y ella me sonrió tal ves solo fingía para hacerme sentir mejor.

—Buenos días Kikyo—le dije serio

—No parecen muy buenos, mira que cara tienes.

—Si bueno... no me siento muy bien...—¿como podía sonreír? Anoche le había llamado Kagome... me sentí como un maldito patán.

—Kikyo... yo...

—No digas nada... esa perra no te dejo en muy buen estado anoche.

Ella era muy cruel, me molesto la ofensa que le había hecho a Kagome... Kagome nunca la ofendió, a pesar de tener razones de sobra, como intentar matarla, y todo lo hizo por mi.

Me levante y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo me quería alejar de todo.

—¿A donde vas Inuyasha?

—Voy a caminar. Y... Kikyo... no vuelvas a insultar a Kagome en mi presencia.

Corrí sin detenerme, soy un mitad bestia y mi naturaleza es correr así que podía correr por horas, si no es que por días... si desaparecía uno o dos días por mi bien tal vez se preocupen... o no...

No, no podría hacerlo, el lobo le diría hoy a Kagome lo que estaba pasando y quería estar para entonces...

Sacudí mi cabeza para aclararla tenía tantas cosas que pensar, pero primero debía alejarme lo mas que pudiera, si no quería matar al lobo... de alguna manera en mi cabeza rondaba que el era el culpable de lo que pasaba con Kagome.

¿A quién quería engañar? Todo era mi culpa.

* * *

Sorry por la tardanza de Nuestros Destinos prometo no tardar en subir el siguiente cap.

Besos


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

 **ELLA**

Cuando llegue a la choza estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, no podía entrar así, por lo tanto me quede a un lado escondiéndome entre la noche, no se como tuve el valor de decir todo lo que dije, aun estaba en mi cabeza el rostro de Inuyasha, era desconcertado y parecía un niño perdido, poco me faltó para lanzarme a consolarlo... por eso decidí alejarme y volver, además ya no teníamos nada de que hablar por ahora...resbale poco a poco pegada a la pared de la choza, mi adrenalina comenzaba a desvanecerse... y cuando menos lo pensé comencé a llorar.

—¡Inuyasha! Kagome no está...—era Sango quien pudo verme desde donde estaba...

—¿Que fue lo que paso? Kagome porque estas así...

Ella me abrazó, y se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar por ahora así que solo me abrazo hasta tranquilizarme, sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida en su regazo...

Cuando desperté la luz del día comenzaba a caer Sango me vio con preocupación como si esperara que volviera a romper en llanto...

—Lo siento Sango, no quise preocuparte.

—No te preocupes, que fue lo que paso Kagome, ¿porque estabas así?

Le conté a Sango hasta el último detalle de la noche anterior, ella no dijo nada, solo asentía en algunas ocasiones.

Ya no era necesario que alguien me consolara, ya que no me sentía mal, todo lo de la noche anterior supongo que había sido un cierre, y tenía que desahogarme en esa lucha de emociones.

Koga salió de la casa y en silencio se sentó a mi otro lado su cara era la de pocos amigos, parecía preocupado por mi...

Rayos... ¿a caso me habrá escuchado llorar toda la noche? Al ver su rostro supuse que si. Y era de esperarse ya que al notar por el cielo ya era demasiado tarde, creo que pase dormida todo el día.

—Tranquilos en verdad ya estoy bien, ya paso.

—¡Ay Kagome! Me revienta verte así.

—Jaja ya ya solo era un desahogo ya paso- dije sonriendo y moviendo mi mano indiferente.-Entonces... Koga, me dirás hoy que es lo que pasa, ¿cierto?

—Claro, como lo prometí—dijo cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca

Él, al ver mi cambio de ánimo me sonrió con un brillo travieso en sus ojos zafiros, y la sonrisa que me gustaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada Kagome, que me gusta verte bien.—me sonrojé

—Bueno yo, iré a bañarme, mi rostro no debe verse nada amigable después de lo de anoche.

—Te ves hermosa—dijo él tocando tiernamente mi nariz con la punta de su índice-no pude evitar sonreír.

Pasé por mis cosas de baño a la choza, por un instante creí ver algo extraño sobre el techo pero al volver a mirar no había nada, tal vez la inflamación de mis ojos ya me estaba haciendo jugadas.

Salí enseguida para volver lo más pronto posible. Tomé un camino diferente, ya que en uno de mis aburridos días la anciana había dicho de un nuevo sauna que habían encontrado los será difícil encontrarlo, después de todo esta es la parte de la región que más conozco.

Así como lo pensé no fue nada complicado, y era mas hermoso que las aguas termales, el agua era cristalina totalmente, y las rocas parecían pulidas por humanos pero eso lo dudaba ya que casi nadie había pisado el lugar hasta hace pocos días. Había un olor tan delicioso que se mezclaba con el vapor causando un ambiente aromático exquisito.

Me metí en el agua caliente tratando de olvidar todo lo que pudiera pensar que me entristecería, y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue mi ángel caído, sonreí como tonta recordando cuando Lovin y el resto de las lobas lo hacían mientras estaban en casa _"así te has de ver tu ahora Kagome"_

Entonces esto se sentía enamorarse y ser correspondido... aunque no sea del todo. Como desearía ver su rostro de marfil ahora... estar entre sus brazos... me hundí hasta tocar el fondo del sauna, tenía buena profundidad tuve que patalear muy fuerte para poder salir a respirar, buceé un rato más, el agua caliente relajaba mis cienes y aclaraba mi cabeza. Incluso al pensar en el me ayudaba definir una imagen en mi mente tan real... que sentía derretirme.

Me puse a pensar en las posibilidades de que algo así pasara... la respuesta era ninguna. El era un Youkai y Yo una humana, como el decía, una humana de una época que no se acercaba a esta por 500 años, la respuesta que encontraba era: el destino.

Tome mi ropa y comencé a ponérmela, ojalá la hinchazón de mi rostro se haya bajado con esto, cepille mi cabello y lo exprimí por ultima ves, supongo que no me hará daño si se seca a la intemperie

Tome el camino de vuelta... comenzaba a ser estresante sentirme observada todo el tiempo, gire la cabeza viendo detalladamente cada árbol o cada sombra para ver si lograba ver algo... pero nada que mis ojos humanos pudieran ver.

—Creo que la oscuridad te llama demasiado la atención—solté sorprendida un poco de aire que había tomado por el suspenso. Él estaba ahí frente a mi, y me sentía tremendamente estúpida de haber pensado que las recreaciones de él en mi cabeza podrían hacerle justicia... nada como ver su varonil presencia frente a frente.

Escuchar su gloriosa voz fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en ese momento, traté de no aparentar emociones pero no pude evitarlo, mi corazón revoloteo y sentí mi sangre llegar a mi cabeza... el se acerco a mi y acaricio mi cara pasando por mis pómulos.

Por su cara cruzo un gesto temible, entrecerró los ojos y se acercó más a mi.

—Has estado llorando.—me culpó. ¿Era tan evidente? Creí que el baño quitaría las evidencias, ni hablar.

—Nada de importancia—paseo su mirada por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que mi temperatura se elevara.. ¡que diablos me pasa!

—Hum,—se mofó—¿importa tan poco como para intentar ahogarte?

¿Ahogarme? ¿porque querría ahogarme?

—Estuve a punto de lanzarme al agua para sacarte al ver que no salías, estas loca, o haz pasado tanto tiempo cerca de seres sobrenaturales que olvidaste que eres humana—se decía preocupado mientras mantenía su mascara de frialdad como siempre, algo que me hizo sonreír.

—Solo quise ver el fondo, no es tanto—quiso debatirlo pero suspiró resignado.

—¿Ibas de vuelta a casa de la vieja?

—S... si, yo...

—Olvídalo, te mostraré algo.

Como negarme ante tal... ¿orden?, se acerco a mi con su cara endurecida como normalmente, y me rodeo con sus brazos tapando mi rostro en su pecho... una vez más fue imposible no distraerme con su olor.

Sentí como nos movíamos en el aire y el me cubría del viento helado con su cuerpo, ¿de cuando acá este demonio era gentil? Si alguien me hubiera dicho en el pasado que volaría en brazos de Lord Sesshomaru me habría burlado de él... pero la realidad era esta.

Momentos después sentí el suelo sólido bajo mis pies, y levante mi rostro para saber que es lo que debía hacer, el solo veía al frente, vi con extrañeza su piel nívea, reflejando colores extravagantes y brillantes. Cuando un reflejo dorado inundó sus ojos estos brillaron con intensidad abriendo mi curiosidad de nuestra ubicación.

Al darme vuelta me llevé un susto de muerte al sentir que caería por un enorme peñasco en el cual yo me encontraba exacto en la orilla de no ser por que el me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo por detrás estaría cayendo... perdí mi credibilidad al ver lo que tenía frente a mi.

Bajo nosotros estaba un enorme cañón que parecía bailar bajo una aurora boreal, chocando por la columna del mismo, los arboles cambiaban al ritmo de los colores de las luces incandescentes, era un espectáculo que jamás habría creído que vería por mis propios ojos, parecía como si pudiera tocar esa belleza con solo levantar una mano... no había palabras para describir tal majestuosidad ni había nada con que compararlo... en eso estaba equivocada.

Me percaté de que él me observaba, y me cruce con su mirada. Frente a mi había algo aun más majestuoso... mi ángel negro.

El volvió a acercarse a mi lentamente para reclamar mis labios, los cuales recibí gustosa, perdiéndome en todos los sentidos, desconectando mi mente de mi cuerpo y dejándome llevar por todos los deseos que tenia por el demonio que me tenía en sus brazos, sentí como su mano pasaba por mi cuello hasta tomar mi mejilla y con su otra mano mi cintura pegándome a él, hasta sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel , en un instante escuche un rugido de su garganta el cual erizó mi piel desde mi espalda baja hasta el cuello provocando que me irguiera y pegara mis pechos a él.

Despegándome de sus labios y exhalando con una respiración de millas por hora, él no estaba tan atrás, nos miramos uno al otro y decidí perderme en su ojos ambarinos que provocaban que todo mi cuerpo temblara.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra él me levanto volviendo a tomar mis labios y me recostó sobre su suave estola, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba al estar sobre el mío pegando más mi ropa húmeda, por mi cabello, a mi piel.

Mi cabeza giraba en si misma y reaccionaba ante su sabor, ante el roce de nuestras lenguas que comenzaban a danzar en un placentero choque una con la otra.

Una de sus manos viajo de mi tobillo hasta lo mas profundo de mi falda, haciendo estremecer la, más intima de mis zonas, algo que nunca había conocido, su suave mano acompañada de sus garras pasearon por mi ahora delgada piel de mi trasero dando forma a cada una de las curvas de éste, no pude evitar estremecerme al sentir la guía de sus garras pasar sobre mi muslo a mi vientre y luego en el nacimiento de mis pechos causando en él perder la razón.

Sin previo aviso los botones de mi blusa salieron volando de una tela desgarrada dejando mis senos cubiertos por mi sostén a la intemperie, el aire me golpeo haciendo que se enchinára mi piel y él pasó sus ojos por mis pechos libres, su nariz recorrió la línea central que se formaba entre uno y otro mientras arrancaba con ferocidad mi falda haciéndola parecer de papel picado. No podía comprender como no sentía frío alguno estando en un peñasco de tal altitud, aun así no me importaba lo que siguiera, no quería detenerme.

Él se retiro observándome a una pequeña distancia, mientras se despojaba de su armadura, sus armas y sus ropas dejando solo su pantalón, enmudecí al ver sus músculos de hierro frente a mi bajo ese juego de luces naturales que ahora solo nos bañaban de reflejos azulados y blanquecinos, haciendo juego perfecto con su piel. Algo se movió en mis entrañas deseando pegar mi piel con la de él, mientras él se acercaba a mi, me di cuenta de que ahora sus ojos se habían oscurecido y me veían salvajemente, y a pesar de ser de un hermoso dorado parecía como si en ellos ardiera un fuego de deseo

¿Cómo era posible que este hombre me hiciera sentir tantas cosas a la vez? La mezcla de amor, de deseo, de pasión, de miedo... todo en una sola mirada que descargaba en mi.

El miedo que por un instante sentí al ver su mirada fiera desapareció al sentir el contacto de su duro pecho contra la suavidad de la piel libre de mis senos.

No pude evitar soltar el aire de golpe a su tacto, mientras su oreja estaba a milímetros de mis labios sus manos se cerraron en mi cintura al instante haciéndome ver la urgencia que tenia de mi, sin darme cuenta sus garras se habían deshecho de mi sujetador, lentamente paseo su nariz por mi piel completamente desnuda seguida de su lengua hasta llegar a mis senos, nunca imagine que sentir sus colmillos rozando uno de mis pezones fuera capaz de provocar un gemido de placer involuntario.

¡Oh mi Dios!

Mis labios besaron su dura y deliciosa piel mientras mis manos acariciaban su sensual espalda haciendo pasar mis dedos por su columna hasta sumergirlos en el cabello se su nuca.

Todo a nuestro alrededor era silencio, lo único que hacia sonido eran nuestras respiraciones irregulares, y una que otra expresión de placer que causaba nuestro deseo, Sesshomaru actuaba con una experiencia inminente, no se cuantos años tenga de experiencias pero cada acto elevaba mi temperatura, sin más preámbulo sentí el roce de su dureza cerca de mi sexo haciendo que apretara con fuerza mis manos a su abdomen, como era que se sentía tan bien esto...

Mis labios se movieron por si solos haciendo que dejara una leve mordida de desesperación en uno de sus hombros.

—Ah... —me sorprendió escuchar un rugido más que gemido de sus boca pero retiro mi concentración de ello una sensación totalmente desconocida que provino de mi zona intima, sentí como movía su mano, mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba a cada toque de sus dedos por mi punto débil.

Olas de placer se acumularon bajo su mano haciendo crecer la sensación hasta causar una explosión desde mi núcleo, la cual causo un grito de liberación en mi.

Estaba agitada, y parecía que mi corazón iba a parar en cualquier momento causando mi muerte, una culposa muerte que estaba dispuesta a aceptar por esta revoltura de sentimientos.

Él se despojo del resto de sus prendas y se colocó sobre de mi, con su mano quito mechones húmedos de mi frente y deposito pequeños besos en mi cabeza, y mordiendo con delicadeza el lóbulo de mi oreja..

Yo suspire, inconscientemente con algo de temor.

—¿Estás bien?—me dijo a mi oído haciendo mi piel reaccionar.

—Tienes que saber que...

—Lo sé...

—¿Lo sabes?

—Se que no has sido tocada.—lo último lo dijo como si se enorgulleciera de ello.

Lo sabía... ¿era tan obvio?

Aun intentaba nivelar mi respiración, cuando enrede mis dedos en su cabello atrayéndolo de nuevo, él pego su frente a la mía cortando mi beso.

—No escondas tu rostro—su aliento fue un golpe de locura en ese instante, haría lo que él deseara con solo pedirlo, abrí mis ojos para concentrarme en los de él, mientras sentí llegar el momento en que él me llenara de su hombría no pude evitar abrir mis ojos de espanto al sentir un dolor extraño en mi intimidad, provocándome encajar mis uñas en sus hombros y espalda, sin embargo él me beso para callarme.

Lentamente trato de abrirse paso de manera de no lastimar mi cuerpo, poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzó a familiarizarse con mi compañero comenzando a lanzar mensajes de placer y aceptación a cada miembro de mi cuerpo.

Él tomo mis manos y las levantó sobre mi cabeza envistiéndome cada vez con más ferocidad, haciéndome sentir que él estaba dentro de mi, y reclamando mi cuerpo como suyo... vino a mi esa tarde en la casita de la montaña

 _"Vengo a reclamar lo que me pertenece"_

—Yo te pertenezco—dije sin pensar—una última envestida provoco que mi cuerpo se llenara de convulsiones junto a las de él haciendo que cayéramos en una abismo de sensaciones mezcladas, expresándolo juntos en un grito de desahogo.

Si este hombre era un demonio, prefería mil veces permanecer en el infierno que ahora me estaba mostrando.

Él se rindió en mi pecho dejando caer su cabeza húmeda, agitado al igual que yo.

—Kagome, no permitas que esto que me provocas algún día acabe.

Lo rodee con mis brazos en señal de aceptación, ya que no tenía aliento para formular palabras, él rompió la intimidad de nuestro contacto, me beso dulcemente mis labios y paso un brazo bajo mi cabeza acunándome hacia él.

Tomó su túnica y me cubrió con ella, me acurruque en su pecho escuchando los latidos acelerados que habían dejado nuestra última actividad... tomándolos como una canción de cuna para dormir.

¿Qué mejor manera de dormir era que en sus brazos? Su respiración rozaba mi tímpano... cerrando esta noche como la mas perfecta de mi vida.

* * *

Sentía como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima, sin embargo, no sabía bien que había pasado, no quería abrir mis ojos, pero necesitaba saber en donde me encontraba... tuve una sensación de satisfacción al moverme, y recordé la noche que acababa de pasar, si eso no había sido un sueño... todo indicaba que al abrir mis ojos el estaría ahí.

Tenía miedo de que todo fuera una sueño, pero al abrirlos tenía su bello rostro frente a mi, con sus ojos cerrados y un gesto de paz que solo a él se le podría apreciar de esa manera el aire movía su cabello plateado, haciendo visible su luna en cuarto creciente... Había hecho el amor con ese hombre tal sensual... con un demonio.

No me quería mover de sus brazos así que volví a hundirme en su pecho y volví a dormir sin importarme nada.

* * *

Pliiiisss, no olviden sus revewssss que me hacen tan feliz con ellos y sus palabras n.n

Besos


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

 **EL**

 _"¡Maldición Kagome! En donde diablos estás"_

No entiendo que problema tenía esta mujer con las órdenes que se le daban, lo único que tenía que hacer era permanecer en casa ¡SOLO ESO!, pero no. Ella tenía que irse a donde le placía.

Lo único que rogaba era que estuviera fuera de las manos de Naraku... si no... la piel se me puso de gallina.

A pesar de que se ella había puesto punto final a nuestra historia ese infeliz sabía que ella era mi punto débil y no pararía hasta dañarme con ella como blanco.

Ahora gracias a que ella no se pudo quedar quieta todos estábamos buscándola desde la noche anterior, temiendo lo peor como siempre. Lo que en verdad me tranquilizaba era que si ya la hubiera capturado, también hubieran venido por mi ya que esa había sido su amenaza, el la mataría frente a mis ojos, cosa que nunca le permitiría.

Llegue a una laguna que había sido descubierta hace poco, definitivamente ella había estado aquí su olor estaba en todo el lugar, y otro mas que me desagradó presenciar, el pelo de mi nuca se puso de punta, el hedor de Sesshomaru... ¡a caso no podía yo tener un minuto de paz!

 _"Que te preocupa Inuyasha, el ha dejado en claro que su menor interés es matarla o dañarla"_ Claro que eso no me preocupaba... mis entrañas se contrajeron...

El rastro me llevó a una distancia considerable... mi mente empezó a jugarme imágenes... esta distancia solo podría recorrerse volando... vino a mi mente Sesshomaru tomando a MI Kagome en sus brazos otra vez, eres un idiota Inuyasha, tienes la seguridad del odio que tiene Sesshomaru a los humanos.

Algo no me gustaba en el bosque, estaba demasiado tranquilo, ni un animal un monstruo, ni un alma, no los culpaba mi instinto también me avisaba que algo pasaría así que tenía que darme prisa en caso de que el causante de esto fuera Naraku.

Torpe Kagome, su olor ahora se veía mezclado con el de él... ¿por qué? ¿por qué? No podía responderme esa pregunta, que tenían que hacer juntos...

Entonces la preocupación se disipó al verla a orillas del peñasco sentada con una túnica extraña que quise reconocer pero sin lograrlo...

—K...—antes de lograr llamarla vi sus ropas que suele llevar hechas pedazos sobre la tierra ¿qué le había pasado? Todo tipo de cosas malas paso por mi cabeza... no había estado para protegerla... ese maldito de Sesshomaru... todo el lugar apestaba a el, a caso el la había herido.. ya sabía que no podríamos fiarnos de él—Kagome...—dije presuroso y agitado por espanto esperando que ella se lanzara a mi para calmar el miedo que cualquier cosa le había provocado.

Ella se giró a mi, y me confundí al ver que al que temía era a mi, su cara expresaba miedo y preocupación. Me veía con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿a caso pensaba que le haría algo malo...? por un instante creí que tal vez me había convertido en bestia pero era imposible ya que cargaba conmigo a Colmillo de Acero...

Detrás de ella llegó mi rival, a quien note extraño como si faltara una pieza en él, el maldito Youkai alvino, Kagome al ver que reaccionaba ante su presencia giró su cabeza hacia él dejando ver una enorme marca violeta en su cuello recorrí su cuerpo el cual estaba tapado por la túnica la cual le quedaba en extremo grande, entonces vi que en su antebrazo también tenía marcas violáceas en forma de dedos... maldito infeliz la hirió, la hirió.

Me lance a Sesshomaru con mis garras, claro que no usaría a colmillo esta ves quería sentir su carne cortarse por mis mismas garras, solo pude escuchar que Kagome me gritaba para calmarme, a caso quería que dejara esto sin castigo después de que la hirió, ella cada vez estaba más loca.

Vi la cara hostil de Sesshomaru.

 _"A ver si la mantienes aun después de que te dé tu merecido"_

—¡NO!—Kagome se puso frente a mi antes de que rasgara a Sesshomaru corriendo el riesgo de recibir el ataque por el ¡TONTA mil veces TONTA!. De no ser por que el ágilmente la jaló por la cintura habría terminado lastimada por mi.

—¿Qué diantres pasa contigo, idiota?—le dije por el susto que acababa de pasar.

Ella me miro aun con temor... un temor extraño que no podía explicar...

—Él no me lastimó...—dijo con voz temblorina aun tras los brazos protectores de Sesshomaru quien tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que creí que se rompería sus dientes...

No entendía... entonces vi la pieza que le faltaba al infeliz... la pieza cubría a Kagome su cuerpo desnudo... Me desquicio la rabia nublando mi vista dándome deseos de sangre, la cual deseaba sentir en mis manos desde semanas atrás.

¡LO VOY A MATAR, LO VOY A MATAR!

Esta vez me lace a él sin importarme nada, ya nada me importaba de lo que pasara ahora, el moriría aunque muriera con él. El con una velocidad impresionante empujo a Kagome para quitarla de en medio y evitar que saliera lastimada. Yo me había olvidado de ella y eso aumentó mi malestar, mis garras rozaron su mejilla haciendo que un hilo de sangre resbalara por su piel entre sus líneas púrpura de youkai.

—Maldito híbrido—dijo alzando su látigo de veneno hacia mi destruyendo una parte de las rocas que estaban tras de mi al esquivarlo.

Mi subconsciente me decía que ella me llamaba pero no quería escucharla. Ahora lo entendía todo, ellos habían estado juntos, las marcas que ella tenía en su piel no eran heridas de agresión eran heridas de pasión, la pasión masoquista de un demonio puro, y ese demonio puro era mi medio hermano.

Esto no debía ser así, ella debió haber sido mía, su pasión debía pertenecerme, su cuerpo debía haber sido mío al igual que su amor, esto me estaba matando en la locura no podía detenerme, no quería detenerme hasta terminar con el maldito que me la había arrebatado, que me había quitado todo lo que me pertenecía de ella, que me había arrebatado mi destino. ¿cómo había soportado...?

Desenvainé a Colmillo de Acero mientras Sesshomaru sobrevolaba sobre el peñasco alejándose de Kagome, me importaba poco a donde fuera, de esta no salía vivo.

—¡Bakuryuha!—esquivó mi ataque sin problema y este dio directo al cañón que estaba bajo nosotros... deformándolo por completo.

—Tu lo quisiste así asqueroso hanyou—el viento comenzó a golpear y una acumulación de veneno lo envolvió dando paso a su verdadera forma.

Yako estaba frente a mi, con sus ojos enrojecidos y llenos de ira, si creía el cabrón que me le temía estaba equivocado, yo había caído al limite del peñasco con Kagome a mis pies, parecía en shock abrazándose a sí misma y viendo el enfrentamiento, no podía creer que ella aceptara estar con el de esa manera, no lo aceptaba, mi distracción me costó.

Sentí como los filosos dientes del can se enterraban en mi pecho y entrañas seguido de agresivos movimientos de todo mi cuerpo hasta sentir como me impactába en un montón de rocas, mi vista se nubló debido a los órganos que había dañado la mordida, sentía como toda mi ropa comenzaba a oscurecerse por la sangre, y se mezclaba con la tierra que caía sobre mi por el impacto.

—¡¿Inuyasha estas bien?!—Kagome estaba sobre mi asomándose desde al orilla—oh por Dios... ¡Sesshomaru basta!—chilló

—N... no... esto será a muerte...—dije a duras penas destrabándome de entre las rocas, escalé hasta donde ella se encontraba, para que viera que no estaba tan mal y se tranquilizara para que nos dejara matarnos en paz.

Pero ella lo que hizo fue llevarse sus manos a la boca aterrorizada, ¿tan mal me veía? Yo no lo sentía.

—Inuyasha, ¡por favor basta!—la ignoré y sonreí satisfactoriamente.

Me gire para recibir el impacto de un Sesshomaru ensangrentado, deteniendo con mis manos todo su cuerpo mientras retrocedía por la fuerza hasta que lo pude empujar para liberarme de el.

El perro se volvió a acercar con velocidad y yo no perdí más el tiempo.

—¡Viento... Cortante!—el perro dio una pirueta en el aire para esquivar mi técnica, y esta se impacto en el peñasco...

¡Maldición que había hecho!

El peñasco comenzó a desmoronarse, con Kagome sobre él, yo aun cayendo en el aire vi en cámara lenta como la mujer que amaba caía entre rocas, lanzándome una última mirada desesperada. Todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza desapareció.

Mi rabia había sido tanta que no controlé lo que hacía, incluso al grado de hacer a un lado mi verdadero propósito: siempre protegerla. Y ahora ella caía del risco entre piedras y escombros, y yo... estaba inmovilizado en el aire esperando a tener algo de que impulsarme para llegar a ella.

Esto no debía salir así... Los que moriríamos éramos nosotros ella jamás habría pasado por mi cabeza... busque con la mirada a Sesshomaru para implorarle que la salvara... pero él ya descendía hacía ella...

Caí de pie en los restos de escombros que habían de lo que había sido un peñasco... con pavor de ver hacia a bajo y encontrarme con mi peor pesadilla...

¿Qué hiciste Inuyasha? ¿qué hiciste? Me sentí anestesiado, no se por cuanto tiempo estuve así...

¿Cómo había soportado... ella... ese dolor? Ahora la entendía, lo que ella había sentido al verme haciendo el amor con Kikyo... pero eso ahora ya no importaba, me haría a un lado si ella salía ilesa de mi mas reciente pendejada.

Sesshomaru en su forma humana aun con su boca manchada de sangre, subió con ella recargada en su cuello medio inconsciente, levanto con dificultad su cabeza de donde sangraba, pero fue suficiente para mi ver que estaba viva... pude respirar... a mis pies había un charco de sangre... supongo que es mía... la anestesia comenzaba a dejarme abriendo paso al dolor físico...

El que moriría sería yo.

Sesshomaru la dejo de pie y alzó su mano para darme el golpe final... _"lo merezco"_

—NO, YA BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES—dijo furiosa, lo impactante fue que el la obedeció. Ella se acerco a mi cuando vio que podría caer.

—No... te acerques... —dije cayendo al suelo con todo mi peso entre el charco de sangre.

—No seas estúpido—dijo ignorándome y tomando su ropa ahora inservible para tapar mis heridas.

—C..como lo hiciste Kagome...—dije viéndola trabajar.

—¿Hacer qué?—dijo aguantando las lágrimas en un puchero para parecer fuerte.

-Olvidar el dolor... —no pudo aguantar mas y sollozó

—Jamás lo hice...—dijo llorando.

Sesshomaru se acercó poco a poco detrás de ella y ella al sentirlo se enderezó y lo vio de reojo de una manera temiblemente fría...

 _"Bienvenido a mi mundo Sesshomaru"_ me burlé de el en mi mente sabiendo lo que seguía.

—No me toques

El demonio se congeló confundido, seguro esto era nuevo para él... comenzaba dejar de sentir y mi consciencia empezaba a perderse...

 _"Jamás lo hice..."_ Así que no dejaría de sentir este dolor... ahora entendí porque ella se alejó de mi, que fuerte era... yo sin embargo sentía que prefería morir ahora.

Y sin contar que por sabías razones del tiempo no llegue a verlos como ella a mi, aun así muchas veces ella estuvo presente en mis encuentros con Kikyo, cuanto daño te hice Kagome... merezco perderte... más no quiero que suceda...

—Tengo que llevarlo con Kaede.—dijo con firmeza limpiando sus lagrimas y levantandose

—¿Lloras por ese ser inferior?, es un semi humano.

Ella levanto su rostro furiosa, alcance a ver dolor en la mirada de Sesshomaru mientras levantaba su mano para tocar el rostro de ella, pero sin más ella rechazó su mano de un golpe.

—Yo soy humana,—dijo con la voz llena de coraje—así que no te ensucies las manos por un ser mucho mas inferior que él.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y comencé a sentir ganas de vomitar, la perdida de sangre comenzaba a hacerme perder por completo la conciencia.

—Inuyasha... por favor, se fuerte, levántate, ayúdame a llevarte con Kaede.

Sentí como levanto mi brazo y lo puso alrededor de sus hombros haciendo fuerza para levantarme, un silbido salió de alguna parte y segundos más tarde se escucho el sonido de un dragón.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! Ya llegamos,—la voz alegre de esa pequeña...

—Rin, cierra los ojos.

—Si amo...—no podía ver realmente que pasaba pues mi vista ya estaba totalmente nublada pero estoy seguro que era esa pequeña que siempre lo acompañaba.

—¡Ay ay ay amo bonito!, ¿pero que paso?. ¡oh vaya, por fin pudo deshacerse de ese inepto de Inuyasha felicidades amo b...

—¡JAKEN! ¡CALLATE!-dijo con su voz mas intimidante—llévalos a donde te pidan.

—¿QUÉ?—escuche a la cosa verde

—Ya escuchaste Jaken. Ah-Uh, déjenlo subir.

Hice un esfuerzo por moverme y evitar dejarle todo mi peso a Kagome, ¿porque Sesshomaru hacia esto?, no hacía falta preguntar, lo hacia por ella.

* * *

Debí perder la conciencia, porque lo siguiente que vi fue ver a mi Kagome dormida a mi lado en una posición incomoda, su cabeza estaba vendada, y aun llevaba puesta la túnica de Sesshomaru manchada con mi sangre, traté de moverme pero sentí un dolor insoportable en mi pecho y estomago, incluso mover un brazo hacía sentir como su volvieran a abrirme las entrañas las cuales ya habían empezado a cerrar.

Deje de luchar con el dolor y me limite a verla dormir entonces preste atención a sus marcas, no podía evitar sentirme así, pero ahora tenía que soportarlo por ella, así como ella lo soporto por mi, la diferencia sería que yo la había perdido y ella me tendría para siempre.

Aun así tenía que dejarle las cosas claras al maldito.

* * *

Pliiiisss, no olviden sus revewssss que me hacen tan feliz con ellos y sus palabras n.n

Besos


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

 **ELLA**

¿En que maldito momento paso todo?, no tengo idea, yo caía del risco después del ataque que esquivó Sesshomaru, sentí como dejaba mi estomago en la parte alta... hasta que algo en extremo duro golpeo mi cabeza. Pensé que todo acabaría aquí, pero el me tomó antes de llegar al suelo.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si—creí haber dicho con firmeza

—Maldición mientes, estas sangrando-toque mi cabeza algo destanteada y si efectivamente lo estaba. El aun mantenía postura seria y calculadora.

—En verdad me siento bien.

—Voy a matarlo por esto.

—No lo harás, llévame con él—dije fríamente, era su hermano y hablaba de matarlo.

Pero no se de que me extrañaba, yo ya sabía que él era así, él me lo dijo siempre, el no tenía sentimientos. Se que él quería debatir lo que pedía pero a un así no lo hizo y me llevó a donde estaba Inuyasha, mientras subíamos la cabeza me peso, así que la recargue en mi parte favorita de el que era su cuello.

Vi en Inuyasha una mirada de alivio al verme, me pare por mi misma y vi en Inuyasha una expresión de resignación, imaginé lo que Sesshomaru hacía en este momento.

—NO, YA BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES-ordené y di un paso a Inuyasha quien estaba realmente dañado.

—No... te acerques...—me dijo mientras caía sobre su propia sangre. ¡¿por qué tenía que lidiar con tipos tan orgullosos?!

—No seas estúpido—había visto los pedazos de mi uniforme así que los tomé sin preámbulos para evitar que siguiera perdiendo sangre, toda la situación comenzó a caer sobre mi haciendo dar vueltas mi cabeza, como había terminado tan herido por su propio hermano. Sentí ganas de llorar

—¿C..como lo hiciste Kagome...?—me pregunto con trabajos Inuyasha pero no supe a que quería referirse aun así sentía que si el continuaba no podría detenerme más.

—¿Hacer que?

—Olvidar el dolor... —el llanto que guardaba salió por mi garganta , estaba tan impresionada por la pelea, por tanta sangre que había. Y ahora que entendía el rumbo de su pregunta, me sentí peor.

—Jamás lo hice...—conteste tratando de calmarme. Y era verdad, aunque mis sentimientos hubieran cambiado, nunca he podido borrar el dolor aun así, ahora estaba bien, dándome otra oportunidad, la cual ahora me preguntaba si había sido buena idea

Sentí como Sesshomaru se acercaba detrás de mi y por instinto me erguí y lo vi por detrás de mi hombro .

—No me toques-le dije, no se en que pensaba yo solo sabía que no quería que se acercara—Tengo que llevarlo con Kaede—dije limpiando mi cara y poniéndome de pie frente a él.

—¿Lloras por ese ser inferior?, es un semi humano.—¿qué diantres acababa de decir? ¿cómo se le ocurrió decirme eso? Le hice frente sin saber que emoción elegir por sus palabras, sentí como mis ojos se entrecerraban con odio, y no se si fue imaginación mía pero por un instante los ojos de mi demonio se tornaron dolorosos, entonces vi como levantaba su mano para tocar mi cara como si deseara consolarme y en un impulso alejé su mano de un manotazo.

—Yo soy humana, así que no te ensucies las manos por un ser mucho mas inferior que él.—le dije apretando mis dientes

Él solo alzo una ceja por su sorpresa, al caer en la cuenta de que lo que había dicho había sido demasiado inapropiado, aun así me sentía consciente de que yo estaba exagerando ese tema.

Me volví a acercar a Inuyasha sin saber por donde tomarlo para ayudar a levantase.

—Inuyasha... por favor, se fuerte, levántate, ayúdame a llevarte con Kaede—tome su brazo en mis hombros para servirle de muleta. ¡Maldita sea como vamos a bajar de aquí!

Un silbido salió de boca de Sesshomaru cruzando por todo el lugar que había sido testigo de nuestros deseos la noche anterior, que diferente era todo ahora, mi noche perfecta había tenido un precio muy alto, ahora apunto de perder a Inuyasha y al hombre que amaba.

En segundos se escucho el sonido de un dragón volando en nuestra dirección era Ah-Uh el monstruo que transportaba a Rin y a Jaken

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! Ya llegamos,—la linda niña le grito con felicidad al demonio... yo no quería que la pequeña viera todo este desastre.

—Rin, cierra los ojos.—Sesshomaru se adelantó a mis pensamientos. Como no lo haría si el era el mas interesado en el bienestar de la pequeña.

—Si amo...—dijo ella tapando sus ojos con las manos y resbalándose del dragón al mismo tiempo, viendo atreves de una pequeña separación de entre sus deditos para ver donde pisaba. Su no fuera por todo esto de la batalla supongo que me habría reído.

Entonces el enano verde bajó del dragón de dos cabezas acercándose a mi y a Inuyasha y viendo descaradamente cual espectador de circo

—¡Ay ay ay amo bonito!, ¿pero que paso?. ¡oh vaya, por fin pudo deshacerse de ese inepto de Inuyasha felicidades amo b...

—¡JAKEN! ¡CALLATE!—su voz fue escalofriante, y en sus ojos aun podía ver dolo al verme, pero yo debía concentrarme en Inuyasha ya que no podía dejarlo morir- llévalos a donde te pidan.

—¿QUÉ?—Jaken quedo boquiabierto ante la orden de su señor

—Ya escuchaste Jaken. Ah-Uh, déjenlo subir-para mi alivio el dragón se aceró a nosotros y se tiro en el suelo para facilitar mi trabajo, Inuyasha había perdido la consciencia debido a la falta de sangre, debía darme prisa, también monté al monstruo, mientras trataba de evitar la mirada que me debilitaba mis sentidos.

El dragón se elevó dejando a la pequeña y a Sesshomaru de pie, sentí una pesadez en dejarlo de esta manera, tal vez él se moleste... pero ya me encargaría de eso después, si el lo permitía...

—¡Ay torpe humana que haces con la ropa de mi amo bonito!, no tienes vergüenza ahora tendré que lavarla toda porque la manchaste de la sucia sangre de se medio demonio de Inuyasha! ¡Ay! ¡¿pero que estará pensando mi amo Sesshomaru?!—me habría gustado lanzarlo lejos pero ahora solo me concentraría, en Inuyasha, quien estaba en mi regazo.

La cosa verde no dejo de quejarse en todo el camino y al llegar Koga se apresuro a bajarlo del lomo de Ah-Uh

—¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! En donde estabas Kagome...dime que no estas lastimada...

—No yo estoy bien, el es quien esta muy mal, llévalo dentro...

—Kagome en donde estabas.. ¿por que estas llena de sangre?

Cualquiera en mi lugar se habría puesto a llorar, pero esta ves sentía como si otra persona moviera mi cuerpo y yo solo viera todo desde arriba.

—Yo estoy bien Sango no te preocupes

—En d...—Sango acalló su pregunta al darse cuenta de mi ropa y reconocerla, sin nombrar mi medio de transporte y mi compañía que lo hacía más que obvio, imagino que el resto se lo contesto ella...

—Lo siento tengo que curarlo...

—S... si yo te ayudo

—Jaken

—¿Qué quieres?— _Que grosero._

—Gracias, ya puedes irte—dije dando la vuelta y dirigiéndome al interior

—¡Uy quien te crees para darme ordenes niña tonta! No me moveré de aquí hasta que mi amo bonito me lo ordene.

—Haz lo que quieras- le dije fríamente.

Las hemorragias de Inuyasha ya comenzaban a cesar, las ventajas de no ser humano eran envidiables, me encargue de quitarle su túnica dejando expuesto el cuerpo que había deseado hasta hace unas semanas, su pecho y su estomago estaban atravesados por marcas enormes de dientes y colmillos, al tocar la mas cercana a su pecho pude ver que estaba tan profunda que casi llegaba a su corazón... si Sesshomaru lo hubiera querido matar lo habría hecho mordiendo con toda su fuerza...

Tomé lo necesario que había traído de mi época para limpiar sus heridas y evitar que alguna causara infección, aunque pensándolo bien, no sabía si eso podría pasarle a los seres sobrenaturales. Sango me dejo actuar en silencio mientras ella hacía remedios y conseguía vendas que había dejado hace tiempo en el almacén de Kaede.

Mi cabeza aun dolía, sentía como si me la hubieran partido en dos, tomé un paliacate húmedo y lo empape de alcohol para limpiar su piel, su cara ahora parecía la de un ángel dormido, estaba tan tierno... quite la tierra, la suciedad y la sangre de cada tramo de su piel imponiendo mis limites.

También lavé su cabello plateado, el cual estaba enredado y manchado de rojo oscuro, lo cepille con delicadeza al terminar soltando un suspiro.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿quieres hablar de eso?

—El nos encontró...—dije a Sango sonrojándome-supuso lo que había pasado y se lanzó sobre Sesshomaru...—era como si hablara solo por hablar, estaba agotada mentalmente, y física ahora que lo pensaba bien, después de nuestra noche—Sango... no lo reconocí, era como si fuera la bestia... yo... traté de detenerlo, lo juro pero Inuyasha no cedía...

—Incluso tú saliste herida, ven. Te limpiare eso—mientras limpiaba mi cara y cerré los ojos concentrándome en mi respiración que mantenía mi cerebro activo y relajado.

Ella me vendó y me abrazó.

—Y ¿en donde se encuentra él?

—Lo deje donde estábamos, después de lo que vi, no sabia que hacer Sango, ni que decir.

—No defiendo a Sesshomaru, sabes que quiero a Inuyasha y me duele verlo así, pero no lo culpo por reaccionar de esa manera, ya que quien lo comenzó todo fue Inuyasha.

—Lo se pero son hermanos... me pregunto en que lío me ha metido.

—Kagome, tu sabías lo que era Sesshomaru, incluso sabes que odia a Inuyasha, sin embargo aun al tener la oportunidad de matarlo se detuvo. Y es obvio que fue por ti.

¿Me quería decir que estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo al involucrarme con mi ángel sádico?

—Solo digo que ningún cambio se da de un día para otro, y menos con miles de años de por medio también debió ser difícil para él.

Quedé pensativa un momento.

—Si, lo se, hablare con el en cuanto Inuyasha se recupere.

—Iré a buscar a Miroku, seguro aun te están buscando. ¿Segura estarás bien?

—Claro, ve.—ella salió llamando a la gata de dos colas.

Inuyasha.., tomé su mano inerte, y me acosté recargando mi frente al suelo, sintiendo una enorme punzada, había olvidado mi golpe, puse mi brazo para amortiguarme, y supongo que mi cansancio me ganó.

Mi madre siempre decía que cuando había un golpe en la cabeza lo que menos debía hacerse es dormir, en caso de que hubiera una contusión. Cuando era niña y me caía ella se la pasaba despertándome cada cierto tiempo. Supongo que eso había quedado grabado en mi conciencia ya que despertaba una y otra vez.

En una de las veces que me desperté me encontré con sus ojos de caramelo liquido, provocándome sonreír. Tomé su mano para apretarla.

—Hola le susurré—él volteó su mirada al techo, tal vez estaba molesto conmigo también, pero no sacaría el tema, ciertamente era algo que no le concernía desde hace unas noches, vi un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalar por en medio de su pecho y de inmediato me levante para limpiárselo, su piel se erizó y yo trate de alejarme de el al instante.

—Discúlpame por favor Kagome. Te puse en peligro, yo... no me medí...

—No pasa nada, ahora solo importa que te recuperes ¿de acuerdo?—un gruñido inconforme salió de su garganta.

—Entonces...—alce una ceja—él se fue.

—No. Y en verdad no creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso.

—No. Por supuesto que no- dijo cerrando los ojos. Supongo que aun quería discutirlo, pero el cansancio le gano.

Sango volvió con Miroku quien se alegró de verme bien pero se impresiono al ver a Inuyasha en ese estado, Shippou y Kaede le checában los vendajes constantemente.

Mi cuerpo estaba pesado, y solo me levantaba para cambiar de posición la compresa de la cabeza ya que la fiebre le subía y bajaba.

Koga y Sango se acercaron a hacerme compañía en ocasiones llevándome tés.

Nos pidieron ayuda de una de las aldeas cercanas para exterminar una espíritu maligno, dadas las condiciones de Inuyasha no podíamos arriesgarnos a que solo uno fuera, así que Sango , Miroku, Kaede y Shippou acudieron. Koga en cambio decidió quedarse conmigo.

—¿No estas cansada de estar ahí?—me pregunto Koga algo altanero, a lo cual le sonreí.

—No realmente, me estiro cuando puedo.

—Ah... si bueno—soltó un suspiro de ironía—él mete las cuatro y tu recoges sus pedazos. En este caso es literalmente.

—Eso fue muy cruel.

—Oh vamos Kagome, te rechaza todo el tiempo, te las hace ver negras y cuando haces lo mismo que él destruye el mundo. Siempre vi que era una bestia pero, hasta las bestias saben lo que quieren.

—BASTA, por favor.

—No se como no notó lo que comenzaba a pasar entre tu y Sesshomaru... Un demonio nunca es tan cercano a los humanos a menos que se interese en uno. Mírame a mi.

Suspire ante su cinismo, y despreocupada actitud, incluso bromeaba con nuestra situación.

—Bueno le tomó por sorpresa, si tu no lo hubieras descubierto antes, tal vez habrías...

—No yo en definitiva presto atención cuando debo. Y...—dijo encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia—lo que siento por ti me gritaba alerta cada que el perro mayor aparecía... si, el gano la partida por ahora pero no me rendiré, ya que te diste un segunda oportunidad... no te quitare esa felicidad.

—Sango me dijo algo similar cuando lo supo... en fin. Iré por más vendas. Salí para dirigirme al almacén...

Me detuve un momento ahí para pensar en mi Sesshomaru, me envolví de los recuerdos de la noche anterior, en la que me proclame solo suya, malditas hormonas, solo con su recuerdo se alocan llenándome de deseo... Por un instante tuve la necesidad de buscarlo y abrazarlo, de decirle que nos olvidáramos de todo lo ocurrido... si, eso haría lo amaba tanto que no dejaría esto así.

—Ay que fastidio, yo en una aldea humana...—el sapo, casualmente pasaba frente a la entrada del almacén—que pensara hacer el señor Sesshomaru que no me llama... buaa amito bonito no se vaya a olvidar de mi...—dijo llorando como niño berrinchudo.

—Jaken...—¡Me surgió una idea!

—¿Qué quieres humana?

—Necesito que busques a tu amo, y le des un recado de mi parte.

—Ay acaso eres idiota, si supiera en donde esta mi señor ya me habría ido.

—Que a caso el olfato a Ah-Uh no basta...

—Eh... bueno... este... yo... no había pensado en eso.¡ Aun así tu no me mandas!

—Se que Lord Sesshomaru... —que le digo para convencerlo- querrá venir por la túnica enseguida seguro te lo agradecerá...— _"que tonta eres Kagome"_ me dije por lo estúpida que sonó mi mentira

—Ahora que lo dice puede que tenga razón... y cual es tu mensaje sacerdotisa.

—Dile... que me urge hablar con el-le dije sonriendo por las ansias que sentía de verlo.

—No le diré eso, eso no le interesa a mi amo. Bueno me largo de aquí. Ah-Uh vámonos y llévame con el amo.

Escuche que algo se rompía proveniente de la choza... ¡que rayos!

Entré corriendo observando lo que había pasado, el lugar en donde estaba Inuyasha estaba vacío y Koga estaba medio consiente en el suelo.

—¡Maldita... bestia!—dijo sin aliento y adolorido.

—Koga, ¿que paso?—dije alarmada—¿donde está?

—Me... me... tomó por sorpresa y salió corriendo,—dijo mientras un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de su boca—no... no lo entiendo... dijo que, éramos traidores, que debimos decirle...—maldición debimos cerrar la boca frente a él, el muy... se fingió inconsciente.

—Koga nos escuchó... ira en busca de Sesshomaru otra vez ¡lo van a matar!—tomé mi arco y mis flechas que estaban colgadas en la pared.

—¡KAGOME NO! ¡ESPERA!—Koga me gritó mientras yo corría al bosque en busca de Inuyasha.

No se en que estaba pensando actuando tan desesperadamente. Yo sabía que sería imposible que yo lo alcanzara... pero estaba segura que Sesshomaru no se detendría por segunda ocasión, los perdería a los dos...

* * *

Comenzaba a morir de calor, y de tanto correr y de sentir el sol sobre mi, sentí como las enormes ropas resbalaban de mi cuerpo, y yo trataba de mantenerlas en su lugar.

Maldición salí tan rápido de la aldea que ni siquiera me cambié de ropa... con la sangre de Inuyasha seré un blanco fácil... un atracción para los youkai y los monstruos... _"Kagome una vez mas el impulso te gano"_

No podría hacer otra cosa, para mi buena suerte traje mis armas, no estaba indefensa así que continué. Esta maldita sensación de tener a alguien tras de mi me desesperaba. Sentí una presencia a una distancia considerable y sin pensarlo lance una flecha purificadora... me detuve agitada para saber si le había dado a lo que sea que me siguiera... pero no había señal alguna... me acerque lentamente tratando de poner todos mis sentidos alerta, como Koga me había enseñado...

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos tratando de percibir todo a mi alrededor, escuche el aire pegando en los arboles, las hojas moviéndose... no se escuchaba ni un solo movimiento de animales, eso es extraño... todo un bosque... sin criaturas...

Algo se movió entre las copas de los árboles... esto no me gusta nada... el césped comenzó a secarse, conforme una nebulosa de maisma avanzaba lentamente por el suelo... sentí un ligero ardor en mi tobillo cuando el veneno lo rozó, _"corre"_.

Lancé una de mis flechas en dirección de donde salía la nube de maisma para purificarlo y darme tiempo para seguir corriendo, volví a escuchar como algo iba y venía de las copas de los árboles...

 _"Esto no es bueno Kagome, esto no es bueno"_ me repetí una y otra vez, además tengo que encontrar a Inuyasha. el sudor comenzaba a resbalar por mi frente y mi cuello... ya no podía correr más.

—¡JAJAJA!—escuche una risa macabra mientras huía—¿porque corres Kagome?.

No, maldición no. ¿Por qué él? ¿Porque precisamente ahora?

* * *

Pliiiisss, no olviden sus revewssss que me hacen tan feliz con ellos y sus palabras n.n

Besos


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

 **EL**

Maldito lobo, por fin pude quitarme unas cuantas ganas que le traía, estúpida Sango, no podía evitar sentirme traicionado por todos. Ella, más que nadie... la creía mía, pero...

Prometí hacerme a una lado, y eso haré, no sin antes enfrentarlo una última vez. Él sabría que no estoy resignado a perderla.

Aun sentía extraño el bosque, ni un alma estaba por los alrededores. En cuanto me interné en el bosque había captado su olor, seguramente él ya me esperaba, ya que por lo que vi, ambos estábamos interesados en esto.

Su hedor me llevó hasta un valle, el sol comenzaba a bajar, cuando sentí un golpe en mi espalda haciéndome caer y en un segundo lo tenía sobre mi empujando su Tokijin contra mi Colmillo de Acero. Mi cuerpo gritó de dolor debido a que aun no estaba recuperado de las heridas de la ultima batalla.

-Eres un insensato, vienes a buscarme en ese estado... no cabe duda que eres estúpido.-dijo con notas de burla.

-Puedo derrotarte como sea.-lo aventé lejos de mi para incorporarme, y rápidamente chocamos nuestras espadas nuevamente, un combate uno a uno... ¿eso buscaba?

-Mejor di a que has venido.-dijo tomando como impulso mi espada.

-Es obvio ¿no?. Que buscas con Kagome...

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- estábamos a una distancia considerable uno del otro.

-Claro que lo es, todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es asunto mío.

-Eso ya no será así.-sentí que algo me pesaba en el estomago ante eso.

-No me hagas reír Sesshomaru, ¿en verdad quieres que crea que sientes algo por ella?-el maldito se mantenía sin expresión alguna, como siempre no planeaba responder.

Sus ojos fríos y calculadores se mantenían en mi, ojala supiera que estaba pensando... envaino a Tokijin, perdiendo interés en mi.

-No tengo la necesidad de perder mi tiempo contigo.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo.

-¿Sigues desafiándome... hermano?

Tuve un mal sabor de boca cuando dijo esa palabra, aun así su burla me la pasaba por donde mas me placía.

-Deja de jugar Sesshomaru. Tu nunca admitirías interés por una humana, sin embargo en este caso... ni siquiera das excusas.

-Ya te dije que no te entrometas-el tipo definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a contradecirme, para mi desgracia eso quería decir que si tenía sentimientos por ella.

Envaine mi espada también.

-Sigo sin entender porque estás aquí. ¿Qué acaso ella no te alejo de mi para salvarte? Eres tan insensato como para hacer que sus esfuerzos sean en vano.-Eso fue como un golpe en la boca de mi estomago. Grr...

-Cállate infeliz-de un momento a otro había perdido el sentido que tenía el haber venido. No tenía más que decirle...

Había imaginado una escena distinta, no lo se, mas pelea, más sangre, pero para eso yo tenía que provocarlo, el no estaba interesado en pelear conmigo, y yo no tenía razones para hacerlo.

Ella había tomado su decisión y herirlo a el era herirla a ella... tal vez él también pensaba lo mismo, por eso no me mató.

¡Ay! Maldito Sesshomaru, ahora me molestaba más la idea de que le debía la vida porque ahora ha decidido ser... ¡Aaa!

-¿Desde cuando has decidido ser buen samaritano?-dije sin poder evitar mi burla.

Siguió sin un ápice de reacción. Como me molestaba este tipo, odio su manera de mantener el control.

Me dio la espalda para desaparecer de mi vista, y yo no podía dejar las cosas así... debía de dar el tiro de gracia...

-Más te vale que no la lastimes- solté mientras me disponía a tomar mi camino, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el youkai me cruzo la cara con su puño. ¡Hijo de ...!

-¡Que cinismo, el tuyo de decirme eso, Inuyasha, cuando has sido tu un dolor constante en la vida de Kagome –nunca había escuchado el nombre por su boca.

-Imbécil...-el hecho de que tuviera razón me reventaba, pero el hecho de que fuera precisamente él quién me lo restregara en la cara era peor.

Tenía que reventar la cara engreída y hostil de éste...

-Porque no tomas a tu cadáver andante y te largas-dijo con una burla en la comisura de su boca.

¿Cadáver andante? Seguí la dirección en la que veían los ojos de Sesshomaru y su olor a tierra y cadáveres llegó a mi nariz ¿qué hacía Kikyo aquí?

Ella salió de detrás de un árbol con arco y flecha listos para tirar en dirección a Sesshomaru.

-Si lo que vienes es a defender a tu amado Inuyasha-dijo con sarcasmo-déjame te digo que puedes llevártelo, no tengo intenciones de enfrentarme a un hibrido herido.

-Supongo que no-dijo ella estirando el arco y viéndolo amenazadora con su semblante frívolo. Cuando la sacerdotisa vió que era en serio se acercó a mi.

-Kikyo... ¿qué haces aquí?-ella levantó la ceja ofendida.

-El bosque esta extraño-me explicó- los animales huyeron y hay veneno en algunas zonas... Así que decidí ver que era lo que sucedía. Supuse que estarías con tu querida Kagome...-alcancé a escuchar el rechinido de los filosos dientes de Sesshomaru al escuchar eso. Yo recordé con vergüenza que la última vez que la había visto, la había confundido.

-No, no esta conmigo-respondí algo alterado por lo obvio y porque ese hecho era de diferentes maneras-ella esta con Ko...

Un tornado llego hasta donde estábamos haciendo que nuestras ropas se agitaran ¿qué hacía este inútil aquí? La cara de Koga estaba muy alterada, sus ojos zafiros estaban fuera de órbita y veía entre nosotros buscando algo...

En cuanto me vio corrió a mi y me soltó un puñetazo... ¡Maldición! ¡¿acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo en golpearme?!

Me distraje al escucharlo muy agitado.

-¡ERES UN BRUTO! ¡¿QUÉ PENSABAS CUANDO ME ATACASTE?!

-¡TE LO MERECÍAS POR TRAIDOR!

Sesshomaru nos veía con indiferencia y seriedad, no dudo que estuviera a punto de irse, mientras que Kikyo mantenía una extraña expresión

-¡NO SE DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO BESTIA, Y NO ME IMPORTA!

-¡KAGOME SALIÓ CORRIENDOTRAS DE TI, ADIVINANDO LA ESTUPIDEZ QUE HARÍAS!

Ahora Sesshomaru prestaba atención al escuchar el nombre de ella y ver la expresión del lobo.

¿Qué Kagome vino tras de mi? ¿Porqué no la detuvieron los demás?

-¡¿SABES QUE ESTA PASANDO EN EL BOSQUE AHORA?! ¡GRANDÍSIMO ANIMAL!-algo no me dejaba reaccionar ante las palabras del lobo, no se porque tenía el presentimiento de que había metido las cuatro patas otra vez, justo como lo había dicho Koga cuando hablaba con Kagome.

-Inuyasha...

-¡A MI QUE ME DICES! ¡¿por qué Sango y Miroku no la detuvieron?!

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! Porque un niñito bestia ¡tenía ganas de provocar a su hermano mayor! ¡Y LO DEJARON HECHO TRIZAS ASI QUE ELLOS TUVIERON QUE IR A HACER UN TABAJO!-dijo elevando su voz conforme hablaba

-Inuyasha... -Kikyo tenía rato llamándome... y yo ignorándola.

Eso quería decir que cuando golpee a Koga... había dejado a Kagome indefensa... me quedé perplejo... Una vez más cumplía lo que el lobo había dicho; cada que yo metía las cuatro patas... ella pagaba.

Sesshomaru dio unos pasos adelante observando la expresión de urgencia y enojo de Koga.

-Tu, lobo. Vas a decirme ahora, qué está pasando.-ordenó don arrogante manteniendo la calma.

-Dicelo perro- me incitó Koga. "Como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo" pensé

-¡Inuyasha...!

-¡Qué pasa Kikyo! –dije harto de que interrumpiera.

-El veneno del bosque no es simple...-¿porqué interrumpía para decir esto? ¿qué no veía que estábamos discutiendo algo más importante? "Inuyasha, préstale atención" algo me estaba regañando en mi interior... Vi los hermosos y frívolos ojos marrones de Kikyo- es el veneno de Naraku-sentí como mi rostro se deformaba por el terror al ver las posibilidades de sus palabras.

En una fracción de segundo Sesshomaru me tenía del cuello, levantándome con su rostro al fin con una expresión: la rabia.

Sus ojos estaban matizados de rojo sangre y su aura demoniaca comenzaba a elevarse advirtiendo que comenzaba su transformación. Yo no podía respirar ya que sus garras apretaban fuertemente mi tráquea. Kikyo volvió a apuntar a Sesshomaru directo a la cabeza a una distancia corta.

-¡QUE-ESTA-PASANDO! ¡HABLEN!– rugió Sesshomaru pausado debido a la furia contenida.

-No es momento para esto-dijo Koga tranquilo poniendo una mano sobre el brazo que estaba usando para estrangularme, pero el no cedió.

-Naraku tenía amenazada a Kagome de muerte.-sentí como me apretaba aun más mientras el lobo hablaba- Quiere matarla, para que Inuyasha sufra por segunda vez la misma situación.-dijo viendo en dirección a Kikyo mientras sus garras atravesaban mi dura piel sin problema perforando dos extremos de mi cuello haciéndolos sangrar.

-Una vez más... tu ineptitud es evidente-gruñó azotándome contra el suelo. Eso me dolió, mi pecho y mi estomago aun tenían algo desacomodados mis órganos..."respira Inuyasha, eso no importa".

-La presencia de Naraku esta dispersa en la zona, supongo que la está acorralando- dijo Kikyo ahora con mascara fría.

-Ella estará alerta de todos modos-dijo Sesshomaru, comenzando a guardar compostura...-aunque mas bien parecía que quería convencerse a el mismo. "el amor nos hace menos razonables", pensé

-Te equivocas...-hablo Koga.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?-la voz de Sesshomaru aun era un gruñido esperando malas noticias.

-Q...que...-intenté hablar y mi voz salía ronca por el daño-ella no sabe que está en peligro, cof.. cof..

-Y la brillante idea fue tuya.-me culpó-

-Es muy terca, habría hecho algo muy loco...-se justificó Koga.

-Claro como correr detrás de un bruto, en un bosque, sin saber que es asechada ¿cierto?-Ahora que lo decía así creo que si fue una estúpida idea, tal vez ella no había salido detrás de mi de saberse en peligro... No, la respuesta era obvia, habría sido el mismo resultado, ella siempre iría tras quienes ama antes de resguardarse. En este caso ella no estará alerta ya que no sabe que ella es el blanco. Que estúpidos fuimos, al retrasar la verdad tantas veces.

Sesshomaru trataba de disimular, pero empezaba a perder el control, lo note porque había hablado demasiado, y sus ojos a pesar de ser parecidos a los míos ahora se oscurecían por sed de sangre. Un sentimiento que compartíamos pero yo solía actuar de esta manera, el nunca había perdido la cordura...

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!

-¡Jaken!- la cosa verde llego volando en el dragón de dos cabezas algo agitado y apestando a veneno.

-No se que esta pasando en el bosque, todos los animales están huyendo y hay un veneno esparciéndose por todos lados, incluso hay ogros muertos... el veneno ha deshecho su piel que es más dura que nada en este mundo.

-¿Viste algo extraño? –con su voz mas calculadora noté que trataba de saber si había visto a Kagome.

No, el sapo no sabia la relación que mantenían Sesshomaru y Kagome, por lo tanto si la vio, seguramente la había abandonado, pensando que Sesshomaru lo haría en su lugar. Apreté mis puños por ansias. Debería estar buscándola ahora en vez de escuchar cuentos tontos. El problema es que si ese veneno es tan potente nadie saldría vivo... la impotencia me estaba enfadando...

-S...si... Por un instante Ah-Uh no pudo volar y calló en el bosque, por poco y el maisma nos rodeaba pero esa chica llamada Kagome, quien por cierto, antes de que todo eso pasara le había mandado un mensaje,-dijo ahogándose de tanto hablar sin respirar-ella ahuyento el maisma con una de sus flechas, no se moleste amo bonito pero, em.. en agradecimiento quise sacarla de ahí...-Sesshomaru echo un sutil vistazo al dragón en cuanto escucho eso, los demás fuimos mas obvios pero ella no estaba.

-Di que fue lo que paso.

-Ya estábamos sobre el bosque cuando unos tentáculos la agarraron... Ah-Uh los ahuyento con su fuego pero ella calló y ya no pudimos encontrarla...

-¡QUE DICES JAKEN...!-los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron de par en par razonando la información.

-Estúpida rata verde, que mas pasó, debiste ver algo...-le dije dándole coscorrones al muy cobarde.

-Solo... solo vi a un humano... bueno... no podía ser humano ya que estaría muerto por el veneno... pero era lo más cercano a uno solo que salían tentáculos por las manos...

-Maldito... no lo perdonaré... Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que sea tarde.

Sesshomaru comenzaba a elevarse sin más preámbulo, y yo comenzaría a correr sin más. El se detuvo.

-Jaken, mencionaste que tenías un mensaje.-dijo.

-¡Oh, si, si amo! Ella solo me dijo que quería hablar con usted urgentemente.

-Busca a Rin.- dijo Sesshomaru tras un gesto de molestia y continuo su camino

-Inuyasha llévame por favor

-¿Qué dices Kikyo?, claro que no hare eso, ya escuchaste lo que ese veneno puede hacer-ella me tomo de los hombros aferrándose a mi.

-Me necesitas, solo yo puedo sentir los fragmentos...

-Si el, no lo hace yo lo haré -interrumpió Koga

-¿Porque haces esto Kikyo?-dije subiéndola a mi espalda.

-No me malentiendas Inuyasha-dijo con una voz engreída, y fingida- lo que le pase a tu querida Kagome me tiene sin cuidado. Naraku es mi objetivo.-si, fingía.

Íbamos a adentrarnos en los arboles cuando un fuerte resplandor mezclado con una explosión resalto de entre el bosque.

-Esa es Kagome- dijo Kikyo al reconocer sus poderes de purificación, definitivamente esa era la potencia de Kagome.

-Genial ahora sabemos a donde dirigirnos.

-Inuyasha, necesito altura para purificar un tramo del bosque...

Por supuesto, con las flechas de Kikyo podremos abrirnos paso sin problemas, ese maldito no se saldrá con la suya.

Ya le fallé muchas veces a Kagome y esta no será una más, no permitiré que ella corra el mismo destino que Kikyo, así ella este con alguien más, no permitiré que muera.

Después de todo es la mujer que amo, y como una vez lo dije la necesito viva. Conmigo o sin mi, mientras ella viva y esté bien, yo estaré bien.

-Vas a salvarla Inuyasha- escuché la voz de Kikyo. Una vez más cometía el mismo error, pensar en una mientras estaba con la otra. Cuando esto termine, todo será distinto.

Esta bestia ya sabe lo que quiere.

* * *

Pliiiisss, no olviden sus revewssss que me hacen tan feliz con ellos y sus palabras n.n

Besos


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 31**

 **EL**

Corríamos, detrás de Sesshomaru, Kikyo trataba de purificar lo más que podía pero el maisma se extendía con rapidez, no duraríamos mucho tiempo en el lugar purificado, cuando nos empiece a cubrir de nuevo... y las flechas no eran eternas...

Una cosa que me tranquilizaba era que la cosa verde había mencionado que Kagome iba armada, no se si era bueno o malo ya que al parecer se dirigía hacia mi y Sesshomaru... mi duda era para quién se había armado si para mi o para él.

-¡Inuyasha!-la voz de Sango apareció a un lado de la mía mientras yo ganaba altura para Kikyo-¿qué fue lo que paso?

-¡Genial! Hasta que llegaron, tardaron demasiado.

-¡Nadie nos invitó!-respondió Miroku en burla.

-Kagome esta atrapada en el maisma, Naraku la tiene acorralada, ¿cómo se enteraron de esto?

-La explosión llego hasta la aldea en la que nos encontrábamos... Miroku sintió el poder sagrado de Kagome y decidimos volver.

Nos acercábamos a la zona en donde había sido la explosión, el bosque estaba a punto de ser cubierto por completo por el veneno, si eso sucedía sería muy difícil sacar a Kagome de ahí. Los arboles estaban completamente marchitos y como la cosa verde dijo, había huesos de ogros y de bestias en algunos lugares... si algún animal o humano estuvo en el momento de la infección, seguramente no habría quedado nada.

-Kagome esta utilizando el poder del arco sagrado de Kaede...

-¿qué dices Kikyo?

-Puedo sentirlo, pero eso la está debilitando mucho, tenemos que llegar antes de que se agote.

-¡Escuchaste Sesshomaru!-como detestaba tener que compartir todo con el, pero entre más seamos, mejor y el, tanto como yo no permitirá ningún fallo en esto. Aunque su actitud me hacía perder las ganas de hacerlo, el ni siquiera hizo señal de haberme escuchado.

-Kikyo, en donde está, no lo se Inuyasha, algo no anda bien, el campo esta moviéndose...

-Ella esta huyendo...

-Inuyasha que es lo que saben hasta ahora... grito Shippou desde el hombro de Miroku.

-Un tipo que parece humano evito que saliera del bosque cuando los lacayos de Sesshomaru intentaros sacarla.

-¿un humano? Eso es imposible.

-Si lo sé, no se que cosa pueda ser...

-Estas seguro que no tienes ni idea... de quien está en busca de tu amada...-su voz resonó como si fuera el mismo aire, su maldito hedor estaba pronunciándose en todos lados quemando mi nariz. Ahora mi presa estaba mas cerca y eso era bueno para mi, pero malo para Kagome.

-¡Maldito déjala en paz y pelea conmigo!

-Jajaja Inuyasha no eres tan ingenuo como para creer que haría eso ¿cierto?. Y menos cuando mi plan está funcionando a la perfección. En este momento Kagome esta siendo acompañada por una de mis extensiones, ¿no quieres saber quién es?

-Mas te vale que no le toques ni un pelo Naraku...

-Oh por supuesto que no, yo no lo haré... al menos no por ahora, pero... dudo que Onigumo pueda aguantar la tentación, ya vez que es... algo temperamental...

¡Onigumo!...maldije como nunca lo había hecho, Naraku no solo quería hacerme sufrir a mi si no a ella también, solo por simple placer, esa extensión de él era la mas peligros para Kagome debido a su obsesión con Kikyo, ese bastardo será capaz de hacerle lo que sea... maldición y ahora estaba en sus manos.

El semblante de Sesshomaru había cambiado por completo, parecía que luchaba contra si mismo por no explotar... Naraku no se había percatado de eso y teníamos que utilizarlo a nuestro favor... supongo que él también lo pensaba así.

-Pero que sorpresa Sesshomaru, no me digas que el amor de hermanos ha surgido entre ambos... ¿también estas dispuesto a salvar a la mujer de tu hermano?

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar mostrar los dientes... supongo que no le agrado esa oración en absoluto. Era comprensible, a mi tampoco me agradaba pensar en ella como la mujer de mi hermano.

-Kikyo,-dijo fingiendo sorpresa- ¿salvando a tu rival de amores?

-Metete en tus asuntos Naraku, tu cobardía cada vez me asombra más, ni siquiera eres capas de llevar tu venganza a cabo por tu propia mano... eres patético.

-Todo a su tiempo Kikyo... todo a su tiempo.

Kikyo presiono mis hombros con rabia.. no sabia que era lo que ella tramaba, supongo que aunque no lo quiera admitir su motivo era muy poderoso...

-Ah por cierto... creo que se me pasó la mano con en veneno, si ella lo inhaló... será fatal pero bueno que más da, de todos modos su destino es el mismo.

-¡CALLATE no dejare que la lastimes!

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha...-cantó burlón- ¿no entiendes que ya te gané?- Su voz se fue desapareciendo

-Inuyasha.-me llamo Sesshomaru-háblame de esa extensión de Naraku.

-Es...-no sabía por donde empezar-esa parte de él es lo que él llamaría su corazón, en el expulso los sentimientos del ladrón que Kikyo salvó antes de ser comido por monstruos...

-Está obsesionado con Kikyo y desde que vió a Kagome, también se obsesionó ya que el parecido es asombroso... se ensaño con ella y siempre ha querido tenerla para él-Shippou terminó de contarle la parte clave.

El maldito la desea y esta vez la tiene para él, era un ladrón despiadado después de todo, y si todos sus sentimientos se encontraban en ese cuerpo, el odio y el rencor también se mezclaban en ese ser... esos sentimientos juntos no eran buenos. Sesshomaru se apresuró a entrar a la nube de veneno... y yo me disponía a lanzarme a el también.. pero Sango llamo mi atención para lanzarme la mascara contra gas.

-Kikyo, quédate con ellos.

-No lo hare, iré contigo-"imprudente".

-Escúchame, el veneno es demasiado potente no lo soportaras...

-Solo yo puedo dispersar el veneno, además mi cuerpo no es humano, así que andando.- Ella lanzó una flecha purificando una gran cantidad de veneno, yo ya no veía a Sesshomaru, pero es de quien menos debía preocuparme.

-Kikyo, ¿por donde está?

-¡Sigue la flecha! –Ella volvió a soltar una flecha luminosa y esta cortó el maisma dejando un camino libre-la flecha buscara su energía espiritual...

Una multitud de monstruos, surcaron el cielo en dirección a mis amigos, seguramente se las arreglarían bien, no podía volver para ayudarlos... Naraku siempre sabía poner a sus presas al limite. ¡Bastardo, bastardo, bastardo!

-¡Inuyasha cuidado!-Las cuchillas de Kagura pasaron a un costado de nosotros, de no ser por el aviso de Kikyo, tal vez me habría dado.- Inuyasha solo me queda una flecha así que no pierdas esa de vista...

¡A buena hora las flechas eran escasas! Detestaba dejar a un rival de pelea de esa manera pero hoy tenía prioridades, así que me seguí de largo mientas las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo se estrellaban en Kagura para distraerla.

* * *

 **ELLA**

Si había dado guerra hasta ahora, no iba a rendirme. No se si por instinto o por gracia divina mis poderes actuaron como protección, eso era algo que Onigumo no tenía en cuenta, estaba tan inmerso en sus emociones que no se daba cuenta que estaba fingiendo mi inconsciencia mientras me cargaba con sus tentáculos.

Había escapado de él cuando caí del dragón, tenía unas cuantas quemaduras por el veneno pero nada que no pudiera soportar, supongo que el instinto de supervivencia me ayudó a crear el campo de energía que cubría solo mi cuerpo, y evita que el veneno me dañase, para mi mala suerte no creo que el veneno cause lo mismo con Onigumo.

-Por fin, por fin serás mía Kikyo, por fin estarás conmigo y no dejaré que te lleven de mi lado-decía una y otra vez actuando como desquiciado.

En cuanto me suelte lo primero que haré será atravesarlo con una de mis flechas, como dije no pensaba rendirme ahora, aunque ya comenzaba a sentir cansancio. El campo de energía comenzaba a absorber toda mi fuerza.

No se cual era el plan original de Naraku, pero lo más lógico era que todo esto atrajera a Inuyasha hacia mi. Y no dudo que el acuda ante la situación.

Cuando Onigumo apareció entre las copas de los arboles, supuse que era lo que me ocultaban todos, mis amigos seguro querían protegerme, sobreprotectores como siempre.

-Onigumo... -esa voz...

-Que es lo que quieres...

-Veo que por fin tienes lo que tanto haz querido

-Si, al fin esta mujer es mía y no dejaré que nadie me la arrebate esta vez.

-Eso es algo en lo que yo te apoyare, si comes su corazón será la única manera de que no te la vuelvan a arrebatar... será solo tuya...

¿En que estaba pensando Naraku...? Comerse mi corazón...

-Viene en camino el hombre que desea arrebatártela, supongo que no lo permitirás-¡Que cizañózo...!

-No, no dejaré que eso pase-sentí como sus tentáculos me apretaban más-lo matare, ¡no dejare que se acerque!

-Cuento con eso... Onigumo.

Ya me estaba desesperando de no saber a donde nos dirigíamos, pero deseaba que fuera un lugar limpio, si continuaba usando el campo me desvanecería de verdad, y no me podría defender.

Pude sentir que el agarre de los tentáculos comenzaba a suavizarse, sentí una liberación muy fuerte en mi respiración cuando aire medio limpio entro por mis pulmones, contaba con que Onigumo me quisiera viva un poco más, sentí algo duro debajo de mi, supongo que entramos a una caverna, cuando me sentí totalmente libre, entre abrí mis ojos para tantear el territorio... efectivamente era una cueva, y Onigumo había puesto un campo en la entrada para evitar que el veneno entrara, ¡por fin!. Quité mi campo de energía cerrando los ojos antes de que se volviera hacia mi de nuevo, entonces sentí que algo me retiraba el cabello de la cara y luego rozaba mi mejilla... sentí muchísimo miedo, este ladrón no tenía piedad ni escrúpulos, era un bandido con todas sus letras y yo, estaba sola con él... y lo peor de todo, el estaba obsesionado con Kikyo. Temí lo peor.

Tena que atacarlo lo antes posible. Mi corazón se agitó queriendo gritar de miedo cuando algo rozó mipierna en el inicio del kimono de Sesshomaru, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba asudar y mi ritmo sanguíneo parecía actuar en propulsión a chorro.

-Mujer... cuanto tiempo desee tenerte solo para mi, tocarte y poseerte, sin poder hacerlo y ahora... te tengo a mi disipación-rozó con algo en la parte descubierta de mi pecho... sentí repulsión, hasta el momento en que sentí un agudo dolor, seguido de un ligero brote de un liquido caliente que resbalo por mi piel, apreté mis dientes lo mas que pude para evitar gritar del dolor, a pesar de que me había tomado por sorpresa, lo logré. Si reaccionaba y él se daba cuenta de que estaba consiente estría perdida.

El ardor era horrendo y luche lo mas que pude por evitar que mis lagrimas brotaran..

¿A caso iba a hacer lo que Naraku le había aconsejado? Me sacaría el corazón, ¿en verdad podía estar tan desquiciado?... no es que dudara que fuera capaz de hacerlo pero se suponía que quería a Kikyo.. ¿de ser así cómo podría dañarla? Nunca podré entender eso.

Dejé de escuchar movimiento, tenía que actuar, ahora era el momento de hacer algo, no sabía que tanto estaba sangrando pero no me arriesgaría a seguir perdiendo más fuerzas y quedar de verdad a merced del bárbaro. Abrí los ojos y el estaba dándome la espaldas a mi viendo hacia el exterior de la cueva.

Esta era mi oportunidad, tenía dos planes, el segundo era en caso de que el primero fallara, así que sin pensarlo lancé una flecha a su espalda deseando que diera en el blanco, pero él fue demasiado rápido. En cuanto escucho que me levantaba y se aventó hacia el otro extremo poniendo en acción mi segundo plan; al quitarse mi flecha rompió el campo maligno dándome la oportunidad de liberarme, así que corrí y volví a activar mi protección personal. Sin siquiera apuntar a algún blanco me torcí lanzando a ciegas otra de mis flechas en dirección a la cueva, las rocas se aflojaron causando un derrumbe que sepulto a Onigumo dentro de la cueva, aun así yo no me podía confiar, después de todo era una extensión de Naraku, y en mi opinión la mas poderosa ya que contenía sus emociones.

Lo cierto era que no se que era lo que yo esperaba, mi única esperanza era que de casualidad Jaken le dijera a Sesshomaru lo que había ocurrido, o tal vez le diga de mi mensaje y cuando me busque se de cuenta, pensaba desesperada, otra de mis esperanzas eran Koga e Inuyasha pero la más grande de mis esperanzas era que quien fuera, llegara antes de que mi campo absorbiera toda mi fuerza. "Ten fe Kagome, ellos vendrán"

El pecho me ardía, pero a pesar del ardor parecía que mi herida era más superficial que nada, el maldito quería practicar como arrancarme el corazón, desearía tener más que un arco y flechas para defenderme... hablando de eso... me quedaban solo dos flechas, debía de seguir corriendo.. pero este paso agotaría mis energías antes de que alguien llegue a ayudarme, debía de refugiarme, pero todo a mi alrededor estaba muerto, los arboles, las plantas, incluso el color de la tierra había cambiado a un horrendo color ladrillo... tierra infértil...

Lo único que me quedaba era quedarme a la intemperie y extender mi campo y volverlo solido para que nadie pueda acceder a mi al menos mientras pueda mantenerlo... Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, amigos... esto es lo único que me queda, por favor, vengan.

Me senté, manteniéndome en posición de meditación como la anciana Kaede me mostro algunas veces, honestamente nunca creí que lo utilizaría, respire hasta sentir que el aire corría por todo mi cuerpo, y exhalé expulsando el campo formando una media luna a mi alrededor...

Mantuve mi concentración y mantuve mi postura a pesar de que frente a mi se encontraba Onigumo nuevamente.

 _"NO PASARAS"_

* * *

Pliiiisss, no olviden sus revewssss que me hacen tan feliz con ellos y sus palabras n.n

Besos


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

 **EL**

¡Ay esto ya me estaba desesperando! parecía que era un juego, según Kikyo, Kagome por fin se había detenido, así que nos dirigíamos hacia donde estaba, sigo sin entender porque Kikyo parecía más preocupada por salvar a Kagome que por matar a Naraku, a pesar de que le he preguntado ella se rehúsa a que sea así.

Kagura había quedado atrás, seguramente a propósito ya que ella ya nos ha dado señas de estar de nuestra parte, si no al menos no estaba del lado de Naraku.

Comencé a percibir el olor a la sangre de Kagome, a veneno y a Sesshomaru, seguramente el ya debía de haber llegado a su lado, extrañamente eso me hizo sentir mejor. _"¿quién lo diría?"_

Había un campo de protección en media luna con un cuerpo dentro, y Onigumo golpeaba el exterior tratando de debilitarlo, había esperado ver a Sesshomaru cerca pero no lo vi por ninguna parte, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer la túnica de mi medio hermano ensangrentada aun por mi sangre, dentro del campo. Era Kagome, y estaba muy débil sin embargo aun estaba consiente o de lo contrario el campo ya habría desaparecido.

-¡Inuyasha bájame!-me gritó Kikyo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Ayudarla, -Kikyo... pensé y asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Kagome!-grité para que supiera que estaría todo bien ahora, ella medio se movió levantando la cabeza a duras penas. Nos vió y sonrió... La imagine claramente diciendo "al fin" y calló inconsciente haciendo que desapareciera el campo que la mantenía a salvo. Kikyo se apresuró a Kagome levantando uno nuevo protegiéndose del infeliz que las asechaba.

-¡Eres tu!- dijo el sujeto con ojos esperanzados al por fin tener a su mujer añorada frente a él. _"Ni creas, infeliz que dejare que te acerques a alguna de ellas"._ Ambas eran mías.

-¡Garras de acero!- herí al tipo haciéndolo retroceder, y aproveche su descontrol para volver a atacarle, lo acorrale al instante, evidentemente Kikyo era un buen distractór a mi favor. Estaba indefenso ya que su mente no se encontraba en la pelea, será algo sencillo matarlo.

De pronto un maisma distinto se presentó en la batalla, uno más oscuro y penetrante.

-Coff... coff...-Kikyo comenzó a toser, resintiendo el cambio de veneno- Inuyasha, no puedo... contenerlo..., este veneno es... muy fuerte, su aura es... demasiado... para mi...- Kikyo comenzó a caer como si el campó pesara toneladas para su cuerpo.

-Kikyo... deberías de estar de mi lado, solo imagina tu futuro...-dijo burlón el desgraciado de Naraku haciéndose presente por fin- Tu... con tu amado Inuyasha...

-No... no lo haré... no permitiré... que vuelvas a... salirte con la tuya... no te dejaré-su voz no era elevada, pero el coraje era palpable en cada palabra, y yo... no podía ayudarla, el campo la protegía incluso de mi –no, dejaré que vuelvas a repetir mi historia, ni tampoco que vuelvas a herir a Inuyasha, el me pertenece... y no lo merece... -Kikyo... ella al igual que Kagome se sacrificaba ahora, todo por mi... ¡¿Que cabeza tengo?! ¿qué a caso yo solo sabía dañar a quien me amaba?

-Naraku se materializó por completo y se burlo a carcajadas de sus palabras, el veneno aumentó, lo sentí en una picazón dolorosa en mi nariz, pero eso n o me importaba, por que frente a mi tenía a las dos mujeres que amaba muriendo y ¡tenía que actuara de inmediato!

Onigumo comenzó a reincorporarse y al instante Naraku se acerco a el entrando en contacto con su pecho y atravesándolo con uno de sus huesos haciéndolo gritar.

El maldito infeliz vino a reabsorberlo antes de que yo lo matara. Quise atacarlos otra vez pero Naraku era astuto y cada que él notaba que lo atacaría se defendía levantando un campos momentáneos.

Volví mi atención a las dos mujeres agotadas frente a mi, la situación era muy preocupante, el campo comenzaba a ser intermitente, y se deterioraba a cada momento mientras que la piel de Kikyo comenzaba a tomar un color grisáceo y ella ya estaba de rodillas tratando de aguantar el peso.

Me sentía impotente, si las sacaba de ahí podrían morir al instante.

\- ¿No crees que es perfecto? Mi plan salió mejor de lo que lo planee, no solo lloraras a tu preciada mujer Kagome, si no que por segunda ocasión lo hará por Kikyo... tal vez esta vez te permita que la entierres como se deba... aunque no te prometo nada de Kagome. Jaja –quise echar espuma por la boca, desgraciado tan solo de imaginar que lograra su cometido... otra presencia, una que jamás creí que me daría alguna alegría o sentimiento positivo, hasta hoy.

De un instante a otro el campo de Kikyo se borró por completo y Naraku se abalanzó sobre ambas, entonces apareció de la nada... Sesshomaru desgarró a Naraku con su látigo de veneno, supongo que Naraku nunca espero su intervención, algo con lo que yo contaba y seguramente también Sesshomaru.

-Ella es MI mujer.-dijo con un rugido feroz tomando a Kagome y tapando su nariz y boca con una de sus manos, volteó a ver a Kikyo y le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar.

Sesshomaru dispersó su veneno para sustituir el de Naraku y así manipularlo y eliminar el que estaba su alrededor. Se elevo en el aire mientras Kikyo tomaba su estola para salir de ahí con ellos... "Por fin" ambas estaban a salvo.

Algo comenzó a presionar mi pierna y otra cosa mi brazo, identifique encarnaciones de ese asqueroso ser adhiriéndose a mi cuerpo, el muy canalla me quería absorber, traté de resistirme pero las porquerías aumentaban de tamaño y de cantidad hasta cubrir mi cuerpo y hacerme sentir asfixiado...

Maldito, no podía moverme, me iba a ha hacer parte de su asqueroso cuerpo... Preferiría morir antes...

Colmillo empezó a latir en su vaina dándome señales de querer luchar, tenia los brazos pegados a mis costados, hasta que luché por alcanzarlo estirando mis dedos lo mas que pude hasta lograrlo, "Yo jamás me rendiré ante ti y hoy será tu fin."

-Eso es lo que tu crees Inuyasha- dijo leyendo mis pensamientos yo siempre volveré.

-Eso lo veremos...-agité colmillo de acero y quedé libre percatándome de que había tenido la ayuda de dos flechas sagradas que se habían ensartado contra las encarnaciones que intentaban digerirme, vi como una ligera aura demoniaca desaparecía en e aire. ¡INFELIZ! Escapo...

La atmósfera del bosque comenzó a hacerse mas limpia, incluso pude respirar con más libertad, al menos había terminado por ahora, y ambas estaban bien. Algo brilló en una de las flechas, así que la recogí, al tomarla unos fragmentos cayeron en mi mano... los reconocí, eran los fragmentos que le había incrustado a Kagome, para que resistiera el veneno del Oso Demonio...

Corrí para reunirme con Shippou, Koga, Miroku, y Sango, ellos ya estaban terminando con los monstruos que aun seguían ahí, Sango se encargaba de dos, y con una parada los alejó y los eliminó con un golpe de su hiraikotzu, pero ella no vió a un tercero que se acercaba por su espalda arrastrándose, parecía un cien pies de dos cabezas.

-Sango agáchate- ella me obedeció poniéndose pecho tierra y con un movimiento de Colmillo destroce al último de los monstruos, como era de esperarse esto no había sido nada para ellos.

-Inuyasha... -la voz débil de Kikyo llego a mis espaldas.

Sesshomaru bajaba con Kagome abrazándolo con fuerza, con su rostro escondido en su cuello, había albergado la esperanza de abrazarla, ya que solo pensaba en verla, per cuando los vi juntos, caí en mi realidad, recordando que ya la había perdido.

Ella levantó su cabeza de golpe y me vió con una sonrisa que iluminó todo dándome una tranquilidad enorme, moviendo todo mi ser, como dice Kagome, "después de la tormenta viene la calma" por un instante creí ver que se lanzaría a mis brazos pero un quejido de Kikyo la hizo desviarse para asistirla.

-Kikyo... ¿qué pasa?, ¿cómo te sientes? –dijo cayendo de bruces a su lado.

-Yo... yo... estoy bien,- dijo en un intento de parecer altanera. Era una evidente mentira su rostro se envolvió en un gesto de dolor- ¡Kikyo! ¿qué pasa? ¿qué puedo hacer?-dijo mientras yo corría para acercarme, la levanté y la puse en mi regazo.

-N... nada... soy... un cadáver recuerdas- mientras ella decía eso, las serpientes caza almas nos rodearon soltando luces sobre ella, eran demasiadas y cada una se adentraban en su cuerpo, su piel comenzó a volverse clara volviendo a la normalidad.

-Porque lo hiciste Kikyo- dijo Kagome conmovida, por el hecho de que casi perdía lo que tenía como vida para ayudarla. Honestamente yo tampoco lo entendía, justamente ella decía que lo que le sucediera le tenía sin cuidado, sin embargo... demostró todo lo contrario.

-No... no podía permitir que la historia se repitiera, además se que Inuyasha sufriría muchísimo si algo te pasara, y yo...-Kikyo lo había hecho todo por mi... ahora lo veía... y yo como gran bestia había actuado como tal entre ambas. Lo peor de todo es que ahora había elegido a la mujer equivocada, mientras Kikyo se sacrificaba por "esa" mujer y por mi bienestar.

Kikyo con trabajos se levantó para alejarse de nosotros... yo... yo ni siquiera sabia como me sentía, y me quedeé como una piedra viéndola partir. Hipnotizado, ido...

-Que esperas- sentí un empujón en mi espalda mientras escuche un susurro de la voz de Kagome, voltee aun fuera de mi y la ví extrañado.- ¿qué quieres decir Kagome?

-Ella no se encuentra bien, necesita de ti...-dijo como si preguntara lago obvio

-Pero... es que... tu... yo...-¡¿quería que fuera tras ella?!, aun no me acostumbraba a eso, por lo general, ella se molestaría, se daría la vuelta, me diría "abajo", o se iría a su época a esperar a que yo fuera y la trajera aunque sea a rastras... como desearía que me dijera abajo por celos una vez más en vez de que me lanzara a brazos de Kikyo. Pero ahora ella ya no sentía nada parecido, detrás de ella se encontraba él con su superioridad y arrogancia con sus ojos fríos... ¿cómo podría querer a un témpano de hielo?

Sin querer vinieron a mi recuerdos de Sesshomaru "ella es MI mujer". En ese momento la piel se me había erizado, fue como si estuviera reclamándola, le mandaba un mensaje claro a Naraku: "no te atrevas a volver a tocarla"

La proclamó de una manera en la que yo nunca pude, por no ver lo que tenía enfrente y ahora... era mi cuñada ¡puff! Que irónico, pero entonces... no era gélido con ella... él era distinto con ella, ojalá, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo...

Alcance a Kikyo y caminé a su lado, como en los viejos tiempo, ella me observaba sin darme cuenta

-Te ves triste, todo salió bien, acaso... no estas feliz de que tu querida Kagome...

-Cállate... están bien ambas, y eso es lo que importa-dije determinante desviando mi cara para el lado contrario de ella . Cuando me pongo nervioso no puedo evitar ser grosero- gracias...- le dije sonrojándome- fuiste... muy considerada...

-Ya te dije que lo hice por ti.

-Con mas razón, gracias-ella me abrazó sin avisar e intentó besarme pero me retire inconscientemente. Me sentí raro, como si fuera la primera vez que la rechazaba , rayos, así era...

Ella me miró a los ojos, clavando los suyos como si deseara hechizarme, sentí como si me suplicara por un beso y me acerque lentamente para darle gusto... un beso amargo... lleno de melancolía... no eran los labios, ni el sabor que yo deseaba, no, no eran los que necesitaba, pero no me quedaba más que seguir con esto, solo así valdría la pena mi perdida...

 _"No Inuyasha, nada, absolutamente nada valdrá la pena tu estupidez... mucho menos perder a Kagome..."_

* * *

Pliiiisss, no olviden sus revewssss que me hacen tan feliz con ellos y sus palabras n.n

Besos


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

 **ELLA**

No se como fue, pero estaba en sus brazos por enésima vez, su olor como siempre me obligó a aceptar que todo estaría bien. De un momento a otro pude respirar , aunque por un instante juraría que creí asfixiarme, cuando intenté aspirar, los pulmones se me inflaron, hasta que lo volví a intentar y el aire freso y limpio recorrió mi aparato respiratorio. Empecé a reaccionar y levanté mi cabeza para poder admirar a mi Dios maligno, me recorrieron las ganas de abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero aun seguía débil y cabecee. ¡Maldición!... Inuyasha estaba atrapado en algo asqueroso que cada vez aumentaba más de volumen... hijo de ...

Tome mi arco sin pensarlo dos veces, sin saber de donde estaba sacando fuerzas hasta que me percate de un calor intenso en mi pecho, los fragmentos que había estado cuidando estaba saliendo de mi cuerpo, las incruste en la flecha poniendo todas mis esperanzas en ello y disparé a la cosa viscosa que acababa de tapar por completo el rostro de Inuyasha "NO LO HARÁS" la flecha salió a toda velocidad hacia mi objetivo acompañada d una segunda, hasta entonces me percate de la presencia d Kikyo, quien se aferraba a la estola de Sesshomaru, se veía muy mal como su tuviera quemaduras en la mayoría de su cuerpo seguramente todo fue causado por el veneno, ella me había salvado, había alcanzado a ver como ella tomaba mi lugar en el campo de protección ... gracias a ella podía contarla esta vez.

Las flechas se impactaron en las encarnaciones y estas cedieron por completo al combinarse con la espada de Inuyasha quien desde adentro había estado peleando por liberarse.

-Me sorprendes- dijo mi salvador levantando una ceja-creí que no podrías moverte.

-Ni yo... le dije rodeando su cuello aprovechando la fuerza que tenía, recargando mi cara en su piel tan suave y caliente, solté el aire por mi nariz pegándola a su cuello y sentí placenteramente como su piel se tensaba y apretaba su mandíbula.

-Creí que estabas molesta-me dijo con dolor en la voz.

.Lo estaba, pero sabes... no podría pedir otra cosa más que estar en tus brazos ahora- el me apretó con más fuerza hacia el, como si deseara absorberme, y besó mi coronilla aspirando... sentí un rugido proveniente de su garganta.

-Inuyasha...-fue a penas un susurro, el que provino de Kikyo, lo suficiente como para emocionarme, porque al fin corroboraría que estaba bien, levante de golpe mi cabeza deseando verlo, y ahí estaba, con su túnica algo dañada, agitado y con sus ojos de oro liquido combinando con su semblante totalmente preocupado. Lo vi y no pude evitar una calidez de alivio me embargara, sentí un impulso incontenible de lanzarme a el y abrazarlo.

-Aggh...- la voz de Kikyo me hizo recordar lo mal que se encontraba, y me reuní con ella en vez de con el.

-Kikyo... ¿qué pasa?, ¿cómo te sientes? –dije apresurándome a ella.

-Yo... yo... estoy bien,- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor, que respondía todo lo contrario.

\- ¡Kikyo! ¿qué pasa? ¿qué puedo hacer?-no podía evitar sentirme culpable, después de todo ella me había salvado, haría todo lo que ella me pidiera con tal de que estuviera bien. Inuyasha la sostenía en su regazo acariciando su cabeza.

-N... nada... soy... un cadáver recuerdas- almas comenzaron a caer sobre ella entrando en su cuerpo y devolviéndole la vitalidad de siempre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aun así se veía más pálida de lo normal y débil.

Bueno, algo era mejor que nada, lo que no me dejaba de rondar en la cabeza era una sola pregunta ¿por qué s había arriesgado tanto por mi?

-¿Porque lo hiciste Kikyo?-le pregunté mientras Inuyasha esperaba también su respuesta, aun así estaba extraño como si estuviera ido.

-No... no podía permitir que la historia se repitiera,-dijo asombrándome con su respuesta- a demás se que Inuyasha sufriría muchísimo si algo te pasara, y yo...-ha sido por el, ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de no verlo sufrir, sentí una pequeña punzada, no se si de alivio o de dolor. Siempre había desconfiado de ella, jamás creí por completo que ella pudiera esta dispuesta a ha hacer algo por el, ciertamente mi idea acerca de ella siempre fue que lo podría traicionar de mil y una maneras, y sin que el moviera un dedo como ha pasado anteriormente por la culpa que tenia a cerca de su pasado. Pero hoy me di cuenta que al menos para el, ella era de fiar... por eso el jamás dejó de amarla.

Kikyo se levanto batallando, no quería estar cerca de nosotros, por lo que se veía, yo esperaba que Inuyasha se levantara y la siguiera, como siempre y ahora más, dada su condición pero el muy burro ni siquiera se movió "hombres", golpee a Inuyasha en la espalda dándole un ligero empujón para que caminara hacia ella.

-Que esperas- le susurré un regaño

-¿Qué quieres decir Kagome?

-Ella no se encuentra bien, necesita de ti...-

-Pero... es que... tu... y yo...-quería hablar conmigo y eso ya lo esperaba, era más que obvio, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora lo que importa es que ella esté bien y que la apoye como siempre lo ha hecho.

No entiendo porque ahora le es tan difícil hacerlo siempre la prefirió ante que a mi.

El me vio a los ojos y yo solo le toque un hombro amigablemente, respondiéndole con una mirada, tratando de enviarle el mensaje de que hablaríamos a su tiempo. Él lo entendió y fue tras Kikyo perdiéndose de mi vista.

-¡Kagome¿ Estás bien-Shippou se lanzó a mis brazos y me tomó de la cara con sus manitas moviéndola de un lado a otro como si buscara algún cambio en ella. Le sonreí y lo abracé fuerte.

-Kagome, lo siento mucho de verdad, creo... que debimos decirte lo que pasaba y...

-Por supuesto que debieron-La voz de Sesshomaru era más autoritaria de lo convencional, y a l dirigirse a Koga parecía que estaba manteniendo todos sus esfuerzos a raya para no lanzársele encima- espero que la próxima vez que pase algo similar y se les ocurra una estupidez asó, al menos tengan la decencia de mantenerme al tanto- s rostro con cambió ni un ápice si tranquilidad, aun así sus ojos helaban a quien fuera.

A Sango, Miroku y Shippou se les cayeron las mandíbulas de la sorpresa, supongo que nunca se habían imaginado algo así de él, y claro yo tampoco.

-No te preocupes Koga, lo importante es que todos salimos bien de esta.

-La señorita Kagome, tiene toda la razón, estamos bien y eso es lo que debe de importarnos, incluso ella lo esta quien estuvo en grave peligro.

-¡Ayy!, lo que no soporto es que ese inútil de Inuyasha un vez más lo dejó escapar otra vez... -dijo Koga con un puño levantado.

-¿Qué escapó?-dije perdiendo mi vista en la nada, trataba de analizar eso... el estaba libre...

-Si –respondió Sango, confirmando mis temores- sentimos pasar una aura maligna hacia el oeste. Kagome, creo que debemos estar alerta, no me extrañaría que siguieras siendo uno de sus blancos- sentí mi cuerpo temblando de miedo y poniéndose rígido. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo... sentir las asquerosas manos de Onigumo ha sido una de mis peores experiencias.

-Que ni lo intente...-sentí el calor de Sesshomaru en mi espalda y su mano en mi hombro. Seguramente el podía sentir que tenía los nervios a flor de piel y mi corazón palpitando de miedo- no permitiré que se te acerque ni siquiera. Escuchaste-lo dijo algo agresivo y su mirada era fiera, aun así conociéndolo lo que quería era tranquilizarme, y lo logró, al menos mi miedo disminuyo, como cada vez que el estaba a mi lado.

-Oye Kagome... no entiendo que hace el hermano de Inuyasha aquí... y el bestia ese no está...-Shippou iba a comenzar a pedir explicaciones.

Explicaciones... tendría que darlas tarde o temprano, pero ¿como debía empezar?. ¿qué explicación había? Para decir que me había enamorado perdidamente de el youkai que estaba frente a nosotros...¿cómo explicar que me había enamorado del hermano que una vez ame con tanta intensidad...?

-Shippou, te explicare en casa, Kaede debe de estar preocupada por nosotros, además Kagome tiene que arreglar unos asuntos- sango me guiñó un ojo mientras cargaba a Shippou y montaba a Kirara- Monje, usted también-dijo como si hablara a un niño chiquito.

-Lo siento Sango-dijo con voz alzada según el-pero no pienso moverme de aquí hasta saber que es lo que está pasando. Además estoy seguro que a Inuyasha no le gustará en lo más mínimo que deja a la señorita con Sesshomaru.

-Inuyasha-dije alzando un poco la voz,-fue tras Kikyo- buje una carcajada y e sonreí como si acabara de decir un chiste. Miroku solo dejó caer su mandíbula e hizo una cara tonta- bueno... -dijo viendo algo temeroso a Sesshomaru, creo que me conformo con las palabras de Sango- corrió hacia Kirara, montándola de un salto-nos vemos cuando vuelva señorita-Desaparecieron en la oscuridad y yo suspiré de alivio. Todos estaban sanos y salvos.

-Mi queridísima Kagome, -Koga se acercó con la insolencia de siempre, exagerando un poco su actitud frente a Sesshomaru, típico de él, solo que esta vez el sabe a lo que se arriesga, me tomo una mano y la beso como si fuera un caballero de armadura. Escuché un rígido proveniente de detrás de mi- esto no es un adiós si no solo un hasta luego. Y quiero que sigas teniendo en mente que aun no me he rendido, mis esperanzas de que el perro mayor también falle están intactas, después de todo llevan la misma sangre.-otro gruñido aun mas amenazador. Koga era un caso perdido, le sonreí a mi queridísimo amigo.

-Despídeme de las chicas y agradéceles por todo, y a los chicos también, claro.

-La manada y la montaña no serán lo mismo sin ti en definitiva-volvió a besar mi mano y la puso contra su mejilla, lanzándome su mirada de zafiros brillante como si fuera el mar antes de oscurecerse por completo-otro gruñido de Sesshomaru, sonreí ante tal sonido tan delicioso para mi.-ya, ya me voy-dijo levantando una mano como desdén – Cuídala mientras vuelvo-se perdió tras un remolino de arena en dirección a la montaña.

-Creo que se esta buscando que lo destrocen.

Sonreí al escuchar su voz llena de celos... ¿a caso mi frio demonio comenzaba a tener sentimientos? Sonreí y mordí mi labio antojada por esa idea.- no le veo la gracia.-a pesar de que la noche era completamente negra con una ligera sonrisa de la luna él podía ver cada gesto que yo hacía.

-Gracias. –le dije por primera vez en esta noche.-de no ser por ti... ambas...

-Ni siquiera lo menciones-lo tenía frente a mi en un santiamén tomando mi rostro con ambas manos, sus ojos exquisitos estaban fuera de la cordura y me veía como si fuera una alucinación.

Yo no entendía que estaba pasando, lo vi fijamente hasta que capte el dolor en el... estaba sufriendo, ¿por mi? Lo abrace con toda la fuerza que tenía y el acarició mi cabello tomando un mechón y llevándoselo a la nariz.

-Estoy bien, gracias a ti.

-Solo no menciones que puedes morir. Es algo que no tolero pensar.

Sesshomaru se acerco a mis labios y me beso tan deliciosamente como solo el puede, su lengua dejaba su deliciosos sabor en mi boca y sus colmillos rozaban mi labio inferior haciendo que mi piel se erizara y reaccionara ante el tacto de su dueño.

Yo no pude aguantarlo más y me puse de puntas para rodear su cuello y enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos, de un impulso de deseo levanté una de mis piernas en su costado y el la tomo ayudándome a montar en el... sentí como había crecido justo debajo de mi. Yo no llevaba ropa alguna bajo su túnica ya que la noche anterior la había desgarrado, el lo notó en cuanto colocó una mano en mi trasero para detenerme. Al instante se retiró de mi beso, y sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros y excitantes una mirada que a mi me hechizaba y hacia que me humedeciera en instantes. Se hincó tirándose sobre de mi en el césped con la urgencia de hacerme el amor al igual que yo... pero algo cruzó mi cabeza. El olía tan delicioso y yo... no había tenido tiempo de ducharme ni siquiera, tenia sangre sobre mi, y no se que cosas más.

-Lo... lo lamento pero creo que deberíamos esperar un poco... -sus ojos no cambiaron para nada, dio la vuelta conmigo, poniéndome sobre él y volvió a besarme. ¿acaso había algo que pudiera ayudar a que me resista a el? Se recostó en una piedra que estaba tras el y yo solo me recosté de costado en su pecho, el me rodeó con uno de sus fuertes brazos. Escuchaba el latido de su corazón como música para mi.

-No vuelvas a enfadarte conmigo.

Era una orden. Aun seguía molesto por lo que le dije cuando medio mató a Inuyasha. Recargue mi barbilla en el para verlo de frente, supongo que notó la interrogante en mi cara.

-Y menos si es por ese híbrido.

-Casi lo matas,-le dije aun recordando toda la sangre a mi alrededor-no quiero volver a ver una lucha así entre ustedes.- no se que vió en mi expresión pero contrajo sus músculos.

-Lo amas- me acuso. _"NO, YA NO AHORA TE AMO A TI"_ quise decir mil cosas pero tal vez era muy pronto para decir ese tipo de confesiones, después de todo el aun decía que no tenía sentimientos. Y realmente no podía negar que sentía algo muy grande por Inuyasha.

-Si te digo que no, sería mentir, realmente lo que sentí por él fue algo muy fuerte, tal vez es a lo que llamamos los humanos primer amor, algo que nunca voy a olvidar ni igualar, pero siempre se puede superar-el escuchaba con atención y no dejaba de atraerme con los ojos.

-No pensarás en hablar con él.-otra orden.

-Si, si lo pienso, sin mencionar que debo de continuar con la búsqueda de la perla.-su manos presionó más en mi cintura-Sesshomaru, ¿que es lo que está pasando por tu mente?

* * *

Pliiiisss, no olviden sus revewssss que me hacen tan feliz con ellos y sus palabras n.n

Besos


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

 **ELLA**

-Lo que pase ahí, ahí se queda.

-¿Sientes celos?

-¿Celos? Entonces esas ganas de matar al lobo y al mequetrefe, tienen nombre...-no pude evitar sonreír, el estaba aceptando que sentía celos por mi, algo se movió dentro de mi y me impulso a besarlo tiernamente.

-Si, al parecer es lo que tienes.

-Pues entonces no puedo negarlo, quiero matarlos, y por lo que veo... es justificable-dijo viendo a la nada. Comenzaba a levantarse el sol en un esplendido amanecer sobre nosotros.

Lo decía tan fríamente, pero lo cierto era que entre mas lo conocía podía ver que su verdadero ser se ocultaba bajo esa mascara de frivolidad, y solo era eso... una máscara.

-Estoy contigo, eso es lo que importa.

-Eres una mujer no marcada. No puedes esperar que te deje merodeando por el mundo sin pensar que cualquiera intente algo.

-¿Mujer no marcada?

-La manera en que nosotros reclamamos a nuestra hembra.

-Pero...

-Solo es la manera en que cualquiera con un olfato considerable sabrá que no eres un hembra disponible. –me sentía como animal ante esta plática.

-No estoy en desacuerdo con ello, pero...- el me vio desconcertado y con los ojos entre cerrados de sospecha, de alguna manera también me conocía.

Pero ¿cómo le decía que mi estancia con él estaba rodeada de pavor a perderlo? Él era un youkai, yo una simple humana, simplemente con el hecho de no poder satisfacer nuestros deseos esta noche, ya sea por que me sentía mal por no tomar una ducha o por sentir toda esa sangre en mi cuerpo... eran cosas estúpidas, si lo veía de un punto de vista de demonios, pero para un humano era algo fatal en ocasiones. Tal vez un día solo despierte y se de cuenta de que yo no soy lo que el buscaba, yo no era un demoneza.

Paso sus dedos por mi barbilla para llamar mi atención.

-...pero que sea después de completar la perla.

-Te iras entonces- volvió a verme con os ojos llenos de sospecha

-Tengo que cumplir con mi deber.

-Entonces ¿volverás con el lobo?-había olvidado que no le gustaría nada la decisión que había tomado al decidir que lo amaba la noche anterior.

-No, me quedaré con los chicos. –un gruñido volvió a salir de su garganta pero esta ves enseñó los dientes. Tomé su rostro y lo atraje a mi para plantar un dulce beso en el.-Estoy contigo, y así será. Eres todo lo que quiero.

Eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

-También buscaré a Naraku por mi cuenta, le matare antes de que vuelva a querer acercarse a ti, aun así no estaré lejos.

Eso me reconfortó, no estaba dispuesto a dejarme del todo libre. Me sentí feliz y sonreí.

-¿Sonríes?

-Es que... me gusta la idea de que no te alejes de mi.

Se levantó y me beso, por un instante vi como si una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevara. Mi Dios demoniaco acababa de sonreír por un segundo, eso me excitó, me besó y me levanto sobre el dejándome sobre su aun pronunciada erección haciéndome soltar un gemido. Me sentía mal... que tal si yo no olía tan bien como él. Puse una mano sobre su garganta, pidiéndole que parase.

-Creo que necesito un ducha, antes...-dije sintiéndome como un tomate por la manera en que me sonrojé.

-¿Es eso?

Apenada aun, me puse de rodillas frente a el y me bajé un poco la túnica de mi piel y la abrí hasta la mitad de cada uno de mis senos, el recorrió con la mirada primero de lujuria y después cambió a furia al ver el corte que caía hasta abajo cortando el amarre de mi vestimenta.

-Me siento algo sucia, tengo sangre y tierra y dudo que huela muy bien en estos momentos...y ...

Desvió su mirada hacia un lado evitando verme y con los dientes apretados.

-¿Te tocó?-dijo volviéndose agresivamente hacia mi-¿te hizo algo?

-No... solo me cortó, aunque temía que esas fueran sus intenciones... –un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar, los roces de sus tentáculos en mis piernas-tranquilo, -toque su rostro y el recargó su frente en mi hombro.

-Lo mataré. Te lo juro.-Hubo un momento de silencio en el que preferí darle tiempo a tranquilizarse.-Su fueras un youkai entenderías que tu olor jamás podrá ser un problema para mi. Ahora mismo cada parte de tu cuerpo me llama con un olor tan delicioso que a penas puedo contenerme-levanto su rostro y sin previo aviso me tomo por la cabeza y me besó ferozmente-entonces no olía mal para él?

Volvió a cargarme y me puso sobre su cintura metiendo su mano entre la separación e mis piernas haciéndome encender cada milímetro de mi, me alejó un poco y pasó su lengua por la herida que me había hecho Onigumo, con su saliva ahora la limpiaba causando un ligero ardor en ella, pero acompañado con su tacto cualquier dolor era en extremo excitante. Su pulgar llego a mi zona intima, la cual ya estaba más que lista para recibir cualquier caricia de él, con su otra mano tomo uno de mis senos y lo rozó con fuerza haciendo que este se excitara y erizando la mi piel bajo su palma.

-Ahh-en cuanto me escuchó el soltó un rugido, de esos que hacían que yo me enloqueciera tome sus cabellos y tire de ellos por la ansiedad.

MIO. Este hombre era mío y no lo dejaría ir nunca. Su urgencia se hizo presente ante su erección, tiró del amarre de mi túnica y esta calló por completo de mi cuerpo dejándome a la intemperie, sentí el aire de la madrugada en mi cuerpo pero fue una sensación de frescor.

Con mis manos alejé de él cada una de sus prendas quedando ambos sin una prenda que ocultara nuestra piel.

No me cansaba de verlo, de detallar cada parte de sus duros músculos y su cuerpo perfecto, pase mi lengua por sus marcas púrpuraras que abrazaban su piel como un tatuaje que lo hacían tan sensual... él se estremeció bajo de mi, esta vez yo lo controlaba, mi presa era él y él lo estaba disfrutando, hasta que el deseo no pudo más y me rodeo de la cintura con uno de sus brazos y me levantó plantándome un beso fiero y profundo, mi sexo latía como si estuviera inflamándose, y mi urgencia crecía con cada roce de su lengua, me levanto y clavo sin piedad su masculinidad en mi interior, llenándome un vacío que mi cuerpo exigía de necesidad.

-Sesshomar...-no me dejó terminar mi gemido involuntario, me beso como loco, mordiendo mis labios y bajando hasta morder mis senos...cada ves deseaba poder gritar más... pero cada cosa que me hacía me robaba el aliento.

Quería ser suya de todas las maneras existentes, esto no puede ser pasajero...

-Déjame...marcarte...déjame... hacerte... mía... por...completo...-cada palabra la decía dejándome un recorrido de besos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja, me dio una envestida que llegó hasta lo mas profundo de mi, haciendo que mi columna formara un arco, sentí como unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi frente hasta mi cuello, el guió su lengua por el camino de esta hasta su inicio.

Ser de él era lo único que quería, y si fuera por mi dejaría la vida entera para él.

-Si, solo tu y yo- dije impulsándome con mis rodillas en el suelo y tomando sus hombros como agarre, moviendo mis caderas arriba y abajo en sentadilla, eso lo sorprendió y lo hizo abrir los ojos de placer sentí como sus garras rozaban mi espalda ¡Oh mi Dios! Estaba apunto de llegar a mi máximo, el tomo mi cabello desde su crecimiento, en un puño y ladeo mi cabeza, paso su lengua completa por la hendidura de mi clavícula, eso parecía ser mi tortura, volví a gemir, ya no podía detenerlo más, su puño apretó mas mi cabello y entonces sentí un dolor punzante en donde había lamido, lo más preocupante fue la excitación masoquista que sentí, hundí mis uñas en su espalda, gritando con desesperación y el me envistió por ultima vez... una vez más habíamos terminado juntos... sentí en mi interior como corría por mi vientre el liquido de su miembro.

Agotada me deje caer sobre él sin mover mi cuerpo de donde estaba el hizo todo mi cabello hacia el lugar contrario de su mordida, y se tumbó en el pasto aun jadeando, llevándome a mi recostada en su pecho de acero.

-Tu sangre es... algo exquisito.

Lo vi hacia arriba, y tenía una ligera gota de sangre en la comisura de su labio, giré mi cabeza hacia donde había sentido ese dolor y claramente se veía la guía perfecta de sus dientes. Eso era todo, ahora todos sabrían que yo era la mujer de Lord Sesshomaru.

Había tenido una ligera molestia con Sesshomaru, debía hablar con Inuyasha, y el se rehusaba a que fuera necesario, lo bueno de su frialdad y hostilidad es que realmente no causaba muchos problemas.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Era la manera en que el daba final a la discusión, cuando sabía que no podría ganar o cambiar mi decisión.

Me metí a bañar, en el rio y el me trajo un extraño kimono de seda color verde oliva con costuras doradas y color bronce, mi demonio maligno era atento después de todo, o tal vez solo no quería arriesgarse a que alguien mas me viera.

Al llegar a la casa de Kaede Miroku me veía con sospechas y Shippou me olfateó.

-Hueles diferente Kagome... -rayos siendo demonio... tal vez Shippou se de cuenta de lo que...

-No pasa nada Shippou ella estará bien.-Sango siempre me rescataba de las respuestas bochornosas que yo debía darle al pequeño.

-Entonces... usted y Sesshomaru...-dijo Miroku tratando de sacarme la sopa, pero sango le dio un coscorrón

-No sea metiche ya suficiente es, que sea un pervertido.

-Solo era curiosidad Sango.

-Bien no se cuanto tarde Inuyasha en volver pero tenemos que recuperar la perla cuanto antes.

Los tres se me quedaron viendo atónitos, ¿qué había dicho?

-¿Entonces no volverás a la montaña?

-Creí que ya te quedarías con Sesshomaru.

-Ab..am.. no.-dije como jitomate y viendo a mis manos- hasta que esto termine todo seguirá igual, bueno también estaré en momentos con el... ayyyy ya dejemos ese tema quieren...

-Jamás había visto a la señorita Kagome tan sonrojada y nerviosa

-Si... parece que no quiere que nos demos cuenta de algo... ¿qué será Miroku? Crees que este enamorada...

-Si Shippou, definitivamente...

-¡Cállense! ¡No hablen como si un estuviera frente a ustedes!

-Lo siento Señorita, no fue nuestra intención.

La cortina de la entrada, se abrió e Inuyasha entró.

-¿Podemos hablar?-todos en la choza enmudecimos, el estaba muy serio y yo asentí, el me dio el paso para que saliera primero.

El estaba molesto, era evidente, imagino que también sentía el olor de la marca, tal vez por eso su actitud... estaba sonrojado.

-Am toma, -puso en mis manos los fragmentos de la perla que yo había puesto en la flecha

-Los recuperaste, genial-dije sin sentir emoción de mis palabras

-Discúlpame Kagome...se que te he hecho mucho daño, y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Creo que –sus orejas se agacharos tristes junto con su cabeza-tenía que vivirlo en carne propia para darme cuenta lo duro que fue para ti todo este tiempo.

-No tienes porque disculparte, tu no sentías lo mismo, además yo te pedí estar contigo aun sabiendo que tu amor le pertenecía a Kikyo... hasta que me di cuenta que no podría competir nunca con tu pasado.

-Te equivocas, eres tu a quien amo y amere siempre

-¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?

-¿Eso cambiará en algo la situación?-dijo con una esperanza en sus ojos ¿que es lo que estaba diciendo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Kagome, tenía que perderte para aceptarlo, y ahora no creo que sea tan tarde ¿cierto?

-Te equivocas, es demasiado tarde.

-No me importa que estés marcada, no me importa si me pides que lo mate haré...-¡plat! Mi palma cruzó su mejilla.

-¿Matar a quien? ¿A tu hermano? Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo Inuyasha. Fíjate lo que dices.-sentí como mi palma me hormigueaba y mis ojos se querían salir de la rabia me invadía

Hablaba de matar a mi hombre, a mi Sesshomaru.

-Lo siento... tienes razón, creo que me gano la desesperación.-respire hondo para tranquilizarme.

-Quiero que sigamos como hasta ahora, Inuyasha, continuemos nuestros deberes, y sigamos como hasta ahora lo habíamos hecho, como todo comenzó.

-Ahora soy yo quien te pide que me permita permanecer a tu lado Kagome...sin albergar una esperanza-eso hacia... los papeles se habían invertido

-Si, hagámoslo juntos. –lo abrace al ver su cara de tristeza, como siempre no podía permitir que el estuviera mal. Lo amaba, aunque ya no de la misma manera, y ahora estábamos diciendo adiós para siempre a esos sentimientos.

* * *

Pliiiisss, no olviden sus revewssss que me hacen tan feliz con ellos y sus palabras n.n

Besos


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

 **ELLA**

Inuyasha y yo permanecimos juntos con nuestros amigos hasta el último momento, Sesshomaru venia a mi de vez en cuando, nadie imaginó que pasaría, ni las desgracias y venturas que pasaríamos, tuvimos momentos muy buenos, divertidos. Pero también los tuvimos fatales, como la vez que Sango sacrificó su hiraikotzu por Miroku, el temor de perderlo no permitió que mantuvieran su orgullos y se comprometieron, en caso de que todo saliera bien, aun así... el peor momento de todos fue cuando Kikyo murió en brazos de Inuyasha, Naraku le había incrustado veneno y yo ayudé a que ella se recuperara, una prueba difícil ya que tuve que pelear con sentimientos fantasmas del pasado, pero pude hacerlo. Hasta que Naraku le dio el golpe final meses después.

Creí que Inuyasha jamás se recuperaría de ese golpe, incluso corrimos un peligro enorme debido a su tristeza con un "príncipe" que utilizaba las tristezas de la sangre como fertilizante, gracias a un amuleto yo fui la única que no cedió ante las espinas, hasta que lo utilice para sacar a Inuyasha de su trance...

Esa noche el volvió a pedirme perdón por todo, no quería que siguiera torturándose por cosas de su pasado, pase a su lado esa noche acariciando sus cabellos plateados y esperando a que se repusiera... a penas y dormí velando su sueño. Fue mi primera discusión son Sesshomaru, mientras Inuyasha dormía en mis piernas, el se presentó y no le agradó lo que vio.

-Veo que debe estar muy cómodo.

-No es nada, solo esta deprimido-no tenia ganas de verlo a la cara, ni de darle explicaciones. El debía entender.

Se acercó a mi y acarició mi mejilla

-Detesto verte llorar-dijo quitando una lágrima del rabillo de mi ojo.

-Lo siento. Pero me duele verlo tan destrozado...

-¿Y crees que decirme eso me hará sentir piedad?-él era un demonio, se que debía de tener paciencia con el y explicarle lo que ahora era nuevo en el gracias a que se había abierto a los sentimientos.

El se había acuclillado frente a mi, levante mi mano y lo acaricié desde su cabeza hasta su cuello deteniendo mi mano ahí. Lo vi a los ojos dolidos y más fríos que nunca. Lo entendí no se que sentiría si fueran las cosas al revés, si Kagura estuviera en su regazo la mataría seguramente... o lo intentaría al menos.

-Tu... ¿sientes algo muy fuerte por mi?-realmente no esperaba que lo respondiera, pero me bastaba con una señal. Alzó una ceja para responder

-¿En verdad estas preguntándome eso?-sonreí, esa era mi señal, su ironía.

-Tengo un fin para ello, tu una vez prohibiste que dijera la palabra muerte, para referirme a mi... ¿por qué?-su expresión se oscureció a una tenebrosa, y frunció el entrecejo.

-Ya te lo dije una vez no puedo mantener la calma ante eso... y se para donde vas, así que no hagas que imagine algo como eso...

-Solo quería que tuvieras una idea de cómo se sentía él. Acaba de perder definitivamente a la mujer de su vida, por segunda vez.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Se había ido muy molesto, no se si por Inuyasha o por lo que le acababa de decir.

No soportaba saber que el estaba molesto conmigo, y el, al parecer tampoco ya que volvió en cuanto Inuyasha se fue.

Inuyasha fue recuperándose poco a poco, con nosotros a su lado, y poco a poco también cambió su idea de convertirse en un demonio real.

Hasta el día que Naraku completó la perla, Sesshomaru se unió a la pelea en el interior de una araña gigante, la cual parecía la perla contaminada de una gran magnitud. Naraku había utilizado su deseo para llevarme con el al interior de Shikon, Inuyasha me rescato y mi deseo de desaparecer la perla funcionó liberando el alma de la sacerdotisa que la había creado, pero por alguna razón, al llegar al pozo, este nos separó y a mi no me permitió volver...

Este tiempo que dure alejada de la época feudal, me concentré en mis estudios... al menos lo que pude, ya que no podía concentrarme en nada que no fuera Sesshomaru, mi corazón dolía cada que pensaba en él, lo último que nos dijimos fue que no queríamos separarnos, yo había tomado la decisión de permanecer con el por el resto de mi vida.

En mi época, mis amigas me visitaron gracias a que mi madre les había contado de mi depresión, dure un tiempo deprimida hasta que ellas se encargaron de sacarme de ello, incluso Sota trataba de después ya no me sentía tan triste, aun así no me había resignado a no volverlo a ver... mucho menos a estar sin él.

Pasaron dos años, estaba a punto de hacer mi examen a la universidad, algo que siempre quise... pero ahora había perdido esa emoción.

-Kagome, ¿no estas emocionada?

-Am, eso creo mamá...

-¿Lo extrañas demasiado cierto?-Así era. Ella siempre sabía lo que pasaba en mi mente. ¿qué podía decir? Es mi madre, y las madres pueden ver atreves de nosotros como su fuéramos un simple cristal. Había pasado noches enteras llorando con ella mientras ella se mantenía en silencio, solo observándome.

¿Debía perder la esperanza de verlo? Los ojos me picaban de pensar en eso.

-Sesshomaru... haría lo que fuera con tal de estar contigo otra vez.- Estaba sentada en la orilla del pozo con las piernas abrazadas entre mis brazos. Suspiré. Sentí una ligera ventisca y vi que estaba abierta la puertas de la entrada.

Será mejor que entre, antes de pescar un resfrío, estaba completamente empapada ya que la lluvia era muy fuerte cuando llegue.

Como lo pensé, me resfrié y caí en cama por tres días, no fui a la escuela así que mis amigas volvieron a venir trayendo a Hoyo con unos remedios caseros para recuperarme, sentía extraño faltar a clases después de más de dos años que no faltaba.

-Higurashi cambiaré la compresa y te tomare la temperatura- Hoyo me había estado atendiendo todo el tiempo, era muy tierno.

Mis amigas solo decían que debía casarme con el después de la universidad... eso me dio pavor. Imagine el rostro de Sesshomaru ante tal escena. Hoya sería hombre muerto en definitiva.

Trate de pararme pero mi cuerpo me pesaba, aun asi una de mis necesidades básicas era ir al baño y ahora ya no podía aguantarlo más, Hoyo me tomo de la mano para que me sostuviera de él se abrió la ventana de golpe, y toda la sangre y la fuerza que tenía se esfumó

-Inuyasha...-dije a penas con voz audible...

-!Tonta porque no has ido.. si vez que se abrió el pozo!

Era él... el pozo...

-Kagome... que te pasa-el... pozo... empecé a ver negro y vi como Inuyasha se apresuraba a detenerme antes de que cayera.

Al abrir los ojos, vi el techo de mi cuarto con la luz del sol reflejándose en ella... todo había sido un sueño... sentí como mis lagrimas empezaban a caer, y tapé mi cara con mis manos.

-Oye.. Kagome ¿por qué lloras?

Me paralice, no había sido un sueño, Inuyasha estaba ahí y eso quería decir que el pozo estaba abierto.

Sonreí y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, llorando de alegría por volverlo a ver.

-Tonta, tanto tiempo sin verte...

Mi madre estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión al igual que el abuelo y Sota, des pues de recuperarme volví con Inuyasha y vi a todos mis amigos, encontrándome con la sorpresa de que Miroku y Sango ya tenían tres pequeños, dos gemelas y un pequeño de un mes de nacido, ya me habían convertido en tía, Shippou ahora era mucho mas alto y Rin estaba viviendo con ellos y la anciana Kaede, con el permiso de Sesshomaru. Al escuchar su nombre mi corazón revoloteo de emoción moría de ganas de verlo. Sango y Kohaku aun se veía gracias a que Kikyo había decidido devolverle la vida a el y no utilizarla en contra de Naraku, Sango le estaba en extremo agradecida.

Tenía al bebé de Sango en mis brazos, pensando en un sin fin de cosas que le diría.

-Viene a visitar a Rin seguido, seguramente lo encontrarás prono... te ves ansiosa...- dijo burlándose de mi- ahora que si quieres, Kirara podría llevarte...

Salté de emoción, ¡¿cómo no se me había ocurrido?!

-¡De verdad!

-Claro Kagome, seguramente a él le encantaré verte... Rin nos conto cuando decidieron venir que lo notaba decaído... honestamente yo no lo note, pero solo ustedes saben identificarlo.-me levante para apresurarme a Kirara.

-Gracias Sango...

-Espera Kagome –ya no quería retrasarme mas...

-¿Que pasa?

\- Mi bebé... -era verdad, por la emoción me había olvidado del pequeño. Lo entregue en los brazos de su madre- y toma, puso en mis brazos un kimono que reconocí el instante... era verde olivo con bordados de oro y cobre... el kimono que él me había dado... Sonreí y corrí a cambiarme y amontar a Kirara.

-Llévame Kirara, encuéntralo.

No duramos mucho tiempo en el aire... cuando Kirara lo captó... hice que ella me bajara en un claro y que fuera con el para traérmelo. Era una gata demasiado inteligente y podría hacerlo.

Me escondí tras un roble. El viento soplaba en mi dirección así que no había manera de que me olfateara, el bajó lentamente dándome la espalda, lo observe, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, el aliento se me escapó y su rostro de marfil, miles de mariposas revolotearon en mi estomago, traté de ver su rostro frio como lo recordaba y sus ojos... eran lo que mas anhelaba ver, escuché un montón de hojas que se movían detrás de mi y me giré, era Kirara en su forma pequeña... cuando regrese a ver en donde estaba, el claro estaba solo.

-¿Qué diabl...

-Que haces con esas ropas puestas asechándome... humana...-su excitante rugido me hizo abrir los ojos como platos, algo me tomó del brazo y me giro para hacerle frente.- sus ojos me vieron perplejos, esos ojos que deseaba ver con toda mi alma, ahora estaban frente a mi regañándome por que mis recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia en todo este tiempo.

Sonreí como tonta al ver su rostro y escuchar como exhalaba un aliento de sorpresa.

-Eres tu...-me abrazó tan fuerte que no pude respirar, y apretó su rostro a cada tramo de mi cabeza y mi cabello, en mi cuello, en mis hombros... y finalmente en mi marca la cual lamió... eso... Woow... solo con eso la electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo.

Tomó mi rostro y me besó fieramente como si estuviera cerciorándose de que no era una alucinación. Me despegué de él agitada.

-Soy yo... si lo soy.

Me besó una vez mas rompiendo el a marre de mi kimono y desnudándome para hundirnos es una pasión que ahora seria definitiva, solo el y yo... mi demonio maligno y yo ahora viviríamos juntos sin alejarnos.

En nuestro día de reencuentro no paramos de demostrarnos el uno al otro la falta que nos hicimos, nuestras pieles se unieron en olas de placer una y otra vez, agotándonos hasta no poder más, arañando nuestras pieles y mordiéndonos de deseo.

Desperté con la luz del sol en mi rostro, una vez más tapada con la túnica de mi demonio, y dándole la espalda, me voltee para verlo, con un semblante de paz con el que tanto me gustaba admirarlo, desnudo en toda su gloría, mi Dios maligno y perfecto estaba a mi lado, mientras despertaba había temido que fuera solo un sueño de tantos de los que me desperté mientras viví atrapada en mi época, pero esta vez era real me recosté sobre su pecho feliz y plena, esperando la vida que venia para nosotros gracias a un destino extraño que nos había unido a pesar de que debían ser distintos.

* * *

Pues, esto es todo chicas, espero haya sido de su agrado este fic, creanme que ustedes son la mayor parte de mi inspiración,  
gracias... mil mil gracias por leerme, y las veo por _**NUESTROS DESTINOS.**_

El último capitulo será el epilogo. espero lo disfruten igual que el resto, les recuerdo que después de este fic esta la continuación en un One Shot que se encuentra aquí mismo en FanFiction, pueden buscarlo como One Shot Destinos Distintos.

Les mando muchos besos y piiiil no olviden sus revews :*


	37. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

 **EL...**

Teniendo dos mil años de vida, nunca se me ocurrió que podría aprender algo nuevo. Para mi, las cosas siempre han sido claras, los humanos o los matas o los comes.

Algunos demonios los utilizan para rejuvenecer, otros solo por diversión, dudo mucho que algunos lo hagan por su sabor. Su sabor...

A un recuerdo lo asqueado que me sentía la saber que mi padre, el General Inu no Taisho había tenido desagradables muestras de apareamiento con una repugnante humana. Enterarme de eso hizo que sintiera una enorme decepción de él, después de todo, nosotros los Inugami nos sentimos honorables de ser una de las razas mas puras y poderosa que puedan existir en la faz de la tierra.

Si bien a mi madre, Irasue, no le agrado más la noticia, nuestra ventaja como demonios es que realmente solo nos gusta aparearnos con el youkai mas poderos, para mejorar nuestra raza pura. Dejando de lado las ventajas que se pueden obtener del apareamiento, las cuales en mi opinión son llevaderas. Aun así para mi, el deseo es un lujo que solo los que deseen mostrar debilidad pueden tomar.

En mi caso no puedo negar que ha habido demonezas en mi vida, 2 000 años son demasiado como para no probar los placeres que da. Si lo llamo lujo es porque a raíz de mis experiencias, me di cuenta que los demonios tendemos a guiarnos por las pasiones como si fuera una maldición, y lo comprobé con el estúpido de mi padre.

Dejándose llevar por la pasión y el deseo se perdió en una simple humana, trayendo al mundo a un ser, que durante mucho tiempo yo lo pensé repulsivo, que no tiene lugar ni con ellos, ni con nosotros, un mundo en donde solo somos demonios o humanos. No obstante con eso, esas cosas que llamó sentimientos lo llevaron a la muerte. Y esa fue mi más grande enseñanza.

Así que cuando decidía entregarme al deseo lo hacía solo bajo mis propias reglas, bajo mis instintos...

Todos mis pensamientos y enseñanzas comenzaron a cambiar después de caer herido cerca de donde unos lobos atacaran una aldea, ahí conocí al primer humano que me hiciera cambiar de opinión. Rin, una pequeña a quien reviví después de ser casi desmembrada por lobos. Después de eso no pude quitármela de encima, me siguió junto con Jaken, a quien jamás le agrado la idea de cargar con un humana. Con sus intenciones e intentos de Rin, tan absurdos de cuidar de mi, no pude evitar pensar si era tonta o era suicida.

Después que comenzó a viajar a mi lado la entendí menos, era tan pequeña e indefensa que me daba gracia cuando expresaba su preocupación por mi. Como si ella pudiera hacer algo en caso de que algún estúpido, o loco, se atreviera a desafiarme.

Aun así gran parte del tiempo me rehusaba a aceptar que tenía una preocupación hacia ella. Pero ciertamente solo me engañaba a mi mismo, y esa fue una sorpresa a la que me enfrente cuando escuche a Jaken decirle a Rin que yo la salvaría siempre porque ella era importante para mi.

Reí para mis adentros como burla de lo que el había dicho, hasta que me di cuenta de que realmente era así.

No había caído en la cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, hasta que me tope con el segundo humano... el segundo humano que me haría caer en la perdición total de mi cordura, el humano que me haría perder todo el autocontrol que por herencia tenía.

Ese ser humano que me hizo sentir tantas cosas que jamás creí, entre ellas envidia... envidia de el ser que mas repudie en toda mi existencia, envidia de mi propio hermano, el ser híbrido, envidia de Inuyasha.

Comencé a odiar eso que llamaban sentimientos cuando después de que el inútil de mi medio hermano perdiera el control de su sangre, esa mujer me enfrentara.

A mi, al Gran Lord Sesshomaru, una simple humana me enfrentaba por el simple hecho de salvarle el pellejo a EL... una humana a la que podría asesinar con tan solo un movimiento de mi mano, una humana a quien una sola de mis garras podría atravesar su piel sin un esfuerzo.

Volví a pensar en Rin. _"Es estúpida o es suicida"_ lo que fuera que pasara por su cabeza abrió mi curiosidad, y desde ese momento no la pude sacar de mi cabeza. Su debilidad la convertía en fortaleza con el simple hecho de verlo en peligro...

La tenía parada frente a mi, agitada por la adrenalina, con sus brazos extendidos, sus firmes y bien torneadas piernas que permanecían a la vista gracias a sus extrañas ropas, su postura dejaba que el extraño kimono se estirara de la parte se sus pechos de manera que estos podían marcarse perfectamente, lo que más marco mi atención fue la expresión de su rostro, el coraje con el que me veía, la unión de sus cejas que marcaban su fiereza y bajo ellas unos hipnotizantes ojos de Painita que me veían fija y retadora, sin un ápice de duda. Eso era "¿aterrador?" me reí de ella en mi mente.

Lo único sensato en ella era el rubor que le causaba la adrenalina haciendo que su sangre corriera bajo su piel a una velocidad anormal, en ese momento mi deseo se encendió por ella al ver como su piel se estiraba de su cuello por el curso de su sangre... desee morder esa frágil piel de papel en ese momento, como si fuera un momento de pasión. Desee saciar mi urgencia que acababa de despertar.

Pero para ella solo existía el híbrido al cual protegía e intentaba cargar, despertando mis, no extraños, pero mas profundos deseos sanguinarios al ver que ella lo tocaba.

Que extrañas criaturas... carecen de instinto, actúan sin pensar, dan sin recibir... protegen sin las posibilidades de sobrevivir...

Me engañé durante un tiempo, diciéndome a mi mismo que lo que sentía eran ganas de matarla, una pasión que nunca desaparecerá ya que es lo que soy de nacimiento, un asesino a sangre fría.

Todas las batallas a las que me he enfrentado, he salido ileso, algo obvio debido a mi raza, aun así el respeto que me tienen me lo he ganado a pulso tras batallas legendarias, destazando, degollando, de uno a miles de demonios... Seguramente es una de las razones por las que mi padre no me heredo a Colmillo de Acero. Si hubiera llevado la cuenta el numero sería inimaginable, por lo tanto era absurdo tan solo imaginar que me rendiría en algún momento ante una humana.

Pero en el mundo pasan cosas inimaginables, ahora la mujer que estaba recostada a mi lado es en su totalidad humana, y aun así siento que no cambiaría ni un tramo de ella.

Ahora mismo acababa de voltearse haciendo que mi túnica la descubriera dejando a la intemperie su magnifica y delicada piel, contrajo una de sus piernas marcando su trasero tentador, el cual me hacía perder la cabeza, y no obstante con eso el viento parecía haberse confabulado en mi contra al golpearme con su aroma enloquecedor, el mejor aroma que he olido, y no lo puedo negar, aun me es mas deseable cuando se mezcla con la escancia de pasión que habíamos tenido...

De tan solo recordarlo no podía evitar sentir el crecimiento de mi hombría, esta mujer me había marcado desde antes de que la proclamé como mía.

Cuando la perdí tras la inutilidad de Inuyasha sentí que la mayoría de mi vida se había ido con ella. Fueron los tres años más eternos que he pasado, de no ser por Rin, no se como habría mantenido el coraje... solté un bufido. _"Yo Sesshomaru pensando en una derrota sin batalla"_ que extraños seres que nos envuelven de esta manera.

Hace no más de un año sentí como la vida volvía, al verla bajo de mi amedrentada contra el roble tras el que se escondía, mi ser estaba totalmente perdido, y me sentía completamente vacío, de manera que no la reconocí, ni a ella, ni a su aroma, ni el aroma de mi marca, aun incluso cuando la tenía frente a mi, no podía creer que fuera ella.

Había imaginado tantas veces su olor que ya no quería creerlo a la primera, en cuanto la vi de espaldas a mi recargándose en el tronco del roble, mi coraje fue grande al ver a alguien portando el kimono que había conseguido para ella.

No fue hasta que abrí bien lo ojos y su aroma llego a mi embriagándome de y haciéndome volver en mi y regresar a la vez.

-Eres tu...-sentí como si todo mi aire escapara tras esa palabras y sin perder tiempo, la abrace, olí su cabello, sus hombros, su cuello hasta llegar a mi marca, la cual lambí disfrutando la mezcla de nuestras sangres mas ahí que en ningún lado, ese olor que le gritaba al mundo que era mía y solo mía, el cual cada que lo saboreaba me excitaba debido a ese significado. Cuando la vi detenidamente me había dado cuenta que había cambiado. Estaba más madura, más alta, más hermosa... más mujer, y mis manos se deleitaron en descubrir cada cambio que hubo en ella, sumergiéndome en la locura de su cuerpo por toda la noche, entonces me juré que no la volvería a dejar alejarse de mi.

Ahora comprendía el sentir de mi padre, y también entendía el porque era un tabú enlazarnos con humanos. Sentirme envuelto en los brazos de esta mujer era lo único que deseaba, y él una vez me lo dijo

-Un día sabrás que existía algo más que el poder.- Dime Sesshomaru... ¿tienes a alguien a quién proteger? -de saber que pasaría esto jamás me habría burlado en su cara por sus palabras. "Ahora tenía a quien proteger padre..."

Sentí, como ella al moverse pegaba involuntariamente sus nalgas contra mi dura piel, esto era mi limite, me había resistido a despertarla en plena madrugada pero este deseo no me lo permitía sin contar que todo, incluyendo ella, me incitaba a actuar, me acerque a ella pasando mis garras delicadamente por la curvatura de su espalda causando una reacción en cadena sobre su piel, ella se movió despacio comenzando a despertar, pero ella no era así y no me la pondría fácil, me incline más permitiendo que mi pecho se pegara a la piel de su espalda, su piel era fresca y la mía ahora estaba más caliente de lo normal, así que ella notaría el cambio, mi cabello resbalo hasta cubrir sus brazos mientras yo pasaba mi lengua por la parte de su cuello libre de sus cabellos enredados.

-Mm... -soltó un delicioso gemido que me causo una reacción al instante provocando un intenso dolor molesto en mi entrepierna... esperaba que abriera los ojos, y me viera con esa mirada provocadora con la que solía tensar mi cuerpo por el deseo, pero no fue así. Ella solo se giro hacia mi dejando caer su cabeza en mi brazo y ahora exponiendo toda su gloriosa desnudez a mi vista... esto era cruel, mi miembro siguió creciendo... esto no podía ser real jamás había pasado algo así.-mm...-otro gemido...

¿Estaba soñando?... podría ser posible... sentí una curiosidad atroz, y una envidia enorme de su mente quien presenciaba sus sueños y deseos... ¿Qué estará pasando ahí dentro ahora...?

-Sesshomaru... -dijo erizando mi piel de demonio que alguna vez creí inerte, me soñaba a mi, y gemía por mi incluso en sueños... esto me había llevado al extremo, porque dejar que solo lo sueñe si estoy para ella, aquí y ahora, bajo una luna enrojecida.

Pase mis labios por su frente saboreando su dulce sabor... aterricé un ligero beso en sus labios, para atraerla poco a poco a la realidad, bajé hasta la separación de sus senos dejando caer mi aliento en el esplendor de su piel y dirigiéndome a su ya excitado pezón derecho, la punta de mi lengua lo recorrió en delicados y lentos círculos saboreando cada fracción de su piel. Ella soltó el aire y se quejo dando señales de vida.

De inmediato me dirigí a su rostro, ya que no podía evitar sentir adoración por sus ojos... Painita, fue lo primero que vino a mi mente el día que quise ponerles una descripción. Una piedra tan extraña y tan rara pero al mismo tiempo tan hermosa y única en su especie.

-Hola-susurro, sonriendo para mi, su manera de conocerme era un enigma, a pesar de que yo me mantenía con una expresión frívola ella siempre sabía que es lo que pasaba por mi mente, algo que le envidiaba ya que su mente era algo que me encantaría conocer, o al menos entender, no pude más contra el deseo, menos sabiendo que ella ya estaba lista para mi, así que sin más le tome del cuello para atraer sus labios a los míos los cuales se sentían hambrientos de su piel, ella reacciono al instante al reconocer el humor con el que me mantenía, y mi mano comenzaba a ser testigo de ello al tocar la humedad de su sexo, ella se quejó de placer mientras la besaba, en estos momentos era cuando ya no podía mantener una gélida actitud, ella me robaba todo lo que era, pero era algo que solo ella y yo compartíamos.

La tomé de sus muñecas alzándolas sobre su cabeza y presionándolas con mi mano para que no pudiera soltarse, así es como la imagine la primera vez que la tuve de esta manera, mientras vivó con el lobo, con mi otra mano continué incitando lo más profundo de su ser, mientras la penetraba con veracidad, su zona era tan ardiente y húmeda que mis sentidos hicieron cambios en mi miembro el cual mantenía una reacción constante en mi pelvis y se robaron mi razón, tenía que tratar de no dejarme llevar por completo, ella era humana y podría lastimarla en caso de que mis instintos me ganaran...

-No lo pienses...-me incitaba a dejarme llevar, estaba completamente loca, pero al prestarle atención a sus palabras, la vi solo a ella acorralada por mi como mi presa con sus senos bien formados estirados por le alza de sus brazos y entonces su mirada oscurecida, sagaz e incitadora me robó el poco control que me quedaba, ella soltó una de sus manos mientras apreté más la otra, presionando aun mas mi vaivén al entrar en su cuerpo. Su mano paso por mi hombro hasta llegar a mi nuca para empuñar mi cabello... retándome a la rudeza... solté un gruñido ante su reto, al ocultar mi rostro en su cabello ella aprovecho para pasar sus labios y su lengua por la comisura de mi cuello. A veces dudaba que realmente fuera humana, ya que a veces parecía más un demonio convertido en tentación, MI tentación.

Sentí como comenzaba a llegar a la cima, pero no lo haría sin ella, así que la tome por su espalda baja para levantar esa zona de ella hacia mi y la envestí lenta y profunda, noté la presión que ella ejercía cada que la elevaba a la cúspide del deseo, y sus ojos se abrieron para mi, haciendo que las convulsiones de mi cuerpo se extendieran intensamente hasta tumbarme sobre ella, húmedo en sudor.

-Buenos días-me dijo ella agitada susurrando a la altura de mi oreja.

-Grr..-mi animal interior habló por mi, mientras la sostenía con un brazo y la ponía sobre de mi sin romper nuestro preciado contacto.

Ella con su cara recargada en mi duro y sudado pecho, encajo su barbilla ahí para verme a lo ojos, algo andaba mal.-luces preocupada.

Ella relajo su mirada al saberse descubierta sentí en mi costado el vuelco que dio su corazón y sus latidos elevándose.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-odiaba que no me dijera las cosas al instante, y me torturara con el silencio. En mi naturaleza no estaba indagar, así que si ella no me lo decía tendría que tratar de olvidarlo hasta que ella lo dijera por su cuenta.

Se levantó sentándose aun sobre mi, con su cara ruborizada totalmente, pasó su mano por su cabello como solía hacer cuando estaba avergonzada, esto cada vez me ponía más ansioso, también me senté para estar frente a ella y que mi mirada la presionara a hablar. Yo aun sin expresión en mi rostro esperaba a que ella hablara.

-Sesshomaru, yo... -¡¿TU QUE CON UN DEMONIO?! ¿qué iba mal?- TE AMO.

Una calidez corrió por mis venas y mi piel, envolviéndome en algo desconocido, ella me acababa de decir que me amaba, y yo no sabía que hacer, no sabia responder, después de todo lo que pasamos, por primera vez escuche de sus labios esa extraña palabra, no era que no lo supiéramos nosotras a nuestra manera. Un miedo corrió por todo mi ser al caer en esa realidad, que ambos ya sabíamos.

Me acerque para besarla lo más tierno que pude, para transmitir mis sentimientos de la única manera que sabía expresarme. Ella sabría que yo también la amaba con ese beso. Al retirarme, pude confirmarlo, ella me sonrió con ese brillo en sus ojos llenos de ilusión. La abrace con deseos de no soltarla, pero ese abrazo me supo a miedo...

Ahora mi mayor problema era el tiempo, por eso era una maldición por eso éramos un tabú, nunca había sentido miedo, para mi la muerte era algo insignificante, algo a lo cual me había podido burlar sin problema... hasta ahora

Los años para mi eran insignificantes, hasta ahora.

Tenía que aprovechar cada instante de su compañía, la amaría hasta que la muerte nos separe, aunque su muerte signifique la mía, aun así me mantendré solo para ella, aun ante nuestros destinos distintos.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

Pues, esto es todo chicas, espero haya sido de su agrado este fic, creanme que ustedes son la mayor parte de mi inspiración,  
gracias... mil mil gracias por leerme, y las veo por _**NUESTROS DESTINOS.**_

Les recuerdo que después de este fic esta la continuación en un One Shot que se encuentra aquí mismo en FanFiction, pueden buscarlo como _**One Shot Destinos Distintos.**_

Les mando muchos besos y piiiils no olviden sus revews :*


End file.
